


Us & Them

by Madcap_Minstrel



Series: Ripples [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Trauma, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor, Outer Space, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 110,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcap_Minstrel/pseuds/Madcap_Minstrel
Summary: When Professor Gast discovered Vincent Valentine sleeping in the basement of the Shinra mansion, it set off a chain reaction that altered history, sparing many lives and ending others.18 years later, seasoned staff-user and amateur healer Aeris Gast arrives in Midgar, having decided to join up with Avalanche and help take down the Shinra.  Sephiroth, already a prominent member, reluctantly agrees.  Sephiroth has his own troubles to deal with, however, from harboring what he believes are inappropriate feelings for Aeris, and the disembodied voice that begins to tempt him.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Sephiroth, Aerith Gainsborough/Sephiroth, Gast Faremis/Ifalna, Jessie/Rufus Shinra, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair & Aerith Gainsborough
Series: Ripples [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886338
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1: July, 1984…A Promise Kept

Chapter 1: July, 1984…A Promise Kept

_How could things have gotten so out of hand…?_

Those were the words going through the mind of Professor Faremis Gast as he tried desperately to line up the numbers on the safe before the timer installed in it went off.

_…Ten to the left…59 to the right…97 to the left…_

The door to the safe popped open. Gast searched the inside, finding a key, and a summoning materia. He quickly pocketed both items and hurried out of the room. He knew he didn't have much time. Eventually, someone would notice the suspicious activity coming from the recently abandoned mansion. Even though it had been cleared out months ago, there were still plenty of SOLDIERs around given the experiments that Professor Hojo was conducting in the reactors. Plus… _she_ was still there, so there was always at least a couple of troopers in town guarding her.

_The reason why all of this heartache started…if I'd only had been away that day nine years ago…we would never have found her…_

But they _had_ found her. The creature that he'd proudly named Jenova. The creature that his former colleague Professor Hojo had become obsessed with. The creature who ultimately was responsible for the death of his assistant Lucrecia seven years ago. So much had happened because of…her.

Gast hurried down the spiral staircase as fast as he could. Upon reaching the bottom, he knew which door to look for. It was the first one on his left. Hastily, he jammed the key in the lock, turned it, and shoved the door open.

_If the notes I found are true...then he'll still be here...Planet have mercy..._

He stepped inside a dark room filled with several coffins. The coffin in the center immediately caught his eye. Seeing the heinous experiments Hojo had gotten away with conducting, Gast knew not to put anything past that madman. He went over and tried to lift the lid of the coffin, but it was too heavy.

Just then, the lid of the coffin flew off, nearly knocking the professor over, crashing just behind him. When the dust cleared, he saw a man emerging from the coffin.

"Who disturbs my sleep?" the man asked as he brushed a strand of jet-black hair out of his face. He wore a red headband, a black jumpsuit, and a red cloak. He opened his eyes, revealing his blood-red irises. On his left arm was what appeared to be a golden gauntlet...or possibly a prosthesis.

"Kind of a trite line to be using, don't you think?" Professor Gast chuckled nervously as he pocketed his camera and pulled off his ski mask.

"Professor Gast?" the man squinted.

The professor acknowledged him with a nod as he put his mask back on. "It's been a long time, Vincent Valentine."

The man in red said nothing.

Gast lowered his head sadly. "I had no idea…it wasn't until last week that I found out what had really happened to you. I was told that you had committed suicide after what happened to Lucrecia."

Vincent remained silent.

"I originally thought that if I could find any incriminating evidence against Hojo," Gast said, "that he'd be fired. But ever since President Shinra took control of his father's power company, there's been corruption everywhere- including human resources. I've heard he's already started grooming his five-year-old son Rufus to take over. I suppose if he gets to the boy while he's young…"

"President Shinra has a son?" Vincent looked at the professor, "How much time has passed?"

"Seven years," Gast answered, "What happened, Vincent? What did Hojo do to you?"

Vincent smirked bitterly. "We had a verbal disagreement over his treatment of Lucrecia. He pulled out a gun. How I didn't see it coming…I guess I'll never know. I woke up with this thing…" he held up his claw-like left arm, "attached to my arm, and discovered a few other...'surprises'."

 _Hojo…you bastard…_ Gast thought angrily. "Can you stand up?"

"What for?"

"SOLDIER could come bursting in at any minute. If I'm to get you to safety…"

"No…" Vincent shook his head, "This is where I belong…this is my atonement."

"Vincent…if this is about Lucrecia…"

"I couldn't protect her." Vincent closed his eyes at the pain of that statement.

"Years ago, I heard you promise to look after her child should anything happen," Gast reminded him, "Lucrecia may be gone, but Sephiroth is still alive."

Vincent's ears perked up at the name "Sephiroth".

"So he at least had the decency to give the child the name she picked for him," Vincent muttered.

"He's seven years old," Gast told him, "The last thing I did was try to save him…but with all the guards there, I had no chance."

"Let's go," Vincent said abruptly, and then stood up and stepped out of the coffin.

"But you just said-!"

"I changed my mind," Vincent walked over to the door, "I'll make sure you get out safely. Then when we're both safe, you can go wherever it is you plan on going from here."

"My wife must be worried sick about me," Gast said absently as the two men headed out of the room and up the staircase.

"You got married?" Vincent looked mildly interested.

"A few months ago." Gast couldn't help but grin.

"Congratulations," Vincent said.

The two made their way up the stairs, out of the room, down the stairway, and toward the front door.

"Wait…" Vincent grabbed the professor's arm.

"What is it?"

"They're here."

"SOLDIER?"

Vincent nodded, and threw back his cape, revealing a holster at his left side. He quickly grabbed the pistol inside. Gast stared at the gun confusedly.

"Hojo probably hoped I would use it on myself," Vincent answered, as if he'd read the other man's thoughts, "All I know was, the man wasn't thinking straight that day…as straight as that man could ever think, anyway."

"Will a six-shooter be enough against SOLDIER?" Gast looked worried.

"Is there anything else you have in mind?"

Gast immediately remembered the summoning materia that he'd found in the safe just a few minutes ago. He pulled it out, and handed it over to Vincent.

"You're probably much more skilled with this than I am."

"Thank you." Vincent clumsily took the red orb in his claw, still not quite used to maneuvering the metal digits. He secured it into the single slot of the weapon, where the orb seemed to be completely absorbed by the gun. "Stay back," he ordered as he began approach the door. No sooner did he do that then the door was blown off its hinges.

"Freeze!" yelled a trooper as he and three others held up their machine guns and charged inside.

With lightning speed, Vincent raised his gun and fired away, hitting each of the men in their arms. Each trooper dropped their guns, a couple of them going off, but the bullets landing nowhere near Vincent or the professor.

_BAM!_

In the confusion, two Turks had appeared in the doorway. One of them had taken advantage of the spectacle and fired a pistol at Vincent, and then again several times. The former test subject howled in agony as he felt searing pain in his left leg, thigh, right shoulder, and the far left side of his ribcage.

"Vincent!" Professor Gast screamed.

 _Must be a rookie for his terrible aim…_ Vincent thought weakly, before a strange haze began to consume him. _So once again, this happens…Hojo…you bastard…what have you done to me?!_

The professor stood rooted in shock as Vincent fell to his knees. What he saw next would forever haunt his dreams.

An unnatural sounding howl escaped from Vincent's throat. An equally foreign red light began to envelop his body, completely concealing his injured form. When the light dissipated, Vincent Valentine no longer stood there. In his place, stood a large, horned creature. One half of its skin was a grayish blue, while the other half was the same color as Vincent's jumpsuit. Several spike-like objects protruded from its arms- the left one having two bangle-like objects circling both its elbow and wrist, much like the joints of Vincent's prosthesis. On its head was a wild silver mane reaching down to its waist. There, Gast could see Vincent's cloak wrapped around the creature's lower body.

 _By the Planet…what are you…?_ Gast stepped back, terrified. The Turks and troopers did the same.

The creature suddenly whirled around to face the professor, its wolf-like mouth struggling to say something. It managed only one word:

" _RUN!_ "

Gast needed no further explanation as he fled the scene, disappearing into another room. Feeling like a coward for leaving Vincent- or whatever that thing was- to fight alone, he listened to the horrific sounds coming from the entryway. Eventually, there was silence. Still, the professor sat looking at the floor, not noticing how many minutes had passed. It wasn't until he heard footsteps approaching the door that he finally looked up.

Vincent stumbled in the room, completely back to the way he was before.

"Are you all right?" the professor asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Vincent stated, "This condition doesn't last long. I apologize if I scared you. This is only the second time it happened."

"What was that...?"

"He calls himself Galian Beast," Vincent said grimly, "He is only one of the many demons that...speaks to me."

"What happened to…?" Gast almost didn't want to know the answer, remembering the spikes sticking out of the creature's shoulders.

"I don't know why they sent so many rookies out here," Vincent shook his head disgustedly, "I managed to knock them all out. As for the Turks- they're more equipped to deal with people rather than monsters. They both ran."

Gast stood up, his determination back in full force. "They'll be waking up eventually, then. We should leave now."

"Where are you heading to?" Vincent asked as they made their way to the back door.

"My vacation house in Icicle Inn," Gast answered, "No one in Shinra knows about it. It was the only place I could rest without getting bombarded with calls from work. One would think that I didn't need any time off…"

Vincent patiently listened to the older man ranting on as he followed him out the door. _Just like the old days_ …he nearly smiled to himself. _Gast would talk and talk, and then Lucrecia would give me that "here he goes again" look…oh god…Lucrecia…_

"Vincent?" the professor looked back at his companion, a look of concern on his face, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Vincent said immediately, "How do you plan to get home?"

"I have a small plane docked at the base of the Nibel Mountains," Gast told him, "It has more than enough room for the both of us. I'm sure my wife won't mind if you hide out with us for a while."

"Thank you for the offer, but I have other matters to attend to first," Vincent replied.

Gast stared at the man. "You just escaped after being in what I'm assuming was a coma, for the past seven years! You can't just go running off by yourself!"

"It wasn't a coma. I slept on purpose."

"Even so-!"

"You're staying at Icicle Inn, right?"

"Yes, but-!"

"I will meet up with you later, then. First, I have to take care of something."

"Vincent-!"

"I will escort you to your plane, and that is where we'll part ways for now," Vincent gave Gast a look that said the discussion was over.

The professor sighed. "How long do you expect your 'other matters' to keep you?"

"I'm not sure. But I don't intend to fail. We will meet again. For now- let's find your plane before Shinra finds us. I still have unfinished business with them…"

* * *

"Faremis!" Ifalna Gast rushed over to her husband of four months, "Thank the Planet you're back!"

The professor caught her in an embrace. "Sorry I worried you."

"You're damn right you worried me!" Ifalna stepped back and lightly punched her husband's shoulder, "You've been gone a week with no way for me to reach you! So did you find what you needed to get Hojo fired?"

"I did…" Gast sighed, "But it did me no good. The board of directors didn't even care. They tried to make me think that I was working too hard. They ordered me to take a month off. So I did. What they don't know is that I have no plans on going back. Believe me, I was tempted to burn my bridges and tell them where they could shove their new reactors, but it seems dangerous to make an enemy of that company now."

"So what now?" Ifalna looked at the professor.

Gast led her downstairs to the master bedroom. "I'm not sure. I was able to right one wrong, however."

"Oh?"

"You remember me telling you about Vincent Valentine, right?"

"The Turk who used to date your assistant before she left him for Hojo?"

"'Date' is probably overstating it, but yes. And apparently, he was another one of Hojo's victims. Right before Lucrecia died, he and Hojo got into a horrible fight. For some reason, Hojo was able to overpower Vincent. I suppose Vincent was too angry to think straight, and he let his guard down. Hojo shot Vincent, and then proceeded to conduct secret experiments on him. He was left in a state of hibernation for seven years. The man doesn't seem to have aged a day. I found out about him, and was able to rescue him."

"…And how is he?" Ifalna asked.

"I don't know," Gast admitted, "I initially hoped I could get him to testify against Hojo, but he left after escorting me to my plane. Said he had unfinished business with Shinra, and then took off. I just hope he knows what he's doing…"

"Well, I'm just glad to have you back," Ifalna put her arms around her husband's neck and kissed his cheek, "We both are..."

"Huh?"

Ifalna smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Gast's jaw dropped in shock.

"I'm not sure how far along I am," Ifalna continued, "But I figured you could help me find out. After all, you _are_ a doctor as well as a scientist. Feel up to being my OB-GYN?"

"You're sure?" Gast gulped.

"I took five different home pregnancy tests," Ifalna admitted, "I'm as sure as I can be without seeing a real doctor,"

Gast clapped his hands in delight. "A baby…we're going to have a baby!" He pulled his wife toward him and began to dance around the room, the two of them laughing gaily.

Maybe things were going horribly right now. With Shinra overstepping several ethical boundaries, Vincent's bleak fate, Gast knew things were far from over. However, for this one moment, he allowed himself a moment of peace. He was going to be a father, and for now, that was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

Three days had passed since Ifalna had told Gast the good news. He'd run a few tests on her, and determined her to be about two months pregnant. Meanwhile, he'd strutted about the house, and around town like a proud rooster since hearing the wonderful news.

Finally, after dinner, he'd decided to do another interview with Ifalna. It was something he'd been working on- his own special research that she'd been helping him out with since before they were married. It had been quite a while since the last time he'd worked on it.

"Ifalna, can you comment on the thing called 'Weapon'?"

"Yes, honey-" Ifalna promptly broke off into giggles. This was the first interview he'd conducted with her since they'd gotten married. "I mean, _professor_..."

Gast smiled as his wife continued to speak.

"The one the everyone mistook for a Cetra...was named Jenova."

The professor cringed slightly.

"That is the 'crisis from the sky'. The Planet knew it had to destroy the 'crisis from the sky'. You see, as long as Jenova exists, the Planet will never be able to fully heal itself."

"Back then, Weapon was a guardian the Planet produced of its own will?" asked the professor.

Ifalna nodded. "Yes, but... There is no record of Weapon ever being used. A small number of the surviving Cetra defeated Jenova, and confined it. The Planet produced Weapon, but it was no longer necessary to use it,"

"So, WEAPON no longer exists on the Planet?"

She shook her head.

"WEAPON cannot vanish," she explained, "It remains asleep somewhere on The Planet. Even though Jenova is confined, it could come back to life at any time. The Planet has not fully healed itself yet. It is still watching Jenova."

She was about to continue when there was a knock at the door.

Gast harrumphed as he shut off the camera and went to see who had interrupted his work. He opened the door, revealing-

"Vincent!"

"I said I'd meet up with you eventually," Vincent reminded him dryly, "May we come in?"

In his arms was a small child wrapped in a blanket, fast asleep, his own arms wrapped around a wooden sword.

"Who is…?" Gast leaned over and removed part of the blanket from the child's face, "Vincent…you didn't…!"

"I promised to keep him safe," Vincent stated, "He's not safe in the labs. Anyway, you said you wanted to get him out, so I decided to help. If I can't kill Hojo right away, then I can at least inconvenience him in the worst possible way."

"Faremis? Who's at the door?" Ifalna walked into the room.

Vincent tried not to smirk as he stared at the woman before him. She had to be at least ten years younger than the thirty-eight-year-old professor.

 _Trophy wife…only without the ex. I certainly can't say I ever saw_ that _coming…_

"Vincent, meet my wife Ifalna."

"How do you do?" Vincent bowed his head politely.

"Uh, dear, this is Vincent Valentine," Gast looked uncomfortable, "And the child is…well…Sephiroth."

"The boy who carries Jenova's cells?!" Ifalna looked horrified.

"He himself is not Jenova," Gast pointed out.

"But still- that boy is dangerous! What is he doing here?!"

"He is as much a victim as you would be if they knew about-" Gast began to say.

"Faremis!" Ifalna immediately tried to shush him before he could say anything else.

"We can trust Vincent," Gast assured her.

Ifalna looked at the odd pair still standing in the open doorway. Trust that man? She shook her head in bewilderment. He looked like a serial murderer!

 _Faremis trusts him…_ a voice in the back of her mind gently reminded her.

Ifalna sighed. "At least come inside, then,"

Vincent nodded as he stepped inside. Gast closed the door and motioned for everyone to step inside the living room.

"How is he?" Gast asked as Vincent set the boy down on the sofa.

"He's heavily sedated," Vincent answered, "But he'll be fine. Apparently he'd just finished with another one of Hojo's tests. It made it much easier to get him out...although he grabbed onto the doorway and wouldn't let go until I took his sword with us."

"What about SOLDIER?" Gast looked concerned, "That place is guarded beyond belief."

"I discovered many other 'gifts' given to me by Hojo. He must have somehow not realized that they could potentially be used to his disadvantage. To make a long story short- it wasn't that hard…for me anyway."

"How many witnesses were there?" Ifalna's voice held a hint of panic.

"There's no way they could figure out where I went," Vincent assured the woman, "And we stowed away on a merchant ship that has nothing to do with Shinra whatsoever."

"But…!"

A small groan turned everyone's attention to the couch. Sephiroth was beginning to wake up.

Gast went over to the child. "Sephiroth? Are you all right?"

"…Professor Gast…?" the boy mumbled, "They told me you were taking a medical leave…"

"I quit, actually," Gast informed him.

"…You're leaving?" Sephiroth looked upset, despite still being groggy, "No…don't leave me…you're the only one here who's ever been nice to me…!"

The professor chuckled, "You've left too."

"Huh?"

"You're no longer in the Shinra labs," Gast told him, "My friend Vincent decided to take you out of there. Away from Hojo, and away from the tests."

Sephiroth's eyes widened as he looked around the room. He'd never seen this place before.

"You're safe now," Gast said gently as he knelt down next to the boy, "Why don't you get some sleep? You must still be tired. Don't worry- everything is going to be alright now."

Sephiroth silently obeyed, and closed his eyes.

"You two are free to crash here for a while," Gast declared as he stood up.

"Honey…" Ifalna continued to look uneasy, "May I speak to you downstairs…?"

* * *

"Are you _trying_ to put us in danger?!" Ifalna whispered furiously as the two stood in the bedroom, "Shinra's prized experiment is sleeping on our sofa as we speak! Vincent is now a wanted fugitive for kidnapping him probably, and you know what they'll do if they find me! And what about our unborn child?!"

"Believe me, sweetheart, we're much safer now that those two are here than we were yesterday," said Gast, "I told you what Vincent did when we were ambushed."

"Oh, that's right! Vincent can magically transform into a werewolf!" Ifalna snorted, "That makes me feel so much better!"

"Darling…"

"Don't 'darling' me!" Ifalna snapped, "This is serious! You've done some crazy things, Faremis, but this tops them all! We were safe when Shinra thought you simply quit. But if they find out it was you who let Vincent out, who in turn stole that boy from the labs, then they'll arrest you! They'll then arrest me for suspicion of assisting you. I'll wind up right back in that horrible mako tube…I could even end up like Lucrecia! And our child could end up in those labs for the rest of his or her life!"

"I won't let any of that happen!" Gast argued, "Ifalna…you and this child…" he reached over and gently touched his wife's stomach, "I left my home to be with you. Do you honestly think I'd be so reckless as to put you in danger? This land is completely untouched by Shinra. As long as we're far away from Midgar and Nibelheim, we will be safe. None of the other countries would simply allow SOLDIER to storm in and harm its residents."

"Ohhh…!" Ifalna pouted, "Why do you have to sound so convincing all the time?"

"Because you know I'm right," Gast said with a smirk.

"All right…" Ifalna sighed, "They can stay for a few days, I suppose."

"Was that so bad?" Gast chuckled.

Ifalna rolled her eyes.

"Let's go back upstairs," said Gast.


	2. Chapter 2: A Place To Call Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Sephiroth slowly adjusts to life outside of the labs when he discovers a devastating secret.

"Ah, you're awake. I had wondered if some of the drugs I had to administer for the tests might keep you out for the rest of the day. I guess not."

The former Turk looked around groggily. What had happened? Then he remembered. Two days after he and Sephiroth appeared at the door of his former co-worker, the professor had offered to examine Vincent, in hopes of finding a way of undoing the damage that Hojo had caused. Gast had specifically asked Vincent to put himself in the same stasis he had been while in the coffin, so he could be more comfortable, and so he could study the stasis itself.

"I wish I could say I had good news..." said Professor Gast, "but it's going to take a lot of time to figure out how exactly Hojo did what he did to you, let alone how to fix it. The blood and hair samples, and biopsies I've taken will keep me busy for a long time, but I suggest you keep coming back here every once in a while so we can touch base."

Vincent licked his lips, trying to speak, but found himself too dazed to try just yet.

"The Chaos fusion..." Gast said as he shook his head, "...it was too perfect. I think you know what I'm speaking of..."

Vincent nodded. He then shook his head vigorously, as if trying to expel all the cobwebs from his mind.

"Can you speak?" the professor asked, concerned.

"...It speaks to me," Vincent whispered miserably, "While I slept...I still had many nightmares."

"Oh, and I also removed that claw from your arm while you were out. I have to say- that thing was like a shackle! I had a hell of a time getting it off!"

Vincent absently moved the fingers of his now free left hand.

"I know you're distressed over the alterations that Hojo made to your body," Gast said sympathetically.

"'Distressed' is quite the understatement," Vincent sighed.

"However, you might possibly be better off in the end, as that will protect you from your enemies- and you've made one hell of an enemy by setting that little boy free. Now how do you feel?"

"Thirsty."

Gast nodded as he went over to the sink and began to fill one of his measuring cups.

* * *

"What are these?"

Ifalna frowned at the boy sitting at the kitchen table. "You mean to tell me you've never eaten pancakes before?"

"They always gave me a protein shake every morning," Sephiroth told her, "Then I'd start training an hour later."

Ifalna nodded. The boy had told her the other day that he had begun training in swordplay when he was five. Though he hadn't said much about it, the look in his eyes told her that it was the only thing he did during the day that ever gave him any real pleasure.

"Wow…" Sephiroth swallowed his first bite and stared at his plate in awe, "These taste…incredible."

Ifalna smiled. She had beseeched the Planet, asking it Sephiroth was any part of Jenova's threat. As usual, it had left her with a cryptic answer:

_No. Yes.  
_

The Planet's habit of never stating anything clearly had always annoyed her, but it's voice had been calm and reassuring. She knew that if the Planet didn't consider Sephiroth to be of any harm, then she didn't need to be scared.

"Thank you again for breakfast," Sephiroth held his empty plate, utensils and glass to her.

"My, you inhaled that, didn't you?" Ifalna exclaimed as she took them over to the sink to rinse.

"Regular food tastes much better than Shinra food."

"I know," Ifalna said.

"You do?"

"I was a prisoner there as well...for only three months, though. I couldn't imagine being there for seven years."

_That might just kill me..._ she thought.

"You were rescued too?"

"Yes...by the professor."

"Where is he?"

"He's been running tests on Vincent since much earlier this morning," Ifalna said as she finished rinsing and placed everything in the dishwasher. "Hojo did some terrible things to Vincent, and now Faremis is trying to fix him."

"…Do you think he could fix me too?"

Ifalna went over to the boy and sat down next to him. "What did you want him to fix?"

Sephiroth ran his fingers through his silver hair. "I know it looks weird," he sighed, "I've never met anyone else with it. Same thing with my eyes."

Ifalna chuckled slightly. "Sephiroth, Vincent is being worked on because what Hojo did to him might be a danger to his health. Your hair and eyes aren't that kind of problem. Besides- I think they look lovely just the way they are. You're unique. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I don't like people staring at me the way they do," Sephiroth looked sad, "That's why I like the professor. He never looked at me that way. You don't look at me that way either."

"Neither does Vincent."

"But when he does look at me, he seems to get really sad."

"Well, he was a good friend of your mother," said Ifalna, "You probably remind him of her. He really misses her."

"He knew Jenova?"

"Oh, no…" Ifalna shook her head emphatically, "Jenova is not your mother."

"But Professor Hojo said-"

"Don't believe a word out of that man's mouth," Ifalna interrupted him, "That man has been a thorn in my husband's side for years now. He's cheated his way through his job by cutting corners- no matter who it hurts in the process."

Sephiroth looked down at the table, as if mulling over what the woman had just said. Finally, he spoke up:

"You're really nice."

Ifalna laughed. "Thank you. I always thought of myself as a bit of a grump, but I'm trying not to be..."

"Hojo's the grump," Sephiroth stated flatly.

Ifalna smiled. "Yes, he certainly is. But you don't have to worry about him anymore." She stood up. "I should head over to the store and buy some groceries. Will you be all right by yourself for a while? I shouldn't be more than half an hour. Feel free to watch some TV."

Sephiroth nodded and got up out of his seat as Ifalna went over to the entryway and grabbed her coat.

"I'll be back," Ifalna called out, "Just stay up here until then."

"All right," Sephiroth answered as he turned on the TV.

* * *

"So often I wish that I'd never gone on that expedition," Gast sighed, "I feel partly to blame for what happened to Lucrecia. I should have never left Hojo in charge of the Jenova Project either."

"You're not to blame," Vincent held up a small mirror he found, looking distastefully at his crimson eyes, "I should have put my foot down with Lucrecia."

"The woman was stubborn," Gast shook his head, "Ifalna reminds me a lot of her, actually."

"At least I could do right by her son…though he suffered for seven years because of my self-pity," Vincent sighed as he got dressed, "But he'll be happy with you and your wife. He already likes you."

Gast looked at Vincent. "You sound as if you're going to leave him here. I thought you would take the boy with you."

"I am not fit to look after Lucrecia's son," Vincent stated, "As soon as I'm completely recovered, I'll be leaving."

"Y-you can't just dump him here!" Gast sputtered, "I already have one child on the way!"

"Then I'm sure you can find him a good home," Vincent replied as he fastened the straps of his cloak, "I can't exactly go around knocking on people's doors asking them to take the boy in."

"Maybe if you cut your hair and changed your outfit, people would be less afraid of you," the professor pointed out, "Besides- it'll keep Shinra from recognizing you."

"I'm not finished with Shinra yet," said Vincent, "I'll find a way to destroy them. Sephiroth would only be in the line of fire if I took him with me."

"Vincent…" Gast decided to address an issue that had been bothering him for years now, "You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but…it was obvious how you and Lucrecia felt for each other. But she broke things off with you almost immediately before she became pregnant…do you think there's a chance that…?"

"There is," Vincent nodded, "But that doesn't make a difference. If I am the boy's father, then it's even worse. I should have protected my son from Shinra. Instead, I rationalized that if Lucrecia was happy with Hojo, it didn't matter. So I took another mission far away, not even putting two and two together. By the time I came back, things had already gone to hell."

"I could run a DNA test," Gast offered.

"As I said- it makes no difference. However, I know how insatiable your curiosity can be sometimes. I know you'll do what you want."

"Vincent…please reconsider-!"

"I feel much better now," Vincent interrupted, "So I'll be going. Thank you for everything you've done for me, and for welcoming both myself and Sephiroth into your home. Trust me- it's best for him no matter who his father is."

He spied the claw lying on the table and grabbed it. He then walked up the stairs, forcing himself not to look at the boy sitting in front of the TV set. He left, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"So there's no doubt at all?" Ifalna asked the next day.

Gast had been up late running the DNA test. He'd found a strand of Sephiroth's hair on the couch, as he'd predicted, and ran it against the samples he had taken from Vincent. Thus, he was able to conduct the test without having to directly involve Sephiroth.

_After all, the boy's had enough tests done on him to last two lifetimes…_ he thought grimly.

"No doubt at all," Gast sighed, "The tests were 99 percent conclusive,"

"And he had the feeling he might be the boy's father," Ifalna said angrily, "And just left him here!"

"Hojo changed him," Gast looked sad as he continued to speak: "Vincent used to be a man of honor…or at least as much honor as a professional assassin could have. Vincent seems almost…broken now. He's not the same man they hired as security for the science department nine years ago."

"…Yet another atrocity to add to Shinra's list," Ifalna clenched her fists, "Forcing a man to abandon his own son…"

Suddenly, a crash could be heard from upstairs. The couple bolted upstairs see what had happened.

They reached the living room to find Sephiroth huddled in a corner. Three feet away from him lay a shattered mug.

"Sephiroth?" Ifalna ran over to the boy while Gast grabbed a broom and began sweeping the broken pieces of clay together. "What's wrong?"

The silver-haired child shut his eyes tight. _I will not_ cry…he thought. _Crying is weak! Hojo always said that…_

_Didn't Mrs. Gast say that Hojo was a liar?_ A voice in the back of his mind asked him.

"W-why…" Sephiroth managed to ask, "Why doesn't my father want me?"

Gast stopped sweeping midway and looked at his wife, who laid a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder.

"You heard us talking?" she asked gently.

"Some of it…" Sephiroth admitted, "That Mr. Valentine was my father…but he was abandoning me. Why? Why can't I be like those kids outside? Or like the kids on TV who have both a mother and a father? Why do I look different? And where am I going to go now?"

Gast and Ifalna looked at each other. Nothing more needed to be said. Both knew what would be done now.

"You're not going anywhere," Ifalna reassured the boy, "You'll live here with us now. I know we're not your biological parents, but the professor and I can take care of you from now on."

"Consider us your new parents," Gast announced, smiling as he dumped the broken pieces of the mug into the trash. He walked over to Sephiroth and Ifalna, then knelt down and ruffled the boy's hair playfully. "Though most TV parents aren't as eccentric as we are. Think you can live with a couple of oddballs?"

"Who's an oddball?" Ifalna pretended to glare at her husband.

The former test subject looked at both Gast and Ifalna. Finally, the dam broke. He curled up into a ball and burst into tears.

"Shh…" Ifalna reassured him, pulling him close to her and hugging him tightly, "It's all right now…welcome home, Sephiroth."

* * *

"Have some apple cider," Ifalna filled a small cup and handed it to Sephiroth, where he now sat on the couch.

"Thank you," Sephiroth sniffled as he took the cup and began to drink the warm liquid.

Gast sat down next to him. Ifalna sat on the opposite side.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm sorry about the mug…" Sephiroth said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," Gast said, smiling, "The important thing is that you're all right."

Sephiroth finished the cider and set the cup down on the coffee table.

"Things are going to be different for you from now on," Gast told him brightly, "I think the four of us are going to be a very happy family from here on out."

"Four?" Sephiroth looked puzzled.

"We're going to have a baby," Ifalna confessed with a smile on her face.

"A baby?" Sephiroth still looked confused, "But I didn't see any tubes here."

"Tubes?" Ifalna scowled.

"He means the tubes that the fetuses of animals created in the lab are raised in," Gast explained, "No, there aren't any test tubes involved. Our baby is developing the natural way. It's inside my wife."

"Inside?" Sephiroth's eyes widened as he tried to comprehend that idea.

"You know basic algebra and yet no one told you about how babies are born?" Gast chuckled.

"Should they have told me?"

"Babies naturally grow inside their mother, near the stomach," Ifalna told him, "In a few months, you'll start to see."

"When will it come out?"

"In about seven months," Gast answered, "Meaning you'll have a little brother or sister eventually."

"Wow…" Sephiroth looked amazed, "How did it get there?"

Ifalna and the professor suddenly glanced at each other nervously.

Gast stood up, "If you're feeling up to it," he said, trying to change the subject, "Why don't we all go for a walk together? The weather's a little warmer than usual today- what do you say?"

Sephiroth smiled for the first time since he'd arrived at his new home. "Sure."


	3. Chapter 3: Little Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gasts welcome a new addition to the family, while young Sephiroth enjoys a normal life with his new parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I've got the family name backwards, but this story is actually almost 15 years old, and I've referred to the professor as "Faremis Gast" for a very long time(and it sort of looks better that way). I can't really shake it anymore than I can shake calling his daughter "Aeris" instead of "Aerith". Same reason I'll always say "Princess Toadstool" instead of "Princess Peach". Old habits die very hard for me, and for that, I apologize. :/

"You're almost there!" the professor shouted excitedly, "Just a little more…"

Ifalna's knuckles were beginning to turn white from clenching her fists so tightly for so long.

"Keep pushing!" Gast urged, "So close…!"

He could hear Sephiroth's agitated footsteps coming from above. Just then, Ifalna screamed in pain, and the footsteps became louder and quicker.

"One more!" Gast couldn't contain himself, "One more, honey!"

Ifalna screamed one last time as she pushed as hard as she could.

"You're all done!" yelped the professor, "It's over! She's here!"

"She…?" Ifalna panted.

"Yes, she!" Gast did as best as he could to tie off and cut the umbilical cord with one hand, dropped the scissors, and then grabbed a small white blanket and proceeded to wrap the squalling baby in it. "We have a daughter!"

Ifalna smiled weakly as her husband walked over to her with the tiny bundle.

"Aeris," he said to the small infant, "Meet your mother."

Ifalna weakly pushed herself into a sitting position on the bed and took her new daughter in her arms, leaning back against the headboard.

"So you're still hung up on that name, then?" she smiled, "But it is a good name, considering it came out of that forgetful head of yours…"

"Isn't it?" Gast beamed, "Oh, the video tape!"

He rushed over to the camera and took it off the tripod on the corner.

Ifalna balked. "You…taped the whole thing?!"

"Sure did!"

"You taped me all sweaty and screaming…and all those obscenities?"

"Every filthy word."

Ifalna sighed. "Remind me again why I married you?"

"Because smart men are just that irresistible?"

"I hope you don't inherit your father's cockiness," Ifalna said to the baby, who was beginning to quiet down. "Should we tell Sephiroth it's all right to come down? Would you stop pointing that damned contraption at me?!"

"Alrighty," Gast went upstairs, still looking through the camcorder. He didn't need to go very far, as Sephiroth stood anxiously at the top. "There you are. Come and meet your new sister."

Sephiroth hesitantly followed the professor down the stairs, where he slowly made his way to the bed. He stopped about three feet away.

"You can come closer," Ifalna encouraged him, "Come see."

Sephiroth warily obeyed, and tiptoed to the edge of the bed, where he took his first look at the baby.

"This is Aeris," Ifalna smiled, "Aeris, meet your big brother Sephiroth."

The eight-year-old could only stare in stunned silence.

_So tiny…so helpless…was I like that once?_

Over the months, Sephiroth had learned Ifalna's secret: that she was the last known living member of the Cetra race. He knew that she could hear things from the spirit of The Planet, and could communicate with her deceased ancestors. He also knew that she possessed an amazing green thumb. He knew that it was a Cetra that Shinra was after, who in their ignorance, had mistaken a parasitic alien for one of the Cetra, resulting in the experiment that created him and ultimately killed his mother. He also knew that Ifalna had been imprisoned by Shinra before, and would rather die than go back. He understood that part all too well.

The idea of Hojo ever getting his hands on his new mother and little sister made his skin crawl. True he was just a child, but the experiments over the years had left him with some amazing abilities...of which he planned to use against anyone who dared to intrude on his new life with his new family.

Aeris began making gurgling noises. Sephiroth slowly reached his hand out to hers. The baby immediately grabbed his finger with her tiny hand. Sephiroth couldn't help but smile.

"Hello, Aeris," he said softly.

* * *

Gast glanced over his shoulder. Ifalna was fast asleep, and Sephiroth had gone to bed a couple of hours earlier. Aeris was also asleep, though he knew that could change at any moment. This was the perfect time for him to write his latest journal entry. He flipped through the book, until he came to a fresh page. He couldn't help but smile. For so long, he had been surrounded by computers, yet in the end, he would always prefer pen to paper when it came to his own personal records. He picked up a pen and began to write:

_February 14, 1985_

_It's been one week since the birth of my amazing little girl. By all accounts, she seems to be a normal, healthy baby...not unlike Sephiroth...at least according to the records Hojo kept. When they informed me that Lucrecia had passed away, I took a leave of absence. I spent years traveling the world, doing a lot of soul-searching. I felt as though her death, and the alleged suicide of Vincent Valentine, was all on my shoulders, for having stumbled on that accursed creature in the first place. Jenova. The name now makes me ill to say or write it._

_I'm grateful to Vincent for having brought Sephiroth to live with my new family. In the span of only a year, I now have a wife, a daughter, and a son. Sephiroth is very dear to me. He has been through what one might very well refer to as pure torture during his short life. For the past seven months, he has been able to relax, and finally be the little boy that he really is. He likes cartoons, running around in the fresh air, and candy. Last week, he tried pizza for the first time, and at himself sick. He's still having trouble remembering not to do that...like any child._

_He is only just starting to socialize with the other children. Yesterday, he was in his first snowball fight with a group of children near the inn. I noticed he used his right hand to throw, however. When I questioned him about it, he told me he was afraid he might hurt someone if he used his left(dominant) hand. His empathy is nothing short of a minor miracle given all that was done to him as a child.  
_

_One thing worried me today, however. I received a letter from Vincent(with no return address...big surprise), updating me on how he's doing, and informing me that he would be coming by in the spring. He also wished Sephiroth well. When I passed that message on to the boy, he immediately stated that he couldn't care less. I hate the idea that Sephiroth might grow up resenting Vincent, just because the man is suffering from a lot of emotional damage. The boy is too young to understand, but I hope that he begins to one day. Sephiroth has made so much progress. I have every hope that he will grow up to be a fine young man, and be a wonderful role model for his new sister._

Just then, he could hear Aeris fussing on the baby monitor. Quietly, he closed the book and got up, not wanting to wake his wife up. He then tip-toed out of the bedroom.

* * *

"Again with the camcorder?" Ifalna frowned as she and Sephiroth walked into the entryway, "You just got through taping only a couple of hours ago!"

Aeris was now almost three weeks old, and the subject of an increasing number of home movies. While Gast constantly obsessing over his daughter amused Sephiroth, Ifalna was getting annoyed.

"Please don't say it like that," Gast pleaded, "It's our lovely daughter- both yours and mine! Don't you want to capture her childhood on tape? You agree with me, right, Sephiroth?"

"Uhh…" Sephiroth looked uncomfortable, "I kinda get nervous when you tape me practicing, actually."

"Traitor!" Gast pretended to pout.

"If you keep doting on her like that," Ifalna put her hands on her hips, "she won't grow up to be strong. Both Aeris and Sephiroth are different from the other children. And though that makes them all the more special," she put her hands on Sephiroth's shoulders, "Sephiroth is already aware of the dangers that awaits him. Aeris needs to grow up tough as well."

"Never say that our children are in danger," Gast shook his head, "I'll protect my family no matter what. You three are my treasures, and I don't ever intend on letting you go."

Ifalna smiled. "You always know what to say to make me feel better," she walked over to her husband and put her arms around him, "If I hadn't met you, I…"

"Should I take Aeris into the kitchen?" Sephiroth asked dryly.

His adoptive parents burst out laughing.

"Sorry, sorry," Gast apologized, "We'll behave, won't we, darling?"

"I suppose we'll have to," Ifalna sighed, but kept smiling.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Sephiroth dashed over and opened it revealing…

"Hojo!" Gast looked alarmed.

All the color drained from Sephiroth's face. In front of him stood indeed, Professor Hojo, along with two members of Shinra's SOLDIER.

The gaunt man laughed. "Long time no see, Faremis. I've been searching for you for a long time. Hello, Ifalna…or should I say, Cetra? Hello, Sephiroth. Did you enjoy your vacation?"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Sephiroth finally found the courage to speak.

"Language, boy! Is that any way to greet your caretaker?" Hojo scolded him, "After all, I practically raised you."

"Professor and Mrs. Gast did a much better job raising me these past seven-and-a-half months than you did for seven-and-a-half years!" Sephiroth spat.

Hojo merely shoved past the boy and entered the house.

"How…did you know?" Gast managed to ask.

"Oh, believe me- it wasn't easy," said Hojo, "I had to turn over quite a few stones to find you. A whole year I searched. You have no idea how frustrating it is to lose not one, but two important specimens."

He then noticed the cradle nearby. "Oh…what's this? Congratulations, Faremis...I had no idea that's how it was between you two."

"Don't you touch Aeris!" Sephiroth forced himself between Hojo and the cradle.

"Hmm, Aeris, is it? That's a nice name."

Ifalna went up to Hojo. "Please," she pleaded, "Aeris has nothing to do with this! All you want is me, right?"

"You, Sephiroth, the infant…I need you all." He turned and glared at Gast. "I thought you understood once, Professor. We can change the future of The Planet."

"Don't worry, Ifalna," Gast growled, "I'll take care of this."

He charged at Hojo, preparing to deck the man, until one of the soldiers fired, hitting Gast in the leg.

"Faremis!" Ifalna screamed.

Aeris promptly began to wail.

"Bastard!" With lightning speed, Sephiroth ran over and snatched the gun from out of the soldier's hands. He quickly brought the gun down on his knee, snapping the wooden part, and bending the metal, rendering it completely useless.

Before the other soldier could react, Sephiroth kicked him in the shin, efficiently snapping his tibia. The man dropped his gun howling in pain, which Hojo immediately picked up and aimed at Gast once more.

"No!" Sephiroth jumped in front of Gast, and suddenly emitted a dark grey barrier, encircling Gast, Ifalna, and Aeris. Hojo fired, but the bullet was absorbed by the globe.

"Amazing…" Hojo marveled, "So I finally get to see Shinra's future general in action,"

"I'll never work for Shinra!" Sephiroth exploded, "Get out! Your stupid soldiers are weak, and I could break your neck in two and you know it!"

"You little fool!" Hojo growled, despite looking somewhat afraid, "Do you think you're just going to live 'happily ever after' with Gast and his family? Do you think you and that baby are going to simply fit in with the rest of the world? You're a _freak_ , Sephiroth. But if you'd decided to stay with Shinra, you could have been a hero!"

"I'll kill you!" Sephiroth shouted angrily.

Hojo backed away toward the door. The unarmed soldier helped the wounded soldier to his feet, and the two followed.

"This isn't over!" Hojo shrieked, "Not by a long shot! You can run, but I'll follow you time and time again!"

They left, slamming the door nearly off its hinges.

Sephiroth released the barrier, and promptly collapsed to his knees in exhaustion.

"-Hang on, Faremis," Ifalna was saying as a green glow surrounded her hands that were touching Gast's wound, "You'll be back to normal in no time,"

Despite her reassuring words, tears were running down her face.

"Are you all right, Sephiroth?" Gast winced.

"I'm alright," Sephiroth slowly got to his feet, "But you got shot!"

"I've got that covered, sweetie," Ifalna wiped her eyes, "He just needs to stay off his leg for a day,"

"We don't have a day to wait," Gast struggled to his feet, leaning on his good leg and peering into the cradle. Aeris was still crying.

"How is she?" Sephiroth asked worriedly.

"She's fine," Ifalna went over and picked her daughter up, "She's just frightened. Who could blame her? Shh…" she consoled the infant, "It's all right. Mama's here…everything's fine..."

"We can't stay," Gast stated flatly, "We need to leave this area. We should settle somewhere that's not only free of Shinra's influence, but also densely populated. They won't dare try to attack if there's other people around."

"They're probably watching us," Ifalna pointed out, "They'll know where we go."

"Not if we leave at night," Sephiroth told her, "I have an idea. If we leave once the sun finishes setting…I can see in the dark…you could follow me to the plane. We'll get in and I'll take them out if they try to shoot us down."

"That's too dangerous-" Ifalna began to say, but Gast held up a hand.

"He's right," said Gast, "It's our best choice. We have just enough time to pack what we need. Food, clothes, materia, and Sephiroth's sword."

Ifalna looked at her husband, and then at Sephiroth and Aeris.

"All right," she sighed, "I guess we have no choice…"

* * *

Sephiroth sat in the plane while Gast flew it over the ocean. Next to him, Ifalna sat holding Aeris, who was fast asleep.

They had managed to arrive at the plane without any problems. Some local vigilantes had chased Hojo and the soldiers out of town, not even allowing the wounded soldier to heal himself. The plane had taken off without a hitch, and they had been in the air for about an hour.

He stared out the window into the night sky.

_Do you think you're just going to live "happily ever after" with Gast and his family?_ Hojo's bitter words rang in Sephiroth's ears. _Do you think you and that baby are going to simply fit in with the rest of the world? You're a_ freak _, Sephiroth..._

Sephiroth sighed.

"Don't listen to Hojo, Sephiroth," Ifalna spoke suddenly, "If I could find happiness in this world, so will you and Aeris. That, I can promise you."

"You don't need Shinra to turn you into a hero," Professor Gast added, "You were a hero tonight, Sephiroth. Thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there tonight."

The silver-haired child nodded silently, too exhausted to say anything. He then leaned against the window and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Corel, April 1992

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven years later, the Gasts are living in Corel under assumed names. However, when Vincent reappears, it sets off a tragic chain of events...

"Seph!" bellowed a loud voice, "Get yer silver ass over here and take care o' that cart!"

Fifteen-year-old Sephiroth looked up from his map and hurried over to where his supervisor, 20-year-old Barrett Wallace was waiting.

"Damn…" Barrett whistled as he watched the silver-haired youth effortlessly push the cart filled with coal out of the mine. Five years working with that kid, and yet the boy's strength never ceased to amaze him.

Gast had settled the family in a house located near downtown Corel. He had taken a job as a doctor, while Ifalna spent the first few years staying home taking care of Aeris and Sephiroth. The entire family had changed their names. Professor Gast became Dr. Simon Lanier, Ifalna became "Irene", and Sephiroth was now "Joseph"(which allowed his adoptive parents to continue calling him "Seph"). Only Aeris' name had remained unchanged, after Gast insisted that Hojo would never remember it after hearing it only once. He had also made sure to take or incinerate anything with her name on it before they had left Icicle Inn.

Sephiroth had been put in the local school system, but quickly tested into tenth grade. Gast hired a tutor for the boy. By the time he was ten, he'd passed his high school equivalency test and had taken a job part-time in the coal mines.

"Aren't there child labor laws here?" Ifalna had asked.

"Sephiroth doesn't need those laws," Gast had chuckled, "Something tells me he'll do a better job than the full-time workers,"

It was true. Not only did he excel at his job for only being ten years old, but Barrett, who was also working part-time, had taken him under his wing. Barrett was loud and often quite rough, but Sephiroth knew it was just a macho front and put up with it.

The two had met not long after the Gast family had settled into their new house. When Sephiroth first set out for the local playground in hopes of making friends, he had attracted the attention of a group of girls, led by an eleven-year-old named Eleanor. They had approached him and begged him to let them braid his long, silky hair, which hadn't been cut during the entire time he had lived in Icicle Inn(He was ten before finally allowing Gast to take him to see the local barber). He had allowed them, not knowing the negative attention he would attract from the boys.

When a youth named Dyne and his friends began teasing the boy, Barrett hung back, not wanting to get involved. When Sephiroth retaliated by throwing one of the boys into the lake, he was surprised and pleased. Barrett invited Sephiroth to play soccer the next day. After a crash course that involved Sephiroth accidentally deflating the soccer ball(fortunately, the boys had a spare), Sephiroth mastered the game. However, it was Capture The Flag that he was an absolute master at. His entire team could get captured, and somehow, the boy would win all on his own. At first, his teammates would ignore his strategical suggestions, and blow the game for him. In fact, it had taken over a year before they finally began listening to the younger boy.

Sephiroth remained friends with Barrett, became friends with Dyne, and nursed a one-sided crush on Eleanor. His adoptive parents weren't surprised that he was drawn to older children.

In the meantime, he'd kept up his swordplay, even taking kendo classes. Now he was a junior instructor at the local dojo, and he owned a real metal sword, albeit with a dulled edge. Eventually, he came to be known as the town's resident "boy wonder", though he was still pretty much a loner for the most part.

Aeris was able to grow up normally, attending the local public school. Though her intelligence didn't compare to Sephiroth's genius, she still excelled in all her classes, particularly reading, and skipped the first grade.

"She has her father's brains, after all," Gast had said proudly.

She was a sweet child, who was the spitting image of her mother, in looks and in her special abilities. By the age of four, Aeris was already tending to her own houseplants, and listening to the Planet. Ifalna had educated her daughter on her abilities, and also had warned her not to reveal them to anybody.

"Hey, Seph!"

Sephiroth turned around and looked at his older friend.

"It's two-thirty," Barrett grinned, "Get the hell outta here."

Sephiroth smirked slightly and nodded at the larger man. "Later," he waved.

* * *

Dozens of children came running out of Corel's elementary school. Among them was seven-year-old Aeris. Happy to be done with school for the week, she looked around the sea of parents there until she saw a familiar face waiting for her.

"Hi, Sephy!" Aeris broke into a big grin and ran over to her "big brother".

Sephiroth smiled and held his hand out to her, which she promptly took. Together, they left the schoolyard and walked down the road leading home.

"How was school?" he asked, looking down at the little girl.

"Bo-ring..." Aeris answered in a sing-song tone as she swung her free arm back and forth, "All we do on Fridays is review what we learned the rest of the week."

"Mmm." Sephiroth grunted, nodding.

"Hey, big brother?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we go to the park?"

"I don't see why not. We'll leave a note for Mom as soon as we get back home."

Ifalna had taken a part-time job at the pharmacy once Aeris had started Kindergarten. Usually, she got off in time to pick Aeris up from school, but she stayed later on Fridays, since Sephiroth would work an earlier shift and would fetch Aeris in her place.

Aeris smiled brightly. The park was her favorite place to play. She could amuse herself for hours there when given the chance. Not only could she run endlessly through the fields, and play on the small playground with the other children, but it was the best place to hear the Planet's voice. She could lie on the grass for up to a half-hour sometimes. Though the other residents of Corel found that behavior to be slightly odd, they merely dismissed it as a childish idiosyncrasy.

"Hurry _up_ , Sephy!" Aeris was growing impatient with their leisurely pace and had begun to tug on the older boy's arm.

"Fine, fine," Sephiroth scooped the little girl up off her feet and into his arms. With a squeal of surprise, she managed to scramble onto his back until she was riding him piggy-back. Sephiroth began to jog the rest of the way home, with Aeris laughing gleefully the whole time.

* * *

Vincent stood on the outskirts of town watching the cars come and go through the town gates. He'd heard about the Lanier family from a reliable source. Having his suspicions, he'd followed the rumors to Corel.

Seven years he'd searched. Despite all the rationalizing about Sephiroth being better off without him, he'd found himself wanting to know the results of the DNA test he was sure Gast had conducted. If he was Sephiroth's father, well…he wasn't sure what he could possibly do for the boy now, considering his mission to destroy Shinra.

However, all he found when he had returned to touch base was an empty house and dozens of wild rumors about the eccentric man with the glasses and his family. He'd spent those seven years chasing after every rumor he'd encountered. Finally, his efforts had led him to Corel.

Taking a deep breath, Vincent exhaled nervously and slowly began making his way into town.

* * *

Sephiroth sat on a bench watching Aeris playing with a few of her schoolmates. They had been at the park for over an hour-and-a-half. He would have preferred to get home early to catch up on his swordplay, but he'd always had a soft spot for his adoptive sister, and could never say no to her.

"...Eight…nine…ten…ready or not, here I come!"

Sephiroth watched Aeris scouting around the playground in search of her playmates. He'd seen where each of the three other children had hid...not very original hiding spots. He figured that once she found them, it would be time for them to go home.

He closed his eyes for a second as he listened to the sounds around him. The birds, the insects, the children…even the pickup softball game going on in the artificial grass field behind them. He'd heard those sounds so many times, but he could never get enough of it. Had Professor Gast not found that riddle Hojo left in the Shinra mansion, he would've never freed Vincent, who in turn, would have never freed Sephiroth from the Shinra labs.

 _The only good thing he's ever done for me..._ he thought bitterly about Vincent.

Sephiroth was suddenly ripped from his reflections when he heard Aeris' terrified scream coming from behind him. Quickly, he bolted to his feet and blindly followed the sound. Suddenly, he felt someone small slamming into him. He looked down to see Aeris clinging to him, her eyes wide in terror.

"What's wrong?" he asked sharply.

"There's a scary man!" Aeris pointed at a shadowy figure about fifteen feet behind her. Sephiroth recognized a familiar red cloak.

"Let's get out of here now," Sephiroth grabbed her hand and led her away.

"Who is he?" Aeris asked worriedly.

"No one worth talking to," Sephiroth replied angrily, "Let's go before he can bother us anymore."

* * *

Vincent watched Sephiroth and the little girl leave, wondering at Sephiroth's hostile reaction to seeing him. He was sure the boy had recognized him.

_Were those tests positive? Does he now resent me for leaving him? I suppose he should…_

The girl bore a resemblance to Gast's wife. That's right...she had been expecting a child when Vincent had left Sephiroth with the couple. It would explain why she had been with the boy. No matter, though. It was going to take a lot more to shake him off. He'd spent a long time trying to locate the Gast family, and no angry teenager was going to shoo him away just yet.

* * *

"You both seem quiet this evening," Ifalna observed as the family sat in the living room watching TV.

Sephiroth shrugged. He'd always had his quiet moments. That was nothing new.

"Not that I wouldn't expect that from Sephiroth," she continued, "But…" she turned to look at Aeris, who looked away.

"I'm just…thinking about…chocobos!" the little girl lied. Sephiroth had asked her not to tell their parents about the strange man in the park.

Sephiroth closed his eyes. His kid sister had always been a terrible liar.

"Chocobos?" Ifalna obviously wasn't buying it. "And what about chocobos?"

"Um…well, I was thinking that…" Aeris fumbled for a good story, "When I grow up…I want to get a…blue chocobo."

"And that's been on your mind all evening since you came home?"

"Blue chocobos…require a lot of thought!" Aeris covered, trying to sound as grown-up as she could.

Her father snickered.

"All right..." Ifalna wasn't having it anymore. "What happened? Sephiroth? Don't think I can't see that look in your eyes either- you're both hiding something."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Sephiroth sprang to his feet and headed toward the door.

"I'll help!" Aeris dashed after him.

"This isn't over!" Ifalna called after them. "Honestly!" She shook her head at her husband. "Chocobos?"

Suddenly, Aeris screamed. Both parents ran to the front door where they saw Aeris shoving Sephiroth's sheathed sword into his hands.

"Don't come any closer! My big brother'll cut you into little pieces!" Aeris warned the red-cloaked man in the doorway. She promptly hid behind Sephiroth.

"What the hell do you want?" Sephiroth spat at him, "Haven't you scared her enough for one day?"

"Vincent?" the professor scowled, "Is that you?"

"May I come in?" Vincent asked.

"What for?" Sephiroth sneered.

"Sephiroth, let him in," Ifalna said wearily.

"But-!"

"Let him in," the professor echoed.

Sephiroth sullenly obeyed, and stepped aside, allowing his biological father to come inside.

* * *

"So it's true then," Vincent sighed as he sat at the kitchen table with the two adults, "And now my son hates me. But at least he's safe…he's happy…isn't he?"

"Vincent…" Ifalna looked sympathetic.

"It's not like I didn't expect it," Vincent looked down at the table, "The longer it took for me to find him, the more resentment I knew he'd have toward me."

"That was partially Hojo's fault," said the professor, "I had no way to let you know what happened, or where we were going. How did you even find us?"

"I searched for a long time," Vincent admitted, "A lot has happened since we last saw each other…"

* * *

"I can't hear what they're saying," Aeris complained. She and Sephiroth were waiting outside while the adults talked.

"I have no interest in what that man has to say," Sephiroth said coldly.

"But he's not a bad man," Aeris cocked her head to one side and looked at Sephiroth, "Mama and Papa let him in and they're just talking. He's not even that scary once he takes off that cape and the thing on his arm. Who is he?"

"He…" the silver-haired youth hesitated, "He's my real father."

"Really?" Aeris looked intrigued, then frightened, "Has he come to take you with him? Are you gonna leave us?"

"Of course not," Sephiroth answered immediately, "This house is where my family is. Vincent Valentine abandoned me years ago. He did one good thing for me and then ditched me."

"What did he do?"

"He got me out of the Shinra labs."

"He got you away from the bad people?"

Sephiroth nodded.

"But he saved you," Aeris pointed out, "He must love you if he saved you."

"After wallowing in his own self-pity for seven years," Sephiroth added, "If he really loved me, he'd have used those weird powers he had then to save me before they could put me through all the hell I went through as a little kid!"

Aeris immediately held out her hand. Sephiroth sighed and dug into his pocket, pulling out a gil coin and handing it over. It was a ritual they'd had for three years now.

"Don't swear," Aeris scolded him as she pocketed the money, "You sound like Barrett."

The teen sighed.

* * *

"Avalanche?" Ifalna frowned. "What's that?"

"Let's just say that I'm not alone in my quest to destroy Shinra," Vincent told her, "I've since met a few others who hate what they've done as much as I do."

"So you've joined a terrorist organization then?" Professor Gast shook his head. "When did this happen?"

"About six months ago, while I was searching, one of the false leads led me to them," Vincent explained, "They…helped me find you."

"Terrorists know where we live…" Ifalna sighed, "Lovely."

"Avalanche isn't like that," Vincent insisted, "They could protect you. Hojo is still searching for you. If I managed to find you eventually, so could he."

"We're aware of the fact that Hojo is still a threat," Gast acknowledged, "Shinra is trying to take the world by force."

"So you're aware of their invasion of Wutai," said Vincent, "Yes, they've begun to stoop to even lower levels. Junon is slowly being taken over, along with Gongaga. Until Shinra has a political and economic hold on every country, I doubt that they'll stop their reign of terror."

Ifalna sighed and looked worriedly at her husband.

"You always read historical texts about dictators who have enslaved countries like this," Gast looked weary, "But how does one stop an entire corporation?"

"We realize it's not easy," Vincent admitted, "But if no one tries to stop them, it'll only get worse."

"And your...condition?" the professor asked.

"...Manageable," said Vincent, "I've decided to allow things to stay as they are...for the time being. Once Shinra is done for, I'll have no need for my...'gifts'. We'll talk about finding a cure then."

"I'd like to give you a checkup regardless. There's also a few things I've discovered about your condition from studying the samples I took from you eight years ago."

"Very well. I'll stop by tomorrow afternoon, if that works for you."

Gast nodded. "We'll discuss it then."

Vincent stood up. "I should probably be on my way. I'll be staying at the inn for a few days. I hope you consider my offer."

He then opened up his bag, and pulled out a brand-new set of white mythril shoulder pauldrons.

"I had a feeling he would stick with the sword," Vincent said, "These are adjustable, so they'll fit him years from now."

Ifalna sadly traced her finger over the shiny metal.

"Goodnight, Professor...Ifalna..."

"It's 'Irene'," Ifalna absently corrected him as the front door closed behind Vincent.

"He won't take them," Gast sighed.

"The armor is the least of our worries," said Ifalna, "What are we going to do?"

"We've got a lot to figure out..." Gast agreed.

* * *

"Preparations for your flight to Corel tomorrow are complete, Professor."

Hojo nodded absently at the trooper standing in front of him.

"Excellent. Dismissed."

The young man left the lab.

_Finally…after seven years…I knew it would be a matter of time. All I had to do was follow that ex-Turk…soon the Promised Land will be within reach…_

He smirked. _Gast…I've already taken your job…but the look on your face when I take your entire family away from you…but that's what you get for standing in my way. Soon…the woman and those two children will be mine!_

* * *

Sephiroth sighed as he walked down the road the next afternoon. His concentration had been off, and the head instructor had sent him home early to "get his head straight". He'd arrived home, only for Ifalna to send him out to buy groceries. Bored, Aeris had begged him to let her come with him, and he'd agreed. He was now in a hurry to get home, unload the groceries, and take off for the rest of the evening, knowing that Vincent would be showing up.

"Sephy, slow down!" the little girl whined as she struggled to hold onto one of the bags and keep up with the older boy.

Sephiroth realized how fast he was walking, and slowed his pace, allowing the child to catch up.

"Sure was a long list," Aeris remarked, "How long have we been out?"

"Almost two hours," Sephiroth answered as he wrinkled his nose. _Could swear I smell smoke…_

_"Hold it!"_

Sephiroth and Aeris turned around to see three troopers pointing their guns at them.

"Sephy…?" Aeris dropped the bag of groceries and clung to her brother.

"Is there something wrong?" Sephiroth asked coolly.

"We have orders to take you in," one of the troopers barked as he glared at the two kids, "Just come along quietly. We've already taken your parents into custody."

"What!?" Aeris looked horrified.

"Technically, Hojo only needs the woman," another trooper said, "So unless you want Professor Gast to die, I'd suggest you come with us now."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Sephiroth glared at them.

"How do you know we are?" the lead trooper countered.

"You know that I could kill you with my bare hands," Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.

"Bullshit!" the second trooper scoffed, "What the hell can a scrawny kid like you do?"

"…Don't tempt me," Sephiroth hissed.

The second trooper made a move to grab Sephiroth, but the youth quickly caught the man's arm and promptly twisted it behind his back.

"I could snap that arm if I wanted to," Sephiroth leered at the other two troopers as the second one cried out in pain.

The lead trooper seized the opportunity and grabbed Aeris.

"I'd let go of him if I were you," he warned Sephiroth, "Don't think you want anything to happen to her now would you?"

"You're bluffing," Sephiroth didn't budge, "Hojo would have your heads if you damaged his precious specimens."

"Do you really want to take that chance…?"

Aeris looked desperately at Sephiroth, too scared to move or speak.

Suddenly, a gun went off nearby. The lead trooper screamed in agony and grabbed his leg, letting go of Aeris in the process.

With one quick jerk of his wrist, Sephiroth snapped the bone in the second trooper's forearm.

"Come!" Vincent appeared and grabbed Aeris, quickly leading her away with Sephiroth following. The third trooper began firing, but with one quick shot to his hand, Vincent disarmed him and kept running down the road toward the town gates.

They stopped only when they heard the sound of a helicopter flying directly over them.

"I'm afraid it's too late, Vincent," a familiar voice spoke over a loudspeaker, "Professor Gast and his wife are with me now. And I must thank you for having led me to them. Who knew I'd stumble across you two years ago? You've been lurking around Midgar this whole time. You've really let your guard down, haven't you?"

Sephiroth stared wordlessly at Vincent, his eyes full of rage.

Strange noises began coming from the loudspeaker, as if there was a scuffle going on.

"Run!" Ifalna's frantic voice shouted, "Don't worry about us, just get out of there!"

The scuffle resumed momentarily, and Hojo's voice came back on.

"Just give up, you three," said Hojo, "It's over!"

"They really have my parents…" Sephiroth whispered in horror.

"Mama…!" Aeris screamed, and began to cry loudly.

Vincent grabbed Sephiroth's arm.

"We can't stay," Vincent growled, "Sephiroth, you need to get Aeris out of here. I'll hold the soldiers off until you're gone."

Sephiroth did _not_ want to co-operate with that man, but he knew he had no choice.

Sephiroth held his hands out for Aeris. Vincent handed the still hysterical child over to him. He closed his eyes momentarily and summoned all of his strength. This was a move he'd been working on for the past year, only doing it late at night, outside the city limits, when he was certain that no one could see him. Even the professor and Ifalna hadn't know about this…

He leaped into the air, and a large black wing sprouted from his shoulder, flapping frantically and propelling the two children forward.

Aeris screamed in terror as she gripped tightly, burying her head in Sephiroth's chest. Just then, they heard a loud roar. Sephiroth looked up, and saw a large winged being with long horns on its head soaring above him. The being looked down at him, its familiar-looking red eyes glowing as it stared, almost menacingly.

 _It's me..._ Sephiroth heard his father's voice in his head. _Follow me..._

"What's that sound, Sephy?!" Aeris shrieked.

"Keep your eyes closed, Aeris," Sephiroth ordered her, "Do not open them until I tell you to. Do you understand?"

Aeris nodded.

A flash of orange caught Sephiroth's eye, and he glanced down below to see the house, along with the ones next door, in flames.

 _Thank the Planet she didn't see that…_ he thought as he followed the creature.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sephiroth demanded to know as he followed Vincent through the wilderness. It had been ten minutes since the odd trio had landed about half a mile from the city limits. Ten minutes since the fearsome entity transformed back into Vincent, and Sephiroth had allowed Aeris to open her eyes. However, the trauma of the prior events had left the little girl mentally exhausted, and she was now asleep in Sephiroth's arms.

"It's quite a ways away," Vincent answered, "It's just a place where very few people live. I often go there myself to be alone when I'm in the area."

"I didn't ask for a back story," Sephiroth snapped.

"It's at the base of the mountains up north that lead to the coast." Vincent cut to the chase, "A popular area for survivalists and hikers to spend time, but no Shinra. There's a wilderness store a few miles away where we can stop to buy camping gear and food. We can be there in half an hour if we walk fast."

"I don't need your help, you know."

"Maybe not," Vincent replied evenly, "I don't doubt that you can take care of yourself. But a seven-year-old girl's safety is at stake. What could you possibly do for Aeris by yourself? Both you and she are Hojo's prime targets. Do you want to see her go through what you went through when you were her age?"

Sephiroth clenched his fists and looked away. Damn him for going there! "I'll kill anyone who tries to do that to her."

"They _will_ try," Vincent told him, "Besides- Aeris just lost both of her parents. The last thing she needs is to constantly be on the run. Give her time to sort it out."

"…Fine," Sephiroth relented, "For Aeris' safety."

Vincent and Sephiroth resumed walking.

"Aren't you even going to bother telling me what happened while we were in the air?" Sephiroth asked.

"You've witnessed my ultimate power," Vincent simply stated.

"You can turn into a monster?"

"The beast's name is 'Chaos'," Vincent explained, "If you want to learn more, I did manage to steal Hojo's notes on the subject some time ago. I'll be happy to print out a copy of them for you to read, the next time I have the chance. But for now, we'd better hurry."

* * *

Vincent lay on the ground some distance away from where Sephiroth and Aeris sat. The child had finally woken up, and was now inconsolable. Sephiroth was doing his best to comfort her.

 _So Gast finally gets his way,_ Vincent thought as he stared off into space, _I'm now responsible for the safety and general well-being of my son…not that he wants it anymore..._

Vincent hadn't expected Sephiroth to run to him with open arms, but he still hadn't been prepared for the verbal assault his son had given him. He knew that their future wasn't looking so great.

_Wouldn't it be a riot if this were all an elaborate scheme cooked up by Gast to force me to finally be in Sephiroth's life on a permanent basis? Ironic since that was the main reason I was searching for him…_

But as Aeris' sobs brought him back to reality, he knew that Gast would never be that cruel to his little girl, nor to the youth he'd considered to be his son for the past eight years.

"What happened to Papa and Mama?" Aeris wailed as she clung to Sephiroth's arm, "Where are they?!"

"I don't know," Sephiroth admitted, "Maybe Midgar or Nibelheim, but I can't be sure."

Aeris climbed into the older boy's lap. "What's going to happen to them?"

Sephiroth took a deep breath. "Aeris…do you remember when your friend Reisa's cat died? How you felt its spirit returning to the Planet?"

Aeris nodded.

"Do you feel either of their spirits returning there as well?"

"No!" Aeris shrieked as she leaped off of his lap and glared at him through her tears, "Why do you say bad things like that?!"

"I'm sorry, Aeris..." Sephiroth apologized hastily, "I just wanted to make sure…that they're still alive. As long as you don't feel their spirits the way you felt it when that cat died…then there's hope."

"I want Mama…!" Aeris began to cry again.

"I know," Sephiroth clenched his fists despite himself, "And we'll try to find them. But in the meantime…I'm still here. Big brother isn't going anywhere."

"Don't leave me!" Aeris threw her small arms around his neck.

"I just told you I wouldn't," Sephiroth chuckled lightly as he patted the little girl on the back.

Finally, Vincent cleared his throat.

"What?" Sephiroth cast an irritated glance at his estranged father.

"I'll find them," Vincent said coolly, "You just take care of Aeris."

"The hell I will," Sephiroth growled, "I've got business with Hojo as well."

"Don't swear, Sephy!" Aeris sniffled.

"Sorry," Sephiroth amended, before returning his gaze to Vincent.

"I just listened to you promise Aeris that you weren't going anywhere," Vincent reminded his son, "And now you want to storm Shinra headquarters?"

"As if you alone would do any better?" Sephiroth countered, "Eventually, I _will_ go after Hojo."

"They're probably expecting you to show up," Vincent went on, "And if anyplace is well-equipped to capture you, it would be the Shinra building. Then they'll find out where Aeris is, and take her too."

Aeris' grip tightened around Sephiroth.

"Are you trying to scare her?" the silver-haired youth snapped at Vincent.

"Are you trying to break your promise?" Vincent retorted.

Sephiroth fumed. Vincent had hit him where it hurt.

"We'll figure out a plan," Vincent told him, "I know I'm not exactly your favorite person, but you'll have to trust me for now. I may not have been there for you, but have I ever lied to you?"

Sephiroth sighed. _It's true…_ the back of his mind reminded him, _he's never actually deceived you._ He then looked at Aeris, still clinging to him, and sighed once more.

"All right," he whispered, "For Aeris."

"Good," Vincent said.

"I have to pee..." Aeris announced suddenly as she stood up and wiped her eyes.

Vincent reached into his bag and pulled out a roll of toilet paper, handing it to Aeris. She took it and ran behind a large tree.

"No peeking!" she shouted.

Vincent reached into his bag again and pulled out the pauldrons from the other day.

"I found these when I arrived at the house, only to find the Shinra army there. I took them with me before they set the fire. Professor Gast showed them to me the other night. I guess he wanted the opinion of a fighter before he gave them to you," Vincent lied.

He handed the armor to Sephiroth, who closed his eyes and held his new present close.

"Find them..." the boy whispered shakily.

Vincent nodded, trying to ignore the fact that he was already becoming a complete hypocrite.


	5. Chapter 5: Where Do We Go From Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent mounts a rescue mission, with very unexpected results.

" _I'm so sorry._ "

Vincent looked around the small mountain range, standing on the highest peak as the person on the other end of his PHS continued to speak:

" _I wish I knew what to do for you, but Avalanche hasn't tried anything so drastic as to organize a break-in, let alone a rescue. We're political activists- not warriors._ "

"Circulating anti-Shinra propaganda isn't going to bring them down," said Vincent, "There are only a few key people that need to be wiped out. President Shinra, Heidigger, that woman they just put in charge of the weapons department-"

"- _Scarlet._ "

"-and also Hojo. There's plenty of other corrupt people working there, but they'd be totally helpless without their leaders."

" _You're forgetting the Turks._ "

"Most Turks only work for the money," Vincent quickly pointed out, "I was the same. They don't want power. It's the ones who want power and already have a fair amount of it that need to be taken out."

" _You don't think Veld is a problem?_ "

"Let me handle him if and when the time comes."

" _And the children are safe?_ "

"Sephiroth can take care of himself. And he'll take good care of Aeris."

" _I still don't like that you just left them in the wilderness._ "

"There was no other choice. Again, I trust Sephiroth."

" _…It's one thing for Shinra to oppress the people of Midgar and now Wutai, but to deliberately hunt down children and separate them from their_ parents…" the person suddenly stopped, remembering. "... _I'm sorry, Vincent…_ "

"I separated myself," Vincent said, waving his hand dismissively, despite not being visible over the phone, "And now I'm paying the price."

"Don't _start going on about atonement, please. It's too early in the morning to listen to your constant brooding. Besides, it's official. I'm not long for this world, and I don't want some depressive type taking over Avalanche when I finally kick the bucket._ "

Vincent looked startled. "The doctors said it's certain?"

" _Afraid so. Best-case scenario, I've got five years left. Worst-case, one year. There's no doubt at all. I want you to take over when I go. You can shape this group into something amazing, Vincent, if you just stop being so damned hard on yourself all the time."_

Vincent glanced sullenly at the valley below. "Shall we discuss who might be able to help out with the rescue?"

" _Let's…_ "

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Sephiroth asked.

Aeris briefly glanced up at her adoptive brother, then continued to stare out at the stream in front of her.

It had been two days since Vincent had left them in the valley along with a tent, two sleeping bags, two fishing rods, three lanterns, two canteens, and plenty of jerky and trail mix. Vincent had only stayed long enough to make sure Sephiroth knew how to use the gear he was leaving with them.

Aeris had loved to talk and discuss everything as much as her father did, but since they had settled at their campsite, the bubbly seven-year-old had become quiet and distant.

"Are you hungry?"

No response.

"Thirsty?"

Aeris continued to ignore him.

"You just plan to sit there and stare into space?" Sephiroth asked, obviously frustrated.

"Shh!" Aeris hissed at him suddenly, "I'm _talking to the Planet!_ "

Sephiroth blinked. "I beg your pardon," he muttered.

Aeris closed her eyes. "I'm asking it about Mama and Papa. I've been asking it about them since we got away from the bad people."

Sephiroth sighed, relieved. She wasn't traumatized after all. "So you're fine, then?"

Aeris leaned forward and began hugging her knees.

"…I miss being home," she said softly.

"Me too," Sephiroth admitted, sitting down next to her. He slid an arm around her shoulder, and the little girl leaned against him, seeking comfort. "What does the Planet say?"

"It says they're still alive, but that's all it knows."

"You sit there all day just to hear that?"

"The Planet sings to me, and it tells me stories. They're kinda hard to understand, but it's nice just hearing it talk. I feel safe when I talk to the Planet…and when I talk to you."

Sephiroth smiled. "Good. I'm glad."

"I'm bored," Aeris confessed, "It's nice out here, and I can hear the Planet way better than I could at home, but there's nothing else to do until Mr. Valentine rescues Mama and Papa."

The two were silent for a moment. Then, Sephiroth stood up and cleared his throat.

"…I'm hungry," he said, "I think that stream leads to a pond. Let's try out the fishing gear Vincent left us. I'm tired of eating just trail mix and jerky. Then…hmm…I don't know how to cook. We're going to have to figure out how to do that. So I guess we'll just have to catch a lot of fish just in case I mess up at cooking."

He stopped when he saw the familiar smile return to Aeris' face, and then continued:

"We'll need a fire, so I suppose we'll have to take lots of walks to find wood. And I'm wondering what kind of animals live here. I suppose we'll find that out when we fish and look for firewood. Hmm…it really doesn't look like we're going to have much time to sit around being bored, does it?"

"Nope," Aeris agreed, "So what should we do first?"

"Well, what do you think?"

The child frowned, pursing her lips together. "If we're going to catch fish," she said thoughtfully, "then we'll already want the firewood in place so we can start cooking right away. So I guess we should go look for that first."

"Brilliant," Sephiroth smiled, "I should have thought of that. Let's go."

He held out his hand, which Aeris took and pulled herself up to her feet. Still holding hands, the two walked away from the campsite.

* * *

"So they've set up camp at the Nibelheim mansion?" Vincent asked the pudgy youth sitting in front of him at the local diner.

"According to our sources, yes," the boy answered, "Hojo was definitely seen there, with a ton of SOLDIERs and a few Turks."

"Who else was seen there?" Vincent wanted to know.

"No one else," the kid answered, shaking his head.

 _They've got to be there_ …Vincent thought, _the sooner I get them out of that mansion, the sooner we can get everyone under Avalanche's protection._

"We don't have many people who would be equipped to handle that many capable fighters," the kid told him.

"I already heard that when I was on the phone with the boss, Wedge," Vincent replied irritably, "I'm not sure what to do. Even if it's just me and a few other people…"

"What if we leveled the playing field just a little?" the boy suggested as he took a summoning materia out of his pocket.

"What's on your mind?"

"There's gotta be someone who could hook us up with some good mastered materia," Wedge explained as he let the shiny red orb roll through his fingers, "And money isn't any object these days…thanks to our new benefactor. Only SOLDIER and rich people can ever afford to use materia. We could give 'em our own little army of spell-casters."

He immediately stopped talking and pocketed the powerful materia as the waitress approached the table and began serving them their food.

"Hey, smile!" the middle-aged woman urged the grim-looking duo.

Wedge gave her an awkward-looking grin and a thumbs-up, causing her to cackle loudly. Vincent shut his eyes and winced at the grating sound, hoping that the woman would be gone when he opened them. He was soon relieved to see that she had.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Wedge pressed, "I know someone who has access to all the colors of the materia rainbow. And he won't be saying anything. Just say the word and I'll call him."

"Do what you need to do," Vincent said as he picked up his sandwich and examined it. Satisfied that it had been prepared to his satisfaction, he took a bite.

"Right," Wedge nodded. He stood up and left the diner. Through the window, Vincent saw him pull out a PHS and dial a number. He could see him start to speak to someone.

In the three years that Vincent spent working with the leader of Avalanche, he had met an array of colorful characters. Most of them were low-level Shinra employees(only cleared to access the first twenty floors), and a few ex-SOLDIER. Until a few months ago, they were content to simply spread awareness, in hopes that political elections would be affected and less Shinra-sponsored officials would be elected. However, it was becoming obvious that such things were not enough. Non-Shinra candidates were now mysteriously withdrawing when the polls showed favor toward them. Recently, a man named Domino had been "bought out" by Shinra, and his opponent for mayor of Midgar, had mysteriously disappeared.

The kidnapping of Professor Faremis Gast and his wife was simply the final straw. Vincent had been put in charge of their rescue, and had hand-picked a team consisting of the former members of SOLDIER, and Wedge Antilles Jr.. Despite not having the makings of a fighter yet(though the boy was being trained in wrestling by his father, a fellow member), the boy had a strangely endearing charisma that made people want to talk to him and be his friend. Wedge Sr. had been one of SOLDIER's best materia-users, and his son seemed to be following in the man's footsteps.

After a couple minutes, Wedge closed the PHS and headed back inside.

Vincent picked up his drink and began sipping at it, looking at the boy expectantly.

"It's on," Wedge said with a grin, "Guess we'll be making a stop at Cosmo Canyon."

* * *

Hojo leered at his subject. "I must say, you certainly have delayed my progress long enough. Seven years I've been searching for you and your family, and all I get is you. Who would have known my son could fly?"

Despite the uncomfortable restraints on her arms and legs strapping her to the operating table, Ifalna smirked.

" _Vincent_ is the boy's real father," she taunted, "So much for your greatest creation."

Hojo's fingers tightened around the pen he carried. "No matter," he said coldly, "Vincent and I have unfinished business. No doubt the man will try to save you and your husband. I'll be waiting.

"You might be interested to learn that the army infiltrated the old Cetra metropolis," he continued, a satisfied smile on his face, "We were able to bypass that forest that protects the city by simply using a helicopter. Whatever trickery your people used doesn't work when one is in the air."

"You can't let the dead rest in peace," Ifalna sighed, exasperated, "You're not going to find anything but old books and some knick-knacks. Don't you think my husband was there long before your errand boys?"

"Well, then I'm sure you'll be happy to translate whatever they bring back," said Hojo, "You did such a marvelous job the last time you were with us."

"You mean when I wasn't trapped in that godawful mako tank?" Ifalna snapped, "Things are different now, Hojo. There's a lot more people out there who want you stopped."

"And I look forward to meeting them all," Hojo said condescendingly, "In the meantime…" He picked up a syringe from a nearby table.

"Ah yes…" Ifalna replied sarcastically, "What lovely tests are you going to subject me to today? See how much pain I can handle, like you did to Sephiroth? No…I'm nowhere near as durable as he is, and you don't want to risk losing your link to the Promised Land, even though I've told you time and time again that _it isn't accessible to the living!_ "

"And I'm sure that you'll say anything to keep me convinced of that lie," Hojo scoffed as he walked over to her and held up the needle. "But 'the truth shall set you free'…for that is exactly what you will tell me…because if this serum I'm about to inject you with doesn't do the job, perhaps the fact that your husband's life depends on what you say, will."

Ifalna's eyes widened.

Hojo shrugged. "It's up to you. Professor Faremis Gast may very well suffer a massive heart attack tomorrow morning…or not. Amazing the stories we're able to get away with these days…"

"Your idea of the Promised Land is a place overflowing with mako, right?" Ifalna's voice was panicked, "Fine- I can tell you where the closest thing to your idea of the Promised Land is! Go to the Northern Crater and look there!"

Hojo smiled wickedly. "Good. But just for extra measure…" he quickly jabbed the woman's arm with the needle.

 _Forgive me, Planet_ …Ifalna thought weakly as the drugs began to overtake her.

* * *

Professor Gast paced about restlessly. He and Ifalna had been separated upon arriving at the mansion. The coffins had been cleared out of Vincent's former holding cell, which he was now confined to.

_I feel so helpless…_

It had been over a week since he'd seen Ifalna. When he wasn't worrying about her, his mind was on Sephiroth and Aeris.

_Vincent can't possibly abandon them now…but…even if he did, Sephiroth has always been devoted to Aeris. He's an exceptional boy. So long as he doesn't do anything foolish, they should be safe._

His constant rationalizing of the situation didn't help, he had to admit. But there was really nothing else. No doubt he was being kept as a bargaining chip, since he had already been purged of information on the two children.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of the door being unlocked. The door then opened.

Gast looked away. "I'm not hungry," he said curtly, "Please just leave me alone."

When the person didn't respond, Gast looked back at the door.

"…Who are you?" he asked.

"…."

"You're obviously not a SOLDIER, so what are you doing here? How did you get that key?"

"Follow me."

"Who are you!"

"I am on your side. That is all you need to know for now. Hurry- your wife is waiting."

"Is she alright?" Gast asked worriedly.

"She's weak, but not critical," the stranger told him, "Please- we don't have much time."

"Fine," the professor nodded.

The stranger nodded back and left the room. Warily, Gast followed closely behind.

"Do you also know where my children might be?"

"We can discuss that after you and your wife are safe. Time is of the essence."

"How do you plan to get us both out of here? This place is guarded to the max!"

"Let me handle it. I know we've just met, but you will have to trust me…"

Suddenly, it hit Gast. Avalanche! The terrorists whom Vincent was working with! This person must be one of them.

_Vincent, you are magnificent!_

* * *

"Is the coast clear?"

Vincent peaked from behind the bush where he and Wedge were hidden.

"Too clear, if you ask me," he said.

There wasn't a guard in sight. The original report was that there were five MP's stationed at the front door.

"You think they might have relocated?"

"I hope not…" Vincent muttered, "But we'll have to check regardless."

He checked his pistol to make sure it was in working order. Wedge did the same with his rifle.

"Where are the others?" Wedge asked.

"They'll be breaking in through the back door," Vincent told him. He pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Valentine here. What's the situation?"

" _This place seems deserted_ ," a voice replied, " _Wonder if it's a trap? They've gotta know there's people who would wanna rescue the Laniers…or Gasts or whatever the hell their names are._ "

"We don't have a choice," said Vincent, "Our plans remain the same. Move out!"

"Whatever you say, chief."

Vincent pocketed the walkie-talkie and nodded at Wedge. The two stood up and silently made their way toward the mansion.

* * *

"This is…kinda creepy," Wedge remarked nervously.

The inside of the mansion was just as deserted as the outside. The lights were still on, but no sounds could be heard save for Vincent and Wedge walking quietly.

Vincent spun around and held his gun up when he heard a door open. Wedge did the same. Both relaxed when they saw it was only their comrades.

"Are you sure we got the right place?" one of the two men asked.

"I'm positive," Vincent answered, "This is the place. We'll split up. Wedge and I will cover half of the upstairs area and then the basement. The rest of you, check everywhere on this floor, and the other side of the second floor. If you don't find anything, then just cover us in case Shinra launches any surprise attacks."

"Will do."

Vincent cautiously made his way up the staircase, with Wedge following closely behind. Deciding to check the basement first, they headed over to the spiral staircase and began their descent.

After they reached the bottom, Vincent stopped and held up his hand.

"What is it?" Wedge whispered.

"I hear something," Vincent took his gun in both hands, and approached the library at the end of the hallway.

As he got closer, he could hear it- no mistake- Hojo's insane laughter. The same laughter he'd heard before he'd been shot by the man fifteen years ago.

 _And so we meet again_ …the gunman thought grimly.

Vincent stepped in the room, motioning for Wedge to stay back. The worried teenager hung back, his rifle still ready for action should anything happen.

Professor Hojo sat in a corner, still laughing like a madman. He didn't even seem to acknowledge Vincent's presence until the man stood right over him.

The raven-haired scientist looked up. "So it goes…" he giggled, "The noble gunman sends his people to rescue my specimen…I must admit though…you really went all out, didn't you? Who knew that there were others like her? You've got some amazing connections, Turk."

"Where are the Gasts?" Vincent pointed his gun at Hojo's head.

"What do you mean 'where are they'?!" Hojo exclaimed, "After that brilliant show…how did you get all of my guards to just leave like that?!"

Vincent stared at the madman, still pointing his gun at him. Hojo looked up at Vincent, and a slow realization came to him:

"You had nothing to do with it…" Hojo whispered, "My god…what is going on?"

"That's what I want to know," Vincent barked, "Where are Professor and Mrs. Gast?"

"I haven't the faintest," Hojo smirked contemptuously, "And they likely have no idea where you and those two children are either. My, my…seeing how long it took for you to find them the first time…it could be decades before that poor little girl ever sees her parents again. You've practically made her an orphan!"

"Who did this…?!" Vincent hissed impatiently.

"To think that I'd find out the truth about Jenova…" Hojo chuckled as he got to his feet, "And in such a way…but that just makes things more interesting for me…they won't find Jenova here anymore once I tell the president everything that's happened…"

The way Hojo carried himself. His constant giggling…it was as if the man was having a nervous breakdown from whatever it was he had seen.

Suddenly, Hojo grabbed a scalpel off a nearby table and thrust it at Vincent. The former Turk was able to side-step the attack easily.

"Gotten faster since our last encounter, eh?" Hojo snarled, "No matter- I should have simply killed you! Back then I wanted you to suffer, but I should have simply put you out of the way! He should have been my son! You corrupted him, just like you corrupted Lucrecia! That bitch played me for a fool!"

Vincent cocked his gun.

"Sephiroth would have been in SOLDIER, and I would have killed Gast, and the two Cetra would be mine as well!"

He lunged again, trying to grab Vincent's weapon and shove it aside. The gun went off.

Hojo fell to his knees, eyes half-closed, then toppled over onto his side. Blood began pouring from the wound to his temple.

"You will never catch me off-guard like that again," Vincent told the fallen scientist, "Ever."

He stood there for a moment longer, and then went back to where Wedge was waiting.

* * *

"I feel something…" Sephiroth announced as he gripped his fishing rod.

Aeris rushed over excitedly. "You get a fish?"

"I think so," Sephiroth grunted as he began reeling the fish in.

"Think it's a big one this time?" Aeris' eyes were as big as saucers.

"Oh, I think it's safe to assume that," Sephiroth quipped, noting how far the pole was bent.

"Don't let the string break!" Aeris told him.

"I'll try," Sephiroth stood up and began tugging the rod back.

"I think it's coming out!" Aeris squealed.

Indeed, a decent-sized fish emerged from the water. Sephiroth continued to reel it in until it was thrashing about only two feet from him.

"You'd better turn around," Sephiroth reminded her.

Aeris' expression sobered as she turned and walked about ten feet away, covering her ears.

Sephiroth took the struggling fish and proceeded to whack it against the rock he'd been sitting on. After a couple times, the fish went limp.

"Is it over?" Aeris called out, taking her hands off her ears.

"Yes," Sephiroth answered, "Let's go get a fire started."

The past few days they'd spent in the valley had been relaxing. Aeris eventually seemed more at home there than she had in Corel. He'd discovered that she had a way with animals. Birds were not afraid to approach her, and she had befriended a couple of rabbits whose hole was not far from their tents.

The first time she had watched Sephiroth kill a fish he'd caught, she nearly cried. Since then, he'd always warned her when he was about to do the deed. Thankfully, she'd understood that it was important for them to eat healthy.

"The fish's spirit will return to the Planet, where it will be spun out again to live once more," Aeris had told him afterward, "…But I still hate seeing the fish have to die."

They arrived at the campsite, where the firewood was already in place thanks to Aeris. But to their surprise, the fire was already lit, and a second tent had been assembled. Vincent stood about twenty feet away, feeding a large black chocobo that was tethered to a tree.

"Mr. Valentine!" Aeris exclaimed, "You're back! Where's Mama and Papa?"

Vincent sighed. "I don't know," he said.

Sephiroth scowled. "You don't know? What happened to the big rescue you had planned?"

Vincent ignored his son's sarcasm. "You're not going to believe this, but someone actually got to your parents first. Broke in and got rid of all the guards. Then they all disappeared into the night."

"…But…" Aeris looked upset, "How are they going to find us? How will we find them?"

Sephiroth laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find a way to locate them," Vincent told her, "I've already got Avalanche working on trying to find them. After all, they helped me find them before."

 _Which led Hojo to them as well_ …Sephiroth thought bitterly. Speaking of which… "What about Hojo?"

A faint hint of a smile appeared on Vincent's face. "Hojo is dead."

Sephiroth almost smiled himself. "So what now?" he asked.

"I'm taking you to Cosmo Canyon," said Vincent, "There's a couple who can provide you with a roof over your head and better food. Aeris can also start school again. We'll leave tomorrow morning. Someone will be picking us up by car to make the journey faster."

Aeris sat down dejectedly.

"You two have been well, I take it?" Vincent looked at each of them.

"Aeris learned to swim," Sephiroth nudged the girl with his knee, "Right, Aeris? You're a natural."

"Mmm-hmm," Aeris said absently.

Vincent knelt down before the girl. "Aeris…" he said, "Aeris, look at me…I promise you…we will find your parents. It won't be easy, I have to admit. We have no idea where they are, but I think they're safe. It might take a long time, though. But in the meantime, I intend to keep you both safe, no matter what."

"But you'll be behind the scenes, as usual," Sephiroth pointed out as he rolled his eyes, "So what else is new?"

"Sephiroth, the greatest thing I can do for you and Aeris is to help put Shinra out of commission," Vincent said as he stood up to face his son. "I'd have loved nothing more than to have been able to raise you. At the time I brought you to Professor Gast, I was confused. I should have kept in touch, yes...more than just that one letter. And by the time I came to my senses, you were already gone. I searched for years trying to find you, and now I have. I intend to make up for that in any way I can."

"So he's finally stepping up," Sephiroth sneered, "What next? Will you put me over your knee if I come home past curfew?"

Vincent's eyes narrowed. "I know you're angry with me for abandoning you, and I deserve it. But this _attitude_ of yours is beginning to wear just a little too thin even for me. I will give you one of two choices: you can come with me and leave your snide comments behind, or god help me, I'll _act_ like a father whose son needs to be severely disciplined! Do I make myself clear?"

Aeris dashed into one of the tents and zipped it up behind her.

Sephiroth stared in shock. Somewhere, during Vincent's brief tirade, the man had grabbed Sephiroth by his shirt collar and was now glaring intensely at him. In his fifteen years, only Hojo had ever managed to scare him. But Sephiroth did indeed feel fear right now, especially considering what Vincent was capable of turning into.

"Y-yes…" Sephiroth managed to say.

"Good…" Vincent released his hold on his son and resumed his usual stoic demeanor, "Now that that's settled, we can have some dinner, and then start packing. Aeris, stop being silly and come on out of there. I'm not going to bite you."

He smiled inwardly as the little girl slowly came out of the tent and watched Sephiroth scale the fish. He then looked up at the sky and let out a sigh.

_Did I do all right, Lucrecia…?_


	6. Chapter 6: Cosmo Canyon, February 7th, 1995

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeris turns 10, but tragedy soon interrupts her celebration.

"Happy birthday, Aeris!" Furie Mason exclaimed as she set down a cake on the kitchen table in their house.

"Make a wish," her husband Gai added.

Ten-year-old Aeris closed her eyes and blew out the candles. As soon as she opened them, she glanced meaningfully up at Sephiroth, who stood by her side. The eighteen-year-old nodded solemnly. He knew what her wish was.

During Aeris' eighth birthday, she had fallen into a brief depression, and had actually run off to hide in one of the empty caves. Sephiroth had been the one to find her, and ask her what was wrong. Apparently, the only thing she could think about was the fact that her parents weren't there with her. Nothing Sephiroth said seemed to be able to lift her spirits.

While Sephiroth kept trying to console the little girl, their new friend Nanaki, a guardian beast; had gathered all of the local children, leading them to the Cosmo Candle. The Masons, upon seeing such a large crowd of kids, simply shrugged at each other, and went to go buy more cake to accommodate the massive crowd.

When Sephiroth and Aeris emerged, well over a hundred children had yelled "SURPRISE!", stunning both of them. Aeris had looked as though she might cry, but she managed to pull herself together before running into the throng, where a giant pinata had been set up, waiting for her to make the first strike. She had cheered up for the rest of the evening.

This year was much more low-key, however. Only the Masons, Sephiroth, Nanaki, a female guardian beast named Deneh(and the only other one alive besides Nanaki), and Vincent stood around the girl.

"That cake smells amazing," Nanaki remarked, sniffing at the air.

Aeris smiled and reached over, patting him on the nose.

"Must you do that?" he grumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"But the top of your nose is so soft!" Aeris protested.

"Here," Vincent handed the girl a present, wrapped in simply red paper.

Sephiroth peered curiously at the long pole-shaped object before Aeris excitedly tore the wrapping paper off.

"A prism jo staff!" Aerith said excitedly, "Wow, I'll bet this _never_ breaks! Thank you, Vincent!"

The gunman nodded politely to her. Sephiroth noticed that he had actually removed his cape, allowing his face to be seen more easily. He took a closer look. His jawline...that was about it. Well, that and they were about the same height now.

He wasn't sure why he caught himself looking at his father's face, comparing his facial features to his own. It wasn't as if he enjoyed having a father who contributed the absolute bare minimum to his life. Why would he want to look like him? After having lived for eight years with a man who knew how to be a father, Vincent could only be called a disappointment.

Professor Gast had comforted him over the nightmares he had over the Shinra, and Hojo. He had tutored him when the school system in Corel hadn't known what to do with the boy. He had patiently explained to him how the world worked, and did so in that frank, but friendly way he had come to love.

God, how he missed his adoptive parents. While he no longer cried for them like Aeris still did on occasion, his heart still ached for them frequently.

The Masons were good people, who kept the children clothed, fed and safe. Gai had studied Iaido for over twenty-five years, and he had become an excellent teacher for Sephiroth. Vincent had stated that Gai's skills were the reason he had settled on asking them to take care of the children. Even Furie was a warrior in her own right, being a master of the quarterstaff. It had taken a lot of convincing, but after Aeris' eighth birthday, the non-violent child of the Planet was learning to defend herself under the woman's guidance. And judging from her sincerely happy reaction toward Vincent's gift to her, she was thoroughly enjoying the lessons. _Perhaps she would grow up to be tough after all_ , Sephiroth thought.

They were not replacements for the Gasts. That had never been anyone's intention, though they did their best to help the children through their grief and fears concerning the professor and Ifalna.

"Sephy, look!" Aeris' excited voice broke Sephiroth out of his reflections, "See what Auntie Furie gave me?"

She held up two rolls of leather hand-wraps. "Even when I get bigger, they'll still fit my hands!"

"You'll be a true warrior before you know it," Sephiroth said encouragingly, "One day, you and I will both join Avalanche, and fight side-by-side until the Shinra is nothing but a pile of rubble."

"And the president is in jail for life!" Aeris added pointedly. She knew that Sephiroth would rather see the man dead, but she would have none of that.

Before Sephiroth could say anything, Vincent's phone rang.

The silver-haired young man glared at his father. "You couldn't have turned that thing off for a few minutes?"

"There's a critical situation at hand," Vincent said evenly as he pulled his phone out and answered. "Valentine here..."

He stepped into the living room to take the call.

Sephiroth shook his head in disgust, before turning back to Aeris.

"One more present from me and Deneh," Nanaki said. He pointed with his tail at a gift-wrapped rectangular item on the corner of the table.

"Looks like a book to me!" Aeris said as she grabbed it and ripped it free from the paper. "War of the Magi?"

"One of the main characters reminded me of you," Deneh explained, "And the main characters are also part of a resistance group, fighting against an empire. Sephiroth told us you like a good adventure, and that you read well above your grade level."

"How many pages is this?" Aeris asked, noting the thickness of the hardcover book.

"I'd say about six-hundred," Nanaki answered, "It's illustrated too. Beautiful artwork."

Before Aeris could even open her mouth to thank the two sentient beasts, Vincent rushed into the kitchen and grabbed his cloak from the back of one of the chairs.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave," he said quickly.

"What happened?" Sephiroth asked.

"Avalanche's leader just passed away," said Vincent, "He'd been battling a terminal illness for three years, and he finally lost the fight."

"But who's gonna lead the fight against the Shinra?" Aeris asked worriedly.

"I am," Vincent answered simply.

"That means..." Aeris realized somewhat sadly, "We'll probably see even less of you."

Vincent nodded. "I'm sorry."

Gai stood up. "I have to come to the funeral with you. You'll need a bodyguard now, and I'll be damned if I don't pay my last respects to our leader."

"Gai...?" Furie spoke, her tone one of worry.

"It's just for a few days," he said as he kissed her reassuringly. He turned to Aeris. "I'm sorry."

"I understand," Aeris told him, "It's okay. I'm sorry it happened."

"You're a doll," Gai said as he smiled and patted Aeris on the back. He disappeared into the bedroom to start packing.

* * *

"There you are," Sephiroth said as he saw Aeris sitting in front of the Cosmo Candle, watching the flames dancing in front of the sunset. She was reading her new book, and her new staff lay next to her.

Gai had already left with Vincent, and the two guardian beasts had gone home. Sephiroth had left to buy groceries, but both Aeris and Furie were gone when he got back.

He knew that Furie likely wanted to be by herself. Since they were Aeris and Sephiroth's guardians, only one or the other would ever go on Avalanche missions. When one left, the other worried, no matter who it was that went on the mission. Gai was a little more involved in looking after Aeris if Furie was the one to leave home, but Furie tended to be more listless and distracted. This often meant that Sephiroth had to be the parent, much to his annoyance. Furie was a good fighter, and an excellent teacher for Aeris, but he hated that her depressive behavior made the little girl worry. He sometimes wondered who was the "parent".

He had nearly slipped on a piece of paper, which had probably blown off the kitchen table and fallen to the floor when Aeris had slammed the door behind her. In youthful handwriting, it had simply read:

_Went for a walk. -Aeris_

"This book is really good," Aeris remarked as she turned a page. "I'm already on the third chapter. I really like Terra. I don't know if she's the character Deneh said reminded her of me. She has amnesia, so nothing's really been revealed about her."

"Well, it'll keep you entertained well beyond when Gai comes back," said Sephiroth, "Not like Furie will be giving you any lessons while he's in Midgar."

"Sephy, why is it that the people you get mad at are the ones that are hurting inside the most?" Aeris asked, rolling her eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "She acts like a drama queen when he's gone. They've been married for seven years, and part of Avalanche the entire time. Shouldn't she be over it?"

"Some people are sensitive," Aeris argued, "Not everyone's as rough and tough as you are. Are you saying you're not worried about Gai and Vincent?"

"I know there's a risk for any member of Avalanche," Sephiroth acknowledged, "But no one forced them to join the resistance against the Shinra. They know what they're doing."

" _I'm_ worried," said Aeris, "The Planet sings songs...different songs. Just now...it sang he same song it did the morning before Mama and Papa disappeared."

Sephiroth felt slightly alarmed now. He believed in what Aeris felt, just as he had believed in what Ifalna would feel.

Aeris looked at him and smiled. "Maybe it's because I'm ten now. Double-digits...that's a big change, don't you think?"

Sephiroth chuckled. "Sure. That could be it. Mom told me a long time ago that it's around this time that the voice of the Planet gets stronger for the Cetra."

"Hey, that's right!" Aeris realized, "She told me the same thing. She said it's just like when boys and girls change into men and women, but for the Cetra, it's the first thing they experience." She sighed. "I wish my aunts and uncles hadn't died in that shipwreck so long ago. Then I could've had cousins."

"Mom survived," Sephiroth pointed out, "Then you came along. That's what's important."

Aeris marked her page and closed her book. Then she grabbed her staff and stood up. "I'm hungry," she said, "Can we start cooking dinner?"

Sephiroth smiled. "Sure."

* * *

Three days passed without incident. Gai had called the previous night to inform them that the funeral would be the next day. As soon as it was over, there would be a remembrance gathering, and then he would leave Midgar that night once it ended. He would be back in Cosmo Canyon in two days.

Sephiroth had found a job a few months after he and Aeris had come to live with the Masons. For the past two-and-a-half years, he had been a member of the guards that kept watch over Cosmo Canyon's gate. He often had the daytime shift which lasted from early morning to mid-afternoon. He would get off work about an hour after Aeris was done with school for the day. When he got home, she was typically in the kitchen working on her homework.

On this particular day, he was walking up the long set of stone steps that led to the walkway where the Mason's apartment was. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, the sound of two people crying reached his sensitive ears.

Aeris and Furie.

He broke into a run, nearly skidding past the front door before grabbing the knob and flinging the door open. Aeris sat at the kitchen table slumped over, her hands over her face as she cried. Sephiroth could hear Furie's loud wailing from down the hallway, slightly muffled from behind the closed bedroom door.

"What's the matter?!" Sephiroth demanded tensely, "What happened?"

"Uncle Gai!" Aeris sobbed, "They killed Uncle Gai! Vincent called us and told us what had happened, but only a few minutes before, I felt it! I felt his spirit returning to the Lifestream!"

Sephiroth's blood ran cold as he immediately put his arms around the girl, in almost a vain attempt to shield her from any additional pain. "What happened...?" he whispered hoarsely.

"MURDERERS!" Furie screamed as she appeared in the kitchen, "SHINRA BASTARDS!"

"He was on speaker-phone so Auntie Furie heard everything," Aeris explained through her tears, "Vincent said...SOLDIER raided the funeral, and Uncle Gai held them off so Vincent and the others could escape! There was a film crew with the army, and they broadcast it all live...Vincent said they showed Uncle Gai being shot down!"

Furie let out an agonized scream. Aeris, terrified, clung tightly to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth's mind was in a daze as he heard a pounding at the door. The neighbors. They had heard the screaming and crying, and were now checking up to see what was going on. Figuring they might be able to help Furie more than he could, Sephiroth went to the door and opened it. He explained to the best of his knowledge what had happened. While everyone crowded around the grief-stricken woman, Sephiroth led Aeris to the large easy-chair that sat in the corner of the living room. There he sat, Aeris weeping in his lap, waiting for...he wasn't even sure, but he waited nonetheless.

* * *

"I've had to do a lot of thinking on the matter of where to send you two," Vincent said the next afternoon as he sat in the living room with Sephiroth and Aeris. There were two large suitcases sitting next to the couch.

"The two of you can no longer stay in Cosmo Canyon, lest Shinra trace Gai back here. Furie will be temporarily moved somewhere else as well, for her safety, and in hopes that she might be able to heal if she were away from here for a while.

"Junon is under Shinra control almost as much as Midgar is. Kalm is too close for comfort. Gongaga has a reactor, as does Nibelheim, so there are Shinra soldiers there on a regular basis. Rocket Town is too close to Nibelheim, and Bone Village has a terrible educational system there." Vincent glanced at Aeris upon mentioning that last part.

"Icicle Inn is too close to Modeoheim, so that leaves Mideel, Condor Village, and Costa Del Sol. Costa Del Sol is within my travel route, so I can check up on you regularly. Also, another contact lives there who could check in on you two. As far as a guardian goes...Sephiroth, you're eighteen, and you're capable of looking after Aeris. I'll provide you with an allowance for rent, groceries, and the like."

Sephiroth nodded silently. He had long since stopped talking back to Vincent, but much as he had resented Furie's emotional issues, he still bore a grudge against Vincent for purposely remaining in his coffin for seven years while he had suffered at the hands of Hojo and the Shinra. He barely conversed with the man unless absolutely necessary.

"Pack your things while you can," Vincent told them, "We'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"I can't say good-bye to my friends from school?" Aeris looked upset.

"It would be better that you didn't," Vincent explained, "If the Shinra traces Gai to being from here, well, they may try sweet-talking the school children first. If they know where you are, it will be bad."

Aerith looked as if she wanted to argue, but then thought better of it. There was no convincing Vincent of anything if he thought it wasn't safe.

"I'll be sleeping here on the couch tonight," Vincent informed them, "I'm not letting you two out of my sight until you're in Costa Del Sol."

"Thank you," Aeris said quietly.

Vincent nodded.

Sephiroth, saying nothing, stood up and grabbed one of the suitcases. He then rolled it down to his room.

As he began pulling clothes out of his drawer to shove into his suitcase, Aeris walked in.

"We'll be okay," he promised her, "No Shinra people are going to make it in the town without getting past the guards-,"

"Why are you suck a jerk whenever Vincent is around?!" Aeris exploded.

"I'm not going to get into that again," Sephiroth answered coldly as he continued to pack his things.

"You're just as emotional as anyone else, you know!" Aeris pointed out, "You always get mad at people! You think being worried or sad is a weakness, but so is getting angry all the time!"

Sephiroth looked taken aback. He soon recovered. "Being angry drives you to make changes."

"Changes to what?!" Aeris yelled, "How people act around _you?_ So being mad at Vincent will make him go back in time and save you when you were a baby?! Being angry at auntie Furie will make her less worried?! Guess what? She was worried, and her worries _came true!_ "

"That doesn't mean-!" Sephiroth started to argue.

"At least you _have_ a father!" Aeris snapped, "I don't even know if my father's alive or not! No, I haven't felt his or Mama's spirits slipping away, but _why_ would they stay away for so long?! And now that Vincent's Avalanche's new leader, he's gonna be in even more danger! What's gonna happen if he gets killed on a mission, and all you ever remember is how mean you were to him?! You said you would have lost your mind if you had stayed with the Shinra! You said it hundreds of times! And that's how you thank him for getting you out of there? If Vincent hadn't done what he did, I wouldn't have my big brother to keep me safe, even if he's acting completely pig-headed!"

At that, the ten-year-old stormed off.

God, but she had acted exactly like Ifalna just then, Sephiroth realized.

* * *

Sephiroth quietly made his way into the kitchen. There was still a few pieces worth of Aeris' birthday cake left, and he couldn't sleep anyway.

He opened the refrigerator door and took out the cake. As soon as he lifted the large plastic cover off and reached for a knife to cut it with, he heard the loud sound of a throat being cleared. Startled, he spun around, holding the large knife in his hand.

Vincent stood in the kitchen. He still wore his leggings, but his normal long-sleeved black sweater had been replaced with a sleeveless red shirt, and his feet were bare. His long black hair was completely loose, and tousled from having been asleep only a minute ago.

"So it comes to this, does it?" the gunman remarked dryly, "My son finally acts on his hatred toward me by knifing me before sitting down to eat cake."

"Since when did you make jokes?" Sephiroth asked as he turned back around and began cutting himself a piece of the Black Forest cake.

"Life gets a little easier when you eventually learn to forgive yourself," Vincent answered.

"That's nice," Sephiroth droned, "Next thing I know, you'll be asking for a piece of this." He pointed at the cake.

"I'll admit, I _am_ rather partial to chocolate."

Sephiroth scowled. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"I'm not allowed to enjoy dessert?"

"I guess it'll only go to waste if I say no," Sephiroth decided. He opened the cupboard and grabbed two plates instead of one.

"I planned to talk to you alone during the trip," said Vincent, "But I suppose now is as good a time as any."

"What is it?" Sephiroth asked as he handed Vincent a plate of cake and a fork.

"Before our leader's funeral, one of my people, an inside man, printed out a copy of some files from the Shinra science department. One set is from the Shinra mansion over in Nibelheim. The other is from the 68th floor of the Shinra Headquarters, where the actual science department is now located."

"I remember it," Sephiroth said as he picked up his fork and plate and began to eat. "The building hasn't changed, then, I take it?"

"I haven't been inside of there since I took you away from there," said Vincent. He took a bite of his cake, chewing thoroughly and swallowing before he continued to speak: "Once was enough. I'm sure security there went through a massive overhaul after what I did."

"You're probably right," Sephiroth agreed, "What are the files about?"

"You. Sort of. They're rather dated. Part of them are notes from when you were very small. Back when it was believed that Jenova was an ancient. The other half, which talks about your mother, is also included. By themselves, the Nibelheim notes would have anyone reading them believe that Jenova was your mother. The Midgar notes complete everything. They even mention the day you were born."

"Which is...?"

"March 10th," Vincent replied, "You're still technically seventeen." He took another bite of cake.

"Now Aeris will insist on making a fuss on March 10th," Sephiroth grumbled.

"I doubt you really mind," said Vincent.

Sephiroth said nothing while they both continued to eat.

"Is there anything to drink in there?" Vincent asked, pointing to the refrigerator with his fork.

"Maybe," Sephiroth said with a shrug, "Help yourself to whatever is in there."

Vincent opened the door and pulled out a carton of milk.

"Cake and milk..." Sephiroth muttered as he put his empty plate and fork in the sink, "Who would have thought?"

"Juice and water never taste good after eating anything sweet," Vincent pointed out.

"Here." Sephiroth opened the cabinet and pulled out a glass, which he handed to his father.

"Thank you," Vincent said as he began to pour himself a glass. He then turned around and headed toward the living room, beckoning for Sephiroth to follow.

When they reached the sofa, Vincent grabbed his duffel bag and pulled out a three-ring binder full of papers, which he handed to Sephiroth.

"I would tell you to read them later and get some sleep," Vincent said, "But I suppose I couldn't blame you for being too curious to wait."

"Thank you," Sephiroth said.

Vincent nodded with an unintelligible grunt. He watched Sephiroth retreat to his room before stretching out on the couch and closing his eyes.

* * *

Bugenhagen, Nanaki and Deneh were the only ones told about Aeris and Sephiroth leaving Cosmo Canyon. The two guardian beasts had come to see the children that morning to check up on them after having heard about Gai's death. When Aeris came to the door dragging her suitcase behind her, Nanaki and Deneh realized what was going on. They had begged Vincent to allow Aeris and Sephiroth to say goodbye to Bugenhagen. Vincent had agreed, and brought them to the observatory after loading their things into a van outside the gate, where one of Vincent's people would drive them all the way to Costa Del Sol.

"Do come back when you can, child," Bugenhagen told her somberly, "When you get older, there is a lot you need to learn."

"Why can't I learn it now?" Aeris asked.

"Now…" Bugenhagen mused, "…is a time for you to be a child. Go to school, learn how to learn. When you are older, and more focused, you'll be ready to understand."

Aeris crossed her arms impatiently. "You sound like The Planet itself sometimes," she remarked.

"Ho-ho-hooo! That, I take as a compliment."

Vincent cleared his throat meaningfully. It was time to leave.

"Goodbye, Bugenhagen…" Aeris said sadly as she hugged the old man.

"Now, now…" the old man chided gently, "…let's not say 'goodbye' so much as 'until next time'! As I've said, I expect to see you again someday."

"As do I," Nanaki agreed, "One-of-a-kind people like us must stick together."

"I couldn't agree more," said Sephiroth as he extended his hand toward the beast, who promptly gave him his paw.

"I'll miss you, Nanaki," Aeris said as she threw her arms around her friend.

"I'll miss you as well, little Aeris," Nanaki growled softly.

"Look after Auntie Furie when she comes back from hiding," said Aeris.

"We will," Bugenhagen assured her.

"Let's go," said Vincent.

* * *

Vincent sat outside of his tent, guarding the campsite. Rather than sleep in tents; Aeris, Sephiroth and the driver each slept on a row of seats inside the van. The seats were soft enough, and without tents, they could simply drive away once everyone woke up.

His enhancements made it extremely easy to see in the dark, which meant he didn't have to keep a fire lit. With no fire, monsters would be less likely to come across the campsite, keeping everyone safe. Despite the usefulness of night vision, this was one of his gifts that he hated the most. Many children were often afraid of the dark, but as a little boy, he had loved it. It was almost like a blank canvas that allowed his imagination to pain any picture he wanted. Rather than monsters, he saw exotic lands and animal life. The urge to see places like that had been the reason he had gone to work for the Shinra, who even then, promoted an exciting life for its employees.

He looked up, and then realized that the sun was starting to rise. Not long after that, he heard the side door to the van open. Sephiroth stepped out, smoothing back his hair, which was now slightly toussled after several hours of sleep.

"You're up early," Vincent remarked, "I didn't plan on leaving for another hour-and-a-half."

"I've always been an early riser," Sephiroth told his father, "I think they made me that way."

Vincent nodded, understanding.

"I read the files."

Vincent turned his head to look at Sephiroth, whose jade eyes were staring intently at him. The teenager's face was expressionless, his voice even.

"You read fast," was all Vincent could say. There had been almost 150 pages worth of information on the Jenova Project.

"You never knew?" Sephiroth pressed, "You had to have had _some_ idea that I could be yours."

"Anyone would have assumed that Hojo would do a DNA test to make sure," said Vincent, "He seemed so sure. I also thought…that if your mother had any doubt, she would have told me. I saw her through rose-colored glasses. She could do no wrong, as far as I knew. She was a human being with flaws just like everyone else. In the end, she was terrified. She couldn't tell me about the accident that killed my father."

Sephiroth nodded. Gast had told the boy about what had happened to his grandfather years ago.

"Perhaps that was why she couldn't return my feelings in the end," Vincent said, partly to himself.

"It's funny…" Sephiroth remarked as he sat down next to the gunman, "For so long, I idealized my mother as some helpless victim. But to get involved with a man like Hojo, and willingly sign my life over like that…"

"Don't be too hard on her," said Vincent, "She was in over her head. She likely rationalized that at least Shinra would provide for you. I'm sure it also never occurred to her until it was too late, that she wouldn't be there to stop you from being treated the way you were."

Sephiroth nodded.

"We've a long journey today," Vincent stated, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Vincent…" the boy spoke.

"Yes?"

"…Thank you for freeing me…all those years ago," Sephiroth said quietly. He then sighed. "It wasn't until I read Hojo's notes, that I realized how much worse things could be. I think I would have lost my mind if I'd found out that Hojo _had_ been my father. I think my mother would be relieved too, if she knew it was you instead. It must have been terrible for her all those months."

 _It was…_ Vincent thought. _That's why I went to confront Hojo. Little did I know that it would lead me to redemption…in the most roundabout way ever…_

"Maybe you could tell me about her..." Sephiroth suggested, "...or my grandfather. He seemed like an interesting person."

"He was," said Vincent. He had nothing but fond memories of Grimoire Valentine.

Yes. Perhaps there was redemption on the horizon, despite all the tragedy that had come before it.


	7. Chapter 7: June 2002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A now 17-year-old Aeris makes her way to Midgar to join the fight against the Shinra.

The train came to a complete stop after half an hour of zooming through one of the many underground tunnels that ran through Midgar. Seconds later, the doors opened and the people that had been riding stepped off.

Seventeen-year-old Aeris Gast managed to weave around and through the crowd until she finally emerged from the sea of people. Her hand reached up, brushing against the purple ribbon she wore and making sure it hadn't come undone while she had slept on the train.

She also touched the top of the mythril staff that was attached to the magnetic sheath behind her. The weapon was secure in the sheath's semi-circular hold while two shoulder straps held the advanced accessory in place on her back. To release the powerful hold the magnet had on her weapon, all she had to do was press the button next to where her staff was held. The magnet would instantly be canceled and stay that way as long as the button was held down.

She hadn't meant to doze off. It was the first time she had been on a subway, and found it to be fascinating. But when she had sat down after a day of traveling on the back of her chocobo to get to Midgar, she suddenly felt the exhaustion she had been keeping at bay for hours. She had left her chocobo at one of the many stables surrounding the subterranean metropolis' exits, and had waited until the fake ID Vincent had given her had been accepted by the border patrol. She had been allowed through the gate, which led straight to a subway station.

Aeris took a look around the platform, marveling at her new surroundings. It was the first time she had ever been in Midgar, and one of the few times in her seventeen years that she was able to travel alone.

Suddenly, she became aware of an overweight middle-aged man staring...no, _leering_ at her with a barely-concealed grin as he sat on a nearby bench. She could feel the heat creeping up on her face, and now wished she had listened to Sephiroth when he had told her to at least put on leggings that went down to her knees before coming to the city. The cut-off jeans she wore kept her comfortable outside in the early summer weather, but she had been foolish to come off the train wearing them. Angry at the lecherous man for making her feel self-conscious, she cast a withering glare at him before turning around and following the sign leading to the public rest room.

Feeling safe inside the only unoccupied stall that had a working lock, Aeris pulled a pair of brown leggings out of her duffel bag changed into them. The city's air-conditioning was already making her legs feel cold, and she didn't mind the thick fabric that would now keep her warm. She pulled out a lavender hoodie, slipping it on over the sleeveless purple halter top she had also been foolish enough to wear.

 _I've got a lot to learn..._ she thought grimly.

When she exited the rest room, she reached into her bag and fished out a sheet of paper with an address, and directions. The place she would be crashing at for the time being was located in Sector Five, where she now stood.

 _...Past a run-down church and near a waterfall,_ the last of the directions read.

She looked around once more, and then began to make her way out of the station.

"Excuse me."

Aeris felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see a girl about her age standing behind her. She had brown hair tied back into a ponytail. A red bandanna barely kept her long bangs out of her face. She was dressed in a blue shirt, a pair of green shorts that went below her knees, and worn brown shoes.

"They say grass and flowers don't grow in Midgar," the girl commented, a little _too_ casually.

Aeris recognized the secret Avalanche code that Sephiroth had taught her before he'd gone ahead to Midgar. _We'll see about that…_ she couldn't help but think. "That's what hydroponics are for, aren't they?" she replied meaningfully.

The girl smiled. "My name's Jessie. Your brother didn't like the idea of you walking through Midgar alone, so he sent me."

 _Typical…_ Aeris thought. "Nice to meet you, Jessie." Aeris held out her hand, which Jessie accepted.

"Likewise," said Jessie, "Let's get going. Should only take us about fifteen minutes to get to our place."

"All right." Aeris followed her out of the station.

"How was the train ride?" Jessie asked.

Aeris giggled. "Would you believe I slept the entire time? I've never ridden on a subway train before, but I conked out almost immediately after I sat down."

"So you've never been to Midgar?"

"No. I spent the first twelve years of my life on the western continent. Midgar's a first for me."

"Well, let me give you a bit of advice," Jessie said as they turned and began walking on a nearly deserted road. "Drink an 'Alarm Clock' if you're tired. Pickpockets _love_ sleeping tourists when they're on the train. Easy pickings."

Aeris grimaced, not having thought of that. "That does make sense. I'll remember that."

They eventually came near the church mentioned in the directions, when Aeris heard a noise from inside.

"Wait," Aeris held the other girl back.

Jessie frowned. "What's wrong?"

Aeris waited for a moment, until a wino staggered out of the church, stopping to stare at the girls. Aeris immediately reached behind her and released her staff, assuming a fighting stance. The drunken man stumbled away in a hurry.

"Oh, that." Jessie waved her hand dismissively, "Winos hang out at that old church all the time. It's the only really decent place they have to sleep. They're pretty much harmless."

Aeris placed her staff back in its holder, and looked sheepishly at her companion. "Guess I just came across as a paranoid nutcase, huh?"

"From what I've heard about you and Sephiroth, you have every right to be on edge," Jessie remarked, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Just what have people been blabbing about me?" Aeris put her hands on her hips and pretended to look angry.

"Nothing bad, I assure you," Jessie laughed, "But Avalanche _is_ like a big family, so get used to having some of your secrets revealed."

Aeris shifted uncomfortably. Jessie didn't seem to notice. Could she trust Avalanche with the secret of her heritage? Did they already know? After all, they had to know some of the reason that the Shinra had come after them all those years ago.

"And…what else do you know?" Aeris stopped and looked at the other girl.

"That Sephiroth was originally supposed to be some kind of super-SOLDIER, and that Vincent is his father, even though they look the same age. That your mother knew secrets about some place filled with ass-loads of mako."

Aeris looked relieved. That was only part of the truth, and the only part she felt comfortable with them knowing. "Yes, they want to strip the Planet of mako…but it's not that simple. The trees you cut down can always be replanted. Animals can be raised for food. But there's no effective way to replenish the world's supply of mako…especially if Shinra's so bent on having the world powered by it."

"They replenish it all right…" Jessie grumbled, "By killing innocent people."

"So you _do_ know the real origins of mako, then?" Aeris realized, "I thought you were simply against their tyranny."

"That it's the physical manifestation of what the Ancients referred to as 'the lifestream'? Well, it wasn't until recently that we started to realize the consequences of abusing mako," Jessie explained, "A man from Cosmo Canyon named Bugenhagen had this machine that could give the Planet a voice- just like the Ancients could hear the planet, now humans can too, Wait…wasn't it…?"

Aeris nodded. "It was my father who built that machine. He came to Cosmo Canyon a lot. I lived there myself for a few years. Bugenhagen is an amazing man. Have you met his grandson?"

"Oh, I never met Bugenhagen personally," Jessie shook her head, "I know Avalanche originated from Cosmo Canyon a long time ago, but I've never even been there. But our sources over there told us everything about that machine."

Aeris nodded. "The Planet seems to be in discomfort due to the unbalance of mako."

"Which is why we're here to stop the abuse," Jessie smiled proudly, "We've only been able to do little things here and there…but now our membership is at a record high. And we've got more people who can fight. We're going to be taking things to the next level very soon."

Aeris nodded again as they made their way to their destination.

* * *

"We're back!" Jessie announced as she and Aeris walked through the front door.

"Ah, you found her, then," a woman's voice could be heard coming from another room, "Just a minute."

A moment later, a middle-aged woman emerged from the kitchen. Her dark hair was pulled up in a bun, and she wore a simple green dress. She removed her white apron and draped it over a chair nearby.

"So you must be Aeris," the woman smiled as she approached the two girls, "Vincent has told me a lot about you over the years. It's nice to finally get to meet you." She held out her hand. "I'm Elmyra Gainsborough."

"Pleased to meet you." Aeris shook the woman's hand. "Where's Sephiroth?"

"He's training a couple of rookies at our unofficial gym in Sector Four," said Elmyra, "Anyway- come with me."

She led the two girls out the back door. Aeris looked around and smiled at the sight around her.

To her left was a man-made waterfall. A huge skylight stood hundreds of feet above them, letting a bit of sunlight stream down. Ahead of her was a set of stairs leading to two large platforms, where two other buildings stood.

"Welcome to 'Elmyra's Bed & Breakfast'," Jessie gestured around her, "Also known as Avalanche Headquarters. This is where some of the members crash from time to time."

"Do you live here?" Aeris asked.

"Nah," Jessie shook her head, "I live with my older cousin Biggs and his buddy Wedge. They're the ones who got me into the organization."

"You'll be staying here," Elmyra opened the door to the first building and led the girls inside. She stopped at a door at the end of the hallway. "You'll be just across from Sephiroth."

Aeris opened the door and looked inside. It was a simple bedroom, as one would expect to find at a Bed & Breakfast. There was a dresser with a mirror on the far side of the room, while in the corner was a twin-sized bed, right across from a small closet. A plain beige rug lay in the center of the room.

"Oh, wow…" Aeris dropped her belongings and went over to the bed, plopping down on it. "Oh, it's so _soft!_ " she rolled around on it.

"Geez…" Jessie couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's enthusiasm over an ordinary bed.

"The best sleeping bag in the world doesn't compare to this!" Aeris laughed happily, "I could lie here all day!"

"Then you're not interested in coming with me to see The Behemoths later tonight?" Jessie asked.

Aeris sat up. "The rock band?"

"The same," Jessie nodded, "They're playing a secret show at the Sector 3 club. I'd go with Biggs and Wedge normally, but they're training late tonight. Besides- I'm tired of hanging with those… _guys_ all the time. We'll make it a girls' night out. Please say yes! It should be way more interesting than lying around in that bed."

"I've never been to a rock concert before," Aeris said with a grin. "Sure, I'll go! Wow…this day just keeps getting better and better!"

Elmyra smiled. "Well, I hate to leave so soon, but I've got to finish dinner for six people…seven if Jessie decides to stay."

"Which I will," Jessie interjected.

"Seven people, it is," Elmyra nodded, "All right. Jessie, perhaps you can introduce Aeris to the other three current tenants. I believe she knows them, actually."

As if on cue, loud footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. A couple other sets of steps followed behind.

"Where the hell is she?" an equally loud voice demanded.

"Oh my…" Aeris smiled, "I _do_ know that person…"

Elmyra chuckled as she left the room.

Barrett Wallace reached the bottom of the stairs and scanned the hallway until his eyes found Aeris. "Damn!" he exclaimed as he ran over to the girl and lifted her up into a giant bear hug, "Damned if I thought I'd ever see you again!"

He spun her around a bit before setting her back on the ground.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you either," said Aeris, "Ten years, it's been. I was speechless when Sephiroth wrote me after joining Avalanche, and told me that you were part of it."

"Damn, you sure did grow up," Barrett marveled as he looked at her, "I can see why you got that staff- must have to be fighting guys off left and right!"

Aeris blushed. "Not when most of the guys think I'm a freak."

"What?" Barrett exclaimed indignantly, "You take me to 'em an' I'll show them who's a 'freak'!"

"So no greeting for us?"

Barrett's old friends Dyne and Eleanor stood at the bottom of the stairs. Aeris remembered Sephiroth running off with them occasionally after work. They were the only other two people whom Sephiroth had considered to be his friends.

"Oh!" Aeris exclaimed, "I almost didn't recognize you two!"

"Same could be said for you," Eleanor said as she hugged the younger woman, "Oh, I'm so glad that the two of you were all right. And…I'm so sorry about your parents."

"There's still hope," Aeris quickly pointed out.

"Right," Eleanor corrected herself as she stepped back, "And I hope you find them eventually."

Aeris nodded. "Thank you."

"Guess I didn't need to re-introduce anybody," Jessie shrugged, "Stealing my thunder as usual, eh, Barrett?"

"Oh, hey, Jessie," Barrett finally noticed the other girl standing nearby.

"Ugh!" Jessie threw her hands up in frustration, "I swear, you take me for granted until I'm not around. Don't forget about dinner. See ya."

She left.

"So how did you end up falling in with Avalanche?" Aeris asked.

"It started with that damn fire," Barrett growled, "Ever since Shinra burned down your house…"

"They did what?!" Aeris looked horrified.

"You never saw what they did to your house?" Dyne looked surprised, "We all thought you and your family had died in that fire. I mean, it was a raging inferno, so we figured your bodies were turned to ashes."

"They re-named the park 'Lanier Memorial Park'," Barrett added.

Aeris looked at the ground sadly. Shinra really _had_ taken everything away from her. At least she still had Sephiroth, even if she was seeing him only once a month now.

"Five years ago, Barrett was in Rocket Town visiting friends," Eleanor continued, "He wandered off one night and ended up at some meeting of radical extremists. Those extremists were a separate branch of Avalanche. He told us everything he'd found out, and we eventually became part of the group's big plan."

"Avalanche is everywhere, huh?" Aeris commented.

"And growing," Dyne added, "It's all thanks to Vincent, _and_ Mrs. G. Ten years ago, Avalanche was just the name of an underground anti-Shinra newsletter. But when they cast their lot in with us, everything changed."

"That nice lady who's cooking dinner? What is she to Avalanche?" Aeris asked.

"Our 'den mother'," Dyne answered in a low voice, "Basically- her husband was a high-ranking member of SOLDIER, and he was making a very good living. Plus, he had saved his money. He went to Wutai fifteen years ago, against his will. He didn't believe in a lot of what Shinra was doing. Then he was killed in action. Well, Mrs. G. had already known Vincent, and he introduced her to the rest of Avalanche soon after. She never had any kids or anything, so she was able to use all of her husband's money to build the bed & breakfast, and she's been looking after all of us ever since."

"Amazing woman," said Eleanor.

Aeris nodded, impressed that this woman had turned a tragedy into something that could give people hope. It was the same thing she herself wanted to accomplish by joining Avalanche. "So what else have you been up to all these years?" she asked.

"Well, they finally got married." Barrett gestured toward Dyne and Eleanor.

Aeris grinned. "So you finally did it!" Dyne and Eleanor had been on-again, off-again sweethearts when Aeris was a little girl. "How long has it been?"

"Two years last month," Eleanor beamed.

Aeris smiled warmly. "Congratulations."

"Let's go see what Mrs. G. has going for dinner," Dyne suggested, "We'll catch up while we eat."

* * *

Vincent raised an eyebrow "A rock show?" he asked as he sat down on the sofa in Elmyra's living room later that evening.

The woman nodded. "Don't worry- it's just a club in Sector 3."

Vincent shook his head. "It's not that. I know Aeris will be fine, especially if Jessie's showing her around. She's grown strong these past ten years. She isn't the timid child she was when I first met her. It's actually rather comforting to hear it."

"She hasn't been able to live the life of a normal teenager, has she?"

"No," Vincent sighed, "And it's not good. At least Sephiroth was able to enjoy the first couple years of his adolescence."

Elmyra smiled. "She's like a daughter to you, isn't she?"

"Yes, I suppose," Vincent admitted, "That, and I also owe her father my sanity. Yet, it's been ten years since her parents disappeared, and we have very few leads. It's hard…trying to stop Shinra, and yet I have my own personal mission. I still can't help wondering if Sephiroth still blames me for their being kidnapped."

"Vincent…" Elmyra said as she sat down next to him, "You carry the world on your shoulders when you really shouldn't. You take the blame for every bad thing that happens. When are you going to stop doing that? At this rate, you'll drive yourself to an early grave."

"When Shinra Inc. has finally crumbled, then I may be able to relax," said Vincent, "But…at times I wonder. It's been ten years since your contributions turned this organization into what it is."

" _Our_ contributions," Elmyra corrected him, "I simply gave Avalanche the funds it needed and provided a safe haven. You're the one who trained our marksmen. And now your son is training future swordsmen. And you _did_ kill Hojo. Oh, I remember that celebration we all had when we heard that news. And to think I'd been worried that we didn't have enough skilled fighters when you were all we needed."

"What about the failed assassination attempt on President Shinra two years ago that cost two young adults their lives?" Vincent argued.

"An honest lapse in judgment," Elmyra told him, "We were pleased with the progress that we'd made, and thought that we could dispatch him."

"And instead, they were taken out by Turks hidden just as they were," Vincent continued, "Their tactics are much different now than they were twenty-five years ago. What's worse, we lost our best tactician."

Elmyra frowned. "I don't mean to speak ill of the dead, Vincent, but Fuhito was a very shifty young man. Besides, Sephiroth has filled the void quite nicely since then."

"Fuhito still didn't deserve to die. Nor did the shooter."

"Vincent, if you constantly blame yourself, then why do you continue to stay here and fight?"

"What else is there for me to do?" Vincent shrugged. "I'm in too deep to back out now. I'm just short of being a wanted felon. Until Shinra is gone, I won't be able to just live out my life in peace, and neither will my son, nor Aeris, or anyone else who has been targeted by them."

Elmyra nodded. The two sat in silence for some time.

"When do you expect Aeris to return?" Vincent asked finally.

"Probably not until eleven or so," Elmyra looked at the clock.

"Very well," Vincent stood up. "I'll be in my room for the rest of the evening should you need me. If not, then goodnight."

"Goodnight, Vincent," Elmyra smiled.

* * *

"Where did you learn how to use a staff?" Jessie asked as she and Aeris sat at a table near the stage, "I saw you working out with it right before dinner. You're really good."

"Cosmo Canyon," Aeris answered, "We'd just settled there, and it was just something for me to do after school. Plus, Sephiroth figured he couldn't be with me all the time, and was worried I couldn't defend myself, so he was the one who suggested it in the first place. It was my...foster mother, I guess you could say, who actually taught me."

"How long did you spend there?"

"Cosmo Canyon? Oh, about three years," Aeris answered. Her expression sobered. "Then my foster father was gunned down. He was an Avalanche member."

"The funeral raid," said Jessie, "Yeah, everyone in Avalanche knows about that. I didn't know that guy who was killed was close to you. I'm really sorry."

Aeris smiled sadly before continuing: "We ended up in Costa Del Sol where we lived next door to another Avalanche contact for two years. Unfortunately, that seemed to turn into a favorite vacationing spot for Turks in the wintertime, so Vincent decided we should get out of there immediately. So, we lived near Fort Condor by ourselves since then. Vincent would show up occasionally. He even gave me my staff and sheath on my fifteenth birthday. I think weapons are the only present Vincent knows how to buy for me. Three years ago, Sephiroth officially joined Avalanche, and I was on my own a lot more."

"Yeah, I met Sephiroth two years ago when I joined," said Jessie.

"How old are you?" Aeris asked.

"Eighteen," Jessie replied, "What about you?"

"Seventeen. We had a neighbor who looked after me a bit whenever Sephiroth was away. Mrs. Gainsborough reminds me of her, actually. What do _you_ do, anyway? Sephiroth told me that everyone has a specialty. What's yours?"

Jessie smiled proudly. "That fake I.D. that says you're eighteen that got you into the club? That's only part of what I do. Before I can make fake I.D.'s, I have to hack into the system where such the real I.D.'s come from, download the specs, and copy them just so. Haven't messed one up yet."

"You're a hacker?" Aeris asked.

Jessie frowned, slightly annoyed. "I _prefer_ the term 'computer guru'. You have to know a lot about how computers work in order to hack."

Aeris snickered. It sounded like semantic nonsense to her, but if it made Jessie happy, she'd address her as such.

"What about you?" Jessie asked, "Sephiroth said you were a healer. How's that work?"

A playful look sparkled in Aeris' eyes. "Sorry...can't reveal all my secrets just yet."

"Oh, we'll wear you down," Jessie teased. She then changed the subject:"So did you not have a decent bed in Fort Condor? That was a pretty ordinary bed you were making such a fuss over earlier. One would think you had just gotten a king-sized memory foam mattress."

"My old bed only had one mattress," Aeris explained, "And I had to camp out on the way here, so it's a nice change."

"Everyone put your hands together for The Behemoths!" the emcee yelled from the stage.

The entire room exploded into wild applause.

"YEAH!" yelled a young man with black spiky hair, "ROCK AND ROLL!"

He began pounding his hands against the table where he sat.

Aeris and Jessie looked at the man's enthusiastic reaction and laughed.

The lights suddenly shone on the stage, and a five-piece glam band began to play.

"I _love_ this song!" the spiky-haired man shouted at the kid sitting next to him.

His companion, a youth with blond, equally spiky hair, slid downward in his chair, clearly embarrassed by his friend's behavior.

Aeris leaned back in her chair, enjoying the show. She'd heard this band's songs on the radio for the past two years, but there was definitely something different about seeing them in the flesh and hearing them up close.

"Shit…!" Jessie exclaimed suddenly, clenching her fists.

Aeris looked alarmed. "What's the matter?"

"Don't look now," Jessie said worriedly, "But a couple of Turks just came in."

"What?!" Aeris looked panicked.

"Don't worry- I don't think they're after anyone," Jessie reassured her, "I think they're just here to see the band…not that it makes it any better…"

Aeris glanced around nervously and found the Turks that Jessie was talking about. There were two of them sitting in the back of the room. One was a tall, muscular bald man with sunglasses dangling from his shirt collar. The other was a lanky guy closer to Aeris and Jessie's ages, with wild red hair that stood out in every direction.

"I said not to look!" Jessie scolded the younger girl.

"Sorry...but do you know them?" Aeris asked.

"Oh, no. I've never seen those two before. But…they're Turks. They're Shinra's most evil product, if you ask me."

"They can't be all evil," Aeris tried to reassure her, "Vincent used to be a Turk."

" _Used_ to be," Jessie pointed out, "He wised up, and is Avalanche's leader now. He's looked after you and Sephiroth. Yeah, he's Mr. Doom-and-Gloom most of the time, but he's not a bad guy at all. The ones still wearing the suits…they're scum."

"Well…" Aeris looked at the stage, "Forget about them- I mean, do you really wanna let those guys ruin your whole evening? You like this band, right? Just concentrate on them."

"I suppose you're right," Jessie acknowledged.

The red-haired Turk had been watching the show while nursing a bottle of beer for a few minutes. Now, he had begun to glare at the spiky-haired man, who was now singing along loudly and off-key, trying to get his blond friend to join him. Finally, he got up and went over to their table.

"Hey," he tapped the man on his shoulder, "You're totally killing my buzz right now."

"What? I can't enjoy myself?" the young man asked with a grin.

"Not if you're gonna keep pissing me off like that," the Turk replied.

"Hey, man," the guy leaned back in his chair, "Come on- we're here to just kick back and relax. It's all in fun!"

The redhead snorted derisively. "What, are you auditioning for backing vocals or something?"

"If he wants to sing along, then let him!"

The Turk turned around to see Jessie standing behind him, arms crossed.

"What the hell is it to ya?" he scowled.

"You come in here thinking you can pick on anyone who annoys you," Jessie sputtered angrily, "I've seen it before- you Turks are all the same! Midgar is your own little playground, and everyone here is merely a tool for your entertainment!"

" _Don't_ try to freaking analyze me!" the Turk shouted, shoving his finger in Jessie's face. Jessie angrily slapped the Turk's hand away, causing him to raise his weapon, a taser stick, toward her.

"Hey!"

The blond kid stood up and was now glaring at the Turk.

"What- you got a problem too, pretty-boy?" the redhead sneered, "Bring it on."

"Please…" Aeris went over to them, "Let's not cause a scene. The band went through all this trouble to play a small, intimate gig for their fans. Let's not ruin it all just because one fan has a lousy singing voice."

"Hey!" the raven-haired young man exclaimed indignantly.

The older Turk approached the table. "Reno, for once in your life, just shut up and sit down."

His companion spun around to face him. "But Rude-!"

"Let it go," the bald man waved his hand, "How do you expect to get anywhere in this line of work if you let any little thing provoke you into fighting?"

"But if I'm outnumbered-!"

"You brought that on yourself," Rude grabbed Reno's arm and dragged him away, "Let's go hit the bar down the street. This place doesn't even have anything decent to drink…"

Jessie watched the two leave the club. "It never changes…" she muttered, shaking her head.

"Well!" the dark-haired man smiled brightly, "It isn't every day that I get two lovely ladies rushing to my defense."

"He had no right," Jessie stated angrily.

"Well regardless…" the young man stood up and pulled out the other two empty chairs at his table, "Why don't you sit down and join us?"

Aeris looked at Jessie, who shrugged. The two girls sat down.

"My name's Zack," the man gestured at himself, "That's my buddy Cloud."

Cloud waved uncomfortably, his moment of bravery having faded now that he was in the company of the two pretty girls.

Aeris beamed at the young men. "Pleased to meet you both. I'm Aeris, and this is Jessie."

"You guys big fans?" Zack asked.

"Hell yeah!" Jessie exclaimed, "I'm still amazed that I was lucky enough to find out about the show. How'd you guys find out?"

"Let's just say we have connections," Zack said with a smirk, "Did you know that they're actually in the studio working on a new album?"

"They are?" Aeris looked excited.

"Yeah, I'm keeping my fingers crossed that they play some of the new songs tonight," said Zack.

"Hey, can we hold off on the conversation for a bit?" Jessie butted in as the band started another song, "This one's my favorite!"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Okay, since _you_ asked me nicely…!"

* * *

"Man, that _rocked!_ " Jessie exclaimed as she and Aeris approached the bed & breakfast.

"Those two guys were kinda cute, don't you think?" Aeris asked.

"Cloud was kind of a babe," Jessie admitted, "He's kinda young, though. He'll probably be a total hottie in a few more years."

"I think they're both attractive in different ways," said Aeris, "Zack's definitely handsome, and a really nice guy. Cloud has that shy but adorable way about him…"

"They didn't ask for our numbers, though," Jessie pointed out before opening the door.

"I thought you didn't live here," Aeris recalled.

"I do," Jessie nodded, "But it's late, and I'm too scared to walk home alone at night. There's usually one empty room, so I can just crash there for tonight."

"Hmm..." Aeris peered curiously at Jessie.

"What?" Jessie touched her face, "Do I have something?"

"Most people our age would never admit to being scared," Aeris remarked almost teasingly.

Jessie briefly glanced down at her hands, before quickly shoving them into her pockets.

"It's stupid to put on an act," she said flatly, "Especially if you live in Midgar. Most people just don't learn, though."

Taken aback by Jessie's sudden change in demeanor, Aeris only nodded. Her new friend was only a couple of years older than her, yet she seemed to have a certain hardness about her that came out a few times today. Were all young people in Midgar like that?

They stepped inside the lobby, greeting the receptionist. They continued on to the common area. In one of the chairs near the one lamp in the room sat Sephiroth, reading a book.

"Sephy!" Aeris exclaimed as she ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck.

Jessie snickered silently upon hearing Aeris' old nickname for the swordsman.

"Out rather late, don't you think?" Sephiroth commented.

"I wanted to see my first rock show," Aeris told him as she stepped back.

"Jessie." Sephiroth nodded politely at the other girl.

"Hey, Seph," Jessie yawned. "Man, I'm gonna fall asleep standing up in a minute. Guess I'll go see which room I'll be sleeping in tonight."

"Goodnight," said Aeris, "Thanks for a fun time!"

"No problem. 'Night, you two."

"Goodnight," Sephiroth called after her.

"It's so good to see you again!" Aeris said excitedly, "I'm so glad I came to Midgar!"

"Right into the lions' den," Sephiroth reminded her.

"Ugh! Are you going to try and talk me into going back to Fort Condor _again?_ " Aeris rolled her eyes, "Because I told you it's not going to work."

"You should have at least finished high school," Sephiroth told her.

"What for?" Aeris snorted, "As much as I would have loved to go to college like a normal girl, you and I both know that's impossible considering the files Shinra has on us. Besides, I would have already graduated last spring if it wasn't for the _Shinra_ making us have to move around like we did."

"I wish it could be different," Sephiroth said as he closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"I know you'd change everything if you could. That's what I love about you." Aeris put her arms around Sephiroth again, and then frowned. "Really Seph, why do you always get so stiff when I hug you? There used to be a time when you could take a hug without getting so rigid."

 _There used to be a time when_ you _didn't have breasts…_ Sephiroth thought grimly.

"I guess I'll turn in now," she paused, and spoke in a softer tone, "…I'm glad we're together again, Sephy."

"Must you still call me that?" Sephiroth muttered.

Aeris giggled. "Goodnight, 'big brother'."

She left.

 _Ah, Aeris,_ Sephiroth thought miserably, _I left you behind to protect you, and yet you still had to follow me eventually…what's going to happen now…?_


	8. Chapter 8: The First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth struggles with his attraction towards Aeris, while several members of Avalanche go on a mission to the Sector 1 reactor.

_"Was it another nightmare?" Sephiroth asked as he saw the fourteen-year-old sitting in the kitchen._

_"They…were dead." Aeris whispered._

_Sephiroth did not need to know who "they" were._

_"It was a dream." Sephiroth reminded her, "Just a dream."_

_"Were you watching TV in your room?" Aeris asked._

_Sephiroth nodded._

_"Can I come watch with you?"_

_Sephiroth felt uneasy. Yet, against his better judgment, he nodded again._

_Aeris smiled and walked on ahead of him toward his bedroom._

_She had already slid her legs under the covers, leaning back against the headboard when Sephiroth had closed the door._

_"More nature shows?" Aeris asked, frowning._

_"I suppose you'd rather watch those adult-themed cartoons?"_

_"Ugh- you make it sound dirty when you describe it that way. It's adult_ humor _. There's a big difference."_

_Sephiroth reluctantly slid underneath the covers. "Would you like to watch your grown-up cartoons, then?"_

_"No, you can keep it there. I'm just a guest in your room, after all."_

_"Feeling better now?"_

_"Yeah, a little. As long as you're around, it'll be okay. As long as you never leave."_

_Suddenly, Sephiroth was seized with desire. Without warning, he grabbed Aeris, his arms encircling her waist._

_"Sephy- what are you doing?" she asked, genuinely confused._

_"Don't be afraid…" Sephiroth softly whispered in her ear, "I never will leave you. Ever. Aeris, I love you…"_

_"I love you too, big brother…" Aeris faltered._

_"No…" Sephiroth suddenly clamped his hand over her mouth. "No more 'big brother'. No more 'little sister'."_

_He released his hand._

_"What's going on…?" Aeris whimpered, frightened._

_"It's different now." Sephiroth whispered as he turned her around, and then kissed her mouth. He was interrupted as Aeris managed to wriggle free and slap him hard across the face, before leaping out of the bed._

_"What is WRONG with you?!" she exclaimed, both frightened and angry._

_Sephiroth's eyes narrowed in anger. He would not be denied. He jumped out of the bed and headed straight for the terrified girl._

* * *

Sephiroth sat up in bed, gasping for breath. After a few moments, he fell back on his pillow, cursing. He lifted his hand up to his cheek. The slap had felt so real this time...

She had come, and so had that dream. Always that dream...for the past three years, no less. But before...the slap always had woken him up. Now, the dream had a coda. He had been angry and run after her...to do...?

He knew.

_No!_

He felt sick to his stomach, a rare occurrence for him. Falling back onto his pillow, he glanced at the clock. Three in the morning.

Sephiroth was a man who had prided himself on his restraint. Yet Aeris had always been a weakness. He had broken bones, uttered threats that he knew he'd carry out in a second, and had felt compelled to kill...all for her safety. What was worse was that she would never ask him to behave in such a ruthless manner.

As always, he had to wonder how much of his temperament and behavior was Hojo's doing, and how much was simply Sephiroth being a naturally sick bastard. As easy as it would be to blame the dead scientist, he simply couldn't allow himself to make excuses like that.

He groaned into his pillow. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

It began three years ago.

Sephiroth had been working as a farm hand a couple of miles away from town, while Aeris attended the small school in Condor Village. It had always been the two of them, save for Vincent's occasional visits.

He and Aeris hadn't been extremely social people due to their fear of being found by Shinra. Also, Aeris had unfortunately been branded a "freak" after being caught by her fellow classmates in a trance on more than one occasion. It couldn't be helped. According to Aeris, the Planet's voice simply became louder and difficult to resist during the onset of puberty. According to what Ifalna had told her long ago, it had been the same with her mother.

However, at a certain point, Aeris had begun bringing home a certain male classmate quite often. He was new in town and wasn't prejudiced like the other kids.

He'd come home late one evening and found the two of them sitting in the field behind the small house they lived in. They were just talking, but the boy then had the gall to put his arm around Aeris' shoulder. Aeris hadn't seemed to mind at all.

Sephiroth found himself fighting the urge to march over there and break the kid's arm. Then he came to his senses and wondered why on earth he would want to do that. He had no good reason, but he still hated the idea of that punk touching Aeris like that.

_Jealousy?_

Sephiroth shook his head violently as he pushed that sudden thought out of his head. Jealous of the boy?! Aeris was still a child! Sephiroth being jealous would imply that he, a twenty-two-year-old man, _wanted_ a fourteen-year-old girl. A girl that he'd always looked upon as his kid sister her whole life.

Pushing the filthy thought out of his head, and convincing himself that the boy had no dishonorable intentions, he left the two alone and went inside. Aeris joined him about a half-hour later, blushing furiously. No doubt she and the boy had kissed. His suspicions were confirmed when he'd casually asked Aeris where she'd been, and the girl had squirmed and made up a story about talking to the Planet. She was still awful at lying, but Sephiroth had let the issue go.

Then, about two weeks later, Aeris came home from school in tears. She'd told Sephiroth the entire story about her fling with the boy. Apparently, on her way home, she'd caught him kissing another girl, who had convinced him to avoid the "loser".

He listened patiently and sympathetically, and told her the boy wasn't worth crying over. He'd put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but then she threw her arms around him as she continued to let it all out.

Sephiroth had never felt more uncomfortable in his life than he did then. His "little sister" was sitting in his lap, her body pressed against his. She hadn't done that since she was ten…there was a significant difference now that she was older and beginning to blossom. These were moments that usually led to something else...something else that he certainly did not want to name at the time.

Panicking, he had stood up and excused himself, apologizing profusely. Cursing himself later for being so weak during Aeris' vulnerable state, he came back half an hour later. He set down a large carton of ice cream that he'd picked up from the nearby grocer, urging Aeris to eat as much as she wanted.

"That's what women always seem to do in the movies after a breakup, isn't it?" he had said with a shrug.

Aeris had found his gesture to be amusing, but was grateful nonetheless. She'd hugged him again, and he'd felt the same uneasiness rising up once more.

After a fitful night's sleep, where the nightmare had started, he'd called Vincent the next day, asking if Avalanche needed a good swordsman.

Before leaving for Midgar, he'd had the most awkward talk with Aeris about the birds and the bees that anyone had probably ever had. Still, he had felt somewhat relieved after the girl had laughed and promised him that she wasn't going to turn into a harlot while he was away.

He'd felt guilty about leaving Aeris alone, but thought that some time apart might put things into perspective. Maybe he'd find someone closer to his age. He knew Aeris would do the same eventually.

He'd initially worried that she would be upset by his decision, but she'd actually seemed a little excited by the idea of being on her own(save for the neighbor who had agreed to look in on her from time to time).

And so he'd arrived at Midgar, as the newest member of Avalanche. He'd been assigned to train a couple of members in the art of the sword, as well as going on minor missions. Most of them involved going outside of Midgar to relay information to other branches of the ever-increasing organization.

Today, however, was different. A week after Aeris' arrival, Vincent had assembled some of the members in the common area of the bed & breakfast. He'd announced that they would be undertaking a special mission, advising everyone to get a good night's sleep.

"This will, in essence, be our first major mission since the assassination attempt two years ago," Vincent addressed the small crowd standing before him the next evening.

Sephiroth, Barrett, Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie listened as their leader continued:

"Our mission is to destroy the Sector 1 Mako Reactor. You all know the reasons why. We'll be boarding the train that takes us past there. On my command, we'll all jump out. There's bound to be several guards there, so I trust everyone's properly armed?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. And I will stress this: do not kill _any_ of them unless your own life is in danger. The people behind Shinra are evil, but that doesn't necessarily mean that all of its employees are. Which is why Biggs, Wedge, and Barrett will be our decoys. Once we get the guards away, by trickery or by force, then Jessie, Sephiroth, and I will proceed to set the bomb. We won't have a lot of time after that, so we'll need to move quickly. This will be a dangerous mission. You still have a chance to back out right now."

Nobody moved.

"Very well. Any questions?"

Silence.

"Then let's move out. Down with the Shinra."

"Down with the Shinra!" everyone chorused.

* * *

"Thank goodness this train is practically empty," Jessie whispered to her cousin.

Biggs nodded in agreement. "Just a couple drunks. They won't exactly be credible witnesses to what we're about to do,"

Vincent stepped in between the two. "Get ready," he told them, "We'll be forcing the emergency doors open in a minute,"

Jessie looked around to see her comrades waiting by the two doors on the right-hand side of the car. Sephiroth stood directly under the escape hatch on the roof, ready to jump up and open it when the time came.

"Now!"

Barrett effortlessly yanked the red lever to the side, the door sliding open instantly. At the same time, Wedge did the same with the other door, and Sephiroth grabbed his sword by its sheath, slamming the hilt into the door above him, which popped off like the lid of a jar.

The silver-haired swordsman jumped up, grabbing either side of the hatch and pulling himself up. He scrambled to his feet and quickly leaped off the moving train, landing gracefully next to his companions.

"Shit…" Barrett muttered as he shook his head in wonder.

Sephiroth smirked at his old friend as he pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. "Try to contain yourself, Barrett. We're on a mission."

"Smart-ass…" Barrett grumbled as he and the others ran to the end of the platform where five MPs stood guard. He, Wedge, and Vincent aimed their guns carefully at the MPs' legs and fired.

The guards' cries of pain eventually faded as they collapsed.

"Sleepel spell?" Jessie looked at Vincent.

The gunslinger nodded, and led the group past the gate into the grounds of the reactor. Soon, they reached a door.

"Where the hell d'ya open this?" Barrett scowled.

"I'll handle it…" Jessie went up to the control panel on the side and pressed several buttons. The door slid open.

"How the hell did you know what to punch in?" Barrett scratched his head.

Jessie couldn't help but smile proudly. "I hacked into the system and found out everything about the reactor."

"Let's go!" Vincent urged.

The six ran down the hallway until they came face-to-face with two Roboguards.

"My turn," Sephiroth drew his sword.

"Don't hog all the glory, hotshot," Barrett held up his machine gun, "Everyone else, stay back!"

Vincent, Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie obeyed and backed up about ten feet. Barrett unleashed his fury on the large mechanical guards. Sephiroth simply stood back and held up his sword, releasing the power of his mastered lightning materia.

Barrett cursed and jumped back as sparks began flying everywhere. The Roboguards collapsed in a series of small explosions. When they died down, the group continued on their way until they reached an elevator.

Jessie entered another code, and the door opened. Everyone ran inside.

"When we get off, this is where we split up," Vincent addressed the group, "Be on your guard- this is where things get crucial. Keep your walkie-talkies handy…"

* * *

Sephiroth watched as the last of the Roboguards near the core of the reactor collapsed. He and Vincent had battled eight of them, and four MPs since the group had split up. The MPs were dragged away by Barrett, Biggs and Wedge, who had been kept on standby.

Finally, the trio reached their destination.

Sephiroth pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Are the guards safely out of the way?"

" _Yeah,"_ Biggs answered, _"All the guards we expected to find are accounted for. Are you at the spot?"_

"We are," Sephiroth affirmed, "Wait for us at the meeting place. We should be there in fifteen to twenty minutes,"

" _Roger,"_

"Jessie- do your thing," Vincent ordered the girl.

"Right." Jessie knelt down and began to set the bomb.

"See anything?" Sephiroth asked his father.

"No," Vincent shook his head, "All's well for now."

"Done!" Jessie stood up after a minute.

Suddenly, an alarm went off. The trio heard a crashing sound, and looked around until they saw a large mechanical scorpion approaching them.

"Shit!" Jessie cursed, "I saw the blueprints for these! Attack when the tail's down! Otherwise, it'll counter with its laser!"

Sephiroth raised his sword and unleashed an Aqua Breath spell on the robot. It instantly short-circuited and crashed to the ground.

"…Or just forget what I said," Jessie said, stunned.

"Go!" Vincent commanded, "We have ten minutes to detonation. Hopefully, the others are already on their way out."

The three ran back the way they came, thankfully without any trouble this time.

Jessie struggled behind Sephiroth and Vincent, but kept quiet. Shouting for them to wait up would only attract unwanted attention from any remaining guards.

The two men ran through the door at the end of the catwalk. Just then, Jessie tripped and crashed to the ground, crying out in pain despite herself. She quickly got to her feet, only to feel something sharp poking her in the back.

"Turn around, and don't try anything," a somewhat familiar male voice told her.

Jessie gulped and turned around slowly, then gasping as she saw who stood behind her.

Zack's eyes widened as he lowered his large sword slightly. "It's you!"

"You're a SOLDIER…" Jessie shook her head, "So that's what your 'connections' were…"

"Look…" Zack pleaded, "Just get out of here and don't come near here again- I haven't seen a single corpse so you're not a murderer. I don't want to have to fight you!"

"I could say the same for you," Jessie held up her whip, "We've already done what we needed to do- if you don't follow me out of here, your life is as good as over."

"Don't underestimate me," Zack told her.

"Don't underestimate _me!_ " Jessie snapped, "There's a bomb at the reactor that's set to explode in six minutes! It would take you that long just to get to the bomb. There's no way you can disarm it. Please, just run away- I don't want to see you get killed!"

Zack glared at her for a moment before he growled and lowered his sword.

"So much for my raise…" he muttered before he ran.

Jessie sighed in relief as she followed him.

* * *

"There you are!" Barrett exclaimed as he saw Jessie arrive at the meeting place. Everyone else had already made it there.

"Sorry I'm late," Jessie panted, "I fell, and then had an encounter with one of the guards. Thankfully, he valued his own life enough to leave me alone after I told him about the bomb."

"We're all here, then," Vincent observed, "Good."

Just then, a deafening blast could be heard. Everyone turned around to see the reactor enveloped in flames.

"Was all _that_ from my bomb?" Jessie exclaimed, "Geez! I completely underestimated it!"

"Didn't you know how big the blast would be when you built it?" Sephiroth asked her.

"I must've made a miscalculation somewhere," Jessie sighed. "Ah well. I should be proud, not frustrated. That was my debut as a bomber! Maybe eventually, I can ditch the whip and just bomb the hell out of everything!"

"Just don't blow your arm off if you underestimate things again," Vincent told her. "Good job, everyone. We'll split up again, and meet at headquarters."

The group broke up into pairs. Jessie left with Biggs, and Barrett left with Wedge, leaving Vincent and Sephiroth to find their way back together.

"We should have kept an eye on Jessie," Sephiroth shook his head in disgust, "If anything had gone wrong, we wouldn't have been able to protect her."

Vincent grimaced. The boy was right.

"Are you really going to put Aeris in that kind of danger?" Sephiroth asked.

"Aeris isn't ready for a mission like ours," Vincent acknowledged, "More likely, she'll be doing low-level assignments for a while."

Sephiroth clenched the hilt of his sword. "She should have stayed in Condor Village."

"Aeris is old enough to make her own decisions," said Vincent, "It's time for you to stop playing the role of the over-protective brother _and_ parent. You've known that girl her whole life. Have a little faith in her."

"I promised myself I'd always protect her," Sephiroth told the gunslinger.

"By leaving her alone at the age of fourteen to participate in our missions?" Vincent eyed his son, "Frankly, I'm not entirely convinced that the reasons you gave at the time are the whole story. I didn't say anything then, but your recent attitude over this whole situation is further proof that there's more than meets the eye in this situation."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. "Let's just get back to headquarters."

Vincent knew better than to press his son further when he had that expression on his face. "As you wish," he said.

* * *

The two reached the bed & breakfast half-an-hour later. Vincent silently made his way to Elmyra's house, while Sephiroth entered the main building to grab a snack. He was about to go into the pantry when he noticed a familiar figure sprawled out on the couch.

Sephiroth went over to Aeris and gently nudged her awake.

"Hey," Aeris yawned as she sat up, "So how'd it go?"

"Mission accomplished," Sephiroth smiled faintly. "And don't worry- none of us had to kill anyone."

Aeris sighed in relief. "Good," she said, "I'm glad to know we don't have to stoop down to Shinra's level."

"Go back to your room," Sephiroth told her, "I'm fine. These missions are only going to increase, depending on how much success we have. You'll get old before your time if you keep worrying about everyone."

"Don't worry," Aeris reassured him, "I won't be waiting up for a while. Mrs. G assigned me a mission of my own. I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow, once I'm briefed and fully prepared."

Sephiroth's eyes widened in alarm.

"Relax," Aeris giggled, "It's nothing like bombing a reactor. I just need to relay the news to the people in Gongaga. Normally Jessie would just send an email, but technology there hasn't caught up with us just yet. And Mrs. G doesn't trust the postal system, plus we know the news networks can't be trusted."

Sephiroth frowned, saying nothing.

"Stop looking at me like that." Aeris looked exasperated. "Sometimes I think you still look at me like I'm seven and not seventeen. I'm not the crybaby I used to be, y'know. And I owe a lot of that to you."

"I'm…just tired," Sephiroth lied, "I should go, actually. I just came to grab a bite to eat. We still need to brief Mrs. G on what happened on the mission. And you should go to bed. You'll probably be spending most of tomorrow getting ready for your journey."

"All right," Aeris yawned again as she got up off the couch, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Aeris."

Sephiroth watched the girl go upstairs, and then hurried into the pantry, grabbing an apple before he took off.

"You're late." Elmyra frowned as the swordsman sauntered into the meeting room. "We've been waiting for you."

"Sorry," Sephiroth apologized as he sat down and took a bite of his apple.

"All I've been told so far is that the mission was a success," said Elmyra.

"Yes," Vincent nodded, "I suppose we can start from the beginning…"


	9. Chapter 9: Gongaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeris travels across the ocean on a small mission of her own, and runs into a familiar face...

Aeris woke up early the next morning. Everyone involved in the mission had been up until almost three in the morning as further discussions ensued following the briefing. As a result, the B&B had been rather quiet, as everyone had slept late.

After having breakfast with Dyne and Eleanor, Aeris had gone back to her room. Digging through her belongings, she found a packet of tulip seeds that she'd been holding onto for a while, as well as her prized trowel. She then went outside, stopping in the kitchen first to get a glass of water- the closest thing to a watering can that she'd likely find in Midgar.

The teen knelt down at the side of the house and proceeded to dig up the thin soil.

"So you're back to that again?" a familiar voice asked her.

Aeris looked up to see Sephiroth standing over her. "Oh, hi!" she greeted him, "Yeah- I'd been thinking about something for the past couple weeks. When Jessie and I met those two guys at the concert, I told them that I like to grow flowers, and that my goal was to see them grow in Midgar. Well, Zack, the older guy, he didn't seem too convinced that it could happen. He said it would be a minor miracle, and if I could make it work, I should sell them. Flowers here _would_ be worth a lot of money, don't you think?"

"I hate to break it to you," Sephiroth told her, "But not many people in Midgar would really care about flowers."

Aeris was unfazed. "Then think of it as some kind of subterfuge. Who would suspect an innocent flower girl of working with terrorists? Plus, if I could just sell even a couple flowers every day for one gil, every day, I could at least make _something._ "

"What do you want to buy?" Sephiroth reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "I'll take care of it for you."

"I want to buy it _myself!_ " Aeris looked frustrated, "I want to buy a dress. I haven't had a new one in ages."

"A dress doesn't exactly serve much purpose for a fighter." Sephiroth told her as he put his wallet away.

Aeris ignored him. "I saw the _perfect_ outfit at Wall Market the other day. This pink dress, and a short-sleeved bolero jacket. It was red…oh, I fell in love with it the moment I saw it!"

She neglected to mention that Zack had commented that pink would suit her.

"Don't short sleeves defeat the purpose of a jacket?" Sephiroth wondered aloud.

"I guess I could expect that kind of remark coming from a guy who's had that same cloak for five years," Aeris said as she rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with it?" Sephiroth absently touched one of the lapels of his trench coat-like cloak.

Aeris shook her head resignedly. "You just don't understand the _aesthetic_ aspect of clothing. Guys never do."

"Forgive me. I guess trying to rid the world of an evil corporation that ruined our lives isn't enough," Sephiroth deadpanned.

"Anyway," Aeris continued, " _These_ flowers are for Mrs. G. Sort of a way to thank her for taking me in and all. I was thinking of trying to find another place to plant the ones I want to sell."

"Don't you have to get ready for tomorrow?" Sephiroth asked her.

"Well, yeah," Aeris nodded, "But that shouldn't take more than a couple hours. The day is still young, after all."

"Ambitious as always," Sephiroth commented.

Just then, a young man on a motor scooter rode by, tossing a newspaper at the front door. On the front page was a giant headline about the reactor explosion. The carrier turned around and sped away.

Sephiroth picked up the newspaper and began to read. "It says that Sector 1 still doesn't have any power."

Aeris shrugged. "Shinra never invested in any backup form of power. Corrupt _and_ cheap,"

Sephiroth's mouth twisted into a frown as he continued to read. "Oh no..." he said, looking slightly distressed.

"What is it?" Aeris looked at Sephiroth worriedly.

"Two people were killed by the blast," Sephiroth said, "Jessie had apparently miscalculated how far the blast from her bomb would reach, but I didn't know it caused casualties."

Aeris' eyes widened and she put her hand to her mouth. "But it was an accident, wasn't it?"

"Try telling that to Jessie," Sephiroth said, shaking his head. "This is going to eat at her."

Aeris sighed, a look of helpless frustration plain on her face.

Sephiroth continued to read the rest of the story. "All this article did was make Shinra look like heroes."

"I guess that was to be expected," Aeris remarked sadly.

"I suppose." Sephiroth folded the newspaper back into place and set it back down. "Not like I did this for fame and recognition."

"There." Aeris patted down the last of the thin soil. "All set."

Sephiroth nodded silently. "I should get some breakfast," he said, "Or lunch, I suppose."

Aeris smiled. "See you later, then," she said as he walked over to the B&B.

* * *

"Clothes…check. Staff…never leave home without it. Tent and sleeping bag…check. Lantern…check. Non-perishable food…check. Fake ID...check. Train ticket out of Midgar…check. Books so I don't get bored, check!"

Aeris smiled, satisfied that her preparations were complete.

Aside from her packing, she had spent most of the day relaxing, as had the rest of Avalanche. She'd then gone to bed early, sleeping peacefully until she awoke at six the next morning.

Aeris grabbed her belongings and headed over to the dining area.

"Good morning, Aeris," Elmyra greeted her as she walked inside.

"Good morning," Aeris nodded, "You're making breakfast already?"

"Nibelheim waffles," Elmyra answered as she set a plate before the girl, "I figured you'd be up early, so I made a special dish for you."

"You didn't have to do that…thank you so much!" Aeris immediately dug into her breakfast.

"I'm surprised Sephiroth wasn't up as well," Elmyra smiled, "I half expected him to escort you to the train station himself."

Aeris rolled her eyes and swallowed her food. "Yeah, that's Sephiroth for you. I managed to convince him to get the sleep he needs."

"He's not exactly the most sociable man," said Elmyra, "But his devotion to your well-being is admirable."

"It gets a little annoying sometimes," Aeris admitted, "Sometimes, he seems to play the role of a surrogate father as well as a big brother."

"He means well."

"Oh, I know," Aeris acknowledged, "It was mostly after my parents disappeared that he became so protective of me. And I'm glad he was there for me in the beginning. That time after leaving Corel was the scariest time of my life."

Elmyra nodded sympathetically. "I'm sure it was."

"But he took my mind off it all," Aeris went on, "He taught me to swim when we were camped out in the wilderness. He even taught me a bit of basic swordplay when we moved to Cosmo Canyon. He's bought me materia for my staff and bangles, and I always feel safe when I'm around him."

Elmyra smiled wistfully. "Reminds me of my late husband."

Aeris laughed nervously. "I think there's a difference there, Mrs. G."

Elmyra chuckled. "I suppose."

"'Morning..." Jessie yawned as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh- I suppose I'd better pour more batter into the waffle iron..." Elmyra said as she got up.

"I didn't know you'd stayed the night," said Aeris. She hadn't seen her new friend all day, assuming that Jessie wanted to be alone after discovering what had happened on the mission.

"The Bed & Breakfast's computer had a nasty virus that I had to fix," Jessie explained, "It took me until after sundown, so I stayed here."

"I didn't even see you come in. I can always walk you back home if you're so jittery," Aeris teased her new friend.

Elmyra winced in anticipation as she flipped the waffle iron to the other side.

Jessie's expression darkened. "Then you'd have to walk back by yourself, and you wouldn't last two seconds. You told me about that creepy guy staring at you when you first got here. That was in broad daylight."

"Which is why I'll be escorting you to the train station after all," Sephiroth announced as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh, Jessie- do you mind if I give Sephiroth this waffle first, then?" Elmyra asked.

"Go ahead," Jessie told her.

"I happened to wake up, and noticed how overcast it is," Sephiroth explained as he sat down, "It's still pretty dark out, so my night vision might come in handy."

"I'm gonna send a link to your PHS," Jessie said to Aeris, "You really need to learn the crime stats of Midgar. It's not just the rape and robbery stats, but the incidents of people who have been forced to kill in self-defense. It's a whole problem in and of itself."

"Maybe now you understand why I've been worried about you," Sephiroth chided gently.

"Okay!" Aeris said defensively, "I get it! I obviously don't appreciate the dangers around me, and it's going to get me in trouble if I don't snap out of it! Geez- if I'm so naive, why was I even chosen for this mission?"

"Don't be sore with Jessie and Sephiroth," Elmyra said, trying to be the peacemaker. She handed a plate to Sephiroth. "They're just worried about you. As for your assignment, Vincent picked you due to your ability to hold off monsters in the wilderness."

Aeris suddenly bit back a grin. Hold off? Monsters never came after her when she was alone.

"Gongaga is also a peaceful, if not depressed town," Elmyra added, "You'll have nothing to worry about over there."

Aeris finished her waffle, looking annoyed.

"I've seen enough girls our age get destroyed by the environment here," Jessie explained, "I'm barely hanging on by a thread myself. Once we bring down the Shinra, I'm getting the hell out of Midgar, and plan to get rich writing software. I'll move to a nice little village where people can leave their doors unlocked at night. God, that'd be so nice..."

Aeris looked at Jessie, and finally noticed the dark circles under her bloodshot eyes. "Rough night?" she asked.

"Haven't been able to sleep in two days..." said Jessie, "Hey, when you come back, you'll officially be one of us now."

"Thanks," Aeris said with a smile, "But maybe you should go back to sleep. It's still early."

"No, that won't be happening," Jessie laughed, "No time for the 'Mad Bomber' to sleep."

Elmyra sighed as she handed Jessie a plate containing a waffle.

"Let's do something fun when I get back," Aeris suggested.

Jessie nodded, forcing a smile. "Okay."

* * *

 _It's been a while since I've been on a boat…_ Aeris thought as she stood at the railing of the large vessel.

"Mommy, can I have a weapon?" she heard a little girl asking her mother nearby.

"Weapons aren't for young ladies," the mother replied.

"But _she_ has one!" the girl pointed at Aeris.

"Don't point!" the mother scolded as she hurried the girl away.

Aeris absently touched her staff. _What would my mother have thought of me using one of these?_ She then shook her head. _She'd have understood…no, rather_ encouraged _it._

Thinking back to when a time when she was six, Aeris let her memories carry her away.

* * *

" _Long ago, our people were strong warriors who would always protect their world from harm. Every world they settled into, it was the same."_

" _Did they travel to a lot of worlds?"_

" _A lot of them did. They liked to travel a lot…to see other places…and make them come alive."_

" _Why don't we get to go to other planets, Mama? Is it because Papa and Sephy aren't Cetra?"_

" _Well, sweetie, the means to travel like that have been lost to us for centuries. But someday, when you're much older, you'll at least get the chance to travel to other countries."_

" _That sounds neat!"_

" _Yes, it is. But you'll have to grow up strong, just like your ancestors. As far as I know, you and I are the only Cetra left. And there are people who would want to come after us, since we're all alone against them."_

" _Why do people want to come after us?"_

" _Because we're different. And unfortunately, there are people who don't like others who are different."_

" _That's why I'm not s'posed to tell anyone about what we are, right? And why Sephy can't tell anyone how special he is?"_

" _Yes, I'm afraid so."_

" _I won't tell anyone, Mama! And I'll grow up to be big and strong, just like Sephy…!"_

* * *

Aeris closed her eyes at the memory. _She'd be proud of me…I know she would…wherever she is…_

Opening her eyes again, Aeris noticed the strip of land in the horizon. She knew they were approaching Costa Del Sol. Soon the rest of her journey would continue. It would take a few more days before she reached Gongaga, and the prospect of camping out for a couple nights under the stars never failed to thrill her. There was absolutely no doubt that Aeris belonged out in nature. She also found herself wondering if the Planet's voice would be clearer. After all, she wouldn't be that far from Cosmo Canyon.

" _Attention, passengers!_ " a voice on the PA system announced, " _We will be docking shortly. Please gather all of your belongings and prepare to disembark!_ "

Aeris grinned excitedly as she headed toward her cabin. _And so the adventure resumes,_ she thought.

* * *

The land of Gongaga was a barren, desert city full of crumbling buildings surrounding the non-functioning reactor that had exploded years ago. Shinra was still biding its time in sending people to rebuild it, though none of the residents seemed to care very much.

In the distance, Aeris could see the withering farmlands, barely yielding enough food for the farmers to exchange within the area. She once again felt the familiar urge rising up within her: to put everything else aside and save this place from its dilapidated state. All it would take was one seed…

She shook her head, reminding herself that she was here on a different mission. Gathering her thoughts, she took out the piece of paper giving her directions to the house where the agents lived. She would be on her own, this time. Elmyra had given her specific instructions _not_ to ask for directions. Now that Avalanche had made their big move the other night, no chances could be taken to arouse the suspicion of _anyone_.

Aeris made her way down the road, searching for the first street sign on her list. Looking carefully, she spotted it in under a minute. She turned onto that street, and followed it until she came to a fork in the road. As the directions said, she took a right onto a small dead-end. At that end was a small white house.

_Bingo!_

Aeris grinned as she made her way over to the house and knocked on the door.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as Zack looked around, smiling sadly. As much as he loved his family, after being around the world with SOLDIER, Gongaga had become a letdown whenever he returned.

_Someday, I'll get them away from here…they deserve more than this…_

After the reactor bombing in Midgar, his superior officers had given him some time off while they looked for another place to assign him to. Since it had been over a year since he'd been home, Zack had decided to surprise his parents, having arrived just a few days ago.

However, coming home had been more of a relief than anything. After everything that had happened with his mentor, Angeal Hewley, he just wanted to forget. Forget that Angeal was rotting in a Shinra mental hospital, having tried to commit suicide-by-SOLDIER when he found out about his origins in a lab. Forget that Angeal's best friend Genesis had deserted the army and disappeared off the face of the planet.

How could he forget though, when he now carried the Buster Sword with him now? Angeal had all but given up when he gave him his most prized possession.

 _"You're a little more important than the Buster Sword,"_ he had said to Zack once, _"But only a little..."_

Hell...even the Behemoth tickets had originally belonged to Angeal. Zack had received both the tickets and the sword in the mail. Angeal's cell was so heavily guarded, that Zack doubted he would ever see his mentor again. He even doubted that his letters were getting through. So far, none of them had been answered.

_Wham!_

Zack hadn't seen the other person walking in the opposite direction. Hastily, he began to apologize, when he saw a familiar face.

"Zack?" Aeris exclaimed, "Wow- imagine meeting you here of all places!"

Zack almost smiled, until he remembered who her friend had turned out to be. He looked around quickly, making sure they were alone. "Did your friend Jessie send you to spy on me?" he hissed at her.

"Whoa- what's Jessie have to do with this?" Aeris asked confusedly.

"I know she was one of the people involved in bombing the reactor," Zack told her.

Aeris went deathly pale.

Zack smirked bitterly. "So she didn't tell you, did she? Well, allow me to reintroduce myself: Zack Fair- SOLDIER 1st class. I was given leave since the reactor is no longer there for me to guard."

"So the happy-go-lucky tone-deaf guy I met at the show was just a façade?" Aeris' eyes narrowed at the thought of having been deceived.

"ARGH! Enough with the 'tone-deaf' bit!" Zack exploded, "It's bad enough that some ass-hat at the show recorded me on their phone and uploaded it to social media, only for it to go viral!"

"Don't change the subject!" Aeris shot back, "I had no idea you were going to Gongaga as well! Had I known you were in SOLDIER, I never would have come!"

"Well, regardless…" Zack shook his head, "…I can't believe you're all bad. Jessie did warn me…and they took great care to not kill the guards they fought. Just…why bomb the reactor in the first place? The bombing itself killed two innocent employees! You had to have seen it on the news."

"That was an accident!" Aeris protested, "Vi- Our leader feels horrible about that!"

"Oh, okay!" Zack said sarcastically, "Well, as long as he feels bad, okay. He can tell that to the families of those people. What is it you have against the Shinra?"

" _What?!_ " Aeris was incredulous, "Are you really that oblivious? One- the massive use of mako energy creates a huge imbalance that has increased in recent years. Have you not noticed the correlation of mako usage and the increase of monsters? Two- mako should NOT be used as a steroid on humans- that's really dangerous! You don't know what will happen to your body in the next twenty years! Three- Shinra mows down anyone that gets in their way!"

"Yeah, well if it wasn't for Shinra," Zack snapped, "My father would be _dead_ right now! Look around you! This isn't exactly the land of milk and honey! We're all poor people, and when my dad got sick last year, it was my paycheck that paid for the operation that saved his life!"

"For every happy ending like yours," Aeris countered, "There's five more like me. My childhood was ruined because of Professor Hojo!"

"He's been dead for ten years," Zack told her, "You'd allow a reactor to get blown up for some ancient history? If he's dead, then don't you think that makes up for whatever he did?"

"You just don't get it!" Aeris shouted angrily, "I still have to deal with the after-effects! What Hojo did was done with the blessing of President Shinra himself! Just ask my parents! Oh wait-" Her voice began to rise in both pitch and volume. "-you can't! They've been _missing_ for the past ten years, and not a day goes by that I don't miss them like-!"

She broke off, trying to compose herself. Regardless, the tears came anyway.

"You don't get it at all..." she whispered, wiping her eyes.

Zack turned away from Aeris. Then after a few seconds, he spoke:

"I'm sorry for your loss. But you don't get it either…all my parents wanted…all _I_ wanted…was for me to get out of Gongaga and seek my fortune somewhere else. But how was I supposed to do that? You think places in Midgar or even Cosmo Canyon will hire some country bumpkin from a backwater country? There's no way to pay for college. SOLDIER put me through school at no expense. When I get my degree, I'll be able to get a job anywhere I want if I decide to retire from the army."

"So you only joined to further your future…" Aeris looked thoughtful. "How ironic…"

"Look…" Zack sighed, "I don't wanna fight you. And…I'm not gonna turn you or your friend in either. Don't ask me why- I don't know myself, but I'm not saying anything."

"…Thanks," said Aeris.

"I should go," Zack backed away, "I guess I'll see ya around."

Aeris laughed sadly. "I hope not..."

Zack smiled sheepishly. "Right..."


	10. Chapter 10: Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeris is forced to team up with an enemy in a dangerous situation, while Jessie continues to struggle with the consequences of the reactor bombing.

Aeris sat restlessly as she listened to the rain pelting down against the tent. It had been raining like that for the past two hours. The fire nearby was dead, and it was growing dark. The only light she had came from her lantern as she tried to read one of her books.

Amazingly enough, her chocobo didn't seem to mind the nasty weather one bit. The giant bird lay under a tree sleeping peacefully. Aeris felt comforted that the bird was safe. Monsters always stayed away from her when she was alone. It was only when she was in the company of other people that they'd attack. Still, many people regarded her as a quasi-suicidal daredevil for venturing out in the wild alone. However, it was a small price to pay for keeping her abilities a secret.

What would it have been like to have lived over two-thousand years ago, in a society where everybody else was able to do the same things she could? What would it be like to be...normal, for all intents and purposes?

The sudden angry warking from her chocobo broke her away from her reading. Wondering what would wake that bird up, Aeris grabbed her staff and opened the tent.

"What's your problem? Hey- stop it! I said _stop_ it, you stupid bird! G'ah! I hate chocobos! I hate 'em! Yeah, I'm talking to you- OW!"

Aeris' eyes widened in shock as she saw her chocobo relentlessly pecking away at Zack. In the distance, a motorcycle stood parked behind him.

"Hey- hey now!" Aeris went over to the chocobo and pulled the reins, gently guiding it away from the young soldier.

"That thing was about to kill me!" Zack exclaimed as Aeris stroked the soaked bird's neck, calming it down.

"Kweh!" the bird exclaimed.

"Yeah, see that bike over there?" Zack snapped as he pointed at his motorcycle, "WAY better than you! It doesn't try to kill me!"

"What do you expect?" Aeris joked easily, "The bird works for terrorists."

"Oh, so funny!" Zack sneered.

"What are you doing here?" Aeris leaned against her staff and stared suspiciously at the SOLDIER. "Did you change your mind and decide to dispatch me in my sleep? Sorry to disappoint you, but my weapons aren't just for decoration." She turned slightly, allowing Zack to see the large sheath attached to her belt, holding a survival knife.

"I had no idea it was you in that tent," Zack argued, "I stopped because this place is always teeming with monsters. You'd have to be insane to be out here alone!"

 _Here we go again…_ Aeris thought as she let out an exasperated sigh.

"I was just passing through on my way to Cosmo Canyon," Zack told her, "But maybe I should stick around tonight."

" _What?_ " Aeris recoiled. "How stupid do you think I am? Even if you weren't technically my enemy…what the hell do you think I am letting some guy share my tent?!"

Her eyes then widened, and she raised her staff, bonking the dark-haired man squarely on the head.

"And _that_ was for making me curse!" Aeris shouted.

"God- are all you terrorists as crazy as you are?" Zack yelled as he rubbed his head. He then turned around and pointed at the large backpack on his shoulders, "I didn't say anything about sharing your tent! I have my own!"

Aeris continued to glare at him.

"Though…I guess I could've worded myself a little better…" Zack conceded sheepishly.

"This isn't a good idea," Aeris sighed, "I get where you're coming from, but we're enemies- that's the simple truth. How could we possibly trust each other?"

"Because I could have had you in Shinra's custody yesterday after I ran into you," Zack told her, "Instead, I went home."

Aeris gave him a curious glance. "Not a very loyal SOLDIER are you?"

"Look- if you're as skilled with that staff as you say you are, then we can protect each other tonight. Strength in numbers, right? Honestly, I'm tired of riding around in the dark and rain."

Aeris didn't look convinced.

"Hey, I'm not one to pick a fight," Zack maintained as he held up his hands in surrender, "Did you see me letting that scrawny Turk at the club have it? Did I end up attacking your friend at the reactor?"

Aeris walked past the soaked youth until she stood about fifteen feet away from him, getting drenched herself.

"This is where you'll set up your tent," she said firmly.

"Fine." Zack went over to his motorcycle and set down his large backpack. Opening it, he dug out a cover and slid it over the large bike. He then went over to Aeris and dropped the backpack. Kneeling down on the wet ground, he opened the pack and began pulling the parts of his tent out. To his surprise, Aeris began to help him.

"Shouldn't you get back to your tent?" Zack asked her, "You're getting soaked."

"No more than you are," Aeris shrugged, "Anyway, the sooner you're all settled in, the sooner we can both go change into some dry clothes and get some sleep."

Zack sighed. "I guess I won't argue with that."

The two worked together in the rain for ten minutes, setting up Zack's tent. When they finished, they both stood up.

"Oh no…" Aeris moaned as she tried in vain to brush the mud off her hands and knees.

"The mighty staff-wielder and wilderness girl extraordinaire isn't afraid of monsters, but can't stand a little mud, huh?" Zack looked amused.

Aeris was about to dish out a retort, when the two heard the chocobo screeching frantically. Turning around, they could see a large, horned reptilian monster approaching. Its hands and feet were adorned with large claws, and its green face was grinning stupidly at the panicked bird. The poor chocobo began tugging frantically against its tether and flapping its wings.

"Shit!" Zack exclaimed, "Stand back! That's a Grand Horn!"

"I know what it is!" Aeris said as she gripped her staff and charged at the creature.

"Careful!" Zack shouted as he ran to catch up with her.

Aeris pulled out her knife and quickly sawed through the chocobo's tether, allowing it to run to a safer location. She then held her staff out, allowing it to float in the air as she began casting a spell.

"FIRE!" she shouted.

The Grand Horn was immediately enveloped in flames. Writhing around in agony, it emitted a series of ear-piercing shrieks.

"Nice!" Zack commented as he gripped his sword tightly. Taking advantage of the monster's pain, he charged forward and slashed at its left arm.

The creature stumbled a bit, and then setting its sights on Aeris, charged forward. It swung its claws at the girl, who quickly dropped to the ground and rolled away.

Leaping to her feet, Aeris charged forward, ducking as the Grand Horn swung at her again. Now close to the monster, she was out of the giant arms' reach. She quickly jammed her staff into its eye, and then quickly backed away.

Zack stared in amazement. This girl had skills to match his own comrades! Where on earth did she learn to fight like that?

"WATCH OUT!" Aerith screamed.

His thoughts were interrupted as the Grand Horn raised its right arm and slammed it into the distracted soldier. Zack traveled in the air about ten feet before landing roughly on the ground.

While Aeris distracted the monster by waving her staff, Zack raised his large sword and gathered all of his strength before he shouted one word:

"ICE!"

The Grand Horn was immediately encased in a block of ice. After a few seconds, the block shattered. Aeris managed to get out of the way at the last minute, avoiding the flying shards. The monster then toppled to the ground, where it slowly faded away.

Aeris rushed over to Zack and knelt down beside him. "Are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine…" the soldier winced.

"Hang on…" Aeris closed her eyes and concentrated.

A warm feeling filled Zack's body. When it passed, the pain was gone.

"What kind of materia was that?" Zack asked, scowling, "That didn't feel like it came from a restore materia."

"Where else would it have come from?" Aeris covered as she helped him to his feet.

Zack waved his hand dismissively, "Yeah, you're right."

Aeris looked around, trying to spot her chocobo, finding it cowering behind another tree about fifty feet away. She went over to the chocobo and petted it gently. "It's okay now," she consoled the frightened bird, "No more monsters to scare you. Yeah, that's a good bird. Just relax and try to sleep. I won't tie you to the tree this time- I know you won't leave. Yeah, that's a good birdie…"

"Hey- the rain's finally stopped!" Zack noticed.

"Oh yeah," Aeris realized as she looked around. She then looked back at him. "So you're okay then?"

"I'm fine," Zack managed a smile, "Thanks. You're pretty amazing, you know. SOLDIER doesn't accept many female candidates, but I'm sure they'd take you on in a split second."

Aeris hugged her chocobo one last time, which prevented Zack from seeing the disgusted grimace on her face. SOLDIER probably _would_ want her, but not for her reflexes...

"I learned from a seasoned staff-user," Aeris said as she stepped away, "And I've kept at it for about ten years now."

"Ten years?" Zack whistled, "Wow. I've only been training for six years myself. Yeah, your teacher must really be something if his student is that good."

" _She_ is," Aeris agreed, looking sadly at the ground. "Or rather...she _was_. She passed away when I was ten. After her husband died, she was never quite the same. No one ever told me the details, which means I have a pretty good idea about the cause of death..."

"Oh," Zack said, looking at her sympathetically.

"Yeah," said Aeris, "Maybe I should head back to my tent. I might have said too much already."

"So she was one of your...people?"

Aeris' expression hardened. "I let my guard down. I think we should just stop talking and I'll head over to my tent. If you really need to stay here, I suggest you do the same."

Zack sighed. "Guess I should have expected that."

"You're a SOLDIER. I don't trust your people," Aeris stated flatly.

"Yeah, I gathered that," Zack said disappointed, "Fine. I'll go to my tent, all right? I'm not going to try anything."

"I'm a light sleeper," the staff-user warned as she pointed her weapon at him.

"Yeah, sweet dreams to you too," Zack grumbled as he climbed into his tent.

* * *

The sun was shining when he emerged from the tent. The grass mostly dry, save for a bit of morning dew, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Zack's motorcycle stood in the same spot he'd left it, the tarp he had thrown over it still glistening from the rain.

He stepped outside of the tent and noticed that Aeris' tent was gone, as well as Aeris herself, and her chocobo.

 _Man…who_ is _that girl?_ Zack wondered. _Is Aeris even her real name?_ _Paranoid as hell, but I guess I can understand that. Still…she's got spunk._

He began disassembling his tent, and found himself smiling.

_I wonder if I'll ever see her again…?_

* * *

"Welcome home," Elmyra greeted Aeris that evening, "I trust you had a safe trip?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Aeris said, smirking, "One monster, and some rain on the way back- that's all."

Just then, Jessie walked into the living room. "Mrs. G- I just fixed the problem with your modem- oh, hey, Aeris!"

"Hey," Aeris greeted her friend.

"I guess I'll check my emails then," Elmyra excused herself, leaving the two girls alone.

"How are you feeling?" Aeris asked.

"I'll live," Jessie said, "You live here long enough, you're bound to have some blood on your hands."

Aeris didn't look convinced, but she said nothing. Heck, she was no psychologist.

"How was the mission?" Jessie asked.

Aeris then sighed. "Jessie, why didn't you tell me you knew Zack was a member of SOLDIER?"

Jessie stared at her for a moment, and then sat down on the couch. "How'd you find out?" she asked quietly.

"I ran into him in Gongaga," said Aeris, "Apparently, that's his hometown. I thought he would try and fight me right then and there, but for some reason, he doesn't want to turn us in."

"I can't figure that out either," Jessie shook her head, "Geez, I'm sorry. I had no idea you two would cross paths."

"I'm not blaming you for anything," Aeris stated, "Not at all. It's just…someone in Shinra knows who you and I are."

"It sucks…" Jessie agreed, "Man…and he was such a dish…"

"I thought you liked his friend," Aeris teased.

"I already said he's too young," Jessie reminded her.

"You're right, though..." Aeris giggled, "He _is_ cute...especially when he was arguing with my chocobo."

"He _what?_ " Jessie burst out laughing.

"Yeah, apparently my birdie doesn't like SOLDIERs," Aeris laughed, "He just started pecking at him!"

"You...should have taken a picture!" Jessie managed to say as she doubled over, "'Your masculinity stats just went down ten points!'."

"Huh?" Aeris looked confused.

"I need more gamer friends..." Jessie giggled, "Anyway...what do you need to drool over Zack for? You've got Sephiroth."

"What?!" Aeris' humor instantly died. "Jessie, no! He's my brother!"

"Not biologically," Jessie said with a grin, "Besides- didn't you tell me your parents never legally adopted him?"

"He's nearly ten years older than me!" Aeris argued.

"You'll be of age in a year," Jessie shrugged.

"I…!"

"You've spent all those years with that hunk and never had any 'naughty' thoughts? I mean, you're always looking for him..."

Aeris then caught a whiff of something. She leaned closer to Jessie. "Have you been drinking?" she whispered.

Jessie stiffened, suddenly looking defensive. "Have _you_ been drinking?" she retorted lamely.

Annoyed, Aeris stood up and stalked off.

"Oh come on, Aeris- one beer!" Jessie protested as she got up and followed her, "I was just teasing ya! Learn to take a joke! Aeris…!"

Aeris paid no attention and stormed out the door to the B&B.

"Well, shit...!" Jessie exclaimed.

* * *

_Stupid Jessie…what the heck does she know?_

Aeris fumed as she stalked down the road leading to the old church.

_She's right though…_

Aeris banished that last thought from her head. He was her brother! Maybe not biologically, but still! Besides, what would he want with a kid like her? He would want a mature woman closer to his age- not some little sister type...

"Ah, good, you're finally back."

Aeris turned around to see Sephiroth standing outside the door of the church.

"Oh, hey, big brother!" Aeris fumbled, trying not to let Sephiroth see the red creeping up on her face.

He didn't seem to notice. "I have something to show you. Come inside."

_Snap out of it, Aeris! Jessie's just messing with your head! Nothing's changed!_

"Aeris?"

"Coming!" Aeris followed him inside the church.

The building was a mess. The pews were in complete disarray, and the whole place reeked of body odor, cigarettes, and alcohol. Parts of the wooden floor were gone, most likely having been torn out and used for firewood.

Sephiroth stood near the altar. Behind him was an especially large patch of dirt.

"What's wrong?" Sephiroth asked her.

Aerith sighed. Of course she couldn't hide her emotions in front of him. "Jessie was kind of being a jerk. I think she was drinking."

"Oh," Sephiroth said, "She was actually gone for the past few days. She only showed up because there was a problem with the Network access."

"She's having a tough time over the bomb, isn't she?" Aeris asked.

"I imagine so," Sephiroth agreed.

"So...what did you want to show me?" Aeris asked, changing the subject.

Sephiroth gestured behind him. "You said you needed to find a good place to plant your flowers. Plenty of dirt here. And it isn't like this is private property you would be trespassing on."

"I can't use this place as my own private garden," Aeris shook her head, "This is where all the beggars stay. It's their home."

"None of them deserve this place," Sephiroth said flatly.

"How can you say that!" Aeris exclaimed stunned at Sephiroth's cold assessment. "These people have fallen on hard times, all because of Shinra, and-!"

"I spent most of yesterday conversing with those men," Sephiroth interrupted, "None of them are in their situation due to 'hard times', even though in the end, they blame Shinra." He walked over to a pew and sat down. "I know it's easy to blame them for every bad thing that happens in life, but you can't let your hatred of that company completely cloud your judgment."

"So why were they homeless?" Aeris asked, sitting down next to Sephiroth.

He shook his head in disgust. "Well, one of the men stated that he never liked 'the system'. Meaning, having to work forty hours a week for 'the man'. Now Shinra did not create 'the system', that man is just lazy. Another man, from what I put together from his life story, is a certified sex fiend who was fired from every job because of some kind of affair or sexual harassment. Another- and this was the most amusing of all of them- decided years ago that the material world was not worth seeking a place in, and decided that a more spiritual quest was the noble idea. Of course, he seeks to achieve this ideal by filling his body up with more drugs than a pharmacy. Even as he spoke to me, he was having one of his psychoactive 'visions'."

Aeris stared blankly at him. "And you want me to plant flowers where these nut-jobs live?"

Sephiroth smirked. "They don't live here anymore. I came, I brought them food, I talked to them…and once I realized they were no good, I told them if they ever came back here again, I'd give them a few _real_ reasons to complain about their lives."

"You're so cold sometimes," Aeris shook her head.

"And you're too forgiving sometimes," Sephiroth told her, "Let this church be used for something _good_. That will never happen if people like them live here. You have a gift- they don't. Plant your seeds. Sell your flowers. Buy your dress. And make Midgar come alive,"

"You're the best," Aeris smiled, "What would I do without you?"

"Go plant those seeds," Sephiroth returned the smile, "You know you want to."

"I'll be right back!" Aeris said excitedly as she ran out of the church.

Sephiroth stretched luxuriously and lay down on the pew as he waited for the girl to return.

_The time approaches…my son…_

Sephiroth jerked into a sitting position. "Who's there?" he demanded loudly.

No answer.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Elmyra asked as she sent out her last email.

"The time is right," Vincent nodded, "We have a lot of strong and intelligent members in our ranks now. And…I think Aeris should be a part of this mission."

"But she's so young!" Elmyra protested.

"Her powers will come in handy," Vincent told her, "She's better than any mastered restore materia."

"I still can't believe it," Elmyra sighed, "And I thought she was being targeted for being close to Professor Gast and Sephiroth. To think that she and her mother were also potential specimens?"

"She's a special girl," Vincent nodded, "Plants aren't supposed to grow in Midgar, yet you have tulips peaking out of the soil next to your house after such a short time."

"Who else knows?"

"No one," Vincent shook his head, "Aside from you, myself, and Sephiroth, nobody knows. Aeris knows the dangers of revealing her secret, yet she's been known to be a bit reckless with it."

"Why share it with me after all these years, then?" Elmyra asked.

Vincent paused momentarily. "…Because I realized I won't get anywhere if I don't learn to trust more of my own people," he said finally.

Elmyra only smiled.

"We should take Sephiroth with us as well," the gunslinger continued hastily, "Jessie would be useful in helping us make the calls we need, along with any technological issues we might have. Barrett's physical strength and his marksmanship, not to mention Dyne's as well-"

"Don't take Dyne," Elmyra broke in.

"Why not?"

"I just found out today," Elmyra explained, "Eleanor is pregnant. This is going to be a dangerous mission. She doesn't need that kind of stress. Please, Vincent…"

"Very well," he relented, "Biggs can go in his place."

"So it's really happening," Elmyra sighed.

Vincent nodded. "Vice President Rufus Shinra will be traveling to Nibelheim next week. So will we. Once we get the chance, we abduct him..."


	11. Chapter 11: Unease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is on edge as the gang travels to Nibelheim.

Aeris, Barret, Biggs and Sephiroth slept soundly as Wedge sat behind the wheel of a large van, driving them to Junon. Next to him, Vincent stared ahead into the horizon. Jessie was the only other person awake, playing her portable video game. Once in a while, she would gently push Aeris to the other side whenever the healer would unintentionally lean against her shoulder while asleep. It could have been worse, she realized. Barret could have been sitting next to her instead, as if his snoring wasn't bad enough...

They had been driving for the past eight hours. Soon, they would be reaching the port city where Wedge would be dropping them off and driving back to Midgar. Then they would board the ship to Costa Del Sol, where their contacts in the vacation resort would provide them with additional transportation to Nibelheim.

"Please try to get some sleep on the ship," Vincent said, looking at Jessie through the rear-view mirror.

"I will," Jessie sighed as she continued to play her game. "Once we're in our cabins, I will."

"How the hell can the others sleep through that?" Wedge muttered, jerking his thumb in Barret's general direction.

As if on cue, the large man snorted loudly in his sleep, his body jerking slightly.

Jessie shook her head worriedly. _How can they sleep knowing what we're about to do? The last time we made any move on a member of the Shinra family…_ Jessie closed her eyes and winced at the memory. One of her oldest friends had died that day. How many more would die before the Shinra company went under?

"Wake up, everyone," Wedge said loudly, "We're getting close."

Aeris stirred and rubbed one of her eyes. "Wha…?" she mumbled.

"We're almost there," Jessie told her as she shut off her gaming device and put it in her backpack. "Guys, wake up!"

Barret muttered an obscenity as he and the others slowly woke up.

"Get ready," Wedge announced, "I'll be dropping you off right outside of town."

The group made sure they had all their belongings before Wedge pulled over and opened the back doors.

"Good luck," he told them before everyone exited the vehicle.

* * *

"There's gotta be something to do while we're on this boat," Aeris muttered as she paced about her cabin restlessly.

"Must you do that?" Jessie grumbled as she lay on her bed.

"Do what?" Aeris asked as she glanced at her companion.

"Never mind," the older girl sighed as she rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillow.

"You seem preoccupied," Aeris observed.

"Risking your life for a worthy cause does that to you," Jessie said as she lifted her head up.

Aeris grinned. "What risk? We've got one heck of a team on this mission! Brains, brawn, and skill- nothing can stop us!"

Jessie chuckled sadly. "Ah, Aeris. So idealistic...so positive. It's one of the things I like about you. But you haven't seen the consequences of messing up on a mission. I have."

"Are you talking about what happened to those two people-?"

"Yes," Jessie broke in, "You weren't there when it happened. One of them was our tactician, and the other was a good friend of mine. Both of them were sniped by Turks like that." She snapped her fingers to illustrate her point.

Aeris regarded her sadly. "Is that why you hate the Turks so much?"

Jessie rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. "That's part of it."

Sensing that Jessie didn't want to speak anymore about the Turks, Aeris decided to change the subject:

"Hey, how'd you get to be so computer-savvy?"

"My father worked in distributing computer software before he got transferred to maintenance," Jessie explained, "There was always free stuff around the house. My brother and sister were never really interested, but I always found them to be fascinating. I remember the first program my dad gave me. One of those kiddie programs that teaches you to type. I took it very seriously. It's actually how I learned to read."

"Wow!" Aeris was impressed.

"Since then, I've always been a computer junkie," said Jessie, "Got my part-time first job when I was fourteen at a computer store. Then three years ago, I joined Avalanche."

"How'd you end up joining?"

"Through Barrett," Jessie answered, "He was one of my customers at the store, and…what the-? Do you have ADHD or something?"

Aeris grinned sheepishly as she now proceeded to jog in place. "Sorry. I'll get out of here and let you sleep." She turned and opened the door, jogging out of the cabin.

Jessie let out a sigh as she raised her right hand, glancing uneasily at it. She then abruptly rolled onto her side, shoving her hand underneath the pillow before closing her eyes.

* * *

Sephiroth sat in the shade watching everyone coming and going around him. He had just finished having lunch with Biggs and Barret. While the other two men had decided to go into the rec room for a game of darts, he'd been content to wander off by himself as he always did.

"Is this seat taken?" a female voice asked.

Sephiroth looked up to see an auburn-haired woman in her thirties standing over the seat next to him. She tilted her head expectantly at him, waiting for an answer.

Sephiroth shook his head. "No, not at all. Go right ahead."

"Thank you," she said as she sat down, "So many people love the sun. And it does a lot of good, of course, but I prefer to avoid it all the same."

"I understand that," Sephiroth said, nodding politely.

"Not so much that I have sensitive skin or anything," the woman continued, "But honestly, after a while, I get a bit of a headache."

"Interesting," Sephiroth commented. That was something that had always happened to him after a couple of hours in the sun.

"Of course, it goes away the minute I'm out of the sun. But it's strange…it doesn't seem to happen to very many people. In fact, it's only where I come from that such a thing happens."

"I've never heard of other people having that same condition before," Sephiroth confessed.

"I'm sure you've never heard of people who could soar through the air just by thinking about it either," the woman went on as she eyed Sephiroth, "Nor people who can heal from wounds quickly, or regenerate entire limbs."

Sephiroth found himself growing very uneasy at the woman's words. How could she know about him like that? Had he been too careless the last three years? Did Shinra now have a way to trap him into being their prized specimen again?

"No, they haven't found a way." the woman told him.

Sephiroth's eyes widened in shock. Had she read his mind? Was she…? He then glared at her. "Were you the person who spoke to me in the church the other day?" he asked accusingly.

"No," the woman answered, looking surprised and slightly concerned. "This is the first time I've ever spoken to you."

Sephiroth eyed her warily. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Many reasons. Mostly to check on your well-being."

"Who sent you? Why would anybody think I needed checking up on?"

"I cannot answer at this time. You need to keep your mind on your mission. I know it's possibly the most important one you and your comrades have undertaken thus far. I don't want to jeopardize it by causing you distress."

Sephiroth stood up, knocking his chair over in the process.

"Get out of my head, woman!" he hissed at her.

The woman regarded her coldly. " _You_ are the one who can't control your thoughts," she argued, "You haven't learned to filter your thoughts, so it's open season on your mind."

Sephiroth continued to stare uneasily at her.

"There is a lot you don't seem to know about yourself," she said calmly, "Even Professor Gast and Professor Hojo only had a basic grasp on your true potential."

Sephiroth regarded her suspiciously. "And you know everything?"

"More than _they_ did," she replied as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sephiroth asked.

"Our conversation is done for today," the woman replied, "This is not going to be easy. I can't have you losing your patience like you did by just finding out I know who you are. An even temper is crucial to finding out the truth. An emotion such as anger will cloud your judgment and allow deception to creep in."

"How can I _not_ get aggravated when you're behaving like some mystical soothsayer?" Sephiroth snapped.

"I understand how you feel, and I wish I could tell you more," said the woman, "But for now, just be happy with the fact that you're _not_ an outsider like you think. Alienation is a dangerous thing. Goodbye for now, and good luck on your mission. I'll hopefully see you after you've completed it."

She quickly walked around the corner.

"Wait!" Sephiroth chased after her, only to soon realize that the woman had indeed vanished. There were no doors alongside the long wall, and no one else around save for a lone sailor mopping the deck. Had the woman jumped off? Flown? No, not with a witness present.

 _Is she really…like me? Was Jenova followed by any of her people? But that was over two-thousand years ago! How long do her people live? How long will_ I _live?_

She'd claimed she hadn't wanted him to be agitated, but how could she pile on such cryptic hints and expect him to accept it without question? Still, one thing she'd said was true: he _did_ need to stay focused on the mission. Vincent may have been the one to organize everything, but it was Sephiroth's leadership skills and fighting ability that held everything together.

_I suppose I'll go meditate now…_

With a sigh, Sephiroth retired to his cabin.

* * *

Two days had passed since the members of Avalanche had boarded the ship bound for Costa Del Sol. Now, the party stood at their destination.

Upon docking, the party had split up, each member leaving the resort city on their own, before meeting at the designated pickup spot an hour later.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Barret complained, "They said they'd land around three 'o clock. It's three-thirty, dammit!"

"He did say _around_ three," Vincent reminded him, "And this man doesn't exactly strike me as the kind to get hung up on an exact statement."

"Then why the hell did you hire him for this job?" Barret demanded.

"I'm told he is the best in his field," Vincent replied calmly, "And from talking to this person, I can tell that he is a man who doesn't let fear hold him back."

Just then, a faint roar could be heard from the distance.

"Hey, look!" Aeris exclaimed as she pointed at the sky.

A small plane could be seen on the horizon. However, the group could see the plane getting bigger and bigger, until they realized it was bearing down towards them at an incredible speed.

"GET OUTTA THE WAY!" Jessie screamed as she and the others scattered.

Aeris ran as fast as she could before she dove to the ground. A strong wind blew her way, and she ducked her head to avoid being hit in the face with any flying debris. After a few moments, she noticed the roar of the plane's engine had stopped. Looking up, she could see a small passenger plane standing a few feet away from her.

The door opened, and the pilot emerged. He removed his goggles and leather cap, running a hand through his ash-blond hair. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Barret yelled as he marched up to the pilot, "That was TOO damn close! See that girl?" he pointed at Aeris, who was trying desperately to smooth her windblown hair back into place, "A few more feet, and ya woulda killed her!"

"I'm fine," Aeris insisted as she got to her feet.

"That's why I stopped here, and not over there," the pilot mumbled as he lit his cigarette.

The others slowly got to their feet and gathered around the plane.

"Cid Highwind, I presume?" Vincent looked at the pilot. "I'm Vincent Valentine."

Cid took the cigarette out of his mouth and turned his head to the side before exhaling. He looked back at Vincent and extended his hand to him. "Nice to finally meet you, Valentine."

"Likewise," Vincent answered, "But were such theatrics really necessary?"

"Was the perfect landing spot," Cid shrugged as he took another drag off his cigarette, "You're not deaf. You knew to get outta the way. You can't do that, how the hell you gonna stop a multi-million-dollar corporation from messing with people's lives?"

"That's a rather simplistic way of viewing things," Sephiroth commented.

"Yeah, whatever," Cid shrugged as he opened a second door, "Get your asses inside and you can introduce the rest of yourselves after we take off."

"Asshole…" Barret muttered as he climbed inside first.

* * *

"Valentine," Cid said as he and the gunslinger sat in the cockpit, "you've got major guts, you know that?"

"Mmm?" Vincent glanced at him.

"I mean, kidnapping 'Prince Rufus' and not even demanding a ransom?" Cid went on, "What the hell do you want to get out of this?"

"Inside information, leverage, and of course, absolute panic from within the company," Vincent told Cid, "A ransom would not make sense. There is no way it could be pulled off. We won't kill Rufus Shinra, but there are plenty of ways to assure that he won't be returning to work as vice president anytime soon."

"What's he doing in Nibelheim anyway?" Cid asked.

"President Shinra probably wants his son to know everything about the mako reactors they have around the world," Vincent replied, "He had several trips scheduled to see every reactor. Nibelheim is to be the last one before he returns to Midgar. Apparently there's also some malfunction that they need SOLDIER for."

"So this is the only chance," Cid concluded, "Gotcha. Right- we'll be landing twenty miles from Nibelheim. Hope you guys like camping. Especially with those damn Nibel wolves."

"We can handle the wolves," Sephiroth piped up from the back.

"It's better than having us dropped off nearby and arousing suspicion," Vincent pointed out.

"Still…" Cid frowned, "If anything goes wrong, just call me. I'll do what I can to bail you out."

"Are you sure about that?" Vincent raised an eyebrow, "The people here all decided they have nothing else to live for except the demolishing of Shinra. If you come and help under those circumstances, you'll be exposing yourself, and you'll likely spend the rest of your life on the run. And it may be a short one if we're not careful."

Cid looked at everybody in the back through the rear-view mirror. His eyes settled on Aeris before he spoke:

"Hey, kid! Yeah, you. How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Aeris answered.

"Are you as suicidal as everyone else here?"

"I've got nothing to lose," Aeris replied, shrugging, "Shinra took my family away, and I won't have any future until they're no longer in power."

"The same goes for me as well," Sephiroth chimed in.

"We're in too deep to back out now," Barret added.

"It's your choice," Vincent said to Cid.

"Yeah, sure," Cid answered, "I mean, every since Shinra lost their top two SOLDIERs, you can tell their running scared. Take Rufus out of the picture, and they'll really be losing their shit. If Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley were still around, I might not be so eager."

"They still haven't located Genesis?" Barret asked.

Vincent shook his head. "Dr. Hollander went missing as well."

"Isn't he the guy who replaced Hojo as head of Shinra's science department?" Aeris asked.

"Yes," Vincent answered, "That is another reason why now is the best time for us to strike. Let's hope everything works out to our advantage..."

* * *

_My son…please…come back to me…_

Sephiroth awoke with a start. It was still dark out. Everyone around him was still asleep around the campfire, save for Vincent, who was keeping watch.

 _That voice_ _again…_ he thought _...who the hell is that?_

He unzipped his sleeping bag and kicked back the cover. It would be a while before he would get anymore sleep.

"Can't sleep?"

Sephiroth looked up to see Vincent facing him. He sighed, and then got up and walked over to his father. "Do you think that people in the lifestream can contact the living?" he asked.

"I don't believe in superstitions like that," Vincent replied, "Why are you asking me this?"

"…I've heard the voice of a woman a couple of times. She calls me her son…begging me to come back to her."

Vincent closed his eyes and exhaled. "You think your mother is reaching out to you from beyond the grave?"

"I sound like I've lost my mind, don't I?" Sephiroth asked miserably.

"You're probably stressed," Vincent reassured him, "We're all on edge."

Sephiroth hesitated, debating whether to tell his father about the bizarre encounter on the ship.

Vincent looked at him. "Get some sleep. We should reach Nibelheim tomorrow morning."

"You know that sleep isn't as necessary for me. Let me stand guard."

Vincent hesitated, and then shrugged. "Do what you need to do," he said as he walked away.

Sephiroth watched his father retire to his sleeping bag. He then grabbed his sword and began to walk quietly around the campsite.

* * *

The city of Nibelheim was already bustling at eight 'o clock in the morning, despite the rain that was coming down. People were hurrying to work, mostly men and woman rushing off to the mines. The few children who weren't sleeping in during their summer break, were sprawled lazily in the shelter of their front porches.

"Quaint place," Jessie commented.

"I love it!" Aeris exclaimed, "It reminds me of Corel, only without the heat!"

"Let's check in," Jessie pointed to the nearby inn, "The sooner we do that, the sooner we can relax. Rufus isn't coming until tomorrow."

"Relax?" Aeris protested as she followed Jessie into the building. "I wanna explore!"

"It's a city," Jessie said flatly, "There's buildings and people. Not much to explore."

"Welcome to Hotel Nibel!" the girl behind the counter exclaimed brightly, "Tourists?"

Jessie and Aeris looked at the girl. She looked a little younger than Aeris, sporting a fringed leather vest, and a matching skirt. A cowboy hat covered her dark hair, which she kept tied back in a very loose pony-tail.

"Visiting friends," Jessie lied.

"Just so you know," the girl continued, "I give tours of Mount Nibel if you're interested. That's my year-round job. This right here is just my summer job."

"No thanks-," Jessie started to say.

"I'd love to!" Aeris butted in.

"Super!" the girl clapped her hands together, "The next tour is at four, right after my shift is over!"

"Swell," Jessie muttered as she handed her gil over to the girl, "One room, please."

"Just come back to the lobby at either of those times, and you'll find me with the group," the girl told Aeris, "My name's Tifa."

"I'm Aeris."

"Hey, you coming?" Jessie called from the top of the stairwell.

"Yeah, I'll be right up!" Aeris hurried up the stairs.

"You shouldn't be too friendly with people like that," Jessie said in a low voice, "We've already got one Shinra flunky who knows who we are, remember?"

"I wonder if Sephiroth wants to come on the tour. Are you sure you don't wanna come?"

"Would you _listen_ to me?" Jessie hissed as she opened the door and the two stepped inside the room, "Your carefree attitude is gonna put us all in danger!"

"You're edgy today," Aeris said, frowning, "Actually, you've been edgy for days now."

Jessie sighed. "Yeah…I…I know. I'm sorry. Look, I don't mean to pick on you, it's just…"

"Alright, I'll be more careful," Aeris conceded, "But I seriously don't think that girl Tifa's an undercover Shinra spy or anything."

"I guess…"

"You're still worried?" Aeris peered at Jessie, "You think that something's gonna happen to one of us?"

"Let's not talk about that," Jessie shook her head.

"You're right," Aeris agreed, "That's why you should do something to take your mind off things. Like coming with me on that tour!"

"In the rain?"

"Forecast said it would let up in the afternoon."

"You're not gonna stop bugging me until I say yes, are you?"

"Well, it works with Sephiroth most of the time."

"You're such a pest," Jessie laughed.

Aeris grinned. "Let's go get some breakfast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jessie is definitely more angsty in this timeline, but for reasons you'll find out in future chapters(along with why she joined several years earlier than in canon).


	12. Chapter 12: Sors Imanis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avalanche's mission takes a very sharp detour...

"You're never gonna get into SOLDIER if you keep getting sick in a lousy truck, let alone those warships the weapons department keeps talking about building."

Cloud groaned loudly as he turned away from Zack. He began tugging at the scarf on his infantryman's uniform, trying to loosen it slightly. Just then, the truck they were riding in hit another pothole, causing the young trooper to turn slightly green.

"You should know better than to read while on a moving vehicle." The raven-haired SOLDIER picked up Cloud's comic book, "Though this _is_ a pretty good issue. 'Omega-Kun...'" he recited the classic introduction to the series by heart, "'The hero who saves the world from the forces of evil at night, and then resumes his normal life as a Wutain schoolboy by day. Saving the world before midterm exams!'"

"I wish I had his powers," the MP driving the canvas-covered army truck remarked, "Especially the whole not needing to sleep."

"Aw, but it's so cozy when you finally get under the covers and rest your head on a nice, soft pillow," Zack protested, his boyish grin ever-present. He then yawned. "Great. Now I really wanna take a nap."

"How long until we get there?" the other infantryman in the truck asked.

"With this crappy weather, probably a couple more hours," Zack told him, "Then we have to wait for the vice president to show up. Apparently, he wants to oversee the inspection of the reactor himself."

"How the hell are we gonna get anything done when we have 'Prince Rufus' and his Turks in the way?" the second trooper complained.

Zack shook his head. "You're looking at this the wrong way, Curt. The _vice president_ is overseeing this inspection himself! We do a good job, he'll tell the right people. Maybe a recommendation from him is what you need, eh, Cloud?"

"Ugh…" Cloud moaned.

"God, just puke already!" Curt exclaimed as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, leave him alone," said Zack, "Us country boys aren't used to getting around on anything other than our own two feet. Right, buddy?"

"Life was a lot simpler back then," Cloud mumbled.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Zack teased, flashing a grin. "Relax, Cloud. Just lean back against the wall and rest your eyes. We'll be in town before you know it."

* * *

"Oh, come on- it couldn't have been that bad!" Aeris scoffed as she and Jessie sat down on their respective beds, "At least it stopped raining before we went out there, just like I told you it would!"

The computer guru pulled off her shoes and socks, revealing several blisters on her feet.

"I hate you," Jessie declared as she glared at Aeris.

Aeris wasn't the least bit fazed. "That's what you get from sitting in front of a computer screen all day. But, oh well. At least Biggs and Sephiroth had fun."

The four of them had hiked through the Nibel Mountains for two hours straight, along with Tifa and a couple other tourists.

"And at least you didn't complain until now," Aeris giggled.

"And make myself look weaker than some fifteen-year-old tour guide?" Jessie pulled out a potion, "That girl was practically dancing in circles around us!"

"I like her," said Aeris.

"You like everybody." Jessie took out a pocketknife and opened it up.

"What are you doing?" Aeris asked.

"What's it look like?" Jessie held the point up to her foot, "I'm gonna drain the blisters before I apply the potion. Can't be in anything but perfect condition tomorrow, right?"

"Oh, gross!" Aeris cringed as she opened the door and left, much to Jessie's amusement. Two seconds later, the door then opened again and Aeris rushed inside, looking panicked.

"That was quick!" Jessie teased, "Ready for the first one…? Oh noooo…here comes the knife...!"

"Zack is outside!" Aeris whispered frantically.

Jessie let the knife drop to the floor. "What?!"

"He _and_ Cloud are checking into rooms!" Aeris squeaked, "Cloud's a Shinra trooper! Now _two_ people would know who we are!"

"No…no…this isn't happening!" Jessie moaned, "Great- they must be the ones guarding Rufus! Man...it looks like we have no choice- we're gonna have to tell Vincent and the others about Zack knowing who we are."

"We shouldn't have kept it from Vincent in the first place," Aeris admitted as she pulled out her PHS, "He's not gonna like this…"

* * *

"Tseng, is there any reason in particular you had to bring him along?" Rufus Shinra asked as he sat in his personal helicopter.

"Strength in numbers," the raven-haired Turk replied, "Besides, despite his age and immaturity, he's also one of the best we've got."

"Hmph..." Rufus frowned at the redheaded Turk sitting behind him and turned his head back to the magazine he had been flipping through.

Reno shrugged indifferently and began to examine his taser-like nightstick.

"The sun's rising," Tseng observed as he looked out the window.

"Finally…" Rufus sighed, "One more rotten reactor to look at, and then it's back home."

"Forgive me if I'm out of line," Tseng offered calmly, "But isn't it important to get to know the reactors and such if you're to take over as president of the company?"

"Ah, I don't care what you say," Rufus scoffed as he shook his head, "You're a hell of a lot smarter than most of the people in this company. If the old man were to croak today, my first official act as president would be to fire those idiots Palmer and Heidegger."

"Heidegger may be annoying, but he _is_ an asset to the company," Tseng pointed out.

"Fine then," Rufus sulked, "Instead, every time he does that idiotic laugh, I'm taking it out of his paycheck until he has nothing left to laugh about. Scarlet, too. She'll learn eventually that she can't expect any favors just because she chooses to show her cleavage to the whole world."

"What exactly is it you dislike about the reactors?" Tseng asked, "Afraid another one will get bombed while we're there?"

"No," Rufus answered as he smoothed back his strawberry-blond hair, "It's the people who constantly suck up to me in hopes of gaining my favor or something. I don't know what's wrong with them. Can't they…I don't know…do their own work instead of trading favors? That's the whole irony of it all- people think I got this job handed to me on a silver platter, and I didn't! In my father's eyes, I was no different than any other potential candidate for the position, but I earned this position. But try telling anybody that."

"Cronyism is an unfortunate side-effect of business sometimes," said Tseng.

"Yes, I suppose it's easier for people to trade favors rather than actually _earn_ their way up in the world." said Rufus, "All the people my father does business with look just like him as well. Bunch of fat, stupid and lazy slobs I can barely stand to look at."

"So stop looking at them, then," Tseng quipped dryly.

"Hmmm..." the vice-president looked ahead thoughtfully.

"We're almost at Nibelheim, sir!" the pilot announced.

"Good," said Rufus, "Let's touch down and get this over with…"

* * *

"Welcome to Nibelheim, Mr. Vice President," the mayor said as he shook the young man's hand.

Tseng, Reno, Cloud, and Zack stood behind the vice president. Reno and Zack were engaged in a rather unfriendly staring contest.

"Thank you," Rufus droned.

"I'm Tifa!" the young tour guide smiled brightly, "Nice to meet you!"

Rufus nodded politely. "You're our guide?"

"Number one guide in this town!" Tifa corrected.

Cloud shifted uncomfortably, and adjusted the helmet that covered his face.

"It's too dangerous," Zack shook his head, "We can't have her involved in something like this."

"Hey, I may look delicate," Tifa said with a grin, "But looks can be deceiving."

"It's true," the mayor nodded, "My daughter is a strong girl, and knows her way around the mountains like the back of her hand. You'll do just fine with her."

Zack laughed and threw up his hands in surrender. "All right then! Just don't slow us down, kiddo."

"Don't slow _me_ down," Tifa replied sweetly.

"Um, Mr. Vice President…?" a man with a camera hesitantly approached the group, "May I take just one picture for a memento?"

"If you must," Rufus sighed.

"Thank you so much!" the man said excitedly, "If all of you could just get into that picture…"

Tifa, Zack, Cloud, Reno, Tseng, and the trooper named Curt all huddled together around Rufus.

"…Cheeeeeeese!" the photographer called out.

Reno made a rude gesture at the last minute. The man didn't seem to notice.

"Great- thank you!" the man grinned as he backed away, "I'm gonna go get this developed right now- I'll give you each a copy when you get back!"

* * *

"I see them…" Sephiroth announced.

Vincent, Barrett, and Biggs perked up.

"They're at the bottom of the mountain," he continued, "It'll be a while until they reach us."

"So once we nab the guy, we leave toward Rocket Town, right?" Biggs asked.

"Sephiroth will take Rufus to our connections nearby," Vincent nodded, "We'll hide out there for a few days, until it's safe to bring him to a more secure location."

"Shouldn't be too long, now," Sephiroth muttered absently, "Let's get this over with."

All day, the swordsman hadn't been able to shake the feeling of utter dread since he'd first arrived in the town. The hike he'd gone on earlier seemed to make things worse. Though he was able to put on an act to fool his comrades, the feeling was at it's all-time high today.

"…And we can't let them reach the reactor- Sephiroth, are you listening to me?" Vincent glanced at his son.

Sephiroth snapped back to attention. "Sorry," he mumbled, "Don't worry, Vincent. I'm aware of what needs to be done."

"Just leave it to me," Biggs grinned and held up a support materia, "Thank the Ancients for Sleepel…"

"If Sleepel don't do the trick, maybe a good old-fashioned pistol-whip'll get 'Prince' Rufus to come along quietly," Barrett guffawed as he raised his machine gun in the air.

"That is hardly a pistol," Vincent remarked.

Sephiroth continued to watch the small party making their way up the mountain.

_This is not your place, my kin…_

The swordsman's eyes widened.

_Come to me…you can sense that I'm not far…come to me and learn the truth!_

"It's the same voice…" Sephiroth mumbled, "…is what the woman on the ship said true? Am I really not alone?"

Biggs scowled. "Huh?"

"…Seph?" Barrett scratched his head, "Yer not making any sense, kid."

Sephiroth turned around and began to walk down the mountain, toward the reactor.

"Where are you going?" Vincent asked sharply.

Sephiroth ignored his father and raised his head up. After a moment, he shot into the air, bearing down toward the large structure below.

 _What the hell has gotten into him?_ Vincent couldn't help but stare ahead before heaving a sigh. "I suppose we'll have to follow him now. I think he's making his way toward the reactor." He turned to face his equally bewildered companions. "Let's go."

* * *

"Where are you?" Sephiroth called out as he walked over to the stairs that led to the reactor.

Feeling a whole slew of emotions, he walked up the stairs and attempted to open the door. It was locked. Not wasting any time, he stepped back, and then charged forward delivering a strong kick, breaking the knob off of the door completely. The door opened and he stepped inside the large, dark antechamber. In front of him were dozens of pod-like structures, lined up all around the center of the room. At the top stood one single structure. Even in the dark, Sephiroth could read the name: Jenova.

His eyes narrowed. "So we meet at last..."

 _Indeed..._ the feminine voice echoed inside his mind.

 _The creature that is part of me…_ Sephiroth thought in part wonder, part horror. _Mom said she was a parasite by nature. That it was she who decimated the Cetra. She always said I was my own person…but if this creature is a parasitic being…how can I be any different if we're both of the same species?_

Curiously, he strode over to the staircase. He'd always wondered about Jenova, whom Hojo had lied and told him was his mother. Ifalna had said that Jenova might come alive once more. Had she finally done so? Was it she who was calling him? Did she believe they were family?

 _They've kept it all from you, my son…you_ are _special…because this world is yours for the taking. I've watched you…never able to reach you until now. And now, this is your chance to exact revenge on the people who have hurt you…_

"Hojo is dead," Sephiroth answered out loud, "I don't need revenge, and I'm _not_ your son. My mother was a scientist- not some genocidal disembodied voice."

_A vessel to carry you. Nothing more._

"What are you talking about?" Sephiroth asked warily, "My father gave me the papers seven years ago. You and I share some DNA thanks to genetic splicing, but that's about it."

Jenova's laughter rang in his ears.

_After I was done with that woman, the child that had been gestating inside of her was gone. In his place you now stand._ _Lost in a world where you know you never belonged._

"Let _me_ worry about finding a place to belong," Sephiroth shot back, refusing to let the monstrosity rattle him.

_Such a beautiful world, corrupted by so many dullards. Isn't that what you sometimes think, in the back of your mind?_

Sephiroth looked up, startled.

_Why are you so surprised that I know your thoughts? Our genetic bond is that strong...here, I'll name another thing you've thought of, but refused to acknowledge: the half-Cetra. You harbor feelings of lust toward her, do you not?_

Sephiroth closed his eyes in shame.

_Why do you deny yourself the future you deserve? Build a new world with her…a new enlightened race._

"She's too young!" Sephiroth couldn't help but exclaim.

_For how long will she be 'too young'? You wanted to break the spine of the boy who broke her heart three years ago. Because you knew you could do better by her. I know that you want the Cetra hybrid by your side…in your arms…in your bed…_

"SHUT UP!" Sephiroth yelled, "SHUT UP! IT'S YOU PUTTING THESE DISGUSTING THOUGHTS IN MY HEAD! IT WAS YOU THE WHOLE TIME! _"_ He sank to his knees, clutching his forehead in emotional agony. "You would have pushed me to act out on your own sick fantasies three years ago..." he hissed, "Out of revenge against the last descendent of the Ancients who sealed you!"

_I did no such thing…I merely watched you suffer, helpless to aid you…until now. My son…you've built up so much tension inside throughout the years… Anger…pain…fear…desire… Don't be afraid to release the tension…don't be afraid to fly…_

"Something tells me I don't need your help…!" Sephiroth growled.

_Don't you? You've been lied to…look around you._

Sephiroth glanced at the pods surrounding him.

_Look inside…_

He reluctantly obliged and went up to one of the pods. Standing on his toes, he looked inside.

Seeing the disfigured wretch staring back at him from inside, he recoiled instantly.

 _That monster…_ he realized silently, _was once human!_

"Sephiroth!"

The silver-haired swordsman slowly turned around to see Vincent and the others standing at the entrance.

"Thank the Ancients for haste spells as well!" Biggs crossed his arms and glared at Sephiroth, "We practically killed ourselves chasing after you!"

"How the hell did you fly like that?" Barrett scowled.

Vincent peered at his son, and noticed the young man was as pale as a ghost. Concerned, he sped over to him.

"What's the matter, Sephiroth?"

The swordsman looked at Vincent, and then silently pointed at the pod. His father went up to the window and peered inside. He instantly grimaced and stepped back.

"You saw it!" Sephiroth whispered shakily. His eyes were wide with fear; something that neither Biggs nor Barrett had ever seen from him before. "All of them were once human like you and I once were!"

"No way!" Barrett exclaimed, shocked at seeing Sephiroth so shaken. "Seph, what the hell is the matter with ya?!"

"I've always known since I was small…" Sephiroth whispered, "…that I was different from the others. Mom and the professor said I was special…everyone told me I was special…but…like this?!"

He turned to Vincent. "…What are we…?"

"Sephiroth, get a hold of yourself!" Vincent commanded sharply, "You've already derailed this mission severely! We can still make our move if we stay put, and if you _calm down!_ "

"How can I calm down?" Sephiroth laughed bitterly, "How can you be so calm?!"

"I've made peace with what I am long ago," said Vincent, "But clearly you've yet to make that same peace with yourself."

"Why didn't he tell me…?" Sephiroth stared at the pods, "Why did he have to disappear…?"

_Would you like to know the truth…?_

"Yes…" Sephiroth hung his head, "That's all I want to know…!"

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Barrett frowned.

Slowly, as if he were in a trance, Sephiroth walked up the stairs leading to the top. A statue resembling some kind of angel stood in front of him. Impulsively, he grabbed it and ripped the metal figure from the ground. Oil splattered everywhere, but he merely threw the statue aside.

Looking up, he saw the small chamber that the limbless, blue-skinned woman was encased in. He raised his sword, and shattered the glass.

"Damn fool is ruining the mission!" Barrett growled as he and Biggs caught up to Vincent.

"I think the mission is over," Vincent stated.

"What?!" Barrett and Biggs exclaimed.

"This is much bigger than the threat of Shinra," Vincent peered into the chamber where Jenova still sat.

Suddenly, the blue-skinned woman's eyes popped open. The three men jumped back.

"Holy shit!" Barrett exclaimed.

The woman strained, and two arms instantly shot out of her shoulders. Ducking out of the headpiece bearing the name Professor Gast had given her, she kicked over the restraints holding her legs in place, and stepped out of the chamber.

"Mother…" Sephiroth murmured.

_Yes…you have finally freed me…_

Barrett pointed his machine gun at Jenova. She snapped her head in his direction and raised her hand. A bolt of electricity shot out, zapping him. Yelling in pain, he dropped the gun and stumbled back.

"Weapons like that are useless against her!" shouted a female voice.

Sephiroth snapped out of his daze as he and everyone else turned to see the woman he'd met on the ship standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"The hell are you?!" Barrett yelled at her.

The auburn-haired woman ignored him and took a few more steps forward.

Jenova glared at the stranger. Who…are _you?_

"So sad…" the stranger shook her head, "Are you so ravaged that you can no longer speak aloud anymore?"

 _Silence!_ Jenova aimed a fire spell at the woman, who quickly cast a reflect spell. The flames bounced off the barrier and returned to her, singeing the alien creature in the process.

"You all had best run," the woman looked at the others, "Sephiroth and I are the only ones who can handle her in terms of skill, but Sephiroth is not immune to the sickness. You all need to leave!"

Something inside told Vincent that this woman knew much more than they did. He looked at his three companions, nodded, and began to descend the stairs.

 _No!_ Jenova raised her arms, and two tentacles shot out, aimed at the party.

The woman effortlessly caught the tentacles in her hands. " _I'm_ the one you're fighting now!"

Vincent, Barrett and Biggs led a stunned Sephiroth out of the reactor…only to find themselves staring right into the barrel of Tseng's gun.

* * *

"Aeris?!" Jessie put her arm on the shoulder of the young healer, who was now leaning against the car window, writhing in pain. "Aeris, what's wrong?!"

"Oh god…!" Aeris sobbed loudly, "It's so loud! It hurts! Make it stop! AHH! MAKE IT STOP!"

"What's the matter with her?" the driver asked worriedly.

One of Avalanche's contacts had been notified to come pick the girls up and take them to the rendezvous point where Rufus would initially be kept. They had almost reached their destination when Aeris had keeled over, clutching her head as she managed to discern three words through the anguished cries of the Planet:

_Jenova lives again…_

Jessie leaned over next to Aeris and put her arms around the girl, desperately trying to comfort her somehow...anyhow.

Aeris screamed one more time, and then abruptly went limp in Jessie's arms.


	13. Chapter 13: Stalemate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new ally shows up, and Rufus reluctantly teams up with Avalanche in the face of a much more terrifying situation. Everyone finds themselves struggling to adapt to this new turn of events, particularly Aeris after she and Sephiroth receive shocking news.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rufus demanded to know.

"I wouldn't suggest you try anything," Tseng warned the four men standing in front of him. He cocked his gun.

"Shit…!" Barrett muttered.

"What the hell?!" Zack exclaimed as he pointed ahead of him.

Tseng and Rufus looked up and saw the battle inside the reactor.

"What's going on?" Tifa called from the back.

 _I've had enough of this…_ Jenova sneered at the other woman. She looked up at the ceiling and raised a tentacle. A blast of energy radiated from the tip and shot up, crashing into the ceiling, creating a large hole. Closing her eyes, a flash of light enveloped her. Without warning, she rocketed through the air, out of the hole, and out of sight.

"This isn't good…" the woman muttered. She then turned around, finally noticing what had happened. "Oh my…"

"Who are you?" Rufus glared in her direction.

"If you wouldn't mind putting the guns away…" the woman said calmly, "You'd be wise to listen to what I have to tell you."

"Hell with this," Rufus shook his head as he pulled out his gun fired at the woman.

The woman barely flinched as two of her fingers were blown right off. Everyone watched in shock as they instantly regenerated themselves, just as Jenova had done with her arms a few minutes before.

"That was annoying, at worst," she remarked indifferently, "Sorry, but it'll take a lot more than guns and swords to kill me. I don't want to use force, but if you plan to back me into a corner, I'll have no choice but to defend myself."

Rufus slowly lowered his pistol.

"Fine," he said. He turned to address the group behind him. "Everyone get inside now! Looks like we've got more to worry about than a faulty reactor."

He and Tseng stepped inside, allowing Zack, Cloud, Curt, and Tifa to pass.

"Perhaps you can start by telling us your name," Vincent suggested.

"My name is Medea," the woman answered, "And yes, I am of the same race as the one you call Jenova."

 _So much going on under the old man's nose…_ Rufus thought as he listened intently.

"So why should we trust you?" Vincent asked, "After all that Professor Gast said against Jenova, and after the effect she had on Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth stared silently, still visibly shaken from everything that had happened.

"The same reason you wouldn't attribute the actions of one mentally ill human to the rest of your race," Medea answered, "You're aware of the virus she gave to the Cetra, am I correct?"

Rufus nodded. "It's common history."

"What you don't know is that she herself was infected with that same virus," Medea went on, "The symptoms for our people are different than that of the Cetra, but devastating nonetheless. The Cetra either died or mutated, but with our people, it's the mind that degenerates. My people with the virus suffer from massive delusions, and are often dangerous."

"And yet you went up against her when you could've caught what she had?" Barrett raised an eyebrow.

"Things have changed over the past two-thousand years," Medea told him, "We've since developed proper medicine to treat infected Cetra, and to prevent it altogether in my people, although we never did find a cure."

"Perfect!" Biggs said, "That means you can immunize Sephiroth and he won't act like he just did, right?"

"It's not that simple," Medea shook her head, "We were refused proper medical supplies until certain conditions were met, which I can't discuss right now. Also, another problem that may present itself is that Sephiroth is not a full-blooded Seraph."

"Whoa- mind repeating that last word?" Zack scowled.

"Seraph is the name of mine and Jenova's people," Medea explained, "Seraphim is the plural term. Contrary to the history on your world, the Cetra and the Seraphim are on friendly terms. It has been this way for over a thousand years."

"But the Cetra are gone," said Rufus, "The only two known Cetra disappeared ten years ago following the murder of Professor Hojo."

"Driven away by your father's relentless pursuit of them," Medea responded coldly.

"If they can find what they refer to as the Promised Land…" Rufus shrugged, "Then it's worth the trouble. If they're not reasonable enough to come quietly…"

"Shut up!" Sephiroth pointed his sword at Rufus from the distance, having found his voice again.

Rufus peered at him. "Oh, it's you," he commented, "You must think you're pretty hot stuff to be strutting around Midgar the way you've been doing all these years…Sephiroth. Rubbing in my father's face that you're right in front of him and yet, no one can do a damn thing," Rufus sighed, "Had Professor Hojo survived, he might have found a way to weaken you to the point of us recapturing you. But everyone's afraid to go after you."

Vincent walked up to Rufus. "What are you trying to accomplish here?"

"Oh, I don't mean to try and get him back, if that's what you're thinking," Rufus smoothed his hair back, "I think my father is like a little kid in his whole fantasy of the 'super-SOLDIER'. Stealing the DNA from another more competent race to make up for the faults of our own?"

"You sound as if you have absolutely no faith in mankind!" Tifa protested angrily.

Rufus ignored her. "But if the Ancients don't want to help us, then whatever. Technology can lead us to more mako- it's that simple."

"Do you even know what the hell yer saying?!" Barrett exploded, "Yer draining the lifeblood of the Planet without any way of replacing it!"

"And Jenova will drain it further," Medea shook her head sadly.

"So then somebody's gotta stop, her, right?" Tifa stepped forward and looked pointedly at Rufus.

"I'll call my father and let him know that an extremely dangerous monster is on the loose," Rufus took out his PHS.

With lightning speed, Vincent snatched the phone out of the vice president's hand. "I would rather not get involved with your father's company."

"I'd watch it if I were you," Tseng held up his gun.

"No one is going to be doing any fighting," Medea stated firmly, "Sephiroth and his friends are my top priority for now. I'd think twice before starting anything. For now, I will accompany these people to their destination."

"Say what?!" Biggs exclaimed.

"And you're going to come up with a plan to get rid of that crazy alien?" Rufus asked skeptically.

"If we don't," Medea said simply, "Who will?"

"Then I'll have to accompany you, won't I?" Rufus brushed his hair back, "This undoubtedly affects the Shinra empire. I'm certainly not about to leave it up to a few vigilantes."

Biggs and Barrett began to snicker.

"As you wish," Vincent turned away, smirked slightly.

"Sir?" Tseng scowled at Rufus, "Can we even trust them? What were they even doing in the reactor in the first place? They're clearly up to no good."

"Then come with me," Rufus shrugged, "In fact…"

He turned to face the soldiers and Tifa.

"All of you will be joining us!"

"What?!" Tifa exclaimed, "Why?"

"If this gets out, there will be a lot of needless panic," Rufus explained, "I'd rather you not work the town into a frenzy."

"So we're just supposed to let everyone think things are okay?" Tifa put her hands on her hips and glared at the vice president.

"It's fine," Medea said, "Jenova has most likely gone off somewhere secluded to heal after being held in stasis for so long. It'll be a while before she regains her strength."

"I'll send one person to let the town know what's happened," Rufus looked over at the small group, "You," he pointed at Curt.

"Sir, shouldn't Tifa be the one to go back?" Zack asked, "She's just an innocent bystander. There's no reason to make her father worry."

"Teenage girls are always hysterical," Rufus shook his head, "She's better off here where she can lead us out of the mountains, rather than going back and blowing the whole story out of proportion."

"I'm _not_ hysterical!" Tifa continued to glare at Rufus.

"Shall we be going?" Medea asked patiently.

"Soon as I take care of this…" Zack went up to one of the pods and began to close the valve.

"All that trouble for one valve," Rufus remarked.

"There!" Zack stepped back upon finishing his task.

"Lead the way," Medea smiled at Tifa. "You're the one who knows her way around the mountains, are you not?"

"Er…sure," Tifa stepped forward and walked out the broken doorway. Everyone else followed.

"This…just tops it all…" Reno shook his head as everyone else went ahead of him.

Reluctantly, he hurried after the others.

"We were just supposed to kidnap the vice president," Biggs whispered to Vincent as they hiked through the mountains, "Not his Turks and soldiers as well!"

"We didn't have to kidnap him," Vincent couldn't help but smile, "He came of his own free will. This is even better than I could have hoped. If a rift is caused between the higher powers, then we won't have to lift a finger."

"Do you think Jessie and Aeris got to the place all right?" Biggs asked.

Vincent pulled out his PHS. "No reception out here…" he muttered, "I'm sure the girls are fine. We'll meet with them eventually."

* * *

"Hey, see? She's finally coming around!"

Aeris stirred and opened her eyes. She was lying in a bed, in a strange room. Just then, she could see Jessie's face hovering above her.

"Hey- are you okay now?" Jessie asked.

"So tired…" Aeris yawned.

The old man who had been driving Aeris and Jessie smiled at her. "You've been out for the past few hours. The others already arrived."

"Did they capture Rufus?" Aeris quickly sat up.

"Well…not exactly," said Jessie, "But he's with us nonetheless. It's a long story."

An old woman smiled at Aeris. "Everyone has been worried about you. Are you up to stepping outside?"

"Sure," Aeris nodded as she got out of the bed.

* * *

"Hey, she's alive!" Biggs exclaimed jokingly.

Zack grinned. "We just keep running into each other, don't we?"

Cloud smiled and nodded at her, still wearing his troopers' helmet.

"I can't believe you're in on this too," Tifa shook her head.

Medea went up to Aeris. "Nice to finally meet you. My name is Medea."

Aeris shook the woman's hand. "What's going on?"

"From what I know about the Cetra," Medea said, "You're probably somewhat aware that Jenova is loose, am I right?"

"C-Cetra?" Aeris stammered nervously, "What do I have to do with them?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Sephiroth spoke up, "Everyone knows what I am- it honestly doesn't matter if they know your secret as well."

"Wait!" Zack stood up and went over to Medea and Aeris. "So you mean to say she's an Ancient?"

Vincent glared daggers at Zack. "And your problem with that is…?"

"Er…nothing!" Zack exclaimed, "I was just curious! Got no problem with it- I'm an open-minded guy!" he turned to Cloud, "You got a problem?"

Cloud shook his head. "No, sir!"

"If it's him you're worried about," Medea indicated Rufus, "Don't be. He's powerless now."

"Says you!" Rufus spat.

"She's right, actually," said Reno, "We're outnumbered, and-" he pointed at Medea, "they've got an invincible alien chick on their side. We try anything, we're screwed. Way to go, boss..."

"Shut up, Reno," Tseng said calmly.

"People, please," Medea waved her hand for attention, "We need to focus. Jenova is loose. Thankfully, humans are completely immune to the virus, but the fact is, she's still out of control. She could cause a number of disasters…however, I don't think she intends to do so directly."

Her eyes briefly fell on Sephiroth before she continued to speak:

"I'm just a regular Seraph woman. I would hardly consider myself 'invincible' just because I can re-grow lost body parts. I'm still quite mortal, I'll have you know. Furthermore, I know next to nothing about this world. This is where all of you come in. Your knowledge of this world is crucial to stopping Jenova, as is my knowing how to kill a Seraph. A mutually beneficial scenario, wouldn't you say?"

"So what now?" Tifa asked.

"Until we find hints of Jenova's whereabouts," Medea said, "All we can do now is wait."

"My…" the old woman smiled nervously, "Such a large amount of people in such a tiny house…I hope a lot of you like camping…"

* * *

"How the hell did that brat wind up getting to use the spare bedroom?!" Jessie exclaimed as she, Aeris, and Tifa sat in a large tent in the old couple's back yard later that evening.

"'Prince Rufus' gets what he wants," Tifa shrugged, "Bet he'd wet himself if he saw a Nibel wolf."

"You know…" Jessie looked at Tifa, "We've got the upper hand. If you want to go back to Nibelheim, nobody would stop you. I'm sure your family must be worried about you."

"It's okay, I called my dad just before we got started on the tent." Tifa pulled a small PHS out of her pocket. "I might as well stick around. I've got my reasons..."

"Which are?" Jessie asked.

"That trooper that's here," Tifa smiled shyly, "He thinks he can hide from me under that helmet, but I finally recognize him."

"You know Cloud?" Aeris scowled.

"Yeah," Tifa turned to look at Aeris, "I didn't know you knew him too."

"I only met him once..." Aeris then proceeded to tell Tifa about the concert.

"Wait- so then it was _Cloud_ who sent me that autographed Behemoths album?" Tifa asked surprised, "I'd wondered who that was!"

"Oooh!" Aeris grinned and Jessie nudged Tifa with a wink.

"But why would he hide from me?" Tifa sighed, "He's always been shy…but I thought that after what he'd said…"

"What'd he say?" Aeris pressed.

"Er- nothing important," Tifa shook her head.

"Aeris?" Medea's voice could be heard outside, "May I see you for a moment?"

"Oh sure," Aeris unzipped the tent and climbed outside, closing it up after her. "Be back later..."

* * *

"How ya doin', Seph?" Barrett asked as he, Sephiroth, and Biggs set up their tent.

"The same as the last six times you've asked me today," Sephiroth grumbled, "I'm fine."

"No fever?"

"I'm not sick," Sephiroth responded.

"You sure about that?" Barrett asked.

"If you're worried I'll go berserk and kill you in your sleep, you're free to sleep outside," Sephiroth offered dryly, "The weather is perfect tonight."

"Why the hell should _I_ be the one to sleep outside?" Barrett protested, "You're the one who might catch Jenova's cold."

"Not if Jenova isn't around, which I'm certain she isn't."

Startled, Barrett spun around to see Medea standing behind him, with Aeris standing next to her.

"You tryin' to give me a heart-attack, woman?!" Barrett exclaimed angrily.

"My apologies," Medea said coolly, "I just wanted to speak to Aeris and Sephiroth alone. Sephiroth, would you mind coming with me?"

Sephiroth stood up and nodded.

"Let's go," Medea began to walk to a more secluded spot.

* * *

"I wanted to speak with the two of you privately," Medea said as she, Aeris, and Sephiroth sat under a tree a good ways away from the campsite. "I'm sure the two of you have a lot of questions for me. And I'm sure you'd like them answered without an audience."

Aeris sighed in relief. "Thank you," she said.

"Who exactly is Jenova?" Sephiroth asked.

"We can't really know," Medea shrugged, "This is an unusual case. Jenova came to this world before the Cetra and the Seraphim became allies. So much time has passed. She should have been dead centuries ago. It was a mistake on the part of the Cetra here to seal her. They only were delaying the inevitable. But they didn't know any better, so here we are."

"So other Cetra still exist?" Aeris asked hopefully.

Medea smiled. "Yes. There are still millions of Cetra traveling around the galaxy. You've never been alone. Nor has Sephiroth."

"Where are you from?" Sephiroth asked.

"The home world of the Seraphim is called Beud A'evori," Medea answered, "Located approximately ten light-years from your world. However, since we were married, my husband and I have lived in the Galactic Capital, which is essentially a massive space station cultivated by many races, including Cetra, Seraphim, Bangaa, Dwarves, Elves and Lunarians."

"Good Gaia..." Sephiroth shook his head in disbelief.

"It's turning into a sci-fi novel more and more..." Aeris remarked.

"It certainly makes this world seem small by comparison," Sephiroth agreed.

"Where's your spaceship?" Aeris asked, "Is it hidden by some cloaking device like in the movies?"

"Using a vessel wasn't necessary in this case," Medea explained, "Despite the light-years between worlds, they can all be accessed through certain gateways."

Sephiroth scowled. "You mean like dimensional portals, or something like that?"

Medea nodded. "Precisely. There is one such gateway located in a deserted city up north."

Aeris turned to look at Sephiroth, "She must be talking about the city of the Ancients. That's the only place I know that could keep something like that hidden for so long."

"Go on," Sephiroth said to Medea.

"I'm a member of a group of Cetra and their allies who watch over the planets that our respective people have settled on," Medea said, "Sort of an advanced police force, if you will. We monitored the situations from a space station we have floating near the Galactic Capital. We'd use those gateways to monitor other worlds. However, the gateway on this planet was registered as inactive. We didn't even know about it. But one day, ten years ago, a group of people from that company called Shinra were investigating the ruins of that city. One of them triggered the gateway, causing a huge commotion at headquarters."

"Shinra always stirs up trouble," Sephiroth muttered, "So what happened then?"

"My superiors panicked that these people would enter the gateway and cause all sorts of problems for us," Medea leaned back against the tree, "We could tell right away that they were not Cetra or Seraph, and were completely ignorant of the gateway's purpose. My husband and I were immediately sent over to stop any potential disasters from happening. We've had problems before when gateways were erected on primitive planets..."

"But you said that was ten years ago," Aeris pointed out, "What does that have to do with now?"

"That is part of my story, and also ties into the reason why these gateways aren't used casually. They are a rather archaic feature of Cetra culture.

"You see, when my husband and I arrived, the soldiers of the group immediately attacked us. Using this…" she pulled out of her traveling pack what looked to be a manipulate materia, only it was twice as large, and brighter in color. "…we were able to subdue the entire group without shedding a single drop of blood. Upon questioning members, we had found out about a Cetra woman who had recently been imprisoned, along with her husband, and a being that resembled an Seraph woman. So we set off to rescue them."

"Those are my parents!" Aeris cried suddenly, "You mean _you_ were the ones who rescued my parents? And you waited ten years to tell me that?! With all of your alien technology, you took that long to find us?!"

"Please," Medea held up a hand, "I am trying to explain this situation as best as I can. Please bear with me.

"We'd reached the ghost city in a couple of days. Upon relaying the situation to my superiors, our orders were to flee back to headquarters, with Professor and Mrs. Gast. It was not easy, I'll tell you. Your mother absolutely refused to leave without you or Sephiroth. It was our boss who promised her that once she and her husband were safely on the other side of the gateway, that my husband and I would come back and fetch the children and search for Jenova.

"Yet, something went horribly wrong during the transportation process. While the machine leading from headquarters to this world was in prime working order, the one here had suffered a flaw from centuries of neglect…"

Aeris went deathly pale. _She's going to tell me that my parents were killed in some kind of accident, isn't she…?_

"…Traveling through gateways involves achieving a speed that goes beyond that of light. Done alone, it can cause severe complications with time. And unfortunately, the space-time mechanism had malfunctioned. While the trip through the gateway only lasted ten seconds…when we had returned and gotten our bearings straight, it was discovered that ten years had passed during the journey due to time dilation. My superiors had believed we'd all perished during the trip back."

" _WHAT?!_ " Aeris stood up.

Sephiroth stood up as well, putting his hands on Aeris' shoulders and trying to keep her in check.

"As far as I'm concerned," Medea went on, "Only six weeks have passed since my husband and I rescued your parents from Professor Hojo's laboratory."

"You mean to tell me that in your carelessness…" Aeris stood, displaying an unusual expression of rage, "You _forgot_ about something so important as space-time mechanics, and cost me my childhood with my parents?! I...don't even know whether to laugh or cry- it's just _ludicrous!_ "

"I apologize on behalf of my superiors," Medea said as she bowed her head, "This was a situation that had never happened before- a neglected Cetra colony, that is. There was no particular organization to the Cetra way of life until centuries after your kin had settled here, so we had no way of knowing about this. We acted in haste to an unexpected scenario, and are aware of what that has cost you. Believe me, you're taking this better than your mother did. She actually punched out my chief supervisor when he told her the bad news."

"She would do that," Sephiroth mused.

"Professor Gast also informed us about the story of Jenova," Medea continued, "And so my husband and I were sent back out here to deal with her threat, and to retrieve the two of you. My husband has remained in the city to fix the defunct mechanism on the gateway so that this does not happen again."

"Wait- why should I go with you?" Aeris glared at Medea, "If you were so powerful that you could use one lousy materia to stop Shinra's army, then why didn't you leave my parents with your hubby, and go find us?! You're acquainted with my people- I'm sure they had big fancy machinery to track down two kids! Instead, you acted recklessly, and took my parents away from me when I needed them the most! How am I supposed to even TRUST you?!"

"Aeris..." Sephiroth tried to speak, but she wasn't having it.

"I should have been taking piano lessons against my will, and having slumber parties with my friends! Instead, I had to take up the staff to protect myself! I've _always_ hated fighting! And I couldn't afford to make many friends! Jessie's the first new one I've made in years!

"I didn't have anyone to tell me about boys, or about growing up! When I had my first period, it was my _neighbor_ who had to convince me that I wasn't going to bleed to death!"

Sephiroth suddenly looked both uncomfortable and guilty.

"I used to have these dreams when I was little," Aeris ranted, "that some secret army of Cetra were just waiting for the right time to come out, defeat the Shinra and make the world a safe place for me and my mother...and Seph too. Only that group of people ended up making my life even worse...especially that feeling every night, of always wondering, and never really knowing if my parents were even alive…!"

She broke off and fell to her knees sobbing.

Medea sighed and rested her forehead in her hand. "…There is nothing I can say to make things any better. All we can do is look to the future and try to remedy the situation as it is now."

 _How?_ Aeris thought miserably… _how can I make up for ten years lost because some stupid bureaucrats lost their heads in a commotion?_

Sephiroth's hand gently touched her shoulder, which she instantly grabbed and held onto. He then sat down next to her and proceeded to comfort her.

Medea sighed as she watched the two. Being a subordinate always meant she would often find herself blamed for the sins of her superiors. She'd learned to detach herself in such situations. However, seeing the pain that the girl in front of her was in, was a different situation, considering that she and her husband had also experienced the same pain.

"Don't blame Medea for what's happened," Sephiroth told Aeris gently, "She's a victim too. She's also lost ten years with the people she loves. But if she hadn't done what she did, your parents probably wouldn't have survived. Vincent's attempt to rescue them was quite reckless, in hindsight."

Aeris had calmed down slightly. "I guess…" she managed to say, "…Sephy's right. You were just following orders…like Zack with the Shinra."

Sephiroth nodded. The SOLDIER whom Aeris and Jessie had met, therefore, disrupting their original mission. _He might have inadvertently saved Aeris from something horrible. She likely would have followed me to the reactor much quicker than the others. Would I have lost my self-control after all Jenova had said to me with her right there…? God, can I even protect her anymore?_

_Yes you can…_

Sephiroth looked up at Medea, glaring at her for reading his thoughts again.

 _Tomorrow, we'll work on learning to conceal your thoughts…_ Medea spoke to him telepathically. _Your weakness isn't just about your feelings for Aeris, but the fact that your mind is specially linked to Jenova. If she were healthy, it would not be a problem. But she is clearly obsessed with you, and intends to use you to fulfill her needs._

Medea stood up. "Perhaps we should continue this discussion tomorrow morning. But before I go…Aeris…"

The woman reached into her pocket, and pulled out a small white orb. She took Aeris' hand, and placed the shiny object in it.

The half-Cetra looked up and her eyes widened. _Mama's special materia!_

"Ifalna asked me to give this to you," Medea told her, "And from what I've gathered from the overall situation, it may very well come in handy. Hold onto this."

Aeris closed her eyes as she clenched the materia in her hand. "Thank you...but my mother told me this is nothing more than a good-luck charm."

"Your mother is the sole survivor of a terrible accident that wiped out the last Cetra tribe," Medea recalled, "She was also quite young. I don't think anyone got the chance to tell her about what that little thing can actually do."

Aeris inspected the small orb, rolling it through her fingers as she pondered what the Seraph had just said.

"Try and get some sleep," Medea smiled at the two of them. "Just remember- your parents are alive, and you'll see them again soon- I promise you."

Aeris nodded and hastily wiped her eyes. She then watched as the woman retreated to a spare tent that Zack had offered her, having chosen to bunk with Cloud instead.

"Are you all right?" Sephiroth asked quietly. He hadn't moved, still sitting with his hand on Aeris' shoulder.

She let out a long, shuddery sigh as she finally released Sephiroth's hand. "I guess I'll be okay…just…was a lot of info to digest…"

"I understand."

Aeris giggled slightly. "My mother really decked a guy…wow…"

Sephiroth chuckled softly. "I can believe it."

They sat for a moment, before he spoke again:

"I remember when you were about a year old, we all went out to dinner. They'd put peanuts in the professor's desert, even though he'd requested otherwise."

"But Papa's allergic to peanuts!" Aeris looked alarmed.

Sephiroth nodded. "And even though he could see the peanuts right away, Mom threw a fit and had to be physically restrained by the professor from going into the kitchen and confronting the chef. I didn't know whether to be amused or scared."

Aeris smiled and shook her head. "Mama always did have a temper when she thought we were in danger...didn't she?"

They sat there together for a minute, smiling as they remembered happier times. Finally, Sephiroth stood up. "It's getting late," he stated as he looked at the tents scattered about in the distance, "Maybe we should get some sleep-"

His words were cut off as he felt Aeris wrap her arms around his waist from behind, holding on tightly.

"…I don't know what I'd have done without you…" she whispered.

Sephiroth closed his eyes. He knew he shouldn't let her get close like that, but something about Medea's reassuring words allowed him to relax for once.

Tentatively, he placed one hand on hers.

"Go get some sleep," he told her, "It's been a long day."

"Right…" Aeris backed away, feeling slightly sheepish for being so emotional with him.

"Goodnight, Aeris."

"Goodnight, big brother," Aeris walked away.

_Big brother…see? Just forget about it. You have more important things to worry about._

Taking a deep breath, Sephiroth began to walk back toward his tent.

* * *

Aeris was surprised to see Jessie still awake, sitting up in her sleeping bag as she seemed to be looking carefully at her hand.

"Hey," Jessie said as she quickly lowered her hand. "You okay?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Aeris replied, "Are you still having nightmares?"

"No."

Aeris raised an eyebrow. "Are you still drinking?"

Jessie glared at her. "Not while I'm surrounded by Shinra creeps, I'm not," she argued.

"Okay." Aeris kicked off her boots and climbed into her sleeping bag.

"I envy her..."

Aeris looked up. "Huh?"

Jessie pointed at Tifa, who was fast asleep. "She pretty much fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. It's been a very long time since I've been able to do that."

"The reactor explosion wasn't that long ago," Aeris observed.

Jessie said nothing.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Some other time," Jessie said as she lay down, "I'm going to try and get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a _very_ interesting day."

Aeris laughed softly as she also lay down. "I can't disagree with that..."


	14. Chapter 14: Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth learns more about who his people really are, while Rufus finds himself intrigued by Avalanche.

Aeris tossed and turned for about the hundredth time since she'd climbed into her sleeping bag. Jessie had finally fallen asleep, and she and Tifa were both snoring lightly in their own bags on either side of her.

Knowing that her parents were alive and well was comforting, but her mind was awhirl with far too many thoughts for her to rest easy right now. Her initial fury at being robbed of the past ten years with her parents had subsided. Sephiroth was right. Medea was not at fault for what had happened. She had merely been a convenient target for Aeris' anger.

She would make sure to apologize to the Seraph woman first thing in the morning.

And of course, there was Sephiroth. Jessie's words when Aeris had come back from Gongaga had unearthed something she'd kept buried deep inside for years. And as the days passed, she found herself less and less able to deny it any longer.

Her feelings for Sephiroth had slowly begun to change since he'd left for Midgar three years ago. She now realized that no girl's heart would race after her own brother came back from a month-long journey just to spend a few days with his sister. Nor did most girls start getting flushed watching their brothers practicing swordplay.

Drunk or not, Jessie had forced her to face one important fact, though: he was not her biological brother.

_Does that really make it any better?_

She knew it wasn't the same, though. Not since she was seven. True, they'd lived together practically her whole life, but had the dynamics changed with the absence of her parents? What would they even have said? Would she even think about Sephiroth that way if she'd had a more normal life growing up?

Aeris groaned, not knowing what to think. The only thing she did know was that she wouldn't be sleeping tonight...

* * *

Rufus walked into the kitchen where everyone was settling down to eat. Unsurprisingly, no one there save for Tseng and Reno had bothered to greet him. Unfazed, he sat down at the large table and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

After a few minutes, he noticed Barrett glaring icily at him from across the table.

"Good morning to you too," Rufus deadpanned.

Barrett growled and stormed out.

 _Too easy..._ the vice-president thought as a smirk spread across his face.

Aeris trudged sleepily into the room. She had changed out of her usual outfit and was now dressed in a red and white halter top, with dark brown stretch shorts that matched her usual combat boots.

"Ooh, Aeris, I love that shirt!" Tifa exclaimed.

Zack's hand had dropped to the table, leaving his spoon dangling in his mouth, milk now dribbling down his chin. He quickly removed the spoon and wiped his face.

"Thanks…" Aeris mumbled as she reached for the box of shredded wheat on the table.

"Yeah, but you still look like hell," Jessie observed, "You sleep on a rock or something?"

"No…" Aeris said as she poured herself some cereal, "Did Medea say what's going on today?"

"She's off with Vincent and Sephiroth studying the world map," Jessie replied, "Then she said she had to start 'training' Sephiroth, whatever that means..."

"So does that mean the rest of us just get to hang around here doing nothing?" Zack groaned.

Jessie shrugged. "We're just going to have to wait and see."

Aeris ate her breakfast while listening to everyone else chattering around her. After finishing, she excused herself, went outside, grabbed her staff out of her tent, and walked out into the field.

After practicing a few spins, Aeris turned around and raised her staff, preparing to bring it down on its imaginary target.

_CLANG!_

Aeris stared in surprise at Zack's grinning face. Using only one hand, he was easily holding back her attack with his over-sized sword.

"Care to spar?" he asked casually as he turned the blade of his sword around.

Aeris chuckled softly, and then sprang back. Wasting no time, she charged at the young soldier and swung. He knocked the attack to the side. Stepping back, Zack slashed at the air near Aeris' shoulder. Aeris stepped to the side casually.

"You're not even trying," she accused as she swung at him again.

"Geez!" Zack hastily blocked her attack, "You trying to kill me?"

"Isn't that the idea of combat?" Aeris smirked.

"As if you could ever kill another human being," Zack chuckled.

"Is that a challenge?" Aeris bluffed, knowing full well he was right.

"I don't mean that in a bad way," Zack maintained as he looked at her, "I just mean that you're too in love with life to ever deprive another person of it."

"You immediately assume that from the few times we've interacted?" Aeris replied looked skeptical, "Or are you making stereotypes now that you know I'm half-Cetra?"

"Actually, it was unavoidable when looking at you and that brother of yours," said Zack, "Night and day, the two of you. That guy wouldn't be afraid to kill a man."

Aeris' eyes narrowed. "Don't talk about Sephy like that."

"'Sephy'?" Zack snickered.

"Yeah- don't ever repeat that to him," Aeris shook her head, "He barely tolerates me calling him that, let alone anyone else."

"I suppose you can't see my point of view if you can call a guy like that 'Sephy'," Zack scratched his head.

"What exactly is the point you're trying to make?" Aeris asked.

"My point is that I can't figure you out at all," Zack admitted as he lowered his sword, "And now that we're apparently on the same side, I don't know what to make of things."

Aeris lowered her staff as well.

"God, when did things get so complicated?" Zack sighed, "I'm a Shinra man, and I'm working with terrorists."

"You seemed excited about it before," Aeris peered at the soldier curiously.

Zack nodded. "Part of me is. Fighting space aliens is probably every boy's secret dream."

Aeris burst out laughing. Zack grinned as well before continuing:

"But come on- even _you_ have to admit that things have just gone to hell in a hand basket!"

"Jenova's re-awakening _is_ cause for panic," Aeris admitted, "But I'm not worried. We know a lot more than my ancestors did the first time they dealt with her."

"I should stay as positive as you do." Zack smiled at her. "How do you do that?"

"You seem pretty positive to me," Aeris told him.

"Am I interrupting?"

Zack and Aeris spun around to see Cloud standing behind them, still wearing his troopers' helmet.

"Hey, buddy," Zack greeted him.

"What's so funny?" Cloud asked as he noticed Aeris giggling in his direction.

"Is your helmet stuck or something?" Aeris asked, "You haven't taken it off since we came here..."

"I…uh…" Cloud looked away.

"Just let it go," Zack chided as he waved his hand dismissively.

"Did you sleep in that helmet last night?" Aeris teased.

"He almost did," Zack conceded.

"Fine..." Cloud took off the helmet. "Happy?"

"Good," Zack immediately snatched the helmet from Cloud.

"Give that back!" Cloud tried to reach for the helmet, but the taller Zack held it above his head, out of the younger boy's reach.

"Oh, hey, Tifa!" Aeris waved.

Cloud immediately looked around in a panic before realizing Tifa was nowhere in sight.

"Hah! Fooled ya!" Aeris gloated as she pointed at Cloud.

"So you figured it out, huh?" Zack chuckled.

Cloud shot Aeris an irritated look.

"You're that shy around girls?" Aeris asked, "And I thought you were just playing it cool at the show."

"All right," Zack chided her with a grin, "That's enough of tormenting Cloud…though it's easy to do."

"Then I'm off," Aeris smiled, "Thanks for the sparring, Zack."

"You both suck," Cloud grumbled as he watched her walk away.

"Strife!" Zack's easygoing tone suddenly became strict.

Cloud suddenly snapped to attention.

Zack's expression was stern now. "Be a man. You can't expect to get into SOLDIER if you're gonna act like a baby around some crush of yours."

Cloud stared straight ahead as he took the dressing-down.

Zack stepped directly in front of Cloud. "Why do you even want to be in SOLDIER anyway? Is it all just to impress that mountain guide?"

"Sir, no, sir!" Cloud shouted.

"What, then?" Zack shouted back, "You're totally trying to prove yourself all the time. I could always see that. You work hard to get into SOLDIER, but you're not focused. And until that happens, I hope you like guns. Because they won't ever give you one of these…" Zack held up the Buster sword, "…at the rate you're going. I know you don't wanna hear that, but as your superior officer, _and_ your friend, I know what I'm talking about. And a good SOLDIER should at least be able to _try_ and get the girl he's after!"

"Sir, you haven't made a move on Aeris yet, sir!"

Zack did a double-take before smirking at Cloud. "At ease, trooper!"

Cloud relaxed.

"I'm working on it!" Zack informed him, "Just kinda playing it cool for now. This is the perfect place to work the ole' magic. We're in an isolated area, with no possible competition from what I can see."

"What about Sephiroth?"

Zack looked at his subordinate. "He's her brother."

"Actually, he's not," Cloud shook his head, "I was talking to that big guy, Barrett, after breakfast. The two were raised together, but they're not related at all."

"So that's why they don't really look alike," Zack murmured. "Whatever. He's had more time to make her his than I have. If he didn't take advantage of that, he's obviously not interested."

"The Pit Bull strikes again…" Cloud muttered, "Once you've got your eye on a girl, you never let go, do you?"

"Hah! It's that kind of pit bull mentality that makes a First-Class SOLDIER," Zack laughed, "Come on, let's go work on our drills…"

* * *

"It's as simple as envisioning a wall," Medea explained to Sephiroth as they sat alone in the fields. "This wall muffles the thoughts. Don't put all of your focus into what you're thinking. Eventually, you'll hardly notice the wall yourself. And you will be able to communicate telepathically with me, and with any other Seraph, but without allowing them to see what's private."

Sephiroth closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

"Keep your eyes open," Medea told him, "Filtering your thoughts is something you have to do all your waking hours. You can't expect to spend the entire day with your eyes shut."

Sephiroth opened his eyes and continued to focus.

"Think of something," Medea instructed, "But don't let me find out what it is you're thinking. Remember the wall."

Sephiroth kept staring ahead of him.

"You're thinking…about…something about the Shinra company," Medea determined. She glanced at Sephiroth. "Not bad. I could only pick up the general idea."

_I was wondering how long it would be before Rufus' father sends out dozens of helicopters to search the world for his kid._

Medea smiled. _Good job. You learn fast. You've got a wall, but it has several holes. You need to envision this wall all of the time. Imagine that everyone you're around could read your mind as easily as I can. Nobody wants people to know what's going on in their head all the time. And you especially don't want Jenova to know what's going on in your head. Due to the fact that you share her own DNA, you two have a much stronger telepathic link, just as any Seraph parent would have with their child. It's probably the reason why she occasionally calls you her son. She'd use the anger your harbor toward Shinra, and the feelings you have, not just for Aeris, but for your comrades, and your father._

Sephiroth stiffened.

_I'm seeing less holes in the wall. You're a private man, I can tell that even without telepathy. Just remember- Jenova is probably feeding off of your thoughts right now. All of your thoughts- she'll use them to manipulate you into carrying out her wishes. It's part of the sickness. Nihilistic, narcissistic, hedonism. Seraphim with the virus lose all sense of boundaries. They only want one thing: quick pleasure. And they do dangerous things to achieve it. One habit they engage in is the feeding off of the lifestream itself. Yes, there is a lifestream on Beud A'evori as well. She already has a history of feeding off the one here, which is why the spirit of your planet is distressed. When it's distressed, Aeris will feel it. That is why she collapsed yesterday._

Sephiroth looked at Medea. _You talk a lot._

"Are you at least listening?" Medea spoke aloud, "My words are what may very well save you _and_ the people you care about. If you let your guard down, you will eventually link to Jenova's mind completely- virus and all. You'll be just as insane as she is. Then...we'd have to kill you too."

"I understand," Sephiroth closed his eyes and rubbed at his temple, "I appreciate this, Ms. Medea."

"Just Medea is fine," the woman said, amused, "Anything else makes me feel old. I'm not even thirty-five, you know."

"What will happen after this 'wall' is complete?"

"I can't tell you the answer right now," Medea shook her head, "Not until you can hide it from Jenova."

"Are there any other abilities I may have that you haven't told me about?" Sephiroth asked her, "How did you get away from me so quickly on the ship?"

"Close your eyes," Medea's own eyes twinkled.

"What for?"

"Humor me."

Sephiroth obeyed.

"Who says I got away?" a man's voice asked him.

Sephiroth's eyes shot open in surprise. Standing before him was the sailor he'd seen mopping the deck after Medea had left.

The woman then shifted back to her original appearance.

"This was how I rescued Professor Gast," she explained, "I changed my appearance to match that of a SOLDIER I'd manipulated into leaving the area. I took his place and simply walked up to the cell and opened the door. Have you never tried it?"

"I wasn't aware that I could," Sephiroth answered, looking extremely interested.

"I'm not completely sure that you'd be able to," Medea looked thoughtful, "Professor Gast told me he was the one who delivered you. He said you had been born with a human body. You might be able to sprout wings, tentacles, gills, horns, or claws...but probably can't change your appearance the way I can."

"You weren't born with that body?" Sephiroth scowled.

"Jenova's appearance is closer to the true form of the Seraphim, save for the blue skin, which is another symptom of the virus," said Medea, "Beud A'evori is mostly mountains. Upon her arrival here, she assimilated into the body of a Cetra to get around easier. Believe me- it's very difficult to walk around on land with wings instead of legs."

"So your livelihood is based on being able to completely adapt to nature," Sephiroth remarked, "Interesting."

"There's so much you don't know yet," Medea said as she looked at the sky, "It's going to be a while before we're all ready to leave. I hope the others are using their time well…"

* * *

Rufus walked through the field, watching with interest as everyone around him was engaged in something important.

Barrett, Biggs, and Vincent were engaged in target practice aiming at random junk found in the old couple's basement. The couple had been remarkably generous with their guests. Rufus marveled at how focused the three men were. He then spotted Tifa off to the side, practicing her martial arts. In the distance, Zack was still drilling Cloud. Nearby, Tseng and Reno seemed to be busy cleaning and maintaining their respective weapons.

The only people Rufus had ever known that had ever taken sufficient action involving anything were members of SOLDIER. The executives in the company were indecisive morons, and the Turks, with the exception of Tseng, Veld, and possibly a few others, were only interested in their paychecks, much like the rest of the world. Yet, these people he was with had been presented with a rather large problem, and here they were immediately taking steps to solve it. Even during this lull, they were still trying to keep their wits about them. Most people would either whine, or look for someone else to solve the problem.

Looking around, he could see Sephiroth and Medea making their way back to the house.

"Mr. Shinra," Medea greeted him.

Rufus nodded politely. "Are you ready to help come up with a plan?"

"Come to the guest room in ten minutes," Medea told him, "Vincent and I will join you there."

She went on her way. Rufus watched her for a moment before turning around and heading back inside the house.

* * *

"Stupid boss!" Jessie yelled as she sat on the sofa playing a handheld game. Aeris sat next to her watching. "None of these spells work! What the hell am I supposed to do?!"

"Uh…keep pounding on those little red buttons?" Aeris suggested with a shrug.

Jessie flashed Aeris an annoyed look.

"What?" Aeris held up her hands, "I read books when I want to escape reality! Those games are way too confusing...and expensive."

Neither girl seemed to notice Rufus silently standing over Jessie's shoulder watching her play. Occasionally he would shake his head and heave a quiet sigh.

"Regular attacks won't work on that boss," he said finally, "He's a zombie. You have to use healing spells. Actually, if you use a single revival item, it's insta-kill."

Jessie paused the game and looked up at the vice president, somewhat surprised, and slightly annoyed. "I'm supposed to take gaming advice from you?"

"Fine," Rufus shrugged, "Do it the hard way. No skin off my ass..."

Jessie un-paused her game and continued to play. Rufus stepped back a bit, but continued to watch, though he himself didn't know why.

"Oh, wow!" Jessie exclaimed, "It worked!"

"So you did listen," Rufus looked at her and smiled.

"Erm…thanks…I guess," Jessie looked away.

"Not many people I've met who can get that far in that game," Rufus remarked as he began to walk away. "Oh, and don't forget to equip the water ring before the next boss battle..." He adjusted his ascot. "You don't want to have to fight that one more than once, since it has an unbearably long cutscene, and that game came out before they invented skipable cutscenes. Nothing wrong with classics, though, and that game is the best."

"Didn't know some big-shot like him was into video games," Aeris mused as Rufus walked away.

"If I wasn't seeing those words coming out of _his_ mouth of all people..." Jessie said, shaking her head in disbelief.

Aeris giggled. "It was like he was speaking a whole other language..."

Jessie frowned. "You sound like my mother."

"I've been told I'm an old soul," Aeris joked.

"'Ancient', even...?" Jessie joked back.

"Ohh, I see what you did there..."

"Yep, I went there..."

* * *

"The Northern Crater is where Jenova was found by Professor Gast over twenty-five years ago," Vincent explained as he pointed at a spot on the map laid out on the bed. "It's also thought to be the site where she first landed."

"Are there any pictures I could see of the site?" Medea asked.

Rufus reached under the bed and pulled out his laptop. He then pulled his PHS out of his pocket.

"This may take a while," he explained as he prepared to tether the phone to the computer, "Anyway, ten years ago, Professor Hojo had begun a report on the location of the Promised Land. The last living Ancient had informed him that the area in the Northern Crater had high concentrations of mako, in response to the collision. Of course, he was shot the next day, and the Ancient disappeared."

Vincent was thankful for his high collar that hid the slight smirk on his face. Ten years and it still pleased him to know that he had ended Hojo(thus avenging Lucrecia).

"Since then," Rufus went on, "my father has always had people investigating not only the crater, but the entire Northern Continent. Hojo's death and the Ancient's disappearance were two huge setbacks for the company's plans."

"All's well that ends well…" Vincent droned.

"Doesn't make a difference to me," Rufus shrugged as he turned on the computer and set it on the dresser, "I personally thought my father was wrong in putting so much trust into an idiot like Hojo. And here we are, putting similar faith into his son right after we saw him have an emotional breakdown. Like father, like son, I suppose. It's no secret that Hojo always had a few screws loose."

"Sephiroth is _my_ son," Vincent said coldly, "And there's nothing wrong with him."

Rufus smirked derisively. "You mean _you_ knocked up the late Dr. Crescent? Hmm…no wonder Sephiroth looked like such a basket-case back at the reactor. A nutcase for a guardian, an immortal terrorist for a father, and a two-timer for a mother…"

Vincent immediately shot out of his seat and grabbed Rufus by the back of his jacket. He then lightly grasped the young man's head in his claw-like left hand.

"I could _crush_ that smart-mouthed head of yours in one little movement," Vincent hissed, "You can insult me all you want, but if you _ever_ speak of Sephiroth's mother that way again, I'll make your journey back to the lifestream as painful as possible!"

Medea stood up. "That's enough, Vincent," she reproached him calmly but firmly, "Your original idea was not to harm the boy. Let's keep it that way, shall we?"

Vincent shoved Rufus' head forward, causing the young man to lose his balance and fall to the floor. He then got to his feet and brushed off his clothes before walking over to the other side of Medea.

"So a Turk can fall in love, huh?" Rufus muttered, "Who knew?" _If he puts half as much effort into fighting that alien monstrosity as he does protecting the honor of his dead mistress..._

"Is the computer ready yet?" Medea asked impatiently.

Rufus clicked on the mouse button a couple times. "Should be a couple minutes to connect. Not much for internet out here, but once I'm on, we'll be able to find as many photographs as you need."

"Thank you, Rufus," Medea said with a small smile.

"Just trying to one-up the old man," Rufus told her, "Nothing more."

"I don't care what your motives are," Medea leaned over Rufus' shoulder and looked at the computer screen.

Rufus stared at the screen for a minute until the "welcome" sign flashed.

"Here we go…" Rufus began typing.

Vincent stood back, watching warily.

"There," Rufus stood back and allowed Medea to look at the pictures on the screen.

"…Interesting," Medea remarked after a couple minutes, "This crater…doesn't look like the kind made by your typical spacecraft. I'm imagining there must have been quite the explosion involved for such a deep hole to appear."

"I was on the mission where Jenova was uncovered," Vincent said, "We never did find anything else. Of course, since she was immediately mistaken for an Ancient, there would be no need to locate the parts for a spaceship."

"Despite the threat she presents, I'm extremely curious to find out who Jenova really was," Medea mused, "No matter. Mr. Shinra, can you check the news for reports on any possible sightings…?"

* * *

By the time Rufus left the bedroom, an hour had passed. While Medea and Vincent walked out the back door, the young VP went back into the living room. Jessie and Aeris hadn't moved from the couch, and Tifa had since joined them. Tifa now held the game, and all three girls were doing their best not to cry.

Aeris failed to hold it in, promptly bursting into tears. Tifa quickly followed.

"Not one word!" Jessie shouted at the vice-president, having caught the his amused glance.

"We're not crying, _you're_ crying!" Tifa bawled.

 _They must have finished the first disc…_ Rufus shook his head and chuckled lightly as he went into the kitchen.

* * *

"You look irritated..." Sephiroth remarked as Medea walked by.

The Seraph woman frowned. "I suppose it's nothing, aside from the fact that I now know where you get your angry outbursts from..."

They both watched as the old woman went up to Vincent and offered him an apple, which the gunman wearily accepted.

"Hmph..." Sephiroth grunted.

"You dislike being compared to him..." Medea guessed.

"And I thought the wall was working..." Sephiroth grumbled.

Medea smirked. "That has nothing to do with your inability to conceal your thoughts. Anybody could figure _that_ out."

"You sound like Aeris," Sephiroth sighed.

Medea stared at the swordsman. "Let's talk some more. Come with me..."

* * *

"Professor and Mrs. Gast described you and Aeris as brother and sister, given they unofficially adopted you before she was even born," Medea said as she and Sephiroth walked outside through the fields.

"We were always together," Sephiroth answered, "At least up until three years ago. I still sent Aeris money and visited once a month."

"Every time you think about Aeris, I get an overload of emotions," Medea observed, "She clearly means a lot to you, yet you seem extremely conflicted about something. I hope it's not something Jenova can use against you."

Sephiroth said nothing.

"I can't tell you enough that Aeris of all people needs to be the most careful," said Medea, "We can immunize you against the virus once we rendezvous with my husband up north, but there's no way to inoculate Aeris. Honestly, she shouldn't be present during the fight against Jenova. As soon as we're able to, she and my husband should go through the portal. I'm confident the rest of us can handle Jenova."

"She won't cross over without me," Sephiroth argued.

Medea gave him an odd look. "Why do you sound almost... _proud_ of that?"

Sephiroth went silent once more.

"Ahh..." Medea said as she nodded thoughtfully, "I think I'm beginning to understand. Does she feel the same way about you?"

Sephiroth looked away, but not before he managed to leak his thoughts once more.

Medea's eyes widened. "Jenova knows?" She then sat down, shaking her head worriedly.

"We're going to have to work a lot harder on that mental wall," Medea sighed, "We've got our work cut out, haven't we...?" She finally stood up and looked at Sephiroth. "We should go train again. We haven't a moment to lose..."


	15. Chapter 15: Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Tifa catch up with one another, while Sephiroth and Zack find themselves butting heads.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you again, Cloud."

Tifa stood on the porch as she watched the sun setting. Behind her, Cloud sat on a wooden bench as he cleaned his assault rifle. He said nothing in response to her, only glancing awkwardly at the ground.

She turned around to look at him. "So…how have you been?"

She had finally cornered him when he was sitting under a tree all by himself, and all but pulled his helmet right off his head. Cloud had been completely flustered, not knowing what to do. Finally, Tifa dragged him back to the porch, worried he might actually take off running and not come back.

The trooper shifted uncomfortably. "All right..."

"Gotten pretty good with that thing?" Tifa pointed at the gun.

Cloud shrugged. "It's not that hard."

"When you first left…" Tifa said with a giggle, "I used to look in the papers all the time for any news about you in SOLDIER. Then my dad told me that I shouldn't expect to see you in that branch of Shinra's army so quickly."

"Some guys make it in pretty fast," said Cloud. He then added, somewhat resentfully: "Zack made it in after only a year."

"Well, people work better at different paces," Tifa shrugged, "I bet that guy was class president, and the star of the sports teams."

"…Not class president, but you're right about the sports part," Cloud acknowledged.

Tifa sat down next to him. "You used to be so scrawny," she noted, looking at his now defined arms.

"I still kind of am," Cloud muttered, embarrassed.

"No, you're more wiry than scrawny," Tifa told him, "You'll make a great SOLDIER someday. You look good."

Cloud smiled, embarrassed. "Thanks. You…" He paused, trying very hard not to look at Tifa's cleavage. "You look good yourself."

Tifa blushed slightly. "Thanks."

"So what have you been up to?" Cloud asked.

"Well," Tifa looked thoughtful, "Let's see…I quit my piano lessons and started taking martial arts..."

* * *

Aeris lay in the grass the next morning, holding her mother's materia up to the sun.

_She said it was special…because it was good for absolutely nothing. I never understood that. And now Medea wants me to hang onto it in case I can use it. Did my mother lie? Or did she honestly not know...?_

"Gooood morning!"

Aeris looked up to see Zack standing over her, smiling as always. She sat up. "Hello," she greeted him warmly, "Done with today's drills?"

"Yeah," Zack said as he sat down next to her. "It's still morning, and I've got nothing to do. It's been four days, and I'm about to lose my mind,"

"Medea says we can't leave until we're sure we can track down Jenova," Aeris reminded him, "And until Sephiroth is ready,"

"It shouldn't be too long now."

Aeris and Zack jerked their heads around to see Sephiroth standing behind them.

"Damn!" Zack exclaimed, "You like giving people heart attacks or something?"

"Aren't soldiers supposed to have incredible reflexes?" Sephiroth replied coolly.

Zack shrugged. "Didn't think I needed my guard up quite yet." He then heaved a loud sigh before shouting: "So BORING here!"

He then flopped over onto the grass, lying on his back and staring up at the sky.

"How was training?" Aeris asked Sephiroth.

"Tiring," he admitted, "But I'll live."

"You should rest up then," Zack yawned, "I'd take a nap myself…but the tent's so far away…" He then reached out, as if trying to grab it from where he lay.

"Stop it," Aeris yawned, "Now you're making _me_ feel tired!"

"Hah!" Zack exclaimed, "It's contagious!"

Aeris lightly swatted Zack's head with her hand. Zack chuckled and lazily flung his arm at Aeris, missing completely.

"Ugh…" Aeris lay down about three feet away from the soldier.

Sephiroth didn't miss the hopeful look on Zack's face seeing Aeris laying next to him.

"Hey, sit down if you're gonna join us," Aeris said as she tugged at Sephiroth's cloak.

"Very well..." Sephiroth sat down on the other side of Aeris and proceeded to stare rather pointedly at Zack.

"This place reminds me of Fort Condor," Aeris commented as she pocketed the materia, "I almost miss being there."

Zack raised an eyebrow at her. "Almost?"

"Fort Condor is beautiful, but it's lonely," Aeris explained, "The kids I went to school with were...not the nicest."

"Want me to go and beat 'em all up?" Zack offered.

Aeris burst out laughing. "Thanks, but it's really not necessary..."

_Seph already took care of the worst of them..._

At that moment, a slight smirk appeared on Sephiroth's face, as if he was thinking the same thing.

Aeris breathed a peaceful sigh as she looked around. "I wonder if the other side of the gateway is as pretty as this place?"

"Gateway?" Zack scowled.

Aeris nodded. "Yeah. There's a hidden way to travel to other worlds."

"Really?" Zack was intrigued.

"My parents are on the other side of the gateway. Once Jenova is gone, and the gateway is fixed..." Aeris couldn't help but smile. "...I'll get to go see them again."

"Wait- so you're gonna leave after this is all done with?" Zack frowned, "Does that mean I'll never see you again?"

 _From your lips to the gods' ears..._ Sephiroth thought.

"I don't know," Aeris answered honestly, "But," she paused for a moment, "I'm just so tired of running and hiding."

"Does this mean you want to give up the fight against Shinra?" Sephiroth asked her.

Zack winced.

"What fight?" Aeris shrugged, "Rufus Shinra himself is working with us of his own choice. On top of that, you told me he wasn't the least bit interested in using either of us. That means he'll leave the whole family alone."

"He's still not the one in charge," Sephiroth reminded her, "His father is the reason why someone like Hojo was not only hired, but allowed to commit all the atrocities he did while he was alive. And I'm sure Rufus will commit his own crimes."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens," Zack said, "Watch him and make sure he doesn't betray you."

Sephiroth stiffened. He had too many people to watch out for as of late...and one of them was sitting right on the other side of Aeris.

She climbed to her feet and stretched. "Yeah, I guess so. Well, I'm gonna go see if our hosts need any help with chores or whatever. I feel guilty that we've inconvenienced them for so long. See you later."

She left.

Zack blinked. "Chores…that never occurred to me. Maybe I can help too. It's the least I can do for that old couple,"

He made a move to get up, but Sephiroth laid a strong hand on the boy's shoulder, forcing him back down.

"But you said you were tired," Sephiroth reminded him pointedly, "You should rest."

"I got my second wind!" Zack tried to get up again.

Sephiroth pulled him down again. "You shouldn't strain yourself."

"I'll wash dishes," Zack replied.

"I'm sure the dishes were already washed."

"Is there something wrong with me helping Aeris help others?" Zack asked point-blank. "…Or is there just something wrong with me helping _Aeris_?"

"I don't trust you," Sephiroth said flatly.

"Of course!" Zack snorted, "Big bad Shinra man hanging around Aeris? What- you think I'm gonna hit her over the head with a broom, stuff her in a sack and mail her to Shinra Headquarters?"

"Quite a sense of humor you have there. Keep joking about turning Aeris over to the Shinra and see what happens..."

"Not sure why you have to threaten me," Zack replied, trying to be the bigger man, "We're both on the same team."

"That remains to be seen," Sephiroth said flatly.

Zack stood up. "I'm going to help Aeris with the chores," he announced firmly.

Sephiroth stood up. "Then the more, the merrier," he said, "Lead the way."

Biting his tongue, Zack strode toward the house.

* * *

"Well!" Rufus exclaimed as he glanced at the headline on his computer screen, "They sure have been milking all the publicity over my disappearance."

Reno leaned over the vice president's shoulder and looked at the screen. "It's all about you," he said, "Didn't they get the memo about Jenova?"

"And let the company get bad PR for having dug up Jenova in the first place?" Rufus asked in mock disbelief, "Perish the thought!"

"So what do you think happened to that other trooper?" Reno asked.

Rufus shrugged. "Probably got paid an ass-load of money to keep quiet, if I know the old man. He might also meet with an unfortunate 'accident' while on a paid vacation."

"Are there any plans for us to leave soon?" Tseng asked.

"Valentine's got someone to give us a lift out of here when his boy's done with whatever special training Medea's giving him so he doesn't go insane or something," Rufus told the Turks. "Medea said to give them another three days, and then we'll be going to Mideel."

"Why Mideel?" Tseng inquired.

"We can't trust the Shinra newspapers, but there _have_ been a lot of sightings of Jenova on various websites. Granted, word of mouth isn't as reliable, but the description of Jenova matches every time. A naked blue-skinned 'angel' with purple wings and silver hair. There's also been news reports on some strange murders that have happened in Mideel. Seems like a rather interesting coincidence..."

There was a knock on the door. Reno opened it.

"I thought this might help you," Jessie said as she walked in the room. She went over to Rufus and placed a small object next to his laptop.

"What is that?" Reno asked her.

Jessie ignored him and left the room.

"Self-righteous bitch…" Reno muttered.

"She really doesn't like the two of us, does she?" Tseng remarked to Reno.

"Whatever," Reno yawned, "Doesn't make a difference to me." As if to prove his point, he let out a loud fart.

Rufus looked at the device, ignoring the Turk. "It's a signal booster. This might help stop the connection from dropping all the time…" He trailed off, and then glared at the screen. "…like it just did now. Great…"

* * *

Vincent sat on the front porch. Dinner had just ended, and things were quiet around the house. Most likely, Rufus was back in the guest room checking for more clues to Jenova's location, with Tseng and Reno with him most likely. The other Avalanche members were in the living room watching TV.

Three more days. By then, Sephiroth would be ready, according to Medea. Vincent dearly hoped that no bloodshed would occur before then. The tension hadn't been as thick as he thought it would be, but it was still there. Though the two soldiers seemed to be getting along with everyone(save for Reno), there were a few issues going on. Nobody seemed to like Rufus, which was understandable. Jessie's hatred of the Turks was understandable as well, given her history with them. And today at dinner, Vincent had noticed Sephiroth and Zack sitting on either side of Aeris, both of them casting the other an occasional glare. Aeris hadn't seemed to notice.

_I'm not even going to ask…_

"Medea," he called out as he saw the Seraph woman walking past him.

She stopped and smiled. "Yes, Vincent?"

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." Vincent moved over on the bench, allowing room for Medea to sit.

"Go right ahead," she said as she sat down next to him.

"Sephiroth told me your story," Vincent said, "I couldn't help wondering why you and your husband put aside all the problems you must have been having in order to help us."

Medea sighed, and spoke after a bit:

"I may seem cool and collected to you all the time," she said, "But rest assured, I was not this way when I found out I lost ten years of my life.

"Because we were declared legally dead, our estate was distributed amongst various relatives. It would be wrong to make them give us back our savings, though we did work very hard to amass that money... The neighborhood we lived in was gentrified, and our house no longer exists. My husband had a two-year-old nephew who loved his uncle very much. He's now twelve and doesn't remember him at all. And..." A pained look replaced her normally serene expression before she continued: "Both of my parents passed away during those ten years. They were very much looking forward to becoming grandparents. My husband and I had recently decided to try having children before the accident with the gateway."

Vincent closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry," he said softly. If only he had gotten to Corel sooner all those years ago, none of this would have happened...

"Granted, it could have been worse," Medea acknowledged, "My husband could have been left behind instead of coming with me, but at least we're in this together. We still have each other. Still…ten years. It's an awfully long time."

Vincent nodded. "I understand," he said, "I lost seven years of my life, albeit in a different way. One time, I decided to go back to my hometown. I regret doing that. I'd changed so much. I wasn't the man I used to be. Slowly, I'm healing. Mostly because I'm at least doing something to solve the problem."

"Exactly," Medea pointed out, "Everything _had_ changed. Perhaps by accepting this mission I was running away at first, but this has turned out to be a distraction I don't mind. In fact, this would actually be a nice place to start over…so long as I can make it a safe place for my husband and I…and those children we intended on having."

"It wouldn't be safe here for you to have children," Vincent agreed. "The president would want you a lot more than he would want a Cetra. He might force you and your husband to breed an entire army."

"And there you have my reason," Medea declared.

"And you really think that your dream can come true?"

Medea scowled. "Of course. Don't you think that yours can?"

"I don't know," Vincent admitted, "But I know it won't if I don't try. All I want is to see my son able to lead a normal life. It's what his mother would have wanted."

"Don't you have any dreams for yourself?"

Vincent smiled slightly before admitting: "I haven't thought that far ahead. I think part of me always expected...maybe even _hoped_...to fall while fighting the good fight."

Medea shook her head. "He might act like he doesn't care what happens to you...but he does...care, that is."

Vincent glanced at her.

"Just something to consider," she said casually.

Vincent looked at the ground thoughtfully. Then he finally spoke: "Three more days, right?"

"Yes. Just three more days…"


	16. Chapter 16: To Find A Fallen Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group searches for clues to Jenova's current whereabouts.

Vincent stood in front of the group of twelve outside the house. Behind them, the old man and woman sat on the porch.

"Today is the day that we begin our journey, as a single group," Vincent addressed the crowd, "We may not like everyone we're working with, but through unforeseen circumstances, we've all wound up together in this mission. I trust that no one's personal feelings will get in the way of what we need to do..."

His eyes passed over the group pointedly. Everyone looked around, visibly uncomfortable.

The sound of an engine could be heard in the distance. Looking up, Vincent saw a large airship making its way past the mountains.

"Least it's not that crazy-ass pilot again…" Barrett muttered.

Vincent smirked. "I wouldn't speak so soon, Barrett..."

" _Hey! Everyone- if I may have your goddamn attention, please!_ " a familiar voice shouted over an intercom after a minute.

"Goddammit...!" Barrett muttered.

"Hey, at least he can't run us over with that thing," Aeris pointed out.

"… _Since my prior appearance was not approved of, I'll ask everyone to stay away from the open space until I land the damn airship! This, my friends, is The Highwind, designed by yours truly. You wanna board this ship, you follow my rules. The rules are: no brawls, no trashing the rooms, and if you're gonna puke, find a toilet or a wastebasket. Otherwise, you clean it up yourself. Anyone who has a problem with that, don't board the goddamned ship! This is your one and only warning!_ "

"What's his problem?" Tifa wondered aloud.

Cloud shrugged.

"I think he's a riot!" Zack grinned, "This should be fun..."

"For once, I agree with soldier-boy," said Reno.

The airship slowly descended about a hundred feet away from the group. A ramp was then lowered to the ground.

" _Now hurry up and get your asses aboard!_ "

The old couple waved goodbye as the ragtag group began to approach The Highwind.

* * *

"And how is everyone else?" Vincent asked Elmyra over the phone as he sat in his cabin.

" _We've all evacuated Midgar,_ " Elmyra replied, " _Shears and Elfé each led the rest of us to safe hideouts._ "

"Good," Vincent said. "We can't take any chances on your getting caught. It was one thing to have Rufus as a prisoner, but there are also four other Shinra employees involved now, including a very high-ranking Turk. We can't be too careful."

" _I understand. Good luck..._ "

"…I'll give you an update as soon as I can."

Vincent hung up his PHS just as he heard a knock on the door. He opened it, revealing Rufus.

The young VP stepped inside and handed some sheets of paper over to Vincent. "Here are the latest documents on the Jenova sightings. Thank goodness we're finally somewhere that has a printer."

Vincent looked at the documents. "Excellent."

"I've also called the best inn down there and made reservations for everyone," Rufus added, "When will we be landing?"

"Cid says it should be about six hours," Vincent replied, "Do what you like until then."

"That was my intention," Rufus told him.

"You must think you're something else if you can't be bothered to take orders," Vincent remarked.

"I guess we'll just have to see, won't we?" Rufus said as he walked away.

_We'll see…if these people are the ones who can dispatch my father…then we can finally do things the right way…_

* * *

Jessie placed the beer bottle on the concrete block before her and eyed it carefully. Backing away several feet, she raised her arm and quickly brought it down.

The tip of her leather bullwhip shot forward, effectively knocking the bottle off and causing it to shatter across the ground. Smirking, she gathered the whip and wrapped it into a coil.

_I'll clean up the mess when I'm all done…_

She went over to the six-pack, and grabbed another empty bottle. Placing it on the block, she stepped back a good ten feet and tried again. Like last time, the bottle was effortlessly knocked off the block, where it shattered into pieces. Once more, she went back to the six-pack and grabbed another bottle, except this one was full.

 _Guess I'll have to empty this one first..._ she thought amusedly.

"I certainly hope no one decides to wander this area barefooted..."

Jessie looked behind her to see Rufus standing there.

"So not only are you good with video games and electronics," he observed, "But you've also got impeccable aim with that thing."

"And before you elaborate any further, I've heard all the dominatrix jokes," Jessie coldly informed him as she wrapped up her whip and set it down.

Rufus chuckled. "I'd like to think I'm more clever than that. Got a beer for me as well?"

"Meh, sure, why not?" Jessie grabbed another bottle and handed it to Rufus. She pulled a bottle opener out of her pocket and pried the cap off of her beer before handing it to Rufus.

"Thank you..." Rufus opened his bottle and handed the tool back to Jessie. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"To be honest, I'm surprised," Jessie said, "I was prepared for us to have to tie you up and drag us with you. Yet, you seem perfectly happy to be coming along with us."

"'Happy' may not be the right choice of words," Rufus told her, "But I do currently think that this may be in my best interests for now." He began to drink.

Jessie set down the beer and grabbed a broom and dustpan from nearby. "Why?" she asked as she began to sweep up the broken shards.

"Because the idea of having to deal with so much red tape back home to take care of Jenova gives me a headache," Rufus answered simply, "Things…actually seem to get done with you guys."

"So why did you take the job as vice president of Shinra Inc.?" Jessie asked.

"I saw the lousy work so many executives did," Rufus told her, "I thought that if I were in a position of power, things might actually get done. I was wrong. Everything is so tangled that it's impossible to actually _do_ anything."

"So why didn't you just quit and find something else to do with your life?" Jessie asked as she dumped the pieces into the trash.

"If executives could barely get the job done, then I didn't want to think of what regular people were like."

"Well…now you're about to find out," said Jessie. She grabbed her beer and raised it. "To new experiences?"

"I suppose," Rufus relented as he raised his beer,, the bottles tapping each other lightly. They both drank. He then stopped and stared at her. "Oh, I didn't realize we were having a chugging contest."

Jessie placed the now empty bottle on the block. "This stuff tastes awful. If I drink quickly, it's not so bad."

"Drinking to get drunk, then?"

 _Ugh..._ she thought. _I get enough shit about this from Aeris..._ "Helps me sleep," she said curtly.

Rufus held up his free hand. "Not judging." As if to prove his point, he began to chug his own beer, not taking an single breath until it was empty.

Jessie laughed lightly. "Not bad."

"Well, I _did_ go to college."

"Oh god, were you a frat-boy?" Jessie groaned.

"No chance in hell," Rufus said flatly, "I did, however, win at 'Quarters' any time I went to a party."

"Figures you wouldn't play well with others," Jessie teased.

"Not those cavemen in the fraternities," Rufus yawned, "Well, I'm off. I need some sleep so I don't suffer from jetlag too much. I'd advise you to do the same, but if you're drinking to sleep, clearly you've got the same idea."

He walked away.

_Is it just me…or could it actually be a blessing that he's actually behaving like a team member and not a hostage?_

Jessie shook her head and walked back to the room she was sharing with Aeris and Tifa.

* * *

The large island of Mideel could be called a tropical paradise, if one were viewing a picture of its lush greenery and beautiful jungles, complete with exotic wildlife...

...Except actually _being_ there was a completely different story. Vincent was tempted several times to fire his gun at the air if only to stop the endless complaints from the others of bug bites, animal droppings, and the intensely hot and humid weather.

Several layers of clothing had been shed by nearly all of the party members, including Rufus. Cloud had found himself holding his helmet over his lower half after watching Tifa take off her leather vest and tie her hair back. Zack was the only one who had noticed, but he spent the rest of the journey to town elbowing the mortified trooper knowingly.

Without a doubt, Cid had chosen the worst possible spot to drop them off. And he was now on his way back home in the air-conditioned cockpit.

Vincent barely managed to keep his patience in check for the hour-long hike into civilization. He was also thankful that Jessie's navigational device had come in handy, or else they might have been traveling through the steamy jungle for a lot longer. Either way, he could feel his already thin patience wearing thinner as he listened to the constant whining.

"Holy shit- we made it!" Reno shouted as the group approached a town.

The group erupted into a cheer, save for Vincent, Rufus and Tseng.

"About time!" Biggs exclaimed.

"Damn straight!" Barrett agreed.

Vincent turned to face the group. "Do what you like for now. But I want everyone to meet at the inn in an hour. Remember that, all of you."

Jessie grabbed Biggs' arm. "Let's get some ice cream or something!"

"Oh, you said the magic word, little cousin!" Biggs said with a grin.

"You coming?" Jessie turned and addressed Aeris and Tifa.

"Right behind ya!" Tifa beamed, "Come on, Cloud!"

Vincent watched as everyone, save for Rufus, the Turks, and Medea, ended up following Biggs and Jessie in search of ice cream.

"Like little children," Medea chuckled.

"I'll go set things up at the inn," Rufus said before looking at the Turks. "Come on, you two. Afterward, we'll go find a bar and cool off the grown-up way."

"Hah! That's what I'm talkin' about!" Reno exclaimed as the three walked away.

"I guess that leaves me to stock up on supplies," Vincent muttered.

"Do you need any help?" Medea inquired.

Vincent shook his head. "No. I'm sure you're hungry after such a long journey. Go do what you want. I'll take care of things for now."

"If you say so," Medea bowed politely and left.

* * *

Aeris lay awake that night while Jessie and Tifa slept in their beds. It was a pattern she was beginning to notice. A lot had happened in one short day...well, not really that short, as they'd been up with the sun, which was rather early for July.

The afternoon had been a blast once they'd reached town. They'd found an ice cream parlor like they'd hoped, and had all pigged out on either ice cream, milkshakes, or lemonade. Poor Biggs had suffered from brain-freeze on more than one occasion, with Jessie scolding him for not being more careful.

Cloud and Tifa had sat next to each other, seemingly in their own little world. It didn't look like they were going steady just yet, but Aeris couldn't help but smiling at seeing them together nonetheless. They really did make an adorable couple.

After meeting and discussing what to do next, Vincent once again dismissed the group until the evening.

Barrett and Sephiroth had eaten the most at the ice cream parlor, yet neither of the two men seemed to be suffering from their over-indulgence at all. In fact, three hours later, they had no trouble finishing off their dinner at the town's bar & grill.

Aeris, Tifa, Cloud, Zack, Jessie, and Biggs had decided to catch a movie playing at the local theater, only to a bad science fiction B-movie as the main feature. Since the run-down theater was nearly empty, the three spent the whole feature making jokes at the bad acting and special effects.

Rufus and Tseng showed up at the inn, carrying a sloshed Reno up to their room. The redhead had drunkenly insisted that he'd be fine the next morning.

Aeris had no idea where Vincent had gone to. She'd only found him sitting in the lobby when she returned to the inn for the second time. Medea had done the same disappearing act, and had turned up much later. When Aeris asked her why she was smiling, Medea spouted some nonsense about the kids being able to grow up in a quaint little town like this.

Too tired to comprehend the woman's non-sequiturs, she'd politely said goodnight, and went back to her room.

And here she lay, awake in the middle of the night, trying desperately to keep her thoughts of a certain surrogate brother of hers at bay.

_Maybe once I see Mama and Papa again, things will go back to the way they used to be…_

Not letting herself doubt that thought, she closed her eyes and tried once again to fall asleep.

It didn't work.

* * *

The next day had been the busiest any of the group had been in a while. All of them had gone about asking the residents about the woman known locally as "the angel lady". Rufus and Jessie stayed in their respective rooms, researching more sightings on the internet.

"How convenient…" Reno had muttered, raising his arm and noting the heavy pit-stains on his own white dress shirt.

He and Tseng had both noticed the vice president's growing impatience with their constant presence. Finally, he'd thrown them out of his room, insisting that they'd be better off helping from outside.

After a day of hitting nothing but dead ends, the group reconvened in Vincent's room.

"So, Rufus and I both noticed a pattern," Jessie announced, "The sightings vary each day, and from what we've put together, we've noticed Jenova heading in a southwesterly direction. Rufus has a theory that he has yet to share with any of us..."

She then looked at Rufus expectantly.

The VP pointed at Aeris. "You," he said, "Ancient."

"My name is _Aeris!_ " she snapped at him, "You could at least _try_ to remember that!"

"Fine- _Aeris_ ," Rufus rolled his eyes as he corrected himself, "What do you know about the Temple of the Ancients?"

The Cetra looked thoughtful. "From what I remember my mother telling me, it's not accessible without some kind of…keystone."

Rufus raised an eyebrow. "Keystone?"

"Yeah- it looks like a simple rock," Aeris explained, "But it's actually a key."

"So how do we get our hands on that?" Biggs asked.

Aeris shrugged. "Don't look at me. I just know some of the story. Why are you even bringing up the temple?"

"The island to the west of Mideel is supposedly the location of said temple," said Rufus, "And well…it's rumored to house some ultimate destructive magical power. Not enough proof for my father to take any interest in, but at this point, I don't know what to believe in anymore. In any case, there's a chance she may be there. The rumors, and the direction she's gone, and her overall genocidal nature all point to that one place."

Barrett shook his head. "That still doesn't explain how we're gonna get our hands on the keystone."

Jessie's eyes twinkled. "I know a way…" she offered, "But…it could very well cost us a lot of money."

Everyone immediately looked at Rufus.

"Oh, go to hell!" the rich young VP spat, glaring at everybody. "I'm not your financial donor!"

"Bear with me," Jessie began to type at her laptop, "I'm sure you're all familiar with the online auction site."

"Do you think they might have one of those things on there?" Rufus asked.

"I'm sure they do," Jessie continued to type, "There's gotta be more than one of these things that was made. And one of them is bound to be on here. Anything rare usually is. Hah! Found one already!"

"That's our girl!" Barrett declared proudly.

Rufus peered over the girl's shoulder. "How do we know it's the real thing?"

"We don't," Jessie admitted, "But it's the only keystone that my search turned up. Honestly, I don't think we really have a choice. Bidding is currently at a hundred-thousand gil."

Everyone looked discouraged. "How are we supposed to get that kind of money?" Tifa asked.

"I suppose that's where his highness comes in," Jessie said, smiling sweetly at Rufus.

"You really think I'll just be able to withdraw that much money?" Rufus protested, "I'm sure that all my accounts are frozen in light of my untimely disappearance."

Vincent waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. Start bidding. I'll see about getting ourselves the money we need."

"Just like that, eh?" Rufus looked at Vincent.

"I'll be back," Vincent left the room.

"Okay…" Jessie murmured as she typed, "We'll bid…one hundred-fifty thousand."

"Whoa- are you sure that's a good idea?" Aeris asked worriedly, "We've only got so many…uh…financial connections."

"Don't worry about spilling any beans in front of me, if that's what you're worried about," Rufus told her.

"Done!" Jessie declared, "The bidding ends tomorrow afternoon. Let's hope no one else bids too high until then…"


	17. Chapter 17: The Temple of the Ancients

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avalanche/Shinra alliance search for Jenova, and find out what her intentions actually are.

Cid Highwind was beginning to regret having offered further services to Vincent Valentine. He hadn't minded picking the group up just a few days ago- they'd been fairly close to his hometown anyway. But now Valentine had him fetching some trinket that some guy in Junon had found in Bone Village while on vacation. Cid had been given Avalanche's pin number in order to withdraw over two-hundred thousand gil, apparently the cost of that dinky stone he was now bringing over to Mideel.

Cid shook his head. He'd had no idea Avalanche was so loaded.

This time, he was on his way to the beach, where he would be picking the gang up. Then he'd be ferrying them over to that godforsaken island to the west, which would no doubt be just as hot as Mideel. On top of _that_ , he was expected to just sit in the airship until they were ready to leave. He wished he had at least bought some magazines to read, though he doubted that Mideel or Banora would have any decent engineering stuff.

"About goddamned time!" he exclaimed when everyone else finally boarded the airship.

"Oh, cheer up, you!" Aeris chided him, "Medea brought dumbapples!"

"What the hell am I supposed to do with a basket of stupid apples...?" Cid griped as the Seraph woman set the basket down nearby.

"Eat them, I gather," Medea replied, unperturbed.

" _Dumb_ apples!" Aeris corrected him as she grabbed one. "And don't be rude!"

Zack grabbed another apple and smiled sadly. If Genesis was still alive, he had to have felt that remark...wherever he was...

* * *

For approximately two thousand years, the island where the temple stood had been completely uninhabited, save for a few animals- mostly reptiles. While Mideel may have had harsh weather, the climate here was undeniably worse. It was understandable why no humans had ever settled here. One might wonder if the Cetra had had some kind of resilience to the extreme heat.

Aeris being drenched in sweat and struggling to keep up the pace like everyone else effectively disproved that theory.

"Are we even close?" she asked weakly.

"I can see something peaking over the treetops," Sephiroth announced, "I think we're almost there!"

The group began murmuring in relief. Of the thirteen people, only Sephiroth and Medea seemed to be unaffected by the temperature, just like their hike through Mideel's jungles only a few days before. Everyone else was exhausted.

Sephiroth sighed. This was not the way they all should be before entering the temple, and possibly encountering Jenova. If they were to encounter her right now, would he and Medea be enough? To handle Jenova- sure. He had confidence in his abilities But to protect the others from her? That, he couldn't say.

Zack seemed to be faring slightly better than the others. Sephiroth watched with disdain as the soldier handed his canteen to Aeris, who gladly accepted a few sips of water.

Now they were swapping saliva. Wonderful.

_Stop being an idiot. Jealousy doesn't become you._

Sephiroth turned to glare at Medea, irritated at her for reading his thoughts. He focused again, working on rebuilding his mental wall.

_You made so much progress at that house. But you seem to find a way to let Aeris undo said progress. I can't warn you enough to be careful here..._

The group reached a clearing. Before them stood a bridge, leading up to a large stone temple.

Aeris' eyes went wide. "This is it…" she whispered, "The Temple of the Ancients..."

Whatever fatigue she'd suffered before had suddenly vanished as she ran over to the center of the bridge.

"I know…" she said absently, "I feel it…the knowledge of the Ancients…the Cetra…floating…"

She lay down and pressed her ear to the ground.

"Weirdo…" Reno whispered in a sing-song voice.

Jessie elbowed him. "Shut up!"

"You could become one with the Planet," Aeris seemed to be speaking to someone, "But you're stopping it with the strength of your will. For the future? For us?"

"What are you saying?" Cloud asked as he walked over to the bridge, "Do you really understand?"

Aeris ignored him. She got up and made her way up the stairs. She shook her head confusedly. "You're uneasy…but happy? I don't understand…yes…wait- what do you mean by another one of us…? Yes…you know that they're not all evil. Medea has been good to us. She wants to help! Another one of us? How is that even possible?"

Medea's expression briefly changed before resuming her normal stoic visage. However, she had briefly looked nervous. Sephiroth hadn't missed it.

_What's wrong?_

Medea shook her head. _Now isn't the time. If Jenova finds out, she'll leave._

_Isn't that a good thing?_

_Not if she heads to where I think she'll head to..._ Medea replied. _I'll explain later, I promise. But for now, just drop it!_

"If you say so." Sephiroth strode across the bridge and stood at the bottom of the stairs. As tempted as he was to make sure Aeris was all right, he knew how irritable she'd get if anyone interrupted her conversations with the Planet, or her ancestors.

Aeris seemed to snap out of her trance, and looked around.

"Let's go inside!" she called out to Vincent.

Vincent nodded, and began to cross the bridge as well, the others trailing behind him.

* * *

"Words…feelings…" Aeris said, still a bit dazed, "So many of them here..."

After placing the keystone on an altar, the floor around it had descended to a large subterranean area. The thirteen members of the party had barely managed to squeeze together for the ride.

Barret looked around at the maze that now stood in front of them. "This is making me dizzy."

"No kidding…" said Biggs, "What the hell's with this place?"

Tifa looked worried. "Do you think we're welcome here?"

"Doesn't matter," Vincent stated, "No exits from here. We can't turn back now."

"And Highwind was actually complaining about having to stay behind…" Rufus muttered.

"Guys!" Aeris addressed the group, "I know it's going to be tough, but don't lose hope now! We can do it!"

Somehow, something about the teen's enthusiasm seemed to perk everyone up a little. At any rate, it was much cooler down here than it was up there. The party's morale was slowly returning.

"Nyum, nyum."

Everyone looked down to see a little man clad in purple robes and a matching pointed hat staring curiously at them.

"Hey- wait!" Aeris called.

The little man turned and fled.

"We'll follow him," Vincent announced, "Let's go!"

The party traveled down and up several sets of stairs, twisting around everywhere. A few times, they tried to enter a couple of tunnels, only to encounter an invisible seal.

"God, that sounds awful!" Cloud cringed at the noise that the barrier emitted.

"Nyum, nyum."

"Over there!" Jessie pointed at the room he'd disappeared into.

They followed the little man into a chamber.

"Whew!" Aeris exclaimed as she went up to the man, "We finally caught up to you!"

The little man stared at her. Aeris stared back, as if listening to him speak.

"You waited for me…?" Aeris then turned to face the group. "He's one of the spirit bodies of the Cetra. They've been away from their home for a long time to protect this temple. Over many years, they'd lost the ability to talk…not that they really needed words anyway." She smiled at Sephiroth and Medea. "It's kind of like with you two!"

"Do they know if Jenova has been here?" Sephiroth asked.

Aeris turned to the Spirit Body. "Please talk to me. You seem afraid. Is it because Sephiroth is in this temple? Or someone else…?"

"Nyum, nyum!" the little man droned as he motioned for the others to follow.

He led them into a dark hallway. Near the end stood a small glowing pool. Aeris dashed over to it.

"It's full of the knowledge of the Cetra," Aeris said absently. "Or no…it's more like…the living soul…all of my ancestors…trying to say something. But I don't understand. I'm sorry, I don't understand! …What? What is it?"

Sephiroth had grabbed her shoulder, afraid she might fall in and disappear.

"Danger? An evil…consciousness? No, you can't just give me that and then say nothing! We need to know! If there's so much danger, then can't you just give it to me straight?! Why won't you answer me?!"

"Aeris!" Sephiroth shook the girl by her shoulders, "Calm down!"

The Cetra looked worriedly at Sephiroth. "Is this what I have to look forward to in death? Am I going to become part of some inarticulate, collective consciousness that can't even express itself properly? Is _that_ what the Promised Land is supposed to be?!"

"Take it easy," Sephiroth soothed her, "I think those people were different. You remember Mom's stories about the fallen warriors, right? Perhaps that's them. Besides…you have to _live_ first before you can worry about dying."

"That's all very nice," Rufus yawned, "But can we get going now?"

"C'mon, Aeris," Jessie ignored Rufus' rudeness. She stepped forward and touched her friend's arm, grinning. "We're not done yet. You can have your existential crisis _after_ we're done here."

Aeris giggled softly.

"Jenova's got to be here," Sephiroth said as he looked around warily, "There's no other threat that could make the Planet so uneasy."

Aeris nodded. "You're right."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. "No matter what she thinks…this ends here."

"Damn straight!" Barret yelled.

"Bring it on!" Zack added.

"Nyum, nyum!" The Spirit Body hopped up and down impatiently.

"Oh, sorry!" Aeris apologized, "Where to now?"

The little man pointed at a doorway at the end of the hall.

"Of course," Aeris said sheepishly, "That's the only way we can go..."

The party continued down the hallway.

"I hope Jenova will go down easily with all of us here," Tifa whispered to Cloud.

"Relax," Cloud reassured her.

"I still haven't forgotten your promise you made before you left," Tifa said.

Cloud sighed sheepishly. "I know you haven't..."

"So you'd better come save me if something happens!" she chided him.

"Huh. I didn't take you for the damsel-in-distress type," Jessie butted in, having overheard.

"I'm...not...?" Tifa said defensively.

"Soon as this is over, I'm dragging you and Aeris out for a girls' night," Jessie said pointedly. _Everyone's losing their heads over a guy..._ she thought. _I hope somebody shoots me if I do the same..._

"Don't fall behind!" Sephiroth called out.

"Yessir!" Jessie teased as she and the others quickened their pace.

* * *

"I'm…so tired…" Cloud groaned as the group emerged from another maze.

Aeris turned to smile at the boy. "Just hang in there," she said, punching his arm playfully. "Someday, we'll look back at these hard times and laugh."

A sudden, inexplicable feeling of dread came over Sephiroth upon hearing those words.

"Nice artwork," Biggs commented.

The room they now stood in was covered in murals. Sephiroth found himself looking at them. They seemed to tell a story. A ceremony in the temple that ended up with everyone dying in flames. The most jarring of it was the picture of a woman holding a black orb, resembling materia, while what looked like a giant comet or meteor fell behind her.

_So cold…their treatment of it all…_

Sephiroth looked around, alarmed.

"She's here..." Medea stated uneasily.

_It will only be the same for you…fortunately…I am always by your side._

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" Sephiroth asked aloud.

"Uh…Seph?" Barrett said slowly, "Who're you talking to?"

"Be careful, everyone!" Medea announced, "Jenova's here. Sephiroth, don't let her get inside your head! Don't listen to her!"

_Look at the mural, my son._

"I am not your son!" Sephiroth argued.

"Listens to her anyway..." Medea muttered, annoyed.

_Behold the ultimate destructive magic…Meteor. I must thank you for using the keystone. Now…we can become one with the Planet…you can take the girl with you…she's yours…no one else's. Once we're one with the Planet, you'll have her all to yourself._

"And how do you intend to become 'one with the planet'?" Sephiroth asked sarcastically.

_The Planet will gather spirit energy to heal itself when injured. The greater the wound, the greater the amount used. Now…let's say that the injury was…life-threatening? The energy gathered would be beyond comprehension._

_And at the center of it…you and me. Melding with the Planet, we'd cease to exist as we are now…only to be reborn anew, as a goddess…and her son. A god, Sephiroth. You could rule over every soul…and take the one of the girl…to rule at your side. She could be reborn as well..._

"Yes, the 'new enlightened race' of Cetra, Seraph and human!" Sephiroth growled, "I've heard it all before!"

Aeris scowled. "New race?"

Sephiroth ignored his slip and continued to glare around him.

"I'm completely lost..." Jessie quipped.

"An injury powerful enough to destroy the Planet…?" Medea frowned, "This is bad…so much worse than I thought."

"What the hell is going on, woman?" Rufus demanded to know.

"There's a black materia orb in here," Medea explained to everyone else, "We can't let Jenova get her hands on it. She could use it to destroy the world as we know it."

While she continued to explain to the rest of the group, Sephiroth continued to hear Jenova speaking to him:

 _You're afraid...of what? It has to do with the girl. You say she's too young. By whose standards? By the_ human _standards? Humans may have their usefulness, but their reasoning is flawed. One smooth-talking person sets a precedent, that the others blindly follow. Are those the standards you should adhere to? She is younger than you…but she's physically mature. See how devoted she's always been to you! She follows you unquestioningly. She adores you! What would happen if you decided to climb into her bed tonight?_

"No!" Sephiroth exclaimed suddenly, "I won't let you get her involved!"

"Sephiroth!" Aeris ran over to the swordsman, "Please! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Calm down and focus on the wall!" Medea ordered him, "You can block her thoughts as well as your own! Focus!"

The silver-haired man sank to his knees, covering his ears. After a few minutes, his breathing returned to normal.

"I'm…sorry," he whispered.

Aeris smiled down at him. "As long as you're okay, then don't worry about it."

She helped him to his feet, where he looked at everyone else staring confusedly at him.

"It's nothing!" Aeris told the crowd pointedly, "He's fine now."

"If you say so," Zack shrugged.

The party murmured uneasily.

"Jenova's presence is gone," Medea announced.

Aeris threw her arms around Sephiroth. "You'll be okay…" she whispered, "I know you will. You're not Jenova…"

"But…" Sephiroth hesitated, and then shook his head. "You're right- I'm fine."

His pride certainly wasn't, but at least he was himself again...for now.

Vincent stepped forward. "Now that we know our mission, we should keep going."

"But there's no way out besides the way we came in," Jessie pointed out.

"Look!" Biggs pointed at an altar in the corner of the room.

They hurried over to it. A small object resembling the temple itself stood in the center.

"Is that it?" Rufus asked.

Biggs glanced at it. "There's something written there."

Vincent frowned. "I can't read the script."

"Let me try…" Aeris squeezed past the others, "My mother taught me when I was learning to read the regular alphabet. Let's see…bu…ra…ku…ma…te…ri…ya. Black materia! It _is_ the black materia! It's right here!"

Biggs laughed. "Jenova must be _really_ out of it! It was right in front of her and she didn't even do anything!"

"Could there be some kind of trap?" Rufus suggested, "After all, if this thing can destroy the world, the Ancients wouldn't have just left it there for any idiot to use."

"He's right," Vincent agreed.

"Maybe I can try asking…" Aeris suggested.

She moved away from the others.

"…What?" she asked loudly. "…Really?!"

"What is it?" Zack asked.

"Don't interrupt her," Sephiroth said sharply.

After a minute, Aeris turned around to face the group. "They said that the temple itself…is the black materia,"

"What?" Tifa scowled.

"This whole building is the black materia," Aeris explained, "You see, this is a model of the Temple. And inside it is a device which gets smaller each time you solve a puzzle. As the model becomes smaller, the temple will become smaller too. Until it's small enough to fit in the palm of your hand."

"Then if we solve the puzzles, the temple will shrink?" Jessie asked, "That doesn't sound so bad. Let's grab it and get the hell outta here!"

Aeris shook her head. "It's not that simple. You can only solve the puzzle _inside_ the temple. Meaning…anyone who solves the puzzle will be crushed by the temple."

"Shit…" Barret whispered.

"No wonder Jenova left it alone for now." Vincent sighed.

"That doesn't make sense," Medea piped up.

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth asked.

Medea chuckled and went over to the wall. She proceeded to walk right through it.

"The hell?!" Barret exclaimed.

Medea stuck her head out from behind the wall. "Passing through solid objects is just one of our adaptive traits. Haven't you tried it, Sephiroth?"

"Would I even be able to if I'm not a full Seraph?" Sephiroth asked.

"Try it sometime when you're not busy," Medea suggested.

"What about the entrance?" Cloud asked, "We were trapped originally."

"Nyum, nyum!"

Everyone turned to see the Spirit Body standing in the doorway. He then trotted over to the altar. "Nyum, nyum!"

"What's he saying?" Tifa asked.

Aeris smiled at him. "Feel free to let my ancestors know that Jenova's people are peaceful." She then looked at everyone. "He'll open up the entrance so we can get out. Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"Fortunately, I do enjoy solving puzzles," Medea said with a smile. She held up a walkie-talkie. "Let me know once you've cleared the area. I won't start until then..."

* * *

"Do you think it's safe now?" Aeris asked.

The group had barely made it out of the temple in one piece. Not only had the temple itself been a trap, but Jenova had summoned a few monsters as well, delaying their escape. Rufus had suffered a few bad injuries during the commotion, but they were not life-threatening. Aside from a couple cuts and bruises, everyone else seemed fine. Once they had all arrived outside, Vincent had let Medea know, and told her to go ahead and start. He then ordered everyone back onto the airship, save for himself, Sephiroth and Aeris. The three had watched the temple shake and shrink until it had disappeared completely from their sight. They then made their way to where the temple had been, and saw Medea standing there, looking perfectly fine.

Vincent looked at his son. "I'll stay here and keep a lookout."

"Let's go, then!" Aeris didn't hesitate to climb onto Sephiroth's back. The swordsman tried not to think too much about her body pressed up against him before he jumped down, landing effortlessly in front of Medea.

"Where is it?" he asked her as Aeris let go of him.

Medea held up a black orb that was slightly larger than the average materia.

"Amazing..." Sephiroth marveled as he took the orb and looked carefully.

"We did it!" Aeris cheered, "Now we just need to corner Jenova in the flesh, and she's done for!"

"Can't you just use that to kill her?" Sephiroth asked.

"No…" Aeris said as she glanced at the small round object, "Not here…more like…a place where there's a lot of spiritual energy,"

"So you need spiritual energy, to conjure up more spiritual energy," Sephiroth murmured as he held up the materia, which glinted in the sunlight. "That sounds like a catch-22."

"Not really," Aeris told him, "There is one place where there's enough energy emanating from the Planet. It's the place Shinra would probably refer to as the 'promised land'."

"As in…" Sephiroth looked at her.

"The place where Jenova landed," Aeris finished, "Beyond the Ancient city, there's the Northern Crater. Mama told me about it years ago."

"So we lure her over there with this and fight her," Sephiroth concluded.

_Who is luring whom?_

Sephiroth's head jerked up at the sound of Jenova's voice in his mind again.

_I don't want to have to be so pushy, but you leave me no choice…wake up, my son._

Sephiroth fell to his knees.

_Don't be afraid…_

Aeris' concerned words fell on deaf ears, along with Medea's desperate pleas for him to pull himself together.

Jenova quickly flew into the pit, seemingly out of nowhere. She now wore an ill-fitting grey sundress with no shoes, and seemed slightly unsteady. One wing twitched slightly.

Vincent took out his gun.

Aeris drew her staff.

Sephiroth got to his feet, and with a growl, threw the orb at Jenova with all of his might.

 _Such a willful boy…_ Jenova sneered as she caught the orb as if it were a baseball. _But well done. I will see you soon. You already know where._

She then shot up into the air and flew off.

Medea closed her eyes, and flew up into the air as well. She looked around frantically, however, Jenova was already out of sight. The woman hovered high in the sky, cursing herself for being so out of shape compared to the madwoman they were chasing after.

"I…gave it to Jenova…" Sephiroth whispered, "I just…handed the lives of the entire world to Jenova…!"

"Please…" Aeris pleaded, "Be strong, Sephy!"

"What have I done...?!" Sephiroth whispered before he drew his sword and began slashing wildly at the air.

"It's not your fault!" Aeris insisted.

"I…" Sephiroth suddenly turned around and slashed at Aeris. With a cry of surprise, the girl ducked and rolled out of the way, leaping back to her feet.

"Damn!" Vincent cursed as he felt a familiar sensation, brought on by the stress of the situation. Aeris may have been a skilled staff user, but it was her agility that made her good- not her strength. There was no way she would be able to block Sephiroth's incredibly powerful attacks. Now Chaos was struggling to take over. Fifteen years had been enough practice for him to control his literal demons, though, and he closed his eyes, willing the monster within to be still.

"Stop it, big brother!" Aeris cried as she kept dodging his sword.

Her words only seemed to make him even more agitated. He swung his sword one more time. Aeris dodged, but part of her shirt became caught on the tip of the blade. Rolling away, nonetheless, Aeris quickly got up again, not noticing a large tear across her shirt in her state of survival-mode.

Sephiroth noticed it, however, and tossed his sword away, moving to grab Aeris, who began wildly swinging her staff in a vain attempt to deflect his advance.

_Yes…take her now! Give her something to look forward to when she becomes part of that spirit energy!_

"SLEEPELJA!"

Sephiroth faltered, stumbling for a few seconds, before he toppled over.

Medea descended into the pit. "What happened?! Are you alright, Aeris?"

Vincent jumped down right behind her and popped a mastered purple materia orb out of his gun. "He went completely berserk and attacked Aeris. I tried to get in, but I had another...attack."

Medea nodded. He had previously told her about his "alterations" at the hands of the late Professor Hojo.

"I'm fine…" Aeris said shakily. She then noticed the tear in her shirt, and let out a mortified shriek before she covered herself with her arms.

 _Idiot!_ Medea silently berated herself for not paying attention to the situation below. She unfastened her cloak, and tossed it to Aeris.

"Thanks..." Aeris wrapped the brown fabric around her shoulders and clutched the top part together with one hand. How Medea had been able to stand the heat in that thing was beyond her, but at least it kept her covered.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Vincent asked Aeris.

"I'm fine!" she insisted impatiently as she looked around, wishing she could fly through the air like her three companions...or crawl into a hole.

Medea sighed. "I suppose we should get him and Aeris out of here…"


	18. Chapter 18: Tough Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group makes a pit-stop in Cosmo Canyon, both Aeris and Rufus each struggle with their own hard decisions to make...

"Ungh…"

Jessie looked up from her game as she saw Rufus shuffling down the corridor inside the Highwind.

"What the hell are you doing up?!" the computer guru exclaimed as she turned off her game and went over to the vice president, "Do you have a death wish or something?"

"Aeris healed me," Rufus said weakly, "I'm just tired and a little sore…but I needed some water."

"Then sit here." Jessie directed him to the chair she had been sitting in. "Where's your two lackeys?"

"Got sick of seeing their faces all the time," Rufus told her, "When I'm at home, I can just hang around my suite, and they're outside, not bothering me at all. It's a little different here. I told them to get lost and let me sleep."

"Plate-people problems..." Jessie muttered, annoyed.

"Should I not flaunt my privilege?" Rufus teased, despite his obvious physical discomfort.

"I'll go find you some water," Jessie said.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Rufus shook his head, amused. "I mean...why do you actually seem to care what happens to me?"

Jessie crossed her arms and looked off to the side. "Because like it or not, you're actually a big help. We'd have never found the temple if it wasn't for you."

"And then Jenova wouldn't have ended up with the black materia," Rufus muttered.

"We can still track her down," Jessie maintained, "Point is, we know where she's headed. Once we find her, we'll deal with her before she can do anything stupid. She's probably gonna hold off until she sees Sephiroth again."

Rufus sighed. "So the great swordsman has been reduced to the status of bait, huh?"

"Can't you just keep a lid on it for once?" Jessie groaned, "What if Aeris heard that joke? She's been in a funk since she came back from the temple."

"What exactly is it between those two?" Rufus inquired, "She calls Sephiroth her 'big brother', but acts more like he's her handsome prince or something."

 _I could ask the same thing..._ Jessie briefly thought before answering flippantly: "It's…oh, how should I say? Oh yeah: none of your business."

"Clever," Rufus chuckled, "You've got quite the cutting wit."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Such a compliment from the master himself. Do you want the water or not?"

He smirked. "Yes, please."

Jessie walked away, muttering something under her breath.

Rufus leaned back, trying to make himself comfortable without wincing in the process. So _she thinks I'm a big help, eh? I guess her appraisal of me has a little more value than the others here. Hmm…I wonder what game she was playing…?_

* * *

_Give her something to look forward to when she becomes part of that spirit energy!_

Sephiroth cringed at the memory of those words. He remembered everything he'd done. He also realized exactly what Jenova meant by him and Aeris being 'together'. Just as he'd left his mind open for her to plunder, she'd also allowed him a glimpse into her mind.

She wanted him to kill Aeris, for the purpose of adding more power to the lifestream, but not before torturing her while she was still alive. Her ideas were not that of him romancing the girl. She wanted to see Aeris in pain- physical and emotional. After all…she was the last descendant of the people who'd sealed her for so many years.

And he'd almost done it. The sight of her exposed flesh had nearly made him do the unthinkable.

_Thank the Planet Vincent got to me before I…_

A soft knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. "Who is it?" he called.

"It's me," Aeris said softly, "Can I come in?"

"No!" Sephiroth said, much harsher than he'd meant to. "I mean…please don't. I…don't deserve to even look at you."

He could hear her sigh. "Seph, cut the melodrama."

"Like I cut that hole in your shirt?"

"Don't worry about it. You trained me well. Think of it as the ultimate test from the master. Hey, if a simple wannabe flower merchant can dodge your blows, then you've done your job."

That did not make Sephiroth feel any better. He sighed, saying nothing in response.

"Or better yet- maybe it'll catch on as a new style- those ripped shirts. Oh, it'll be all the rage by next spring!"

"I can't believe you're actually making jokes."

"What else is there to do right now?"

"I don't know. I…can't help what I do when I'm around that… _thing!_ "

"….Well…then maybe you _should_ worry about it, and let me handle Meteor."

Sephiroth snorted. " _You'll_ handle Meteor? How? Will you push it back into space with your bare hands?"

"I'm just saying that you should take care of yourself…so you don't have a nervous breakdown, okay?"

Sephiroth laughed bitterly. "So now little Aeris is fussing over me, afraid I'll go crazy. This day just keeps getting better and better."

"I'm _not_ a little girl anymore! Why can't you seem to realize that?"

Sephiroth cringed at the irony in that question. He was all-too-aware that Aeris wasn't a little girl anymore. That was currently the source of most of his problems, and Jenova knew it. He had set off, hoping to bring peace to Gaia. Now he was its ultimate liability, save for Jenova herself.

"Seph…"

"Please…just leave me alone," Sephiroth pleaded.

Silence. "…All right. Just remember…it's Jenova that I despise. Not you."

He could hear her walking away. Sephiroth closed his eyes and tried to sleep, knowing it was the only thing that would silence his turbulent thoughts.

* * *

"And I thought Gongaga was in the middle of nowhere…"

Rufus looked around the area disdainfully. It looked like a simple backwater community. The "architecture" consisted of houses half-built into the sides of the canyon. Looking at his PHS, he could barely get a signal.

Cid had insisted on stopping at Cosmo Canyon to refuel. Vincent had agreed, seeing as the rations were low. Thus, the Avalanche/Shinra/Tifa alliance was granted another afternoon off.

"Worried that you'll break another nail?" Jessie asked, a smirk on her face.

Rufus ignored her teasing. "No wonder the old man stays away from here."

"Yeah," Aeris butted in acidly, "And three of the most peaceful years of my life were spent here as a result. Hmm, imagine that!"

 _Until he had my foster father killed and my foster mother committed suicide not long after..._ she recalled bitterly.

"Whatever," Rufus walked away.

Jessie stared at her friend, a bit confused. "Okay, see…usually _I'm_ the crabby one, and you're little miss sunshine. What's up with the heavy sarcasm?"

"I…" Aeris trailed off and sighed. "I just need to get my head straight."

"Let's go get something to eat," Jessie suggested, trying to lighten the mood, "Then Zack will randomly bump into us, like he seems to be doing a lot."

"Huh?"

Jessie shook her head, exasperated. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Something about Zack and food?"

Jessie looked around to make sure the soldier wasn't in earshot. He was making his way up a long set of stairs with Cloud tagging behind him.

She turned and looked at Aeris. "Zack is totally into you. Haven't you noticed?"

Aeris seemed to snap out of another funk. "…Wait- noticed what?"

"Oh, forget it!" Jessie walked away annoyed.

Aeris sighed. Neither she, nor Vincent, nor Medea had told the others about the specific reason why Jenova had the black materia. Sephiroth certainly wasn't saying anything either. As far as they were concerned, the insane Seraph had swooped in at the last minute and made off with the dangerous orb before anyone could pick it up. No one knew about Sephiroth having attacked Aeris.

Sighing, she decided to look for somewhere that she could be alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Rufus stood in the modest observatory he'd worn himself climbing to get to. He had come here, following the advice of one of the elders. Now he stared warily at the large cat-like beast before him, wondering if he had been set up. Behind it, the chief elder of Cosmo Canyon stood, watching Rufus amusedly.

"He's not gonna maul me…is he?" Rufus asked the elderly man. He then saw the beast's flaming tail waving from one side to the other. "...Or set me on fire for that matter?"

"Why don't you ask _me_ instead?" the beast spoke, "I'm not deaf, you know."

Rufus jumped back, startled. "My god, you can talk? What the hell are you?!"

"I am what you see," the large quadruped replied calmly, "My tribe were protectors of those who appreciate this beautiful canyon, and the Planet."

"Ho, ho!" the chief elder chuckled, finally speaking to the young man. "Welcome to Cosmo Canyon, Rufus Shinra. My name is Bugenhagen, and this is, for all practical purposes, my grandson Nanaki."

"Grandfather, aren't the Shinra supposed to be trouble?" Nanaki nudged the old man's knee with his nose.

"Don't worry," Rufus said dryly, "I'm just passing through. I should be gone by tonight. I won't be drilling here."

"You're traveling with Avalanche, are you not?" Bugenhagen asked, "That is an unusual development."

Rufus folded his arms. "How did you know?"

"I'm rather friendly with Avalanche," Bugenhagen answered, "I'm aware of some of their activities. Do you, by any chance, know a little girl named Aeris?"

"I know a girl named Aeris, but she's not that little," Rufus answered.

"Oh! Ho, hooo!" Bugenhagen laughed, "You're right. The last time I saw her, she had only just turned ten years old. She'd be a young woman now."

Nanaki's ears perked up. "Is Aeris here?"

Rufus shrugged. "She's mucking about somewhere."

"I'm going to go find her!" Nanaki announced as he bounded out of the room.

"Ho, ho, hoo…young people," Bugenhagen chuckled, "Though you would know, wouldn't you? How old are you?"

"Twenty-three," Rufus answered.

The elder nodded. "Old enough to stand on your own. But I'm sure you've been trying to do that for a long time."

"Maybe," Rufus said defensively, "I've always been considered smart for my age."

"Intelligence and maturity are two different things," Bugenhagen pointed out. "Take Nanaki, for example. His intellect is astounding. But in his years, he's only about fourteen or fifteen years old. But he yearns to be an adult. I've told him, though. To try and stand on your own before you're ready…it will destroy you in the long run. Ambition is fine. But if you don't look down from the stars once in a while, you begin to lose perspective. And when it's time for this planet to die, you'd find that you really knew nothing at all."

Rufus looked bored. "Is this supposed to be a 'modern' philosophical discussion where you tell me I can never truly 'know' anything? Because I don't have time for such nonsense."

"Ho, ho! No, nothing so pretentious as that. I'm talking about _you_ specifically. You're intelligent in the problem-solving sense. I can tell right away. But you lack wisdom. Understandable- wisdom and youth do not go together."

"What was that last part about the Planet dying?" Rufus asked.

Bugenhagen sighed. "It may be tomorrow, or a hundred years from now. But it's not far off."

"And you know this, how?" Rufus asked skeptically.

"I hear the cries of the Planet," Bugenhagen replied.

"So…you're an Ancient too? How many of those are still around?"

"Ho! No- nothing so fantastic as that. Ah, that poor girl…I'm sure she'd have been delighted to know another one of her kind…so lonely, she must be."

"Apparently there _are_ more Ancients...Cetra...whatever," Rufus informed the old man, "They're just flying around in outer space, apparently."

"Is that so?" Bugenhagen looked thoughtful. "I did sense a change. I'd hoped perhaps her mother had returned. I suppose I was mistaken then..."

"So how do you hear the Planet then?" Rufus asked.

A throbbing noise could be heard. Rufus traced the sound to a giant mechanical contraption in the room.

"Stand over there…" Bugenhagen pointed to the center of the room.

Rufus decided to humor the man, taking several steps forward. "Here?"

"Perfect!" the elder exclaimed before pulling a switch. The lights in the room dimmed, and a holographic image of the solar system appeared around the young executive.

"Impressive," Rufus commented.

Bugenhagen's eyes twinkled. "Yes, it is something, isn't it? Aeris' father built this machine over twenty years ago, before he met the girl's mother. Anyway- let's get to the subject. And I know you're clearly the impatient type, but please bear with me, and don't interrupt."

He cleared his throat and began to speak:

"Eventually... all humans die. What happens to them after they die? The body decomposes, and returns to the Planet. That much everyone knows. What about their consciousness, their hearts and their souls? The soul too returns to the Planet. And not only those of humans, but everything on this Planet. In fact, all living things in the universe, are the same.

"The spirits that return to the Planet, merge with one another and roam the Planet. They roam, converge, and divide, becoming a swell, called the 'Lifestream'."

He paused briefly, and continued:

"Lifestream... In other words, a path of energy of the souls roaming the Planet. 'Spirit Energy' is a word that you should never forget. A new life...children are blessed with Spirit energy and are brought into the world. Then, the time comes when they die and once again return to the Planet. Of course there are exceptions, but this is the way of the world. I've digressed, but you'll understand better if you watch this…"

Rufus watched as a figure of a child appeared on the model of the Planet. The figure grew to the shape of a grown man, then shriveled up slightly, hunching over. Finally, the man dissipated into what looked like the tendrils of the Lifestream. The tendrils spread out, and a tree emerged on one spot. Eventually, it dissipated as well. Another human rose and fell, until the entire Planet was covered in the Lifestream.

"Spirit energy makes all things possible: trees, birds, and humans. Not even that, but spirit energy makes it possible for the Planet itself to exist. What if that energy were to disappear?"

Rufus saw the Lifestream leave the Planet. The model turned black, and crumbled into nothing.

"These are the basics of the study of Planet life," Bugenhagen finished as he turned off the machine.

Rufus squinted as the lights came back on. He looked at the ground as his eyes readjusted. Finally after a moment, he spoke:

"So…the old man…and my grandfather…they _really_ screwed up, didn't they?"

"Ho hoo! You said it…I did not."

"I always read the statistics. The increase of monsters, the unstable weather...Father always dismissed it as hysterical nonsense. False data. An attempt by our detractors to disrupt progress."

"There's nothing wrong with progress, young man," Bugenhagen said solemnly, "so long as it isn't at the expense of...well, in this case, _everything._ "

"If spirit energy is lost," Rufus said thoughtfully, "Our world is destroyed…"

"Every day, mako reactors suck up the spirit energy, diminishing it without replacing it. The energy gets compressed in the reactors, and processed into mako energy."

"In other words, mako energy will only destroy the Planet," Rufus concluded. "No wonder my father stayed away from here. Heaven forbid that he be forced to listen to the truth…"

Bugenhagen scratched his head. "You have a lot of power, Rufus Shinra. Would you be the one who finally uses it for good…?"

Rufus stared at the floor. This revelation was…troubling, at best. This changed a lot. He would succeed the old man no matter what. But would he even have enough time left to do that?

"I need some time to think about this…" Rufus whispered as he headed for the door. He stopped briefly and turned his head slightly. "Thank you, Bugenhagen…"

The chief elder sighed as Rufus closed the door behind him.

 _So much on that boy's shoulders,_ Bugenhagen thought, _I hope he does the right thing…_

* * *

The image her ancestors had sent her at the temple was still fresh in her mind. The Sleeping Forest…leading to the Ancient city. Aeris remembered her father promising to take her and Sephiroth to see the old city.

Her belongings were still in her duffel bag on the airship. She had her sword. Everything was ready.

She hated the idea of making everyone worry: Jessie, Zack, Tifa…not to mention Vincent, and most of all, Sephiroth.

 _It's only a matter of time before Jenova summons Meteor. I have no choice. Only a survivor of the Cetra like me can stop it._ She recalled the other image they'd left her with: the white materia. She took it out of her pocket and stared at it. _Mama…you were entrusted with something so great like this…_ Aeris thought as she rolled the white orb between her fingers. _Now the burden rests on me…_

Tucking the orb into her hair ribbon, she then heaved a sigh as she turned to go back to the airship. Hopefully Sephiroth wouldn't notice her trying to slip away.

"Aeris!"

She turned around to see Nanaki running toward her. Forgetting her monstrous task for a moment, she broke into a huge grin.

"Nanaki!" she exclaimed as she knelt down and threw her arms around the red beast's neck.

He nuzzled her face. "It's been too long!"

"I know!" she exclaimed, "I meant to stop by a few weeks ago when I was near the area, but my chocobo and I ended up getting a ride straight to Costa Del Sol."

"Where's Sephiroth?" he asked, "You never went anywhere without him watching over you."

Aeris' expression quickly sobered.

Nanaki's ears lowered slightly. "Did…something happen to Sephiroth...?"

"Oh- nothing like that!" Aeris exclaimed as she shook her head. "No, he's been traveling with me and a bunch of other people. But he's…not well. He's back on the airship we came on, and he won't see anyone right now."

"Oh," Nanaki looked disappointed. "How long are you planning to stay?"

"Not long, unfortunately," Aeris confessed, "I'm heading up north soon. Hey, I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been traveling a lot lately. I'll be sure to keep in touch again once I'm done with this big adventure."

"You promise?"

Aeris smiled and stood up. "Of course. But in the meantime, let's go for a walk."

Nanaki nuzzled the girl's leg. "I'd love that."

* * *

Sephiroth awoke to hear an argument going on outside his cabin. Looking out the window, he saw it was dark already. They would probably be heading off soon. That was not a pleasant thought. Listening carefully, he could make out Rufus' angry voice, and Vincent's calm but firm responses.

He got to his feet and headed for the door, preparing to tell the two of them to take it somewhere else.

"I'm telling you that we don't have time!" he heard Rufus yelling as he opened the door.

"Until we find her, we're not going anywhere," Vincent replied coolly.

"Jenova isn't going to wait for us to find Aeris!" Rufus shouted.

"What's going on?" Sephiroth asked.

"Aeris is gone," Vincent told him, "We checked her room, and her things are gone."

"What?!" Sephiroth exclaimed, "When did this happen? Where is she?"

"We don't know," Rufus answered sourly, "No one knows."

Sephiroth closed his eyes and brought his hand to his head. "I don't believe this…" he groaned, "How long has she been gone?"

"Nobody's seen her for the past couple hours," said Rufus, "That big red cat, Nanny-something, was the last to see her."

"Nanaki?" Sephiroth didn't wait to hear the rest. He turned and headed for the ship's exit.

* * *

When he came back almost an hour later, everyone else was on the ship.

Nanaki had been rather frightened of Sephiroth's intense interrogation. The feline creature had spent a little time with Aeris before she had announced that she had to leave. But that hadn't been good enough for the silver-haired swordsman, and he had demanded further answers that his old acquaintance couldn't give.

He'd felt bad for treating Nanaki that way, and managed to apologize before leaving.

 _It seems I have a lot to be sorry for..._ he thought.

Frustrated, he returned to his cabin. Upon stepping inside, he nearly slipped on something. Looking down, he saw it was a small piece of paper. that must have been slipped under the door. Wondering how long it had been there, he picked it up. His eyes widened as he recognized Aeris' handwriting.

 _I'll be going now,_ the note read. _I'll come back when it's all over._


	19. Chapter 19: Holy Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth takes off, determined to stop Aeris from doing something stupid. Meanwhile, the others are forced to abandon the Northern Crater, and take shelter in the old Gast homestead.

Aeris sat quietly in the back of an old truck, watching the scenery pass her by. It had been only less than a day since she had snuck away from the others. It hadn't felt good to do that, but Aeris couldn't ignore the Planet's guidance, especially with its cryptic final words:

_One more..._

One more what? One more task? One more day? One more mysterious message until she lost her freaking mind? Aeris leaned back against the edge of the truck bed, feeling frustrated...and a little lonely.

"I have to admit," the driver said to her, "I don't pick up many girls about your age. Then again, I don't see many girls carrying a weapon around. You're probably safer than the average female hitchhiker…if you really know how to use that thing. Got any materia in there?"

"One mastered 'cure', a fire, an 'all', and a status inducing materia," Aeris answered confidently. She did not bother to mention her mother's materia, despite it looming large in her visions.

"Status materia?!" the driver snorted, "Those things suck!"

 _Not when I'm the one using it..._ Aeris thought with a smile. "I normally wouldn't do something so extreme," she admitted, "But this is kind of an emergency."

"Where are you headed after you reach Costa Del Sol?"

"To save the world," Aeris giggled. It was true, after all. Still, saying it out loud never failed to amuse her.

The driver chuckled. "Gonna go blow up the Shinra building, then?"

Aeris laughed nervously. "No, nothing quite so drastic as that. Just need to speak with…some distant relatives of mine. They're gonna help me out, and I need to…well, meet them up north."

It was, in essence, the truth. Aeris knew her ancestors would be able to speak to her easily in the former capital of her people. The temple was the first time she could hear them above the murmur they had always been in the past. And even then, all she could make out were various riddles and hints.

"I see…" the man said, "Well, just hang tight. We'll be at the beach in a couple hours…"

* * *

"Is this really the right thing to do?" Jessie asked Vincent as they stood on the deck of the Highwind.

"I'm only going with what Sephiroth said," Vincent told her, "He's sure that he can track Aeris down on his own. If we can do our part and eventually meet the two of them at the Northern Crater, then so be it."

Jessie shook her head, annoyed with Aeris for pulling such a stunt. "What the hell was she thinking? I mean, I know she was down about Jenova getting the black materia, but the insane idea of stopping Meteor by herself? I know she's got special powers and all, but there's no way she can go up against Jenova herself. If that monster killed most of the Cetra two-thousand years ago, what the hell will one _half_ -Cetra be able to do?"

"According to Sephiroth before he left, she didn't say anything about facing Jenova," said Vincent, "She only mentioned Meteor."

"Still…" Jessie looked worried. "I don't like this. Our strongest fighter and our best healer are both missing. If we didn't still have Medea with us, I wouldn't know what to think."

"As it is, Medea was not happy about Sephiroth's decision to go off on his own," Vincent recalled.

"I know. Was the first time I ever saw her get really pissed about anything. So what's next?"

"We should be reaching the crater in half a day," Vincent told her, "I'd suggest you get some rest in the meantime."

* * *

Costa Del Sol was typically a lively resort, especially in the winter. The same could not be said for the city in July. The already unbearable weather had been made worse by a prolonged heat wave.

Aeris groaned uncomfortably as she noticed the chair she sat in on the beach was beginning to stick to her. Had she the time and the money, she would be sitting inside an air-conditioned hotel room, instead of sweating it out on a lawn chair in the shade on the beach. However, she only had a couple of hours before the boat heading to the shores near Bone Village was set to depart.

Stealth had, over time, become one of Aeris' stronger points, thanks to Sephiroth's teachings. She was confident that she would be able to stow away without any problems. Even if she was found, who would toss a pretty girl off a boat?

Aeris stood up, noting that her arms and legs now had red lines on them from peeling herself off the vinyl.

_Maybe I'll get some lemonade or something…_

She was about to head back to the main part of town when she felt a hand grab her shoulder, stopping her.

Aeris' fighting instincts came alive instantly. She grabbed the hand, preparing to turn around and twist it behind her assailant's back and pin them to the ground. However, the person had anticipated that somehow, grabbing her arm with the other hand, and spinning her around to face…

"Sephiroth?"

The silver-haired warrior glared at her before releasing her. "You've got a lot of nerve to disrupt everyone's plans, _and_ make them worry about you on top of that."

"How did you find me?" Aeris asked.

"The only way you could possibly get to where I think you're going, is to get on a boat coming from here. Which reminds me: how did you intend to pay for a ticket to the Northern Continent?"

Aeris looked away.

"Brilliant, Aeris," Sephiroth said sarcastically, "So you were going to stow away on some ship? And what if one of the workers found you and threw you overboard?"

"Oh, they'd never do something like that to cute little old me," Aeris giggled.

"Hmm…you're probably right," Sephiroth deadpanned, "They'd just drag you to the boiler room and have their way with you right then and there. That's what being 'cute' will get you. Can you fend off ten lecherous sailors?"

"I've got a weapon _and_ I have materia! I can literally put them all to sleep for hours."

"It's still foolish to try and run off on your own. Do you have to be so naïve?"

"You sound like Jessie," Aeris grumbled.

"Your recklessness will get you into trouble…" Sephiroth sighed.

Aeris turned away and looked at her feet. "So are you going to keep me here until the others show up?"

"No."

Aeris looked up at Sephiroth, surprised.

"You may be reckless, but you don't act without good reason," Sephiroth admitted, "So why don't we go get a drink, and you can tell me all about your crazy scheme?"

Aeris clapped her hands delightedly. "You're the best, Sephy! I'd hug you, but I might die from the heat. Let's go!"

* * *

"White Materia?"

Aeris swallowed the last of her frozen drink and nodded. "Yeah. I could see it clearly. They tend to communicate through visual images."

"And this white materia is…?" Sephiroth had a good guess...

She popped her mother's orb out of its holding place in her hair ribbon. "That's what they showed me. Good for nothing…hah. Good for nothing ordinary, maybe. This isn't meant to be used except for the most dire of circumstances. I'd imagine that long ago, people of absolute authority were charged with keeping this safe. But, I'm the only one left now, so I suppose it'll have to make do with me."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "And you would have taken it on all by yourself? You should at least have told the others. They would have been glad to protect you on your journey. It's right on the way to the northern crater."

"I don't think so," said Aeris, "Would they have taken a claim that I can stop Meteor seriously? You didn't when I first told you. What can some kid like me do, right? I can see how the others look at me. They thought I was acting like a freak in the temple."

Sephiroth looked away, ashamed that he hadn't noticed anything but his own problems. Was she remembering the bullying she'd experienced in Condor Village? He knew how hard it was for Aeris to trust people after the last ten years. How ironic it was that she had been the most trusting child until Hojo had kidnapped Professor Gast and Ifalna.

"I apologize," he said to her, "I was…not in a good place yesterday."

Aeris looked sympathetic. "I know..."

"Aeris…" Sephiroth looked uncomfortable, "I will help you get to the Ancient city, and I will support you in what you need to do. But I have to warn you. Jenova may be insane, but she's coherent enough to see you as a threat. You know that I would never _ever_ willingly do anything to hurt you, but…as my prior behavior shows, I have lost control at times. I don't trust myself. So I'll say this now: if Jenova does appear…I want you to run. Run as fast as you possibly can, and don't worry about me. You're the one she wants dead."

Aeris looked discouraged. "Well, being the last descendant of the people who sealed her, I guess that makes sense."

"Promise me," Sephiroth insisted.

"…I promise," Aeris said solemnly.

"Good. Now as for getting up north…are you up for an alternative method of travel…?"

* * *

"There it is…" Cid stated as he pointed ahead of him, "The northern crater."

"The Planet willing, this will all end soon," Medea said.

Suddenly, the entire ship began to shake violently.

"Holy shit!" Cid yelled, "The hell's going on?!"

Medea struggled to maintain her footing. "It's some kind of energy field!" she said above the noise, "Turn away! There's no way this thing can get through without crashing!"

"You think it's Jenova?" Vincent asked as he held onto one of the steering wheels.

"I think she's spotted us, yes," Medea answered, "And she probably knows we don't have Sephiroth with us! Turn this thing around now or we'll get killed!"

Vincent and Cid looked at each other, and nodded. The two both jerked the steering wheels to the right and held on tightly.

* * *

"Oof!" Tifa's body was slammed against the wall in the meeting room.

"Shit!" Zack tried in vain to grab his playing cards. Half of them spilled all over the floor.

"What the hell is that?" Jessie exclaimed as she held onto the table, which was bolted to the floor.

" _May I have your freakin' attention_!" Cid's voice came on from the intercom, " _Your little friend Jenova supposedly pulled a fast one over us, and now we have to turn around, or crash. Sorry for the goddamn inconvenience. Have a freakin' peachy day._ "

"That guy needs his own stewardess," Tifa muttered. "You okay, Cloud?"

"Yeah," Cloud picked himself up off the floor. "Wonder what he was talking about?"

" _May I have your attention, please_ ," Medea's voice came on, " _What our pilot also meant to tell you is that we will be re-routing our flight to Icicle Inn for now…and have a…peachy day..._ "

"This just keep's getting more and more complicated," Cloud sighed.

"Do you think Sephiroth's already there?" Tifa wondered.

Jessie shook her head. "No way. He's not gonna do anything else until he finds Aeris."

"Maybe he did," Cloud suggested as he crawled around, helping Zack clean up his cards.

"He'd have called us," Jessie pointed out, "Personally, I don't know what the hell Aeris was thinking running off like that, but maybe it's for the best as far as those two go."

Zack briefly stopped picking his cards up off the floor. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Jessie flashed him a sympathetic look. "I think you'd better find another girl to chase after, Zack."

The soldier stared blankly at Jessie.

"God, do I need to spell it out for you?" Jessie snapped, "Aeris is totally stuck on Sephiroth! I've seen for _weeks_ now how those two act around each other! It's kind of hard to make it out at first, because he really does act like some protective older brother. But it's actually just his weird brand of chivalry. And to Aeris, he's some kind of god, even though she'd rather die than admit it, and I think time alone would be good for them to finally face the facts!"

Zack continued to stare, as if contemplating all that Jessie had told him.

"Tough break, huh?" Cloud said as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Finally met the one who got away."

Zack said nothing.

"Cloud! Don't tease him on top of everything else!" Tifa scolded. She went up to Zack. "…You really liked her, huh?"

"Hey- no prob!" Zack forced a smile, "Plenty of fish in the sea, right? I…hey, you know what? It's cool. She wants to hook up with the cool, enigmatic badass warrior, I guess I can't blame her. And I guess Sephiroth's issues with me hanging out with her were more than just him being protective. Heh- how about that?"

Jessie sighed. _Poor guy…_

"Know what? I'm kinda tired," Zack said as he backed toward the door, "You guys feel free to keep playing with my cards. Cloud- make sure they don't get lost, alright, buddy?"

He left.

"Buster Sword's gonna get the biggest workout ever once we finally _do_ get to the crater," Jessie quipped, trying to keep the mood lighthearted.

Tifa glared at Jessie. "Did you have to thrust it in his face like that?"

Jessie sighed. "I guess I could've broke it to him more gently. Ugh- I don't know. I'm just so sick of seeing so many people who don't know what's right in front of them. People really confuse me sometimes..." She refused to think of a certain aristocratic closet-nerd as she said that last sentence.

"We should do something nice for him later," Tifa suggested.

"Sounds fair, no pun intended," Jessie quipped.

Cloud let out a small hopeless groan.

"Ah well..." Jessie picked up Zack's deck of cards and began to shuffle them. "You guys up for another round of War…?"

* * *

"Get up."

Aeris didn't move. _The ground is my friend…_ she thought as she clutched two handfuls of sand.

She didn't know how much time had been spent being carried across the ocean mid-air by Sephiroth, but it had been one of the most terrifying experiences of her life. Upon landing on the beach, Aeris had dropped to the ground and dug her hands in deeply, knowing she had taken such a wonderful thing for granted.

"Going to stop Meteor with your hands buried in the sand?" Sephiroth asked dryly, "Should I get you a pillow while you're at it?"

"You're mean!" Aeris grumbled as she pulled her hands out and got to her feet.

"And you're covered in sand," Sephiroth observed, "Shall we get going?"

The two began walking through the forest that stood just ahead of the cold shore they'd landed on. Aeris had reached into her backpack and pulled out a long fur-lined cloak to put on. Sephiroth, of course, seemed fine. Finding a worn trail to travel on, they continued for a good ten minutes until they reached a clearing.

Before them stood a modest-sized building, where several men were going in and out of. Up ahead, on a hill, next to what looked like a crashed plane, was a large teepee. Scattered all over the area, were a few young men with shovels, hard at work digging up the ground.

"This must be Bone Village," Sephiroth remarked.

"That's where the keystone was originally found, wasn't it?"

Sephiroth nodded. "I believe the Sleeping Forest lies just beyond here. Do you want to rest here for a while, or shall we keep going?"

"Let's keep going," Aeris decided. "We've got enough rations to last us a couple days, and it shouldn't be too far from here anyway."

They continued through the small town, climbing up the hill and heading to an opening in the thicket behind the teepee.

"Whoa, now!"

Aeris and Sephiroth turned to see one of the miners frowning at them.

"Something wrong, sir?" Aeris asked him.

"You were about to enter the Sleeping Forest," the man said, shaking his head. "So long as that forest is asleep, you're not gonna get far traveling through there. Hell- you two might not even come back! Something about that place that makes it impossible to navigate through unless you have the Lunar Harp."

"So what's the Lunar Harp?" Aeris wanted to know.

The man shrugged. "It's said to open a road for you in the forest. You really shouldn't go in there without it, though. One of our men went in there a couple years ago, but never came back. On the other hand, ten years ago, four strangers came through here, bought a Lunar Harp, but never came back either…unless they went to Icicle Inn or something."

"If this is some kind of trick to get me to buy some useless trinket…" Sephiroth warned the man.

The excavator gulped nervously. "No trick, sir! They're not even that expensive! No one ever bothers to go to the Ancient city via that route. Most people just travel there by air, and that's only the occasional archaeologist. Though Shinra totally raided the place around the time those four people came in."

"Seph, that was probably Mama and Papa with Medea and her husband!" Aeris said, grabbing his arm in hopes of getting him to drop the intimidation. She then looked at the man. "Show me where the Lunar Harp is."

Sephiroth peered curiously at her.

"I don't think it's a scam," Aeris told him, "If it is, you can come back and slit everyone's throat later."

"Right this way," the man nervously beckoned the two to follow.

Aeris looked guilty. "Sir, I was only joking…!"

* * *

Vincent gazed at the abandoned house before him. He'd been told by one of the villagers that no one had lived there for the past seventeen years.

There was no way that the inn could fit eleven people without drawing attention, and additionally, he'd found himself wary of the idea of someone recognizing Rufus. As it was, the young VP had willingly gotten rid of his old clothes, in favor of something less obvious than his traditional white suit. It was decided, though: tonight, they would be staying at the old Gast homestead.

"We'll be staying here," Vincent announced to the party. "Everyone get inside. I'll catch up with you later."

The rest of the group entered the large house.

"How long are we supposed to stay here again?" Biggs asked as he stared at several cobwebs in the corner of the room.

"Guess we should clean up the place," said Jessie.

Reno held up a video tape he'd found. "Or we could watch TV," he said, "Think they got any porn?"

"Reno, put that down," Rufus said wearily.

"Aww, I just wanna see what's on it!" Reno whined as he popped the tape inside the VCR and turned the TV on.

The sound of a female screaming jolted everyone. On the screen, there was a blurry image of a woman on a bed.

"Hah!" Reno exclaimed, "It _is_ a porno!"

The picture focused, and the group could see a close-up of a vaguely familiar-looking woman, her face contorted in utter agony.

"Shit- that lady looks like Aeris!" Biggs exclaimed.

" _You're doing so well, sweetheart!_ " a man's voice said excitedly.

" _IT HURTS!_ " the woman screamed.

" _I know, honey-!_ "

" _NO YOU DON'T!_ " the woman snarled as the man went up to the bed, " _DON'T EVER SAY YOU KNOW, BECAUSE YOU_ DON'T! _YOU WILL_ NEVER _KNOW! EVER!"_

" _All right, I don't know_ ," the man conceded lamely.

Barrett stared at the screen in disbelief. It was all starting to make sense…

" _You're almost there! Just a little more…! Keep pushing! So close…!_ "

There was another scream.

"This is bullshit," Reno went to turn off the TV, only to have Barrett grab his hand and shove the boy out of the way.

" _One more! One more, honey!_ "

There was one more ear-piercing scream.

"Who'd 'a thought?" Barrett said softly.

Jessie looked up at the muscle-bound man curiously. "Huh?"

Barrett scratched his head. "Aeris said she was born in this town, but I didn't think I'd be seeing no home movies of the event."

Jessie's eyes widened. "You mean…?"

" _Aeris…meet your mother._ "

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"So that's Aeris' family," Jessie remarked, "Wow, she and her mom look nearly identical!"

"Yeah, but her mama always had a feisty side," Barrett recalled, amused.

"Seriously?!" Jessie exclaimed, somewhat stunned. Aeris hadn't said much about her parents, aside from what she'd told Jessie on the day they'd first met. Then again, she recalled how Aeris had pretty much bitten Rufus' head off in Cosmo Canyon. Perhaps the dumbapple didn't fall far from the tree after all...?

Barrett nodded. "Mrs. Lanier...or Mrs. Gast, I guess, used to work at the pharmacy. God forbid you tried to scam 'em outta narcotics with a fake prescription. Chased one tweaker right outta the store beating him with a rolled-up newspaper!"

Jessie and Tifa both burst out laughing.

" _Would you stop pointing that damned contraption at me?!_ " Ifalna snapped.

Barrett pointed at the TV. "Y'see?"

"Who knew a full-blooded Ancient could be such a _tsundere_?" Rufus mused.

Jessie glanced at him, surprised. No one else had seemed to hear him. "You're an _anime fan_ too?"

"Shh..." Rufus held a finger up to his mouth, smirking.

" _Should we tell Sephiroth it's all right to come down?_ "

"Oh, that's right..." Barrett mused, "He'd be there too, wouldn't he?"

A small, silver-haired child slowly walked over to the bed, only continuing forward at the woman's encouraging words.

"Oh, he was so cute!" Tifa squealed.

"Easy to forget what a scrawny little guy he used to be," Barrett chuckled. "Wish Dyne and Eleanor were here to see this. Dyne'd never let Seph live this down..."

"Oh, that's right!" Jessie remarked, "You guys knew him when he was a kid, didn't you?"

" _Hello, Aeris_ ," little Sephiroth said softly.

"Awww!" Tifa, Jessie, Zack, Biggs, Barrett and even Reno chorused.

* * *

Somewhere in the Sleeping Forest, two people sneezed at the same time.

"Hah- jinx!" Aeris laughed as she wiped her nose.

"Let's keep going," Sephiroth said, "I can see a clearing up ahead."

"Then I guess this thing really does work," Aeris said. She held up the Lunar Harp, and clumsily plucked at the strings.

"Musical talent, or lack thereof, notwithstanding..." Sephiroth commented wryly.

"Oh, like you could do better?" Aeris retorted.

Sephiroth walked toward the clearing.

"Hey- don't you walk away from me, mister…!" Aeris called after him as she ran to catch up.


	20. Chapter 20: Kindred Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus continues to discover common ground with one of Avalanche's members, while Aeris and Sephiroth finally arrive at the City of the Ancients.

Reno couldn't hide the smirk on his face as he walked back from the liquor store. In his hands was a bag containing a few forty-ounce bottles of malt liquor.

 _Just like back home…_ he thought with a grin, _knocking back a few with a bunch of squatters._

Arriving at the house, Reno opted to head straight to the back porch, rather than hang out inside where it was so crowded. However, someone else was already sitting on the floor, his back against the wall.

"Hey, soldier-boy," Reno greeted Zack. "They watching more of those stupid home movies?"

"Nah," Zack answered dully, "Vincent came back while you were gone. He got mad and made us shut off the TV. Said it was none of our business...suppose he's right..."

"What's eating you?" Reno asked.

"Huh?" Zack looked up at the Turk. "Oh, nothing."

"Yeah well, Sephiroth and the Ancient were acting the same way and then they split. You gonna bail as well?"

Zack groaned and held his head in his hands at the mention of Aeris.

"Want some?" Reno took out a bottle and offered it to Zack.

Zack stared at the forty for a moment. Then, he sighed and accepted the drink.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Reno grinned, "Maybe you're not such a stiff after all. Even if your singing sounds like a dying bandersnatch."

"Is that _always_ gonna come back to haunt me?" Zack growled.

"What?"

"Nothing," Zack opened the bottle and held it up toward Reno. "Cheers..."

* * *

"And I thought Nibelheim's winters were cold," Tifa commented as she shivered underneath her new black parka. She was thankful that they had all stopped at Bone Village first in order to buy warmer clothes.

"So why'd you wanna take a walk then?" Cloud asked her.

Tifa shrugged. "The house is too crowded, Vincent's in a mood, and even though it's cold out, it's really pretty too, don't you think?"

"Sure is quiet too," Cloud remarked.

"It's funny," Tifa giggled, "I thought escorting the vice president to the mako reactor was going to be the most exciting day of my life. That pales in comparison to all this. I've been to Mideel, I explored the ruins of an ancient temple, and now I'm all the way on another continent. Is this what being a trooper has been like for you?"

"We didn't get nearly as many chances to actually enjoy our surroundings," Cloud admitted, recalling his missions with Zack trying to track down the missing Genesis and Dr. Hollander. "Honestly, I was surprised that they let us wander around town the day before we went to the reactor."

"Why didn't you come and see me?" Tifa asked.

"No one was home," Cloud replied.

Tifa wasn't convinced. "Why did you hide from me on the mission?"

Cloud looked away.

"…Were you embarrassed because you didn't get into SOLDIER? I already told you that I don't care."

"Even though I told _everyone_ I was gonna get in? Be a hero like Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley?"

"And when _I_ was younger, I told everyone I was gonna be a ballerina. Do you see me hiding from everyone because I'm not wearing pink slippers?"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "You know that's different."

"Is it?"

"Yeah. You get a pass because everyone likes you. Me...you know what it was like for me. Even if I _did_ get into SOLDIER, its reputation has taken a dive since it's top two members abandoned their posts. I only really came to see my mother, and all she did was nag me about finding a girlfriend. Someone older, she said. I think she would've loved Aeris, but looks like she's taken."

Tifa smiled. "Oh well."

They were getting close to the house. Cloud stopped and looked away. "It's funny…" he said shyly, "If someone had told me three years ago that we'd be talking a walk together, miles away, just the two of us, I'd have probably tried to punch their lights out…if it were a guy, anyway."

A pained look crossed Tifa's face.

"Yeah…" she whispered. "Hey, Cloud…I'm sorry."

Cloud looked at her, confused. "Sorry for what?"

"I wish I'd gotten to know you better when we were younger," Tifa told him. "I let my friends judge you for me, and I just stood there and let them give you a hard time at school. That's why I'm sorry."

Cloud lowered his eyes, slightly embarrassed. "Don't worry about it," he mumbled.

"Studying with Master Zangan has opened up my eyes," Tifa went on. "These past three years, I started to care less about what my friends thought. Plus…things between me and the guys kinda changed after I…well…"

"...After you what?"

Tifa rolled her eyes and glanced downwards. "Oh, stop acting like you don't know! They're huge!"

Cloud shut his eyes tightly and let out a nervous laugh.

Tifa smiled sheepishly. "Let's just say that I know what it's like to be teased now too."

"That's a pretty stupid reason for people to make fun of you," said Cloud.

"So is being shy," Tifa said pointedly. "And…I'm really glad I've been able to get to know you these past several days."

"…Me too."

They stared at each other for a moment. Swallowing hard, Cloud slowly leaned forward...

"DADADA DAH, DAH, DAH, DAH DADAAAAAA!"

The two jumped at the sound of Zack's loud singing/shrieking coming from behind the house.

"What the heck was that?" Tifa asked as she went to follow the sound.

Cloud growled softly as he followed her. _Damn you, Zack…!_

"Nope…" Reno said as Cloud and Tifa approached the back porch, "You still can't sing."

"Y'think that's why Aeris doesn't like me?" Zack slurred, "I mean…I'm a nice guy and-!"

"Stoppit right there, man..." Reno interrupted him, "Everyone I know who SAID they were a 'nice guy' always turned out to be as big of an asshole as ME. Don't be an asshole like me."

"Okay, but I'm good-looking, I got a badass sword, 'n I brush my teeth every morning! Whasshee see in a guy like Sephiroth?"

"Guess she's into those ultimate badass types…" Reno said before finishing off his forty.

"Zack, what the hell are you doing?" Cloud asked as he strode up to the drunken soldier.

"Making friends," Zack snickered, "Reno 'n I are sorry we said mean things to each other at the Behemoths show. Now we're cool."

"I don't believe this…" Cloud muttered.

"I'd offer you kids a drink too," Reno told the two teens, "But you came a little late. This is the last one I'm holding, and I'm not sharing it with anyone."

"Whatever," Cloud growled. He turned to Tifa. "I'm gonna hit the sack. Maybe we should hang out again sometime."

Tifa forced a smile, obviously disappointed at the ruined moment. "That'd be fun."

Cloud went inside.

"As for you two…" Tifa turned to glare at the two drunks. "I know Reno can hold his liquor, but Zack, if you wake up sick in the morning, then you deserve to trek across the Great Glacier with whatever you get!"

"Woo! Spunky!" Reno applauded.

"Oh, shut up!" Tifa snapped as she went inside.

"…I think she's mad," Zack said lamely.

* * *

The cold climate of the Northern Continent didn't seem to have much affect on the city known only by a few as the city of the Ancients. The crumbling city was comfortably warm, much to the relief of the two lone travelers walking down its empty streets.

Aeris looked around, trying to visualize what the city must have looked like during its glory days. She glanced at her watch. It was five 'o clock. Would the adults have been returning from work now? Would someone at home be preparing dinner? Were there little kids playing kickball in the streets? Did they ever make a habit of conversing with the Planet before going to bed like she always did?

"You're quiet," Sephiroth observed, "Is something wrong? I'd have expected you to be talking my ear off after arriving here."

Aeris shook her head. "It's…just too much for words."

"That's a first."

"Hey!"

Sephiroth stopped at one of the houses. "Do you think we should try to settle in one of these buildings? Or do you want to keep going?"

He then jerked his head at a sudden noise, only to realize a split second later that it was Aeris' stomach.

"Hmm…" Aeris giggled, "Maybe we should stop long enough to eat something."

"As you wish."

They made their way to the house, opening the door.

"It's not even creaking," Sephiroth observed.

They entered the house, closing the door behind them. No sooner did they get a chance to look around, when Sephiroth's reflexes kicked in as an unknown assailant swung a large, barbed staff at the two. The swordsman tackled Aeris to the ground, then sprang to his feet, drawing his sword.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he hissed at his attacker.

"Could ask you the same thing!" the man retorted, "Are you one of the Shinra?"

Sephiroth laughed bitterly.

"Wait!" Aeris scrambled to her feet. She took a good look at the man. He was tall, and looked to be in his mid-thirties. He had thick blond hair and bright silver eyes, with the same sheen as Aeris' own green irises. Another thing that stood out was his shirt. It was a similar style to Medea's own odd clothing. But there was something else that Aeris could sense about him…something that she'd once sensed whenever her mother was nearby.

The man had lowered his staff, taking a good look at Aeris as well.

"You…" he said finally, "You're Aeris, aren't you?"

"How do you know my name?" Aeris asked.

"Well, you look exactly like your mother," the man told her, "She told me all about you, though I suppose there's ten years unaccounted for." He then turned to look at Sephiroth, still holding his sword up. "That must be Sephiroth, then."

"You're Medea's husband!" Aeris realized.

"Nice to meet you," the man smiled brightly, "Name's Reidmar."

Sephiroth sheathed his sword. "I apologize for the mix-up, then. I'd forgotten that someone was living in this city. Perhaps we should have knocked."

"Yeah, I should have known too," Aeris said sheepishly, "Medea did say you were here, trying to fix the gateway. What she didn't say was that you were a Cetra! So _that_ was what the Planet was trying to tell me! By 'one more', it meant one more _Cetra!_ " She began to laugh.

Sephiroth scowled. "Cetra? Are you sure?"

"Sure she's sure!" Reidmar laughed as well, "We Cetra can sense each other's presence, or absence, as well. No wonder she caught me off-guard, though. Her being half-human and all. Can't really tell it's a demi-Cetra until they're two feet away from you-"

"Have you fixed the gateway?" Aeris interrupted.

"So close," Reidmar sighed, "I'm about 99 percent of the way there, but it's that one percent that worries me. Believe me, I wouldn't wish what happened to us on my worst enemy. So what brings you here? Is my wife with you?"

Aeris shook her head. "No. I'm here on a quest for my ancestors. They led me here. Wait- if you're a Cetra, maybe you can help!"

Reidmar looked thoughtful. "Hmm. Depends on what they want you to do. If they spoke to you and not me, there may be a reason. Most likely that you're tied to this planet. I may be a Cetra, but I'm still a stranger to this world. You, on the other hand, have already begun taking your first steps to unlocking the Planet."

"I see," Aeris looked disappointed.

"Still, I'll help out any other way I can," Reidmar told her, "But I'll have to hear the whole story first. Actually, if you'd like something to eat, you can tell me over dinner. I've got plenty of food."

Aeris beamed. "Perfect!"

* * *

Rufus and the others awoke the next morning to a loud noise outside of the house.

"Is that a helicopter?" Biggs yawned.

A sudden realization hit Rufus. "Shit…" he muttered as he scrambled for his boots.

As soon as he was fully dressed for the cold, he ran outside, where indeed, a helicopter had touched down near the house. Looking at the side of the aircraft, he could see a familiar logo. Just then, the door opened, and President Shinra stepped out, with Heidegger, Rude, and two other Turks following him.

 _Damn,_ Rufus thought, _I was hoping this could wait until later…might as well get this over with…_

The president looked around disdainfully, until his eyes came to rest on Rufus.

"Hello, Father," Rufus called out as he approached him.

President Shinra frowned. "I expected to find you bound and gagged in a closet somewhere, if not dead."

"Gya-ha-ha!" Heidegger chuckled.

"I must say, you've given me quite a run for my money," the president went on, "It wasn't easy to follow your trail. But I suppose I can thank you for leading me directly to Avalanche."

As if on cue, the others burst outside, ready to put up a fight. Tseng and Reno ran over to Rufus, stopping only a few feet behind him.

"Rude!" Reno waved at his old friend.

The bald Turk waved back.

"Looking sharp, Rude!" Reno yelled.

Rufus smoothed his hair back. "Go home, old man. I've realized something. These people I'm with are much more equipped to handle Jenova than you are."

The president stared blankly at his son. "You're not serious."

"I'm always serious," Rufus said smugly.

"These are the same people who have been trying to bring us down for years!" President Shinra protested, "Whether they destroy Jenova or not, the fact remains, they intend to destroy everything our family has achieved."

Rufus shook his head. "You and I have different definitions of achievement, don't we?"

The president fumed.

"At first, I just wanted to piss you off by using Avalanche," Rufus confessed, "To show that I could do a better job with some rebels than you could with the entire army on your side. But who would have thought that these people I've fallen in with turned out to be so capable? I've even found myself trying to catch up at times. I can't say I ever had that experience running Shinra Inc, with you. Besides…they're right. Mako _is_ a threat to the Planet. I don't plan on dying anytime soon just because you chose to ignore the facts."

President Shinra regarded his son coldly. "So in the end, you will ultimately betray your own father. Is that it?"

"If you can listen to all that I've said and still call it betrayal, then I suppose," Rufus told him.

"TSENG!" the president roared.

The raven-haired Turk shrugged. "I take my orders from Mr. Veld, whom I don't see with you. His last order was to obey the vice-president. You know I always do as I'm told, sir."

"Yeah, same here," Reno said, "Hey- Rude! Tell Cissnei I said 'hey'!"

Rude nodded.

The vice president turned to go back inside the house, leaving the others still standing outside, armed and maintaining defensive positions.

"I could blow that house away in seconds, sir..." Heidegger offered, holding up his grenade launcher.

Chaos began to stir in Vincent.

The president shook his head. "Too many witnesses."

Indeed, the town's population had increased since Hojo had attempted to kidnap the Gast family seventeen years ago. The village now housed many professional skiers and snowboarders, along with other winter weather thrill-seekers. In fact, a crowd was beginning to gather in front of the inn, watching the spectacle with quiet apprehension.

The president continued: "I have more important things to tend to. Get Scarlet on the phone. We're proceeding with our next move, regardless."

He went back toward the helicopter, the others following him.

Vincent collapsed to his knees, willing the demon to rest once more. Biggs and Barret went over to help him up as everyone else turned to go back inside.

* * *

"What?" Rufus asked as everyone entered the house, glaring at him. "I meant what I said. I'm fighting against Jenova _and_ the old man. I'll tear down those reactors as soon as we're done with the alien, and as soon as I'm in charge. Are you happy? You got a lot more out of me than you thought."

Vincent held his hands up, indicating he no longer needed Biggs and Barret's assistance. He then eyed Rufus warily. "So be it, then. I guess we'll be moving up our plans after Jenova is disposed of."

"So that's that, huh?" Reno looked at Rufus. "We're really in deep shit now, boss." He tried to keep his tone light, but his eyes showed slight doubt.

"I'll give you all bonuses once this is over," the VP told him.

"Everyone listen up," Vincent addressed the group. "Now that this encounter is over, we just need to make one more stop before we wait for Sephiroth to track Aeris down..."

* * *

"God, I can hardly believe this!" the man behind the counter exclaimed, "I was practically going out of business, and then you show up asking for _six_ snowmobiles!"

"You do have that amount, right?" Vincent asked.

"Sure!" the man said, "Boy…you might have saved my business from bankruptcy…at least for a while anyway! Another few months and you might have had to ride through the Great Glacier on snowboards."

Rufus handed the man a stack of gill.

"Right this way, people," the man gestured toward the back door of his shop.

* * *

Sephiroth sat outside the house he and Aeris had decided to settle in. The teenager was still at the house Reidmar occupied, talking with the older Cetra.

Dinner had consisted of canned soup from their rations, roast quail that Reidmar had hunted down himself, and water from a lake that he had insisted was perfectly safe to drink. For desert, the older Cetra had managed to scrounge up a few apples.

Sephiroth had to admit, he felt a little better knowing that he and Aeris were in friendly company. Normally, he wouldn't have cared one way or the other if he was alone, but Jenova's meddling had him constantly on edge. He was thankful that there would be someone else who could watch over Aeris if Jenova managed to ensnare his mind again.

The sound of his PHS ringing jolted him out of his thoughts. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the small device and pressed the "talk" button.

"Sephiroth here," he said.

" _How goes your search?_ " Vincent asked, " _We've been waiting to hear from you."_

"I've found Aeris," Sephiroth answered, "We're in the City of the Ancients. Aeris is busy talking with Medea's husband. Where are you?"

" _We're about to ride into the Great Glacier. Jenova has made it impossible for us to reach the crater by air, so we're going to try to get there by snowmobile._ "

"I see," Sephiroth muttered, "Well, I think we'll be able to catch up to you in a couple days. Aeris says there's something she can do from here, though she hasn't really elaborated on what it might be. I'll call you when we're ready to leave."

" _You're both well?_ "

"Yes," Sephiroth answered, "Good luck on your journey."

" _Same to you, Sephiroth._ "

As he stuck the PHS back in his pocket, he spotted Aeris walking toward the house. He stood up to meet her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting so long," she said as she approached him. "I just had so much stuff I had to ask him."

"I understand," Sephiroth said. "Vincent called. He and the others are trying to get to the crater by snowmobile."

Aeris pouted. "Snowmobile? Those guys get to have all the fun!"

"You'd rather ride a snowmobile than visit the home of your ancestors?"

"I…well…" The teen looked indecisive for a moment. "Okay, I guess this is better," she admitted.

"I thought so."

"You know, this is kind of like old times," Aeris said, "Back when it was just you and me. I like this."

Sephiroth didn't respond.

"I can't wait till this is over and I can see Mama and Papa again," Aeris continued, "Not to mention we'll actually be traveling to another world. Doesn't that excite you? Oh wait, that's right- you're too cool to be excited."

"I'm looking forward to meeting more of the Seraphim," Sephiroth admitted, "And of course, to seeing Mom and the professor."

"It would mean we get to rest finally," Aeris said wistfully, "No more running. No more looking over our shoulders. I haven't remembered living like that for a long time."

Sephiroth nodded. "It's a nice thought."

"To see you actually relaxed," Aeris mused, "I vaguely remember a time when you were always at ease. I'd really like to see that person again."

"I'd like to see you able to enjoy yourself as well," Sephiroth told her, "Too much has been taken from you as it is."

Aeris waved her hand dismissively. "It's all right. We've both survived."

Sephiroth shook his head. "It should never have happened in the first place."

"There's no point in dwelling on what we can't change now," Aeris reminded him.

The swordsman looked at her briefly, and then heaved a sigh as he nodded in agreement. After a moment of silence, he spoke softly:

"I hate that you had to endure it alone. I hate that they made you suffer, and I hated the idea of someone like Hojo shattering your innocence like he did mine. That was why I promised myself the minute I first saw you, that I'd never let anything like that happen to you. But all the same, you had to go through so much anyway…"

Aeris smiled at him. "But I _didn't_ endure it alone," she said softly, "You were always there for me. Always waiting for me, always teaching me something new. You were the one thing I could count on for as long as I can remember…"

She threw her arms around him. "And that is the one thing I wouldn't change for anything…" she whispered, "You…my protector…my best friend…I'm so lucky that you ended up being part of my life. My parents would probably be long dead if it wasn't for you, and I probably wouldn't be long for this world either. I know it sounds corny, but you really are my hero..."

Sephiroth stiffened for a moment. _What if you lose control?_

He then pushed the thought out of his head as he concentrated on the wall in his mind. Jenova's thoughts hadn't disturbed him since the temple, and he had no plans to let her in tonight.

Tentatively, he returned the embrace. _Her hair smells nice…she must have washed it this morning…_

"Now was that so bad?" Aeris teased him.

They stayed like that for a few moments. Then Aeris pulled away.

"Tomorrow's going to be a big day, I think," she said as she reached for the door handle. "I should get to sleep early."

Sephiroth nodded.

Aeris smiled. "Goodnight, Sephiroth," she said before going inside.


	21. Chapter 21: The Summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeris attempts to summon Holy, but Jenova interferes once more.

Jessie sat huddled next to the fireplace in the house that she and the others had been fortunate enough to stumble upon. The house belonged to a mountain climber named Holzoff. He'd graciously allowed the team to spend the night at his place, and had offered them advice for continuing up north. They would, unfortunately, have to leave their snowmobiles behind, but Holzoff had been kind enough to allow them to leave their vehicles with him until they could claim them again.

The others were still asleep. They would be waiting for word from Sephiroth. Once he and Aeris were ready to go on, so would they.

Jessie sighed, discouraged. She was an okay fighter, but endurance was not her strong point. If they hadn't been riding snowmobiles, she would not have lasted as long as she had. For her, this was the end of the line. Vincent had already decided to have Cid come and pick up Jessie, Rufus, Tifa, and Cloud.

"You're up early."

Jessie turned her head to see Rufus sitting up in his sleeping bag, yawning as he pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah," said Jessie.

"What time is Highwind going to pick us up again?" he asked.

Jessie looked at her watch. "Around noon. So that gives us another five-and-a-half hours."

Rufus nodded as he got out of the sleeping bag and stood up.

"You really do start your day early, don't you?" Jessie said, "I'd always pictured you as the type to sleep in."

"I never had time," Rufus told her, "I've always had a busy schedule. Despite what people may think, I do actually work."

"Then when do you have time to watch anime?" Jessie teased.

"Lunch time," Rufus answered easily, "I always eat alone. Father never approved of my hobbies, though. He expressed his disapproval by taking a hammer to my 'Spacebot Freedom Fighters' DVD set when I was sixteen."

Jessie stared at Rufus horrified. She wasn't surprised that President Shinra would be that kind of father, but that happened to be one of her favorite shows as well. Still, she held her tongue, resisting the urge to geek out with the...

...Was he their enemy? He was now against his father, so that made him the enemy of the enemy. She didn't want to call him her friend, though, no matter how much they were discovering they had in common.

Jessie got up, grabbed her coat, and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Rufus asked.

"Just for a little walk," Jessie replied, "Cold air wakes me up. I figure, it's cheaper than coffee."

Rufus looked around for his snow boots. Finding them, he began to put them on.

"That's not a bad idea," he said, "I think I'll come with you."

"What for?" Jessie asked.

Rufus reached for his coat. "Well, you're the only member of Avalanche that doesn't seem to want to slit my throat. Do you want me to come or don't you?"

Jessie shrugged, trying to appear indifferent. "I guess it's cool."

She opened the door, and the two went outside.

"So what's your deal?" Jessie asked as they began to walk up the hill.

Rufus looked at her. "Deal?"

"Yesterday, you could have easily stabbed us in the back," Jessie said, "Why didn't you?"

Rufus looked at her. "What good would that do? I know that Avalanche stands a better chance against Jenova. My father doesn't need to use an entire army against Jenova, which I know he will. War seems to be his reaction to everything."

"And it's not yours?"

"I'm not sure anymore," Rufus admitted, "I figured that fear was the only real way to keep a person motivated. Even greed doesn't work all the time. When wealth is achieved, people become lazy. But fear always works no matter what. Still…I don't know what it is about you people that's so different. Yes, fear is part of your motivation, but you don't move about in a blind panic like the rest of the world seems to do."

"That's because people blindly put their faith in their leaders," Jessie said, "And they have the wrong kind of leader. The kind who tries to control and then mollify the people. A leader should inspire- not intimidate."

They finally approached the bottom of Gaea's Cliff. The two stood there for a while, admiring the mountains ahead of them.

"Does Valentine inspire you?" Rufus asked after a minute.

"Every day," Jessie answered, "Sephiroth too. They may not seem that way, but they're two of the best role models I've ever had. They've inspired me to give it my all. Why settle for less?"

"Because it's what I've seen everyone do all my life," Rufus told her, "They don't put in the effort, but demand the payment nonetheless."

Jessie winced. He was right. So many of her neighbors were similar. Many had menial jobs, but no further ambitions, while several of the "housewives" in Sector 7 were content to sit in front of the TV all day and get fat. Still, they all ranted against the Shinra as if it were personally responsible for their ennui. Perhaps that was partially true, but where was _their_ personal drive to overcome their circumstances? She could see people's looks at her when she walked through the neighborhood to visit her parents(who thought she was trying to get acting roles in Sector 8's theater troupe). The looks in her neighbors' eyes always seemed to ask the same question:

_Why bother? Do you think you're better than the rest of us?_

It was starting to depress her to the point where she found herself visiting less frequently.

"But you know now that not everyone is like that," Jessie reminded him (and herself), "People like us exist. You just have to look hard to find them. How could you have expected to when you spent your entire life closed off from the rest of the world?"

Rufus stared at the mountain for a moment. "I'm glad I found my chance to escape, then," he said softly.

"So the cold-hearted prince has a whole other side to him," Jessie mused, "I guess we learn something new every day." She then peered at him. "Is it my imagination, or are you actually smiling?"

Rufus looked away. "Don't tell anyone," he joked half-heartedly, "Can't blow my cover just yet."

Jessie smiled back, and then looked behind her. "We should head back. The others will probably be waking up soon."

"All right."

They turned around and began walking down the hill.

* * *

Sephiroth wiped the sweat off his brow as he sheathed his sword. He'd spent the past half hour practicing his katas, like he used to do back in Fort Condor.

There hadn't been many good places to practice at the B&B in Midgar. There was the one dojo where Sephiroth would train the others, but nothing compared to practicing outdoors. He had definitely missed it.

He had given up years ago on getting Aeris to practice early in the morning. That girl could never be bothered to do anything strenuous in the morning unless absolutely necessary.

He had been restless since arriving at the empty city with Aeris. The voices had stopped suddenly, according to her. For now, all they could do was wait for more guidance from her ancestors.

Sephiroth looked up at the sky. The sun had just about risen. Aeris would be up soon. So would Reidmar.

He was about to head back to the house when something caught his eye. Looking closer, he could see Aeris walking down the road toward the path leading to the lake, staff in hand.

"Aeris!" he called out.

She continued walking, not having given any indication of having heard him.

Frowning, Sephiroth began to run after her.

"Aeris," he said as he finally caught up to her.

The girl continued to walk, as if he weren't there.

"Aeris!" He stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

Taking a good look at her, he noticed the faraway look in her eyes that she always had whenever he caught her talking to the Planet.

_They must have finally spoken again…_

Knowing that there wasn't anything he could do, he let her continue, and followed her into the shell-like building that stood to the left of the lake.

He took her arm as she walked down the long, spiral staircase leading down into the inner city. Aeris still didn't notice him, but Sephiroth was only concerned that she might fall in her semi-conscious state.

They finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Aeris then led Sephiroth to a set of pillars that led to what looked like a large topless gazebo. She then made a move to jump to the first pillar.

"No you don't..." Still not trusting her reflexes, Sephiroth scooped the girl up into his arms as he leaped over each pillar effortlessly, until he stood on the large platform. Looking around, he put her down.

Aeris slowly sank to her knees and set her staff down. She then clasped her hands together, closing her eyes.

Sephiroth watched her for a moment, and then began to pace restlessly. Was she praying for guidance? Was she calling for power? He remembered that Ifalna's materia was supposed to have a large role in stopping Meteor. Had Jenova summoned it already? Did Jenova know about the white materia?

That last thought jarred Sephiroth. If she did, there was no way she would let Aeris stop her. He'd felt as if they were being watched when they first arrived. At first, he thought it had simply been Reidmar, but even after they became acquainted with Medea's happy-go-lucky Cetra husband, he still hadn't been able to shake the feeling. Nothing had happened, of course, but now that this seemed to be the moment he, Aeris, and Reidmar had been waiting for, anything seemed possible.

_So long as I watch her, things should be fine._

With renewed confidence at that last thought, Sephiroth unsheathed his sword, looking around for anything suspicious. After a while, his eyes came back to rest on Aeris. She had not moved at all, and the calm expression on her face hadn't changed.

 _If only I had the words of the Cetra to calm me…_ Sephiroth thought as he stared at her face. He continued to look at her. _By the Planet, she's so beautiful…_

He soon found himself kneeling in front of her, not two feet away. Before he knew it, he'd lifted his hand to her face, softly caressing it.

 _Just one taste…_ he thought as he leaned closer. _Why shouldn't I? She doesn't have to know…she'll never know…it's only fair…she…belongs to me…mine…no one else's…_

He snapped back to his senses, finding his face only an inch away from Aeris' face. Growling, he sprang to his feet and looked around, furious.

 _She_ was back.

"Jenova...!" he growled, unsheathing his sword.

The sound of her mad laughter reached his ears.

"What are you doing to me…?" he hissed as he stumbled backwards.

"Sephiroth…?"

He looked down to see Aeris staring confusedly at him.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"…What am I doing here?" she asked as she looked around.

"Never mind that!" he pulled the girl to her feet, "Get out of here. Jenova is back. Run- just like I told you!"

_I think not…_

A large red and black creature with dark blue tentacles appeared on the platform, blocking their way off. Raising the wing-like appendages it had on its back, it emitted a loud, grating noise.

"What is that?!" exclaimed Aeris as she readied her staff.

"I don't know," Sephiroth said, "But I can sense Jenova…also look at the tentacles. This clearly has her name written all over it."

He ran over and slashed at the monster, while Aeris raised her staff and chanted a fire spell.

Seeing that Aeris was unguarded, the creature raised its main tentacle. The limb shot out, stabbing the girl directly through the shoulder.

Sephiroth's blood ran cold as he heard Aeris screaming in utter agony. Looking back, he could see her being raised in the air, still impaled on the tentacle and kicking wildly. Racing back, he slashed his sword cleanly through the creature's appendage. He held out his arm and caught Aeris before she could hit the floor.

" _ULTIMA!_ " a voice shouted.

It was the last thing Sephiroth heard before darkness overtook him.

* * *

"Dyne, you lucky son of a bitch..."

Biggs turned his head to look at Barrett. "Say what?"

"I'd 'a thought you'd be agreeing with me," Barrett grunted as he kept climbing up Gaea's Cliff. "After all, if Eleanor hadn't gotten pregnant, he'd be here instead of you."

"But I don't mind," Biggs maintained. He then stopped climbing once he stood on another ledge and began rubbing his arms furiously. Despite all the protective clothing the group had on, it still didn't stop the intense, below-zero weather up there from getting to everyone periodically.

"You must be a glutton for punishment," Barrett remarked as he watched Biggs climb up after him.

"We're almost there!" Vincent called from above, "I can see a tunnel up ahead!"

"Excellent," Biggs said.

"You got guts, kid," Barrett said, "Hope this shit ends soon…"

* * *

"Sephiroth…? Hey…come on now…wakey-wakey!"

Sephiroth slowly opened his eyes to see Reidmar standing over him. Looking around, he could see he was still on the platform past the pillars.

"…Where's Aeris?" he asked.

"Right here." Aeris stepped into view. Her wound was gone, but her right arm was in a sling. "Reidmar was able to heal me. My shoulder was dislocated, but he popped it back into place and sealed up the wound."

"How is it feeling?" Sephiroth asked, concerned.

Aeris shrugged her left shoulder. "It hurts a little, but I feel fine otherwise."

Sephiroth sat up.

"I guess I owe you two an apology," Reidmar said sheepishly, "I got a little careless with that Ultima spell, and it ended up hitting you too. Not directly, thank goodness, but still…I'm really sorry."

Sephiroth had managed to turn his back against the spell, protecting Aeris. Thank the gods he had done so, else she would have much more than an injured shoulder to worry about.

"Ah, Sephiroth can take a little roughness, can't you?" Aeris teased him as he got to his feet. "Hey- got something really neat to show you…"

She reached into her pocket and took out her mother's materia, which had now taken on a green hue, and was glowing brightly.

"What is that?" Sephiroth asked her.

Aeris' eyes twinkled. "I think it worked. Holy has been summoned. Nothing should go wrong now. Jenova tried to kill me, but it didn't work, thanks to my two knights-in-shining-armor."

Reidmar smiled. "You flatter me, Aeris."

"So what are we standing around here for?" Aeris asked, "Let's get something to eat before we figure out our next move."

* * *

"Where are we going anyway?" Tifa asked as she, Cloud, Rufus and Jessie sat in the meeting room of the Highwind.

"There's a place in Corel we can hide out," Jessie answered.

"Guess this means we won't be the ones fighting Jenova," Cloud sighed as he rested his head in his arms.

"You can protect me from the natives of Corel," Rufus told him, "My father's been putting pressure on them for a while to have a mako reactor built there. Everyone's against it, although Scarlet is certain she can wear them down with a little sweet talking. I'm sure they won't be very happy to see me, though. Perhaps we should just take the tram up to the Gold Saucer instead. If we're not going to be helping out, we might as well take a little time to enjoy ourselves."

"How much longer until we get there?" Tifa asked, now excited over the prospect of a vacation.

Rufus checked his watch. "About two more hours."

"Hey, Cloud- you still have Zack's playing cards?" Jessie asked.

"I do, actually," Cloud reached into one of his pockets and pulled out the deck of cards.

"You gonna play too?" Tifa asked Rufus.

Rufus shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

Cloud shuffled the deck and began to deal.

* * *

"I still don't understand what that thing was," Aeris said as she and the others ate. They had returned to the upper level of the city and were now having lunch in the dining room of one of the houses.

"It's an old skill that some Seraphim possess," Reidmar explained. He turned to regard Sephiroth. "You're aware of your regenerative powers, right?"

Sephiroth nodded. He possessed some of the same abilities as Medea. There had even been an accident in the mines only months before the professor and Ifalna's abduction and subsequent disappearance. He had lost his right index finger and was laid off for a week. When he had returned, the finger had regrown. He had lied and said the professor had been able to reattach the severed digit and heal it seamlessly using a mastered Cure materia.

He still hadn't tried walking through walls yet.

"If a limb is torn off, a new one grows," Reidmar went on, "But what happens to the original limb? Usually, it simply decays as a corpse would. But sometimes, the limb may take on a life of its own. Your friend Jenova is one of the few Seraphim who can create crude offshoots of herself from her own body."

"Do you think she's created more then?" Aeris asked worriedly, "What if she creates like a whole army?"

"An entire army is unlikely," Reidmar said, "Though she may have a few other offshoots running around. We can't really know for now."

Sephiroth took out his phone and stepped out of the room.

Reidmar smiled at Aeris. "You've gone through a lot, haven't you? I wish there was more I can do for your arm."

"You said it would be better by tomorrow anyway," Aeris said, "It's no big deal. I just keep reminding myself that it'll only be a matter of days before I get to see my parents again."

Reidmar nodded. "That's a good way to see things."

Aeris shrugged. "What else is there?"

"Not many people would share that sentiment with you," Reidmar pointed out.

"I'll admit- these past couple of weeks haven't made it easy," Aeris told him, "But…if I can live my life in this other world, never having to keep my heritage a secret…that's what I keep holding out for."

"Oh, your being a Cetra, and even your human blood won't faze anyone there," said Reidmar, "You're a rational being with your own feelings, your own personality. Over there, an individual's rights are respected, so long as they're law-abiding citizens. No one has the right to study another person against their will for the sake of 'progress'."

"Those are words I've been dying to hear from someone else for years now," Aeris sighed happily. She then frowned. "But it's the reason why I can't stay with my parents for long. I still have to keep fighting against President Shinra. Even if Rufus is on our side, there's still that war going on. I want the world I was born in to be safe for my mother to come home to."

She paused for a moment and closed her eyes before she continued to speak:

"But still, just one little break. From all the running, the hiding…one moment where I don't have to be scared. That's what I'm thinking about now. A couple weeks at most. Then, later, I can go back to bringing down Shinra Inc."

Sephiroth returned, sliding his phone back in his pocket.

"Vincent predicts that they'll reach the crater in a couple hours," he informed the others, "When he calls again, we'll be leaving as well."

"Will you be coming with us?" Aeris asked Reidmar.

The older Cetra looked thoughtful for a moment. "All right," he said, "I suppose you could use an extra healer. Poor Aeris probably has to do it all."

Aeris looked relieved. "Thanks."

"Hang on..." Sephiroth interjected, "Medea doesn't want any Cetra facing off against Jenova. She specifically told me that when we were all camping out in the valley."

"Oh..." Aeris said, a mixture of relieved and a bit disappointed. She hated the idea of Sephiroth going into battle without her, but if she couldn't even hold her own against a living _puppet_ , she knew she wouldn't stand a chance against the real thing.

"I suppose it makes sense," Reidmar acknowledged, "Our kind have fewer protections against someone like Jenova." He then stood up. "In that case, I should probably do a little packing. Sounds like I'm going home sooner rather than later. I should have the portal working by tonight."

Aeris stood up as well. Just as she was about to excuse herself to gather her own belongings, the room began to shake violently.

"Get out!" Reidmar yelled as he shoved both Aeris and Sephiroth toward the door.

They could hear dishes and other objects crashing to the floor from inside as they fled the house.

"What is this?" Sephiroth asked loudly.

Aeris and Reidmar began clutching at their foreheads.

"…This…isn't good…!" Aeris yelled as she winced in pain.

Sephiroth immediately knelt down beside Aeris, glancing back at Reidmar.

"Meteor…!" Aeris managed to cry out, "Jenova's summoned Meteor! Wait…don't do it, please! We can handle it on our own!"

"What's going on?!" Reidmar gasped as he tried to bear the searing pain in his head.

Then, just as suddenly as the commotion had started, the shaking immediately stopped.

Sephiroth sat on the floor, his arm around Aeris' shoulder as her own trembling slowly ceased.

"Are you all right?" he asked the two Cetra.

"What the hell was that?" Reidmar asked shakily as he got to his feet.

Aeris looked grave.

"Meteor has been summoned," she announced solemnly, "That was the Planet releasing WEAPON."

Sephiroth cursed as he helped Aeris to her feet. He then took out his PHS and began to dial. After several seconds, he hung up.

"No answer," he said, "I'm going to try calling Jessie. She was supposed to go to North Corel along with some of the others. Maybe they should redirect themselves over here."

Aeris watched him as he dialed Jessie's phone, and exhaled a sigh of relief as she could faintly hear Jessie's voice on the other end.

 _Why did I even summon Holy in the first place if this ended up happening anyway…?_ she thought miserably.

This time, her ancestors didn't give her an answer.


	22. Chapter 22: Departures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group deals with two very heavy setbacks.

Aeris sat in Reidmar's living room, anxiously waiting for Sephiroth's PHS to ring. Cid had agreed to turn around and try to search for the others. That had been hours ago.

"Hungry?" Reidmar held an apple out to her.

Aeris shook her head and began rubbing her shoulder absently. She was starting to feel a slight burning sensation there, but was too concerned for Vincent and the others to care about it right now.

"They have to be all right," Sephiroth muttered as he stared at the phone in his hand. "Vincent wouldn't be stupid enough to do something like dying. Nor would he let the others die either."

Reidmar nodded. "Medea's too stubborn to let a simple earthquake take her down. I've worked with her even longer than we've been married, so I know her pretty well."

Just as Aeris was going to ask him how long they had been married, the PHS rang. Sephiroth quickly answered.

"Yeah?" he spoke, "Vincent! Is everyone all right…? You have? …That's good to hear…all right then. We'll be waiting here."

He hung up and heaved a relieved sigh.

"Well…?" Aeris pressed.

"They were in the middle of the peaks when the earthquake hit," Sephiroth explained, "No one was hurt, and Cid was able to find them easily. The only thing damaged was Vincent's phone. That's why we couldn't get in touch with them until now. They're on the Highwind as we speak."

Aeris looked incredibly relieved. "I'm so glad to hear that," she said, "It feels like we're all living on borrowed time these days."

"They'll likely be here in the next half-hour," Sephiroth told the others.

"Maybe I will have that apple after all," Aeris said.

* * *

As predicted, the others had returned not long after, filing into the large house where Sephiroth had told them to meet.

"Reidmar!" Medea walked over to her husband and the two embraced.

"What happened to your arm?" Vincent asked Aeris protectively.

As Aeris explained to Vincent everything that had happened that day, Sephiroth watched Medea and Reidmar interacting. They certainly were the definition of the term "opposites attract", with Medea's calm and collected demeanor, versus Reidmar's carefree nature. If it weren't for Ifalna's occasional moodiness, Sephiroth would have assumed _all_ Cetra were incessantly cheerful just by looking at both Reidmar and Aeris.

Medea then burst out laughing uncharacteristically, which turned a few heads.

"Oh, I've missed your silly, silly jokes..." she said before kissing her husband.

"So that's her hubby, huh?" Barrett asked as he walked over to Sephiroth.

The swordsman nodded.

"Is he like you two?" Barrett asked.

"No, he's actually a Cetra," Sephiroth acknowledged as everyone gathered in the living room and sat down.

"Really?" Barrett looked intrigued. "Bet that made Aeris really happy..."

"Everyone," Vincent addressed the thirteen people, "It looks as if our plans to deal with Jenova have been delayed yet again. Now on top of her summoning Meteor, we have the Planet's own guardians to worry about."

"Still no word of them as of now," Jessie said as she stared at her laptop.

Vincent turned to look at Rufus. "Do you think your father's own defense squads may be able to handle the four WEAPONs?"

Rufus shook his head. "That, I can't say. Nothing like this has ever happened before."

"There isn't any specific plan that they have," Aeris told everyone, "They're no different than the berserkers in the legends. All they'll likely do is kill aimlessly. I tried to get the Planet to stop them from emerging, but it could only respond to the pain. WEAPON should never have been released at all, but it is what it is."

"Looks like we'll have to bring out the big guns," Rufus said, "Honestly, I don't think that one airship to get around is going to work anymore. There's more than one creature."

"Indeed," Vincent agreed, "We'll have to find additional transportation, which will be hard since our funds are pretty much maxed out. All additional missions by the other branches have been put on hold for this."

Rufus smirked. "Not necessarily. My accounts may have been frozen, but there are certain activities that my father has no control over. I can make a few calls that'll help…unless you don't trust me."

Vincent crossed his arms warily. "I'm listening…"

Rufus nodded. "Okay. You may or may not know this, but I do have a certain appreciation for aviation, which I've had for a few years now."

"Look, boy- unless you have an airplane in your pocket, then shut up," Barrett snapped.

"If you'd have _let me finish…!_ " Rufus said pointedly, "Then I'd tell you that yes- I do own my own private plane, two of them, actually. And it's all under the nose of the old man."

"Then we'll split the group up," Vincent declared, "Rufus, go ahead and make your call. Everyone else, don't wander off too far."

Everyone stood up and dispersed, leaving only Sephiroth, Aeris, Jessie, Rufus, Reidmar, and Medea.

"You were away too long," Reidmar said as he put his arms around Medea.

"I know," Medea sighed as she leaned into her husband's shoulder, "Let's just hope this will all end soon. Jenova is a lot trickier than we gave her credit for. She may have lost her identity and sense of restraint, but she's still very intelligent...whoever she used to be."

"Trickier in more ways than one," Reidmar muttered, "Did you know she can create off-shoots? We were attacked by one before the earthquake."

"Is that why Aeris' arm is in a sling?" Medea asked, suddenly worried.

Reidmar nodded.

Medea looked extremely uneasy. "Jenova's offshoot wounded her?"

"Yes."

"Did she break the skin?"

"Her shoulder was impaled," Reidmar told her, "But I was able to fix her up. It'll be good as new tomorrow."

Aeris walked over to the two rubbing at her shoulder. "Excuse me," she said, "But is there anything you can do about the burning? It's really starting to hurt."

"Your shoulder?" Medea asked quickly.

Aeris nodded, rubbing at it even harder.

"Do you feel anything else?" Medea wanted to know.

"It feels kinda hot in here," Aeris told her.

"What's the matter?" Sephiroth asked as he and Jessie walked over to them.

Medea forced a smile, not wanting to cause any unnecessary panic. "I think Aeris might have caught a bug. Aeris, why don't you go lie down in one of the bedrooms while we find you some ointment? I'm sure it'll be a while before Rufus' plane gets here."

"I do feel a little tired," Aeris admitted, "Geez…of all the times for me to get sick."

"We'll stop somewhere and get you some cold pills," Jessie said, "We'll just pump you full of that stuff until you're ready to fight again."

"Or until I end up higher than a kite," Aeris laughed, "All right. Wake me up when we're ready to leave."

Medea watched the young Cetra leave the room.

 _My god, I hope I'm mistaken…_ she thought.

* * *

Cloud sat outside the entrance to the inner city, absently tossing pebbles into the lake. He looked up at the sky, staring at the large meteor hovering in the distance.

"Hi."

Cloud turned his head to see Tifa standing behind him.

"Hey," Cloud greeted her.

"Sure has been a crazy couple weeks, hasn't it?" Tifa said as she sat down next to the trooper.

"Seems like one really weird dream," Cloud told her, "I never know what's gonna happen next. I wonder if that's what actual war is like? I was too young to fight in the Wutai war…thank the Planet."

"Shinra sure got creamed back then," Tifa mused.

Cloud nodded. "Both sides lost a lot of soldiers. If there ever was a real war, would I even make it? Chasing down Genesis Rhapsodos was hard enough, and he vanished off the face of the Planet anyway."

"War is a scary thing," Tifa acknowledged, "But I'm sure you'd come out okay. You did great at the temple."

"So did you," Cloud replied.

Tifa smiled. "Thanks. It's good to see my training paying off. Two years ago, I never could've gotten through that place without suffering some serious injuries like Rufus did. Lucky for him, Aeris was there to fix him up right away."

"What are you going to do when this is over?" Cloud asked.

Tifa shrugged. "Go home and continue to train as long as Master Zangan sees fit to stick around."

"Why don't you leave Nibelheim?" Cloud suggested.

Tifa now looked stunned. "Huh?"

"Why not?" the trooper pressed, "You're an amazing fighter for someone who's only studied martial arts for two years. If Rufus takes over, then maybe Shinra might be worth defending. I was actually starting to consider leaving the army once my service was up, but now...I'm actually thinking of taking the SOLDIER test again."

"Yeah?" Tifa looked pleased.

Cloud nodded. "And you might actually make a decent candidate for the Turks. A lot of them are trained martial artists."

Tifa did a double-take. "...A _Turk?!_ " she sputtered.

Cloud smiled. "They're not all like Reno. I've met a few of them and they're pretty interesting people. Also...I _might_ have overheard Tseng tell Reno you'd make a great candidate. So if you were to ask him, I'm pretty sure you'd get in."

She looked at her feet, mulling over the idea. She had never entertained such a far out idea before, but then again, did she really want to spend the rest of her best years as a part-time mountain guide and hotel receptionist, especially after what was turning into such a wonderful adventure beyond her wildest dreams...?

They both looked up suddenly at the sound of a couple of aircrafts flying above them.

"That must be Rufus' planes," Tifa said, "We should go see what's going to happen next."

"Right," Cloud agreed, "But just think about what I said."

Tifa didn't respond as they both stood up and began jogging out of the woods.

* * *

"Hey Aeris!" Jessie called as she climbed the stairs leading to the bedroom. "We're just about ready to split up. Let's go so Vincent can figure out where each of us is gonna go."

She entered the room to see Aeris laying in bed, apparently not having heard Jessie.

"Aeris- I said we gotta go!" Jessie went over to the bed.

Aeris still didn't move.

"Hey! Rise and shine, up and at 'em!" Jessie reached over and grabbed Aeris' arm before jerking back suddenly. Aeris' arm was cold and clammy.

The younger girl slowly opened her eyes, and immediately tossed back the covers.

"My head hurts…" Aeris moaned, "..and why's it so hot in here?"

"Shit…you really don't look good," Jessie said nervously.

"Is everything all right?" Reidmar asked as he entered the room. Medea followed him anxiously.

"I think Aeris is really sick," Jessie told them, "She's all cold and…just look at her! She can barely move!"

Medea went over to Aeris and looked the girl over carefully. "Jessie- go tell Vincent to hold off on our plans for now."

"What's wrong with her?" Jessie asked worriedly.

"Go- now!" Medea ordered her sharply.

Jessie fled the room.

* * *

Everyone had been waiting silently in the living room for the past fifteen minutes, when Medea and Reidmar came downstairs finally.

Sephiroth stood up and looked expectantly at the two.

"Aeris has Jenova's virus," Medea announced miserably. "You might be aware that she, Sephiroth, and my husband encountered a monster sent by Jenova earlier this morning-"

The room exploded into a frantic clamor.

"But she was just fine a couple hours ago!" Biggs protested.

"Is she contagious?" Reno asked.

"She shouldn't be," Rufus told him, "According to all the history texts, humans never caught the virus."

Tifa looked panicked. "But that disease _killed_ the Ancients!"

"Does this mean Aeris is going to die?" Zack asked frantically.

"I don't know," Reidmar shook his head, "There hasn't been a case of this virus reported in over a century. Medical science is always advancing, but I honestly can't say anything either way. All we can hope to do is to fix the gateway and send her through where she can be properly treated."

"But how long can she last until then?" Sephiroth asked harshly.

"I'd predicted it would only be a couple of days before it was all set," Reidmar told him, "She'll certainly last until then. But it's safe to say, Aeris will no longer be participating in this mission. You'll have to stop WEAPON without her."

Sephiroth shoved past Reidmar and hurried up the stairs. Upon reaching Aeris' bed, he knelt down next to her and placed his hand on the edge.

"Hey…" Aeris said weakly, "I don't get it…I lay down to take a nap…I thought it would make me feel better…but now I feel rotten…"

"Just rest," Sephiroth told her, "Looks like you're going to see Mom and the professor a little sooner than I will."

"Really? I'm glad," Aeris whispered.

"So just stay in bed until the portal's fixed. After that, they'll take you to a hospital and treat your illness."

"Am I really that sick?"

"You'll get better," Sephiroth insisted.

Aeris put her hand on Sephiroth's. The swordsman winced- her hand was ice-cold.

"You're going away, though..." Aeris' voice held a hint of sadness.

Sephiroth sighed, conflicted.

"I…won't leave if you don't want me to."

"But you're our strongest fighter," Aeris protested, "Don't stick around just for my sake. I'm sure someone else will take care of me."

"I'll look after her while Reidmar works on the gateway," Medea announced as she walked into the room.

Aeris managed a small smile. "There- see? Don't worry about me." She then closed her eyes.

Medea went over to Sephiroth. "You really shouldn't stay here. We don't want you to catch the virus as well. We can order a vaccine for you, but you need to stay away from her until then. If you catch Id's Death, we can't treat you."

Sephiroth stood up. "I understand," he said as he left the room.

* * *

He sat in the living room of the house he and Aeris had been staying in. Looking out the window, he sighed.

 _I let Jenova's influence get the best of me again,_ he thought miserably. _Only this time, it was worse. I could barely tell where my thoughts ended and hers began. And this time, I couldn't protect Aeris…_

"Sephiroth?"

The swordsman looked up to see Vincent and Medea standing in the open doorway.

"Are you all right?" Vincent asked.

Sephiroth laughed bitterly. "Aeris is seriously ill, and Meteor's been summoned. What do you think?"

Medea hesitated, and then finally asked: "What is your plan now?"

Sephiroth closed his eyes for a moment, before finally turning around to face her and Vincent.

"Nothing's changed," he said finally. "I came to deal with Jenova and the Shinra."

Vincent nodded silently.

"But the truth is…I'm afraid. Twice…I nearly lost control…"

"What do you mean?" Medea asked gently.

"Twice…" Sephiroth said, "I nearly hurt her. If I hadn't stopped myself, I may have done something unforgivable. If anything, this is why I should quit this journey. If I could…" He winced before continuing, "...do what I almost did to Aeris of all people, then what about everyone else? I don't want to do something I'll regret for the rest of my life."

Vincent looked at Medea, who sighed.

"But I'm going, regardless," Sephiroth said.

The two looked at him, surprised.

"Jenova took my birth mother away from me. Aeris may die because of her. And now she's trying to destroy the Planet. Mental illness or not…I can't ever let this go. I will be the one to kill Jenova…or give her peace…whatever you wish to call it. I don't care."

Vincent nodded. "I'm glad to hear that."

"So long…" Sephiroth continued, "As I can count on everyone to stay with me…and stop me from doing committing anymore sins."

Vincent looked at his son. Never had Sephiroth ever requested any kind of moral support from anyone like that. Never had Sephiroth seemed so vulnerable, much less admit it freely. Even on that day eighteen years ago, when he rescued a frightened little boy from the Shinra labs, the boy had tried his hardest to keep cool at the sight of a complete stranger bursting into his room. To see him so hopeless now was wrong on so many levels.

"All right, Sephiroth," Vincent conceded. "We've got your back."

"You can count on us," Medea added.

Sephiroth heaved a sigh. "I can only hope that what Aeris did can hold Meteor off until we can get back to Jenova."

"We still have a chance," Medea told him, "Cid is still waiting for you. Go follow WEAPON and deal with them. And in the meantime, the hospital on the other side will do all they can for Aeris. Rest assured, no one is going to let Aeris die anytime soon."

"Let's go," Sephiroth headed for the living room, where everyone was still waiting.


	23. Chapter 23: Shattered and Scattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group splits up in search of WEAPON.

"And the vice-president also flies," Jessie mused as she sat behind Rufus in one of the planes.

The young executive sat in the pilot's seat while the man originally hired to bring the plane over acted as co-pilot. Next to Jessie sat Barrett, and behind them sat Cloud and Tifa.

Rufus smirked confidently as he continued to guide the small craft through the air.

"How much longer?" Barrett asked impatiently.

Rufus rolled his eyes. "We only took off a minute ago."

"Jessie said that one of them was spotted near Corel," Barrett huffed angrily, "Maybe you don't care about your hometown, but I care about mine!"

"It's an airplane- not a rocket," Rufus replied coolly, "We'll get there when we get there. If you don't like it, there's parachutes in the back. Help yourself."

"Smart-ass…" Barrett muttered under his breath.

Jessie had gotten straight to work in tracking the path of the four WEAPONs before they left. Several new sightings had popped up in the last half-hour. The one Sephiroth had described as Ruby WEAPON had been last seen burying itself into the Corel Desert.

There was a sighting of the "Diamond" WEAPON traveling near Wutai. Rufus' other pilot agreed to fly Vincent, Sephiroth, Zack, Tseng and Reno over there.

That left Cid and Biggs to wait for further news. For the time being, the Highwind would be left to fly over to Fort Condor. Elmyra, Dyne, Eleanor, Wedge, and a few other members of the Midgar branch of Avalanche were hiding out there for the time being.

The other two WEAPONs hadn't been spotted yet.

Tifa shook her head sadly. "Poor Aeris. I hope she pulls through."

Jessie sighed. "Yeah. Y'know, I've only known her a little over a month, but it's gonna be weird not having her around anymore. I feel bad for Sephiroth too. I can tell the guy's hurting."

"I've know that girl since she was a baby," Barrett said. "If she dies…"

"Don't even go there," Jessie said sharply.

Tifa nodded. "Right. We're gonna take on WEAPON, then Jenova. And then, when we're done, Aeris will be waiting for us."

Jessie nodded in silent agreement. _We're all gonna be alright…aren't we…?_

* * *

"Welcome back, Biggs," Elmyra hugged the young man, "For Odin's sake- you've gotten so thin in such a short time! Let's go find you something to eat."

Biggs smiled and let the older woman lead him into the kitchen, where she turned on the light and opened the refrigerator.

"Really- you shouldn't bother," he said, "It's two in the morning, I'll fix my own late-night snack."

"I suppose," Elmyra sighed, "It's just that I haven't heard from you all in over a week. Is everyone all right?"

It was Biggs' turn to sigh now. "Not exactly," he confessed, "Aeris is really sick, and Sephiroth's kind of a mess right now."

Elmyra looked alarmed. "What do you mean she's sick?"

"That virus that Jenova gave to the Ancients two-thousand years ago," Biggs explained, "she gave it to Aeris. They don't know what's gonna happen to her. You heard about Aeris' parents, right?"

Elmyra nodded.

"They're gonna send her over to see them, and see if the people there can do anything for her."

"She's so young," Elmyra said shaking her head mournfully, "I can't believe this is all happening."

"Yeah," Biggs agreed.

"How's Vincent taking all of this?"

Biggs shrugged. "All right. You know Vincent. Can't tell what he's thinking."

"He needs a break," Elmyra said absently, "He's always pushed himself to the limit. Ever since I met him ten years ago, he's always been like that."

"You and Vincent go back a long ways, don't you?"

Elmyra smiled. "I remember the day I first met Vincent. I must say, he was quite the eyesore with that getup he always wears. Honestly though, I don't know if he'll ever get rid of that ratty old cape. Back then, I didn't know what to think."

"Where did you meet him, if you don't mind my asking?"

"It was at the train station. I was waiting for the colonel to come back. He'd written me, telling me he was coming home on leave. So I waited every day at the train station. So did Vincent. Every day I was there, so was he. I thought he was some kind of bum at first, but after really looking at him, there was no way I could keep thinking that. No bum would have that kind of elegance about him the way Vincent did."

Biggs began to pour himself a glass of orange juice, listening quietly as Elmyra continued to speak:

"Then one day…I found him lying at the bottom of the steps leading to the train. Apparently, he'd been shot at. It turned out to be nothing serious, and of course these are the kind of things you'd see during wartime in Midgar. A couple of bullets had grazed each of his legs. I'd had a potion on me, so I used it on him. He sure did heal fast. Eventually, we got to talking.

"Nothing special, really. I told him about my husband, and about his thoughts on the Wutai war. Neither my husband nor I supported the idea of Shinra expanding their empire by force. Vincent agreed, obviously. All he told me was that the Shinra were responsible for the death of someone very close to him. Then before he took off, he'd handed me one of Avalanche's old newsletters."

"Vanishing mysteriously into the night, huh?" Biggs mused.

"Yes," Elmyra chuckled, "I suppose so."

Her expression sobered. "It was the next day that they delivered the news that my husband had been killed…and there you have it. Three days later, I emailed the contact at the back of the newsletter. Vincent recognized my name, and came over the next day. I decided I would help Avalanche any way I could."

"And now we stand where we are," Biggs finished. He picked up his cup and drank the rest of his juice. "Delicious! Man, I'm bushed! Climbed a huge mountain for nothing, and it's catching up to me now."

"There's an extra bed in Wedge's room," Elmyra told him, "First door down the hallway to your right."

Biggs balked. " _Wedge's_ room?! That guy snores with his mouth wide open! He's like a buzz-saw, it's so loud! I think I'll sleep on the couch if that's all right with you..."

Elmyra chuckled. "Suit yourself."

Biggs stood up. "Thanks. I'll brief you on everything else in the morning just like Vincent wanted. 'Night, Mrs. G."

"Goodnight, Biggs."

Elmyra watched the young man leave the kitchen, then proceeded to pour a glass of juice for herself.

_Vincent…this all may end soon. When it does…what then?_

Her eyes traveled down to the mess of documents on the table that she had been leafing through before Biggs had come in. Jessie had been very helpful in gathering them, though the girl hadn't known what it had been for. Elmyra hadn't told anyone about this; she didn't want to give Vincent any false hope. But now the final piece of the puzzle had been emailed to her this evening by another source.

Over the years Vincent had given her bits and pieces about the woman he had loved and lost...Sephiroth's mother. Between the odd sightings, and what Jessie had given her when she had hacked into the Shinra personnel archives, Elmyra had begun to put two and two together. It was always the same place: a cave on the edge of the crater lake near Nibelheim. They were ghost sightings, but nobody sane really believed in ghosts. She and Vincent also were well aware of Jenova's incredible regenerative powers, and then some.

She had done her own investigating, and found an interesting note in the Shinra archives about a break-in at the morgue in Nibelheim only two days after Sephiroth's birth and Dr. Crescent's subsequent death. Her body had gone missing, along with a dress that had belonged to another Shinra worker. Why they had decided to leave their dress in the morgue was beyond Elmyra's understanding, but so were a lot of the things that the Shinra did.

...But was it really a "grave robber" breaking in, or had Professor Hojo and Professor Gast underestimated Jenova's true powers...? Perhaps it was someone breaking _out_...

Once this whole debacle was over, Elmyra intended to let Vincent find out...if only to get a bit of closure.

As for Elmyra herself, perhaps she would finally allow the owner of the nearby grocery store to court her. The man was certainly persistent, and with Jenova gone, SOLDIER would cease to exist. She should allow herself to finally experience some personal happiness...

* * *

Vincent sat in the co-pilot's seat as the pilot guided Rufus' second plane through the sky. Tseng and Reno sat behind them, while in the back row, Zack and Sephiroth sat silently, not looking at one another.

"Heh," Reno snickered, "So Wutai busted its ass to win the war, only to get annihilated by some big monster the Planet unleashed. Talk about irony…"

"Not if we're able to get to WEAPON first," said Vincent.

Reno raised a skeptical eyebrow. "So you figure our guns and shit are gonna kill that thing? Even though it was the Planet itself who released it? I dunno, man. This could get interesting."

Zack grinned. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall, right?"

Reno laughed. "I like your way of thinking, man."

"Has Wutai been alerted about WEAPON?" Tseng asked.

"I spoke with Lord Godo over the phone just before we boarded the plane," Vincent answered. "The whole country should be on alert by now."

"Hey, I can see land coming up!" Zack exclaimed.

"Yep- we're almost there," the pilot announced, "Just keep your seatbelts on. We'll be there in a few minutes."

* * *

"There hasn't been any sign of this thing you call WEAPON," Lord Godo said to Vincent as the group all sat in the nobleman's living room. "Though we really don't know what we're looking for."

"WEAPON has probably settled into some kind of hiding place," Vincent said thoughtfully.

"The sea is the only place a large creature could hide around here," Godo told him, "I'll send our troops over to the beaches as soon as possible."

Vincent stood up. "If there's nothing else, I might as well return to the inn with the others and wait for word on the situation."

Godo stood up and bowed politely. Vincent returned the gesture and walked out the door.

He hadn't taken more than five steps before nearly being run over by someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going, old man!" a young girl exclaimed.

"Perhaps if you weren't in such a hurry, you would have done the same yourself," Vincent replied evenly.

"Hey- this is _my_ house!" the girl argued, "I can do what I want! And why aren't you bowing? Don't you know who I am, gaijin?"

Godo appeared behind Vincent. "Yuffie," he said wearily, "Stop bothering my guest and go to your room."

"But Dad, I was gonna go to the woods!" Yuffie protested.

"As of now, we're in a state of emergency," Godo told her, "Go to your room and find something to do there."

Yuffie stomped her foot. "This is crap!"

"Get to your room before I give you something to whine about!" Godo ordered his daughter. "Just be thankful my belt isn't made of leather like the ones back east!"

Yuffie quickly dashed down to the room at the end of the hallway and slammed the door behind her.

"You'll have to excuse her," Godo sighed, "She's only eleven, but she's already going through her rebellious stage."

Vincent nodded. "My son was fifteen when he went through that stage."

"What did you do?"

"Pretty much the same as what you just did. I'll admit though, it's not easy. Though you've got your child with you 24/7. I'm sure that doesn't make it any easier."

Godo chuckled. "You have no idea..."

* * *

"Where's Sephiroth?" Reno asked as he, Tseng and Zack sat in the Turtle's Paradise bar and grill.

"Holed up at the inn," Zack answered.

"Aren't you gonna get a drink?" Reno asked Zack, looking at the soldier's plate of food.

"Nah," Zack said, "I gotta be ready for anything, not to mention I don't want another hangover. The last one was bad enough..."

"Soon as this is all over," Reno said, "Me and my buddy Rude have gotta take you out drinking. You've got no tolerance, y'know? Only a couple forties and you were smashed."

"I don't even know how I made it through the next day," Zack admitted as he began stuffing his face. He then stopped eating as his eyes came to rest on a very long, thin sword that hung on the wall.

"Excuse me," Zack waved to a waiter, "But what's up with that sword?"

The waiter looked at the wall and smiled. "Ah, that's the Masamune," he told him, "Nearly twenty years ago, it was forged by a sword smith of the same name. Supposedly, Shinra had an experiment to create the perfect soldiers. And the perfect soldiers required the perfect swords. What you see there is actually the prototype. It was ultimately rejected in favor of the kind of sword you carry. Actually, even the strongest of the members of SOLDIER could barely lift that thing. Since the sword was such an embarrassment, Masamune gave this place his sword, ultimately concentrating on creating lighter blades with just as much durability."

"Yet, you display it so grandly?" Tseng asked.

Reno shrugged. "Why not? That thing looks pretty badass. I think it works."

"Is there anything you want me to get for you gentlemen?" the waiter asked.

Reno and Tseng raised their empty mugs expectantly.

"Right away, sirs."

* * *

_What the hell am I doing?_

That thought kept coming back to Sephiroth as he sat on his bed, staring out the window.

 _If only I had simply stayed with Aeris instead of running off to join Avalanche…_ Sephiroth thought, _I realized I felt something for her and thought the worst. What was I scared of? I never really had to worry about losing control until Jenova came into the picture. My paranoia is the reason Aeris is bedridden with a deadly disease…_

He couldn't deny it anymore. There was no point. He was finally able to admit to himself that things between him and Aeris _had_ changed. Predatory or not, he couldn't lie to himself that she was still just his "little sister". If he could have his way right now, the two would move back to Fort Condor and live out the rest of their lives in peace...if she felt the same way about him. He certainly wasn't going to confess her feelings right now while she was laid up, though. And of course, there were too many obstacles in the way. President Shinra still wanted both him and Aeris, the Planet itself was in danger, and Aeris was fighting for her own life.

 _I can't control what happens to Aeris…_ Sephiroth thought miserably, _but I'll be damned if I let Jenova or President Shinra have their way._

 _And yet, you can't even come out of your own room…_ his subconscious taunted him.

A knock on the door brought Sephiroth out of his thoughts.

"Sephiroth?" Vincent's voice came from outside. "Are you all right?"

The swordsman stood up and opened the door.

"I'm well enough," he told his father, "Any news?"

"Nothing yet," Vincent replied, "Come to the Turtle's Paradise with me. You need to eat something."

Sephiroth sighed. "Very well."

Vincent nodded. "Good. I thought it would take more effort to get you out of your room."

Sephiroth stiffened impatiently as he followed his father out of the room. "It's not as if I've suffered a nervous breakdown."

"Forgive me. Call it fatherly concern, if you will."

Just then, a bell could be heard ringing outside. The bell was soon followed by a loud siren.

Vincent and Sephiroth looked at each other. No questions needed to be asked.

"Let's go," Vincent said.

The two hurried out of the inn.


	24. Chapter 24: Apotheosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth discovers the extent of what his unique DNA enables him to do.

"Holy shit...!" Reno exclaimed as he stared at the sight before him.

A humongous, grayish creature hovered in the air off in the distance. Several ninjas and Wutaian soldiers stood in the city, ready to defend against any sudden attacks. Zack and Tseng were right next to Reno.

Sephiroth and Vincent arrived on the scene, fully armed.

"Get the children somewhere safe!" someone screamed.

Several of the adults were already leading many frightened children off to the Da Chao caves.

"Yuffie- go with them!" Godo ordered as they both ran outside the house.

Yuffie obeyed and ran over to the group, following them into the mountains.

Without warning, Diamond WEAPON lurched forward, bearing down into the main part of the city.

" _THUNDAJA!_ "

Several large bolts struck the large creature, stopping it in its path. Sephiroth smirked as he lowered his fist, containing a mastered bolt materia inside the silver bangle he wore on his wrist.

"Looks like lightning is the way to go!" Sephiroth shouted to everyone, "Use it as much as you all can!"

"Shit!" Reno cursed, "Mine's not mastered!"

Sephiroth immediately popped his lightning materia out of the silver bangle, and tossed it over to Reno. He likely wouldn't need it anyway, seeing as Reidmar had given him his Ultima materia before he'd left the city of the Ancients.

Having recovered from the shock of the attack somewhat, WEAPON regained its bearings and continued to swoop down. However, the small army had heeded Sephiroth's words, and began casting their own lightning spells on the monster.

As the monster continued to hover, stunned once again, Sephiroth made his move. Concentrating hard, he soared up into the air and stabbed at Diamond WEAPON. His eyes widened in horror as the blade snapped right off the hilt.

Before he could do anything to stop it, WEAPON dove to the ground, crashing into the Turtle's Paradise. Sephiroth dropped the hilt and flew after it, raising his other arm, the bangle on which held Reidmar's Ultima materia. He then unleashed the fury of the materia on the creature, taking the rest of the building down with it.

After a minute, the dust cleared, and the Planet's misguided guardian got to its feet. One of its arms had been severed.

Sephiroth landed on top of the rubble that was once a two-story building. Out of the corner of his eye, however, he spotted what looked to be a sword jutting out of the top of the pile. The blade seemed to be about three feet long. _Perfect…_ he thought as he went over to the sword and pulled it out. To his surprise though, the weapon turned out to be at least six feet in length. A menacing grin appeared on his face as he turned to face the creature.

"You're in the way…" he hissed, brandishing the new sword.

Floating up into the air, he stabbed the blade into the monster's bloody stump. Howling in pain, WEAPON swiped at Sephiroth with its other arm, only for the swordsman to gracefully dodge the attack.

Sensing that it had met its match, the creature spread its wings and flew off toward the Da Chao mountains.

"The children!" a woman screamed, horrified.

 _You're not getting away just yet…_ Sephiroth thought as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

He flew off after the monster.

* * *

"I'm scared!" a little boy whined.

"Suck it up, Shake!" Yuffie snapped at him. "You're supposed to be training to become one of the Five Mighty Gods! The Planet knows why, if you're gonna be a little crybaby over this!"

Shake ran over to Yuffie and kicked her in the shins.

"OW! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Yuffie took off after him.

The two sped into the maze-like tunnels before the adults could follow them.

* * *

Sephiroth smirked maliciously as he flew after the creature. Never before had the heat of battle fired him up the way it was now. Never before did he have the chance to lose himself the way he was now.

As he soared through the air, a memory long forgotten flashed through his mind...

* * *

" _You don't belong here, you grey-haired freak!"_

_Eighteen-year-old Sephiroth regarded the two other teenagers calmly as the three stood in an isolated area of the beach._

" _Just get the hell out of Costa Del Sol!" the taller of the two boys growled._

" _Who says I don't belong here?" Sephiroth replied coolly._

" _We do!" the shorter boy answered._

" _I beg your pardon," Sephiroth said sarcastically, "I didn't know that you two were the leaders of this province."_

_The taller boy threw a punch aimed at Sephiroth's face. The silver-haired youth caught the boy's fist effortlessly._

" _Oh, you think you're so hot, huh?" the tall boy sneered._

" _Maybe you should tell your kid sister not to go wandering around by herself, huh?" the shorter boy taunted._

_Sephiroth's eyes narrowed upon hearing the boy's subtle threat. Still holding the taller boy's fist, he threw the kid to the ground and tackled his companion. He quickly grabbed his victim's arm and twisted it behind his back._

" _You can threaten me all you like," Sephiroth hissed into the boy's ear, "But if you_ ever _touch Aeris, I'll kill you both!"_

_The taller boy then jumped on Sephiroth, who quickly flung him into the trunk of a nearby palm tree. Sephiroth then began slowly twisting the other boy's arm even more, and found himself enjoying the youth's agonized screaming._

_After half a minute, Sephiroth felt a snap a split-second before the kid finally passed out from the pain. No sooner than that, a hard leather boot kicked Sephiroth hard in the ribs. The force of the unexpected blow sent him rolling a few feet from the helpless boy. Before he could look up at his assailant, a strong hand jerked him to his feet, where he found himself looking into the furious eyes of his father._

" _What the hell is wrong with you?!" Vincent growled, "Are you_ trying _to attract unwanted attention?!"_

" _But they were-!"_

_"I don't care what they were doing!" Vincent interrupted his son, "They're a couple of punks! What can they possibly do to you?!"_

" _Not me- they were threatening Aeris!"_

_Vincent's expression only softened just a little bit. "You can't stay here anymore," he decided, "You've done too much damage. We're going back to your house to start packing right now."_

_Sephiroth nodded miserably._

_Vincent looked around before his gaze returned to the two unconscious teenagers. "As far as Aeris is concerned," he said, "Costa Del Sol is a popular vacationing spot for Turks this time of year. For her to know the real reason we're leaving may very well damage your relationship with her. That child adores you. Don't ruin things between the two of you just because you can't control your temper. Let's go…"_

* * *

Sephiroth pushed the thought out of his mind as he caught up to Diamond WEAPON. The creature was now hovering near one of the many caves on the mountain.

 _No one will interfere this time…_ he thought as he raised his arm to cast another Ultima spell.

Just then, the sound of two children screaming stopped him. Sephiroth cursed as he remembered this was where the children were supposed to be hiding. Had he cast that spell, they might very well have been hit.

_What the hell has gotten into me? It's as if the sight of that creature's blood…it's as if it really does something to me…_

Seeing Sephiroth distracted, WEAPON took the opportunity to open its mouth. A light began to emanate from inside, and before Sephiroth could react, he was hit with a large beam.

The swordsman slammed into the edge of the mountain, where he bounced off the rocks, and tumbled down the steep slope before crashing to the ground below.

Satisfied that its opponent was finally done for, the wounded creature turned its attention back to the two children who were now trapped in the cave.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Reno exclaimed watching the spectacle from a distance, "That thing freaking took out _Sephiroth!_ "

 _I wouldn't bet on it…_ Vincent thought smugly.

"Why are we just standing here?" Zack asked impatiently, "We should be helping him!"

"We'd be better off seeing if one of Scarlet's crazy cannons will actually blast that thing," Reno said uncertainly.

"Not a bad idea," Tseng remarked, "We must really be in bad shape if we're relying on that harpy though..."

"The hell?!" Zack exclaimed as he pointed at a strange light coming from the bottom of the mountain.

Vincent turned to Godo. "What is that?" he asked.

Godo scowled. "I thought it was one of your tricks."

The light grew larger and brighter until everyone watching found themselves forced to shield their eyes.

Zack was the first to open his eyes after a minute. What he saw made his mouth drop open in shock.

The light had disappeared. Hovering in front of WEAPON was a being that looked exactly like Sephiroth. However, the being was twice the size of Sephiroth, with six white wings instead of legs flapping below its waist. One large black wing protruded from its shoulder.

"Dear Planet…" Vincent whispered, having opened his eyes as well.

"What _is_ that thing?" Godo asked.

"…My son," Vincent replied simply.

* * *

 _Is this my true form?_ Sephiroth wondered as he looked over at the black wing that had replaced his arm. _Or perhaps this is my ultimate limit break..._

WEAPON roared again.

"So be it…" Sephiroth growled as he unleashed the strongest lightning spell he'd ever cast, devastating the monster.

 _My materia slots all fell off…_ he noted after the fact. This was all him...

The monster was still just barely flying. Sephiroth smirked as he raised his arms, casting an Ultima spell. That one sent the creature plummeting to the ground.

* * *

"Wow!" Yuffie exclaimed as she crawled closer to the opening to get a better view of the fight.

"What are you doing?!" Shake exclaimed, "That grey-haired monster is still out there!"

"You're such an idiot!" Yuffie snapped, " _That_ guy isn't the enemy! He just creamed the monster! I wanna see him finish it off! C'mon! Be a man!"

Shake gulped before he crawled to the opening next to Yuffie. The two looked down at the ground where Sephiroth had flown down to the fallen WEAPON.

They watched as Sephiroth cast one last spell on the creature before two hands grabbed them each and yanked them to their feet. One of the adults dragged them both back into the tunnels while angrily reprimanding them.

* * *

Vincent, Zack, Reno and Tseng warily made their way toward the Da Chao mountains together. They hadn't seen or heard anything for a few minutes, deciding it was safe to approach the area and round up the refugees.

Upon approaching the base of the mountains, the four stopped in utter shock at the sight before them.

The creature formerly known as Diamond Weapon lay sprawled across the rocks. There were several lacerations all over its body. Its head was missing. After looking around, the missing part was found impaled on top of a dead tree trunk sticking out of the ground.

"What in blazes...?" Tseng whispered at the sight.

"Guy's got some major bloodlust," Reno remarked.

Vincent ignored them and looked around until he finally found Sephiroth, back to his normal human form. The swordsman lay unconscious underneath a tree, the Masamune not three feet away from him.

He went over to his son and nudged him with his foot. "Sephiroth?"

The swordsman groaned, but only stirred a little before not moving again.

"I just don't know what the hell's going on anymore," Reno muttered as he looked up at the sky in vain.

* * *

"Ah, you're all recovered?" Godo asked as Sephiroth stepped out of the inn and approached the impromptu celebration later that evening.

Sephiroth nodded and held up the Masamune. "Whose sword is this anyway? I wanted to return it to its owner...and thank them."

An old man standing next to Godo stepped forward. "That would be my creation," he said, "My name is Masamune. Twenty years ago, I forged that sword as a prototype for Shinra's army. However, I got carried away in my quest for glory. No one was ever able to use that sword. At least not until you came along. It's good to know that my namesake isn't a complete failure. That sword is yours now."

Sephiroth looked at the long blade. "Thank you," he said, bowing politely, "I'm honored to receive such a gift."

Zack went up to Sephiroth and began eyeing the sword. "You lucky bastard," he commented appreciatively.

"Hey!"

Sephiroth looked to see Yuffie running over to him.

"You're like, so amazing!" the girl exclaimed, "How did you do that? Where did those wings come from? How did you grow like that?"

"I'm still trying to figure the details of that out for myself," Sephiroth admitted, "I'm just relieved that no one was injured."

"Yes, Yuffie owes you her life," Godo said smiling. "Don't you?" he asked his daughter pointedly.

Yuffie briefly made a face before humbly bowing before Sephiroth. "I offer my deepest gratitude to you," she said, as if reading from a script.

Reno and Tseng walked up to the group.

"So what's next?" Tseng asked Vincent.

"The others are on standby in the Corel Desert," Vincent told him, "They're trying to figure out a way to flush Ruby WEAPON out into the open. So far, it's still burrowed in the quicksand around the prison."

"In the meantime," Godo said brightly, "You're all welcome to stay as Wutai's honored guests. It's the least we can do after all you've done for us. Anything you need tonight, just ask."

"You have our gratitude," Vincent said.

 _BRRATTTT!_ Reno blew a loud fart.

"Oh, GROSSNESS!" Yuffie squawked, "Gawd- you've _gotta_ be from Midgar if you're _that_ crude!"

"Yuffie!" Lord Godo was horrified, "These men just helped save our country from what could have been a complete disaster! How can you be that impertinent?!"

"But he just _farted_! Couldn't you hear it?"

"Shut up right this instant!"

"Make me! OW- LET GO!"

"So help me, Yuffie- I will find a branch and-!"

"And _what?!_ Whoop me right in front of these people?! Oh, I'm sure the newspapers will _love_ that!"

"You ungrateful little-!"

Reno leaned back and sighed. "They remind me of my own family, y'know? Maybe I'll visit them next time I'm back in Junon…"


	25. Chapter 25: A Hero To Lead Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The underdogs of the group prove their worth as they help Barrett save his hometown from Ruby WEAPON.

Barrett stared angrily at the large monster in the distance.

It had taken a while, but while the majority of the residents had either taken shelter in the coal mines, or evacuated the area completely, several of the miners had stayed behind, setting up bombs in hopes of flushing Ruby WEAPON out into the open. After about a half-hour's worth of explosions, the creature finally began to emerge from the quicksand. Clearly enraged over being disturbed, it headed toward the main part of town, where several armed residents had followed it to.

Rufus glanced at the other four party members. "Everyone has their materia equipped, correct?"

Cloud, Tifa, Barrett and Jessie all nodded.

The residents began shooting at WEAPON. Cloud, Barrett and Rufus did the same.

Tifa cast a Comet spell, which seemed to have an effect on the monster when it let out a pained roar. Seeing that work, many others with the same materia began to cast the same spell over and over.

Shrieking loudly, WEAPON swooped down toward where everyone stood.

"SCATTER!" Barrett shouted as he ducked out of the way of WEAPON's claws.

The large group of vigilantes spread out across the city square. The large red monster glanced around the area confusedly, as if no longer sure who to pick as its target.

Cloud took the opportunity to open-fire at WEAPON's face. WEAPON held up its claw, using its rock-solid limbs to shield itself from the gunfire.

"Aim at its arms!" someone shouted, "Maybe if we blow its hands off, we can finish it off quicker!"

Barrett grinned. "I like that!" he shouted as he began to fire his miniature Gatling gun again.

"We need to get him from behind!" Tifa yelled as she began to run along the street, trying to face WEAPON's back.

"Wait, Tifa!" Cloud shouted as he ran after her.

Ruby WEAPON looked around and noticed the two teenagers running through the empty street. Not wasting any time, it raised its claw and swiped at the two.

"DUCK!" Cloud yelled as he tackled Tifa to the ground. He could feel a strong gust as WEAPON's claw whizzed by his head.

"Damn kids…!" Barrett cursed as he fired at WEAPON's now exposed head.

The monster was thrown back a bit, but still unfazed.

"RUN, YOU STUPID KIDS!" Barrett yelled at them.

Cloud and Tifa scrambled to their feet quickly and were able to make their way into an alley.

"Try casting another one of those spells," Cloud suggested.

Tifa let loose another Comet spell before collapsing to her knees.

"You all right?" Cloud asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Tifa panted, "Hey, you don't have an ether on you, do you?"

Cloud immediately reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial, handing it over to his friend. Tifa opened it and drank, making a face the whole time.

"They can give us the means to cast spells, but they still can't make potions and ether taste good," Tifa muttered as she tossed the empty vial into a nearby garbage can. "But whatever. I'm good to go."

Cloud smiled and gave her a quick nod as he turned his attention to the back of WEAPON's head.

* * *

"This thing's built like Fort Condor!" Jessie exclaimed as she, Rufus and Barrett ran toward Rufus' plane.

"That's why we need a different plan," Rufus said, "If we confuse the hell out of that thing, it's going to end up letting its guard down, making it easy for everyone else to finish it off."

"What, are you some kinda stunt pilot too?" Jessie asked.

"Trust me," Rufus said to her.

Barrett snorted.

They reached the small plane and opened the doors, climbing inside.

* * *

"Go easy with the magic, Teef," Cloud said as he reloaded his gun. "I don't have any more ethers."

"What else am I supposed to do?" Tifa panted, "My hands and feet are all I have, and they're not going to do squat on this thing!"

"Don't over-exert yourself!" Cloud protested.

"I'm not made of glass!" Tifa retorted.

Cloud was about to fire again when he noticed a familiar-looking airplane zipping over the creature's head.

"Is that Rufus' plane?!" Tifa exclaimed as she watched the small aircraft whizzing by the monster again.

"I think so," Cloud said in wonder.

"Are they insane?" Tifa asked in disbelief.

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Aren't we all insane for agreeing to fight this thing?"

Tifa smirked. "Good point."

Cloud watched as WEAPON swung its claws at the plane. "Still, I've got nothing on Rufus…"

* * *

"SHIT!" Barrett swore, "He almost got us that time!"

"But he didn't," Rufus pointed out as he continued to maneuver the small plane around the monster's head.

"Do you always keep explosives in your planes?" Jessie asked as she lobbed another grenade at WEAPON while Barrett continued firing at it through the open door.

"I figured we might need something considering what we're up against," Rufus answered as he steered the plane about twenty feet above WEAPON's head, "Managed to call in a favor. Good to know money isn't the _only_ key to winning this war."

"Shit- why won't this son of a bitch die already?!" Barrett exclaimed as he reloaded his Gatling gun.

"We're up against the Planet's own handiwork," Jessie told him as she chucked two grenades out the door, "I have to say- for being the host of all living things, the Planet sure isn't the brightest crayon in the box..."

"Check under the seat closest to you," Rufus told her, "I think we're going to have to step things up a bit."

Jessie ducked back inside and looked underneath the seat, pulling out a box. Opening it, she found a few red materia orbs.

"Pass them around," Rufus requested as he held out his hand.

Jessie handed an orb to Rufus, and then handed another to Barrett.

"SHIVA!" Barrett shouted, summoning the ice spirit from within the materia.

The townspeople watched in awe as a giant, scantily-clad woman with blue skin appeared out of nowhere. The woman waved her hand, and WEAPON was suddenly assaulted by several chunks of ice. The woman then disappeared as suddenly as she came.

"Bull's-eye!" Jessie exclaimed, "My turn! KJATA...!"

* * *

"Get down!" Cloud shouted as he and Tifa hid behind a dumpster in order to avoid the large bull-like summon's flying debris.

"We should get back," Tifa suggested worriedly, "I think WEAPON is about to fall any time now. We need to get out of here before we end up getting caught in the middle of all this!"

"Yeah, fine," Cloud said reluctantly as he and Tifa began to back away from the area.

* * *

"Damn!" Rufus growled, "We're running low on fuel; I'm gonna have to land this thing."

"WEAPON's almost done for," Jessie said, visibly frustrated at the setback. She pounded the armrest with her fist. "God, we were so close!"

"So we'll finish it off in a couple minutes," Barrett said, "Don't make no difference to me now that we lured it away from town."

Rufus eased the plane back down to the runway just outside of town.

"Shit!" Jessie exclaimed pointing behind them, "WEAPON's following us! And there isn't anyone out here either!"

The plane had come to a stop, with WEAPON not thirty feet behind them.

"You said it was almost done for," Rufus told her, "It's no different now. Let's finish him off!" He then inserted his materia orb into his gun. Closing his eyes, he pulled then trigger as he shouted: "KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND!"

Just as the familiar green mist gave way to the summon, WEAPON managed to get close enough to raise its claws and take a swing at Rufus.

The vice-president managed to duck out of the way, only to still get clipped on the side of the head. The sounds of the knights approaching began to fade as darkness overtook him.

* * *

"...I think he's finally waking up!" Rufus could barely hear Tifa saying.

The young VP opened his eyes and looked around. He was lying in the bed of what looked like a hotel room. Tifa, Cloud, Barrett and Jessie were standing around the bed. Outside he could hear the busy sounds of Corel's residents.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jessie asked as she went over to the bed, "That was a pretty nasty blow to the head you took. Good thing the doctor got to you right away. He's gone now; he left to go tend to the other people who were wounded. There were quite a few."

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"It's over," Tifa said happily, "WEAPON's gone thanks to you."

Rufus looked at her and then shrugged. "Lucky shot. I guess that thing wasn't too fond of that particular summon. How long have I been out?"

"Two hours," Jessie answered.

"They're trying to move the body of WEAPON into the desert so they can dump it back into the quicksand," Cloud informed him.

"That'll take forever," Rufus commented, "They should have it airlifted. I'll see about getting someone out there as soon as possible."

"Your popularity seems to have jumped after everyone saw you flying your plane around like that," Tifa said, "Everyone's talking about your crazy heroics."

Rufus smirked. "Has it? Then they'll love it when I tell them we'll no longer be harassing them about us putting up a mako reactor here. My father figured they'd finally crack any day now. Won't he be angry to know I've spoiled all of his plans?"

"I'll believe it when I see it," Barrett grumbled.

Rufus ignored him. "Now that everything seems to be resolved, we should get out of here."

"Good plan, sir," Cloud said, "I got a phone call from Zack a few minutes ago. We'll be reconvening at the Ancient city tomorrow afternoon to figure out how we're going to deal with Jenova."

Rufus looked thoughtful. "Well, in the meantime, since this place is in absolute chaos, why don't we spend the night at the Gold Saucer, seeing as we're so close by? I can set us up in some nice rooms and everything. I think we deserve the night off for our hard work."

Tifa's eyes widened. "We get to go there after all?"

"I've never been there ever," Cloud admitted.

"Thought you were broke now," Jessie said to Rufus.

He smirked at her. "I've got connections."

"Dare I ask…?"

Rufus chuckled. "I suppose you'll find out eventually."

"Can you stand up?" Jessie asked him.

"I think so," Rufus shoved back the covers and climbed out of the bed, "Let's head over to the tram then."

"Go on without me," Barrett said.

Rufus nodded before leaving the room with Cloud and Tifa.

"Aren't you gonna come with us, Barrett?" Jessie asked.

Barrett shook his head. "Nah, I'm here tonight. I gotta help my hometown out, y'know? I'd go down with this town if it came to that."

"Yeah, I guess I'd say the same thing if something bad happened to Sector Seven," said Jessie, "or even Sector Five with all the time I spend there."

Barrett smiled. "I'll be here in the morning when you're all ready to leave. You go enjoy yourself…just keep an eye on the one who's providing the fun, though..." His expression hardened.

"So what- nothing that Rufus has done these past several days matters?" Jessie asked, somewhat frustrated, "I mean…"

"God, Jessie- are you seriously letting your guard down?" Barrett exploded, "He's from the _Shinra!_ Hell, he _is_ the Shinra! You surf the net together a couple times and you're all buddy-buddy now? The guy's probably expecting that. I mean, Medea's married, Aeris is sick, and Tifa's just a kid who already likes that trooper. Guy's gotta have _some_ girl ready to-!"

"Do NOT finish that sentence!" Jessie cut him off angrily as she blushed furiously.

"You _know_ his reputation is that of a damned psychopath!" Barrett argued, "How do we know he's not gonna go back on his word if he does take over his old man's company? I'm just saying be careful! You're too damn smart to get tangled with Shinra's crown prince. Hell, you're the smartest girl I know!"

"Jessie!" Rufus called from the lobby downstairs, "The tram's gonna leave without us if you don't hurry up!"

"Coming!" Jessie called as she ran off, trying desperately to will away the burning sensation in her ears.


	26. Chapter 26: Date Night At The Gold Saucer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud, Tifa, Jessie and Rufus spend the evening having fun at Gaia's biggest theme park. Cloud and Tifa get roped into a humorous situation, while Jessie and Rufus get a front row seat to watch the fun.

Jessie looked around the food court, looking for a place to sit down and eat her dinner. Spotting a few empty tables in the corner, she went over there and sat down.

It was rather amusing when she thought of it. She'd just helped slay a powerful monster that had almost decimated Corel, and not three hours later, here she was eating fast food like nothing had happened.

_I thought I was jaded before…guess I wasn't._

And to top it off, she was at the Gold Saucer courtesy of Rufus Shinra- the man who was supposed to be one of her worst enemies. Tonight, she and the others would be sleeping in some of the Gold Saucer's most luxurious rooms, thanks to him. Rufus Shinra…the cold-hearted, womanizing, greedy bastard. Rufus Shinra…the intelligent, hard-working closet nerd and amateur pilot. It was impossible for Jessie to reconcile the image everyone saw, and the image that she now saw.

She thought about what Barrett had said right before she left. A month ago, Jessie would have agreed. But things were different now. The fact of the matter was, while Jessie had gotten along best with Biggs and Aeris, neither of those two were capable of satisfying Jessie's inner-techie. And strangely enough, the handsome and sophisticated Rufus ended up filling that void…and apparently, was about to fill it again.

"Care for some company?" Rufus asked as he approached her table with a tray.

"Sure," Jessie gestured for him to sit. "Where's your new bodyguard?" she joked.

Rufus set his tray on the table and sat down. "Strife? I gave him the evening off. I've got another bodyguard for tonight."

As if on cue, a large toy moogle carrying what looked like a cat on its head approached the table.

"Jessie, meet Cait Sith."

"Pleased to meet you!" the cat extended its paw, which Jessie bewilderedly shook.

"One of the guys from urban development apparently has a lot of free time on his hands, so he built this," Rufus explained, "And he happens to be the friend I mentioned before."

"Wait- you mean to tell me that this robot is your 'big connection'?" Jessie exclaimed.

Rufus chuckled. "You were expecting some mob guy?"

"Well…"

"Care for me to read your fortunes?" Cait Sith asked.

"Just keep an eye on things," Rufus instructed the robot, "Save your crackpot fortunes for the customers."

"Yessir!" Cait Sith hopped away.

"I've always wanted to come here," Jessie said as she looked around. "This place is exactly what I thought it would be."

"Have you checked out the arcade yet?" Rufus asked her before digging into his food.

"No. Is it any good?"

"The stuff in the main area isn't anything special," Rufus said, "But there's a back room that has twice as many games. That's the place worth checking out."

Jessie took a bite out of her food. "Sounds like fun," she mumbled.

"Would you care to join me there after we're done eating then?"

"I'd love to," Jessie told him, "But I was actually gonna head over to the Event Square first."

"What's at the event square?" Rufus asked.

"They're having some kind of performance," Jessie said, "You know, I used to catch shows every week before we left to…" She trailed off and looked away, embarrassed.

The executive smirked. "Before you decided to kidnap me? If this is what it's like, I should get abducted more often."

"Anyway," Jessie continued, "I haven't seen anything in over a month, so I'm desperate."

"Even some stupid play?" Rufus teased.

Jessie glared at him. "I happen to _like_ plays."

"What time does it start?"

"One hour," Jessie noted.

"So if it sucks, can I throw food at the actors?" Rufus joked.

Jessie looked at him. "You want to come?" she asked, surprised.

Rufus shrugged. "Why not?"

Jessie smiled and continued to eat her dinner.

* * *

Cloud woke from his nap to the sound of knocking. With a yawn, he got up and went to answer the door.

"Hey Cloud," Tifa greeted him.

"What's up?"

Tifa bit her lip nervously. "I was just thinking…why don't the two of us sneak off and hang out together?"

"Uh…" Cloud began to say. Before he could actually finish the sentence, Tifa grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Come on, let's go!"

* * *

"Improv?" Rufus asked skeptically as he read the sign outside the theater.

"That should be interesting," Jessie commented as she and Rufus walked inside.

"We'll see," Rufus said skeptically.

They found two empty seats and sat down, sipping the sodas they'd picked up at the concessions stand. A couple minutes later, the lights dimmed, and man walked up onstage. He looked around, and began to speak:

"Long, long ago, an evil shadow appeared over the peaceful kingdom of Galdia. Princess Rosa was kidnapped by the evil dragon king, Valvados. What will become of her?"

Rufus gave the stage a thumbs-down sign.

"Oh, give it a chance," Jessie whispered.

Rufus' thumb remained where it was. Jessie then grabbed his arm and attempted to shove it down, but the vice-president was too strong. Rufus then smirked as Jessie wrapped her arms around his arm and attempted to wrestle it down, stifling a giggle herself.

"And just then," the narrator continued, "The legendary hero Alfred appears!"

Cloud stepped onto the stage, blushing furiously, and holding an old-fashioned sword and shield.

Jessie and Rufus burst out laughing.

A knight went up to him. "You must be the legendary hero…Alfred!"

Rufus put his head in his hands, still snickering at the terrible acting.

"Please!" the knight said loudly, "Talk…to the king!"

Cloud shrugged and went over to a man dressed in regal robes.

"Oh, legendary hero, Alfred!" the king said to Cloud, "You have come to save my beloved Rosa! On the peak of a dangerous mountain dwells the evil dragon king, Valvados!"

"Then I will talk to the knight," Cloud said in a monotone voice.

He walked back over to the knight.

"I am but a lowly knight," the knight declared, "How can I help you?"

"I want to defeat Valvados," Cloud droned.

On cue, a man in a monster costume stumbled onstage, roaring loudly. In his arms was Tifa.

"What the hell are these two _doing_ there?" Jessie whispered to Rufus.

"Maybe Tifa's here to save this show," Rufus suggested hopefully.

"I am the evil dragon king, Valvados!" the "monster" yelled, "I have not harmed the princess!"

"Please help me…legendary hero!" Tifa yelled uncertainly.

"I spoke too soon," Rufus muttered.

Jessie cringed. _I could've done better than this when I was in the fourth grade!_

The dragon roared again. "Here I come, legendary hero Alfred! Yes, I already know your name!"

The knight began to yell as he charged at the Valvados. The dragon merely sidestepped the attack. The knight crashed to the floor and didn't move.

"What now, legendary hero?" the evil dragon king hissed, "Going back to the king? Or to consult the wizard? Where do you go from here?"

Jessie's head was now in her hands. This horrible acting genuinely made her want to _cry_.

Cloud shut his eyes in disgust. He'd has enough of this stupid play.

He raised his sword. "I am going…home!" he shouted as he bolted off the stage and out the door, dropping the sword and shield.

"Cloud!" Tifa yelled after him, "Be serious! If you didn't wanna be in the play…! Ugh! Now I'm mad!"

She struggled to break free from the dragon king's grasp.

"Gaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" the evil dragon king roared, "You dare ignore me?"

"Oh, shut up!" Tifa yelled as she kicked him in the shins. He howled in pain as he dropped her. She then ran out of the hall. "Cloud!"

Jessie burst into hysterical laughter.

"Oh my," the narrator commented, "What an unusually strong princess! And so the new legendary hero Rosa lives happily ever after!"

The crowd burst into wild applause.

Rufus looked around in disbelief. "People are actually applauding this crap?"

"You didn't think that was funny just now?" Jessie asked, still giggling. "God, those two are adorable!"

"Oh, those two kids are hilarious," Rufus acknowledged, "But the play was crap. Good thing I didn't have to pay to get in."

"Wanna go to the arcade then?" Jessie asked, "Looks like it's more of the same garbage here."

"Let's," Rufus stood up. The two left the event square together.

* * *

"Cloud, get back here!" Tifa yelled as she chased him around the Wonder Square.

Cloud laughed as he kept running.

"You're such a jerk!"

"Hey, I didn't even get a say in whether or not I wanted to do that stupid play in the first place!"

"Did you have to be such a jerk about it though?"

"Didn't really have a choice, did I?"

Tifa found herself fighting not to laugh.

Cloud glanced behind himself as he continued to run. "You think it's funny!" he accused her.

"I do _not!_ " Tifa couldn't help but giggle. "Cloud, when I get my hands on you, you're gonna be in _so_ much trouble…!"

* * *

"What kind of a maniac are you?!" Rufus exclaimed as he and Jessie battled each other in a fighting game.

Jessie's character executed another "double sonic wave" on Rufus' character.

"I thought you said you were undefeated!" Jessie laughed as she continued to mash the buttons on the machine.

"I _was!_ " Rufus insisted.

"Who the heck were you playing with then?" Jessie asked, "Because I'm totally kicking your ass!"

Rufus smirked. "I'm not done yet..."

He hit the buttons and moved the joystick in a certain sequence, causing fire to rain down on Jessie's character.

"Oh, you bastard!" Jessie exclaimed, "You did _not_ just do that!"

Rufus grinned evilly. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Jessie only laughed.

Rufus watched in disbelief as Jessie's character grabbed his in a headlock, and flipped the sprite upside-down, slamming it on its head.

" _K.O!_ " the game announced, " _Player two wins!_ "

Rufus stared at the screen, dumbfounded.

"That was fun," Jessie declared, "Too bad we're all out of tokens."

Rufus glanced at his watch. "How long did we spend here? My god, we've been here over two hours."

"Damn! Really?" Jessie checked her own watch. "Wow. Time flies when you're kicking someone's ass."

"Hmm…intelligent _and_ cocky," he observed, amused. "I'll admit, I haven't been able to just let loose and play like this in a long time. I was beginning to forget how much fun it is."

"Can I ask you something?" Jessie said suddenly.

"What is it?"

"Don't get me wrong," Jessie told him, "As incredible as it is that you've seen the light, wasn't your dream to run Shinra Inc.? There won't be much of a company left if you don't have mako to profit from."

"We'll take a bit of a fall, yes," Rufus agreed, "But we'll simply switch back to electric power. If anything, it's even more of a challenge: to rebuild this company into something better. I've got so many plans for the future…and that's why I have no intention of letting some psychotic alien bitch kill me."

"So hard to believe that this Jenova stuff is really happening," Jessie sighed, "Though it's sure made the feud between Avalanche and Shinra kinda pointless."

"Since Avalanche won't have any more need to continue existing after I tear down the reactors…" Rufus said thoughtfully, "Would you be interested in working for the company once this is all over?"

Jessie shook her head in disbelief. "Working for Shinra…that'd be so weird…"

"Weirder than playing video games with its future president?"

"You know what I mean!"

"I suppose," Rufus acknowledged. "You don't have to answer right away. It's just something to think about."

Jessie nodded. The two stood silently for a moment, while the room was filled with sounds of the other people playing.

Rufus looked out the large window at one of the cable cars gliding by.

"That looks fun," he remarked.

"What does?" Jessie asked.

Rufus pointed ahead. "The gondolas. I remember riding them the last time I came out here. You get a great view of the place."

"Really?" Jessie looked intrigued.

"Yeah. Come on." Rufus headed for the door.

Jessie smiled and shrugged before following him out of the arcade.

* * *

"All right," Cloud grumbled as he and Tifa stepped off the gondola, "I went to the chocobo races with you. I took you to the game room. I took you to the haunted house, and I took you on the gondola. Do you finally forgive me for messing with the play?"

Tifa grinned mischievously. "You've been forgiven since about an hour ago, actually..."

Cloud blinked. "What...?"

"Just wanted to see how far you'd go with your whole atonement bit," Tifa giggled.

Cloud stared incredulously at her.

"Oh come on- was it so bad?" she asked.

"…No, I guess it wasn't," Cloud admitted shyly.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Tifa asked suddenly, "My stomach's been rumbling for the past ten minutes."

"I guess I could go for a bite," Cloud admitted, "Lead the way."

* * *

"So pretty…" Jessie commented as she watched the fireworks going off inside the gondola.

Rufus nodded in agreement.

"Reminds me…" she continued, "…about something Aeris said. It was about two days after we all found out she was a Cetra. Cloud had asked her about the Promised Land. She described it as a land of supreme happiness, where all Cetra would eventually return to."

"No offense, but that sounds like a fairy-tale to me," Rufus told her.

Jessie chuckled. "That's what I said too. Aeris agreed with me, though. She said that if the promise of happiness lies in death, then what is the purpose of life?"

"She's a smart kid," Rufus commented, "But I guess one shouldn't be too surprised given who her father is."

"She said that after this was all over, she was going to find her own version of the Promised Land, in the world of the living. It's a beautiful thought, really, but now…you know, even if she does get better…with the life she's had here, why would she wanna come back? She's probably safer in that other world. Maybe that'll end up being her 'Promised Land'. It was kinda nice having a friend who was a girl- not to mention around my age. I'm always around Biggs and Wedge, it was nice to have something different."

 _All that fuss over another person_ , Rufus mused. _But I think I'm beginning to understand finally…_

"Like you're tired of the idiocy coming from people your age, so you turn to people who are older?" Rufus guessed. He knew that feeling all too well.

Jessie laughed. "Eh, something like that, I guess..."

Rufus laughed. "God, never did I think I'd find someone close to my age who I thought was worth having a decent conversation with, much less in a group of eco-terrorists."

"You're five years older than me," Jessie pointed out, "I'm not that close to your age."

"You act older," Rufus maintained. "All that stuff about 'diamonds in the rough', I guess is true."

"Same could be said for how I feel about you," Jessie agreed.

Rufus raised an eyebrow. "And…how do you feel about me?"

They jerked suddenly as the gondola came to a stop. The two silently stood up and got out."Hope you enjoyed yourselves," the ticket-man said. "Have a good night."

"…I guess I'm what one might call 'simple-minded'," Jessie said finally as they walked out of the Wonder Square together. "There's only a few people in my life I really concentrate on. Biggs, Wedge, and the rest of Avalanche. I also can't stop worrying about Aeris, as we really hit it off, despite being total opposites. And then you turned out to be pretty cool yourself…"

Rufus smiled. "Kind of like my own personal philosophy: most people aren't worth wasting your life on, so just concentrate on the few who _are_ worthy."

Jessie raised an eyebrow. "'Worthy'? So I'm 'worthy' of your attention?"

"Oh, don't take it _that_ way, I just meant-!"

Jessie laughed. "No, I'm not offended. From anyone else, I'd see it as an insult…but I know that in your own twisted way, that's a supreme compliment you just implied there."

"So then you wouldn't be completely repulsed if I did this…?" Rufus quickly leaned in and pressed his lips against Jessie's.

Jessie stiffened for a moment, completely caught off-guard. Then after a couple of seconds, she placed her hands on Rufus' shoulders and returned the kiss.

"Hey, get a room!" a kid jeered as he walked around the two of them.

 _Well, given that the world could end in a few days…_ Jessie mused as the kiss intensified. _Know what? To hell with it...!_

They finally pulled away, both slightly out of breath.

"So, my room or yours?" Rufus said half-jokingly.

"Whichever's closer," Jessie answered straight away.

Rufus looked slightly surprised at first, but then smirked as he grabbed Jessie's hand and led her down the path to the old hotel.

* * *

"Here we are," Cloud announced as he and Tifa reached the door to her room.

Tifa's brown eyes shined brightly as she smiled. "Cloud…this night was amazing," she told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I had a lot of fun…for a few hours I completely forgot about WEAPON and Jenova. Thank you."

Cloud looked around to make sure that no airplanes or drunken Zacks were around to interrupt them. He then closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and delivered a quick kiss to Tifa's lips.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

Tifa blushed slightly, then took Cloud's hand. She pulled him back toward her, and kissed him back, only this time, lingering for a few seconds.

She stepped back. "Goodnight, Cloud," she said softly.

Cloud laughed nervously. "Yeah…"

"We should do something like this again…" Tifa suggested hopefully.

Cloud beamed. "Sure!"

He then stumbled, but regained his footing as he turned and walked away.

 _No way I'm going to let Jenova win now…_ Tifa thought as she opened the door and went inside her room.

* * *

_What have I done?! What have I done?! This isn't real...I've completely lost my mind, haven't I? I literally just slept with the "enemy"!_

Jessie lay in bed staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, while Rufus slept silently beside her.

_So I've finally done it: I've embarked on my post-adolescent self-destructive phase. Well, you really know how to go about things, Jessie! God, when the others find out about this...because they will! Barrett will have an aneurysm, Vincent will also agree that I've lost my mind...Aeris...well, I'm definitely not telling her until she's better, because the shock will probably kill her..._

She glanced at Rufus.

 _But...I've seriously had the best time in a long time...god, why did he have to turn out to be smart, good-looking, and have almost every single interest in common with me? Why_ him?

Just then, Rufus let out a small groan. Curious, Jessie sat up in bed, holding the covers up to her shoulders.

"Get away..." Rufus mumbled, "No...Father please..."

"Hey!" Jessie reached over and began to shake Rufus awake. The vice-president responded by flinging his arm out, which Jessie managed to dodge before he sat up abruptly.

Rufus looked around, his eyes wide.

"Sorry..." Jessie held her hands up defensively, "You were having a nightmare or something..."

"Oh hey..." Rufus exhaled as he remembered where he was. "I hope I didn't wake you up."

Jessie shook her head. "No, I couldn't sleep."

"Not 'buyer's remorse', I hope?" Rufus quipped.

Jessie laughed nervously.

"Or were you too busy staring at your hands again?"

Jessie's laughter instantly died as she stared off into space, a stricken look on her face. He'd noticed her bad habit...great.

"Hey..."

Jessie slowly looked back at Rufus.

"It's not just our mutual nerdy interests that has me intrigued by you," said Rufus, "There's something about you that goes deeper than that..."

"That sounds like a really corny pickup line..." Jessie laughed bitterly.

"There's a darkness about you," Rufus remarked, "A certain hardness that neither Aeris nor Tifa have...or even Medea for that matter even though she's basically a cop."

"I was born and raised in the slums," Jessie told him, "Not in a nice house like both Aeris and Tifa. Even when Aeris was always moving around, she lived in nice places, and she had Sephiroth to protect her. Me though, I've always been on my own."

"I thought you came from an intact family," Rufus said curiously.

"Yes..." Jessie acknowledged, "But like most people in the slums, they've got their own lives to worry about. So I was by myself most of the time."

Rufus nodded. "I know what that's like."

"So even when I was in my mid-teens, I was on my own," Jessie went on, "And like most sixteen-year-olds, I thought I was bulletproof."

Rufus smiled.

"So I thought I could walk home by myself at night from my part-time job at a computer repair shop."

Rufus' smile disappeared, not sure if he liked where this was going...

"Some creep grabbed me from behind and tried to pull me into an alley..." Jessie went on, "He made it pretty clear what he wanted to do to me...thank god I had my pocket-knife on me...but..."

Rufus stared warily. "...But?"

"I got carried away..." Jessie whispered, shaking her head. She then shut her eyes so tightly it was a wonder how any tears managed to fall from them. "I just swung my arm everywhere...and I managed to accidentally slit his throat...I got a good look at him as he died. God, he was probably my age!"

"And he tried to rape you," Rufus said bluntly, "You acted in self-defense. He might have killed you too for all you know. I don't know why he's worth shedding any tears for."

"Because now I have blood on my hands!" Jessie wept, "And now it's worse after the reactor explosion! Those guards that were killed? That was _my_ bomb!"

"Oh..." Rufus shook his head immediately, "No, Jessie, you've got it all wrong."

"I'm pretty sure it _was_ my bomb, Rufus!" Jessie retorted sardonically.

"No, I mean..." Rufus looked at her. "You've heard the term 'fake news', right?"

"Sure..." Jessie sniffed.

"Nobody died," Rufus reassured her, "That was just creative reporting to make your people look like monsters and sway public opinion in our favor."

Jessie stared at him in disbelief. "You..."

"I swear to you it's the truth," Rufus promised her, "I was at the meeting when the head of publicity came up with that idea and sent it off to the presses. Those people that 'died' were completely made up to sell newspapers. Classic yellow journalism."

"Oh god..." Jessie exhaled, "I..."

"I'm sorry that you had something like that weighing needlessly on your mind," Rufus told her, "Rest assured, you are _not_ responsible for the deaths of any innocents."

"...But I still have blood on my hands," Jessie said softly.

"No you don't," Rufus insisted, "What you did back then was completely justified. If you'd just given him a non-lethal cut or stab wound, his adrenaline would've kicked in, and you'd be in much bigger trouble. I'll bet the guy was high on Shiva's Kiss or something like that."

"He did feel like his arm was shaking when he grabbed me," Jessie recalled, "After that...nothing was the same. I think part of the reason I got so into games was so I could take myself out of the real world for a bit...ironic considering what I thought about doing when I grew up..."

"Which was...?"

Jessie laughed ruefully. "It's nothing," she said dismissively, "It all went out the window when I killed that guy."

"You took that horrible situation into your own hands," Rufus said, "You fought back. You're a fighter, no matter what Valentine thought about your abilities. You helped destroy WEAPON, and you can protect yourself. And that..." he said as he laced his fingers in hers, "...is damned sexy."

Jessie couldn't help but laugh as she wiped her eyes.

"That's better..." Rufus said as he moved to kiss her.

Just then, a knock on the door could be heard.

Rufus groaned loudly as he looked at the clock. It was morning already?

"Rufus, sir, it's almost seven 'o clock. Your plans were for the four of you to be assembled by no later than eight. Cloud and Tifa are already waiting behind me," Cait Sith's voice called out loudly.

Rufus saw the alarmed look on Jessie's face as she quietly slipped out of bed and began looking frantically for her clothes. He grabbed his boxers and a white T-shirt and slipped them on before trudging over to the door and opening it, revealing the robot cat with Cloud and Tifa standing right behind him.

"You know, your voice is even more irritating when I've just woken up," Rufus remarked.

"Eh? You look as if you're hiding something," Cait Sith twisted around, trying to look past him. "Miss Jessie?! What are you doing getting dressed in Rufus' bedroom?"

Cloud and Tifa's mouths dropped open in shock.

Rufus grabbed Cait Sith by the scruff of his neck.

"You'd better relay a message to Mr. Tuesti," the vice-president hissed at the robot cat, "He'd better program some goddamn _boundaries_ into your system if he knows what's good for him. If it wasn't for the fact that you've got your uses, I'd rip out all your circuits right now."

"I'll send him a memo ASAP, sir!" Cait Sith yelped, "Just don't hurt me, please!"

"It's all right, Rufus," Jessie said wearily as she appeared next to him fully clothed, save for her shoes and socks. Her hair was still unbound and she absently pushed a lock of it out of her face. "They were bound to find out eventually."

She then looked at the very uncomfortable Cloud and Tifa.

"You guys have fun last night?" she asked casually, "Loved that performance, by the way..."

Cloud looked away, mortified that someone he knew had actually seen him doing that stupid skit.

"So we'll meet downstairs in the food court in a few minutes?" Jessie suggested.

"Uh…sure," Tifa said, "Come on, Cloud."

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?" Cloud muttered as Tifa led him away.

Rufus closed the door.

"Hey..."

He looked expectantly at Jessie.

"What were you dreaming about?" she asked.

"Nothing important," Rufus answered, "At least...it won't be once I take care of things on the home front."

Jessie looked at the vice president confusedly.

"Don't worry about it for now," Rufus said as he laid his hand on her shoulder, letting it linger for a bit. "Let's just finish getting ready, all right?"

Jessie nodded. "All right."


	27. Chapter 27: Heir To The Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa and Jessie visit Aeris. Later, Rufus makes a calculated move during Emerald WEAPON's attack on Junon...

"Wait a minute," Sephiroth said to Medea as he stood in Reidmar's temporary living quarters, "I thought you were planning to take Aeris through the gateway to be treated. Why is she still upstairs?"

Everybody had reconvened in the city of the Ancients while they waited for word regarding the other WEAPONs. They all sat on the sofas behind Sephiroth.

"The doctor on the other side insisted on coming here himself to check Aeris out," Medea explained to him, "He didn't think it was safe to move her. But as it turns out, Aeris' condition may not be as grave as we thought."

Sephiroth sighed inwardly, feeling a ton of bricks being lifted off his shoulders.

"So long as she gets enough rest and enough of the medicine he left us, there's no reason why Aeris can't be on her feet again in say…six weeks?"

The others began murmuring, all relieved.

"And the gateway is fixed?" Sephiroth asked.

Reidmar nodded and picked up a vial. "The doctor also left us with a vaccine for you to use. Once we administer it, you'll be all set to see Aeris in a couple of hours."

"What about the rest of us?" Jessie asked, "Doesn't Vincent have Jenova cells too?"

"Not enough to matter," Medea answered.

"You're free to visit her, no more than two at a time," Reidmar addressed the others, "She's due to take her medicine though, so she might be just a little out of it."

Vincent stood up and strode up the stairs, Medea following behind him.

"What a relief, huh?" Jessie sighed as she walked over to where Sephiroth stood.

 _You have no idea…_ Sephiroth thought.

"Come on," Jessie said to him, "Relax. Aeris isn't gonna wanna see you all uptight."

"I should go get that vaccination," Sephiroth said as he walked away.

Jessie sighed and shook her head before heading toward the stairs to wait her turn.

* * *

"The Planet is afraid," Aeris said as Vincent and Medea stood near the bed. "Two of its guardians have been killed. I've tried to explain the situation, but it doesn't seem to understand. It's like a scared child."

"Reidmar tries to reason with it as well," Medea said to Vincent, "But the Planet still can't completely trust Reidmar, since he's involved with the people destroying it's guardians."

"It's speaking to me less and less," Aeris said sadly, "It thinks I've betrayed it as well. I don't know what to do. Half the battle is in keeping it calm."

Vincent shook his head. "Try not to worry about that. How are you feeling?"

Aeris made a face. "The medicine they give me makes me act all goofy, and it tastes even worse than a hyper drink. Also, they won't even let me get out of bed. I'm not even clammy anymore!"

"That's because you've been doing exactly as the doctor said for the past few days," Medea told her, "You'll be fine so long as you keep up treatment. So unfortunately, you have to stay in this city, in this room, in this bed, and take your medicine."

Aeris sighed. "So no sightings of the other WEAPONs?"

"Nothing yet," Vincent explained, "They've probably found good hiding spots and are waiting to strike, just like with Wutai. But several other fighters of Avalanche are scattered all over, and everyone is on standby."

"And Meteor?"

Medea looked grim. "It still looms over us, though it hasn't moved much."

Vincent nodded. "The people everywhere are all holding their breath. Aeris, what exactly was your summoning supposed to do?"

"I think it's too far away for anything to work now," Aeris replied.

"Isn't that rather risky?" Vincent asked.

Aeris looked frustrated. "I don't know what else to do."

"Try not to worry about it," Medea reassured her as she poured a glowing blue substance into a tablespoon.

Aeris' expression turned sulky as soon she saw the medicine.

"You know the drill," Medea said in a no-nonsense tone, "Open up…"

* * *

"Er…how are you feeling?" Tifa asked about five minutes later as she and Jessie stood in the room.

Aeris stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry. "Dizzy," she slurred, "Feel dizzy. Always feel that way when they drug me. They always said to us in school that drugs're bad...school was right! School's alwayzz right...I shouldn'a dropped out...but I fell behind all those times I moved, and the kids in Condor Village were always mean. Everyone in Avalanche izz nicer. I like you guys the best, y'know?"

"We like you too, Aeris," Tifa said patiently.

"They gave us T-shirts about drugs too," Aeris remembered, "I never wore it 'cause I don't like T-shirts. But maybe I should have someone get it for me…I think I still have it. It was like, ten sizes too large, 'cause they give it to us so we grow into 'em and always remember not to do drugs. I might as well send for it, since my other shirts keep getting ripped. First Sephy, then that Jenova tentacle thingy. I hate tentacles...didn't know they were so sharp! Glad it didn't go through my gut! Hate 'em, hate 'em, hate 'em! If Sephiroth grows tentacles, I'll…be really…really mad!"

"Wait- are you saying it was _Sephiroth_ who ripped your shirt that first time?" Jessie interrupted.

Aeris nodded. "Yep! Took his sword, and whoosh! I was practically _nekkid!_ " She dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Jessie and Tifa both stared at the floor uncomfortably.

"Awww…why do you two look so sad?" Aeris whined, "Don't be sad! I'm not! I used the famous White Materia! Now my name will be in history books everywhere, even after hundreds of years! Just…they'd better spell my name right, y'know?"

Tifa tried to smile. "Sure…"

"People are _always_ spelling my name wrong!" Aeris exploded without warning, "Sometimes they mix the I and the E, and it ends up sounding like a drink from Costa Del Sol or something! Or even better yet- they spell it A-R-I-E-S! Like I'm a ram or something! Do you see any horns coming out of my head?"

She burst into tears suddenly.

"Maybe we should go," Jessie said as she stood up and headed for the door. Tifa looked back at Aeris helplessly, and followed the computer guru out of the room.

"I'm not a goat!" Aeris was still sobbing, "Not a goat! Why can't they ever get it right?! Why'd Papa have to be a meanie and give me a name no one can ever spell right? Why'd Medea have to be a meanie and give me this stupid goof tonic?! ...What-? Where'd you go?! Tifaaaa...? Jessssiiiiiie...!"

She then sniffed and wiped her eyes before continuing to yell after them:

"MEAN, MEAN, MEAN…!"

* * *

"God, that was horrible," Tifa mumbled as she and Jessie sat near the lake.

Jessie nodded in agreement.

"That other Cetra said that it would cure her though," Tifa went on, "So I guess putting up with that is okay if it means she'll be fine. I mean, she's only a couple years older than me. She can't die."

"Sephiroth ripped her shirt…" Jessie said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"She said it was Sephiroth who cut her shirt at the temple," Jessie explained, "But when I first asked her, she said she ripped it trying to get away from Jenova when she stole the Black Materia."

"So she lied?"

"I…I don't know," Jessie admitted, "But why would Sephiroth rip her shirt? And right where it was?"

"Where was it ripped?"

"Right across the front," Jessie said while motioning across her chest, "The kind of thing guys might do in those cheesy bodice-ripper novels my sister used to read before she got married."

"Jessie…don't you think you're reading too much into this? Come on- that guy ran off and chased after Aeris for hundreds of miles trying to track her down. You saw how upset he was when Aeris first got sick. I don't think I like the conclusion you're trying to draw here."

"You think I like it anymore than you do?" Jessie snapped, "I've known Sephiroth since I first joined Avalanche…you think I like seeing what's been happening to him these past several days? It's like everything is spiraling out of control, and the solution is taking so freaking long I could almost laugh!"

"We're all on edge," Tifa agreed, trying to calm her friend down, "I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't had Cloud to talk to all this time."

"Lucky," Jessie mumbled.

Tifa smirked. "Why don't you talk to Rufus about it?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you two sure have gotten close," Tifa said with a smirk, "It's weird, but whatever- it's not my place to say anything."

"Glad you're that understanding," Jessie said as she lay back on the ground, spreading her arms lazily, "I don't think the other members of Avalanche will agree. Even Aeris doesn't like him, and she gets along with practically everybody. But she bites his head off every time they're stuck in the same space. I guess he's a convenient target given everything his father is responsible for. But Rufus is different...and I _know_ how that sounds, but..."

Tifa shrugged. "Well, what can I say? You're both pompous smart-alecks who like video games. That's a start."

"Hmm. Pompous, am I? Big word coming from the youngest member of the group, don't you think?"

Tifa turned around to see Rufus emerging from the small opening through the trees.

"Should I get lost?" Tifa joked.

"For a kid, you're pretty reasonable," Rufus remarked, "And reasonable enough not to say anything to the others until Jenova's dead, right?"

Tifa put her hands on her hips. "What- are you ashamed of Jessie or something? She not like the rich bimbos you always got photographed with?"

Rufus glared at the young martial artist. "I shouldn't have to answer to anyone else but Jessie, but if you insist, no I'm not ashamed. But do you think we'll stay unified if the rest of Avalanche finds out that their beloved techie bomber has fallen prey to the 'big bad Shinra prince'? God, how many acts of good will do I have to perform in order for you all to stop assuming the worst about me?"

Tifa lowered her head. "Sorry," she sighed, "Just that when one person wants to keep a thing like that secret, that's usually the reason."

"Tifa…" Rufus said slowly, "Tell me what you think of me, after having gotten to know me these past few weeks. Don't worry- I won't shoot you if you say anything less than flattering."

Tifa looked straight at Rufus. "You're an ass," she said pointedly, "But…not the bad kind, I guess...? Maybe things will turn out okay when you take over. You still haven't said exactly _how_ you intend to take over."

"Well, Jenova is the bigger issue right now," Rufus told her, "One step at a time."

Just then, Vincent emerged from the opening, holding his PHS.

"Junon is under attack," he said, "That was Shears just now. Biggs and Cid just arrived there as well."

"We'll never make in there in time!" Jessie exclaimed, horrified.

"You get streaming radio or whatever they call it on your laptops, correct?" Vincent asked.

Jessie scrambled to her feet. "I'll get on it right now!"

Vincent and Tifa quickly followed her back to the main city, leaving Rufus alone near the lake.

 _So much for time alone with Jessie…_ he thought. _Ah well. Priorities, Rufus!_

* * *

" _Oh, the humanity!_ " the announcer wailed as everyone crowded around Jessie's computer ten minutes later. " _Folks, this is terrible! SOLDIER is doing everything they can, but with that thing hiding in the water, it's nearly impossible! The docks are gone as well as the ship that was just coming in! All those lost lives…oh god, I can't talk, ladies and gentlemen...!_ "

"Then get someone who can!" Rufus snapped at the computer.

"I'll try another station," Jessie said, just as exasperated.

"Where the hell is Sephiroth?" Rufus asked while looking around, "Can't we just get him to zip over there and do that one-winged monster crap that Reno was telling us about?"

"Let him be," Medea said, "The vaccine drained him and he's sleeping it off."

"Guy can supposedly survive being thrown into a mountain and yet he faints from needles," Rufus muttered.

"Here's some streaming _video_ ," Jessie announced, "This might make things easier- I don't think any announcer is going to be taking things very calmly at this point."

The group waited impatiently for the video to load.

"There we go!" Tifa exclaimed as the picture came into view.

Everyone watched as the camera focused on the ocean nearby, where the tip of a sunken liner was sticking out. It then began to focus on a large shape moving beneath the water.

" _This is how the situation has been for the past forty-five minutes, folks!_ " a less hysterical announcer said, "As of now, all of Junon has been completely evacuated, save for our defense forces!"

Reno let out a sigh of relief. "Can't let Ma and her man-of-the-month go down that easily," the redhead covered with a joke, "Plus, my brother still owes me a hundred gil."

A familiar-looking helicopter obscured the camera's view of the ocean.

"Shit!" Barrett swore, "That's the President's chopper! The hell's he doing there?"

Rufus said nothing, only smirking slightly.

Jessie didn't miss the knowing look on the young man's face, but decided to stay silent and continue watching the scene unfolding on the computer screen. No one else had seemed to notice.

" _Aside from SOLDIER, one single airship has been circling the water. The people inside have been helping out using materia, and apparently, very powerful materia at that!"_

"Right, on, Biggs!" Jessie couldn't help but cheer as the Highwind came into view.

" _But what's this?_ " the announcer said as the helicopter began to descend near the shadow, " _President Shinra is actually attempting to approach the monster!_ "

"The hell?" Reno scowled and leaned in closer.

Everyone watched as the door opened and President Shinra appeared, carrying a simple-looking machine gun.

Rufus put a hand to his mouth, trying to conceal his amusement.

Tseng noticed the young executive's expression as well, also choosing to remain silent. _Rufus, what do you know that we don't…?_

Everyone gasped in horror as the large green monster surfaced. With one swipe of its arm-like appendages, it sliced through the front of the helicopter, causing the front to burst into flames. The explosion threw the president out of the helicopter, where WEAPON caught the portly man and dragged him underwater. A couple seconds later, a small red spot appeared on the water.

Rufus burst out laughing. Everyone slowly looked at him.

"Hail to the new chief," Tseng remarked calmly.

* * *

"They're still going at it, huh?" Aeris asked groggily.

The celebration over President Shinra's death had extended well into the night. After getting over the initial shock, the group had continued to watch the footage. Between SOLDIER and the other members of Avalanche, WEAPON eventually sank to the bottom of the sea, never to be seen again.

"They've got a reason to celebrate," Sephiroth said with a nod as he sat by her bedside, "So do we. Rufus has no interest is using us to further his business, so I suppose that means we're finally free."

"So that means 'Joseph Lanier' is dead?" Aeris joked.

Sephiroth chuckled briefly at the mention of his old assumed name. "I suppose so."

"I kinda like the silver knight named Sephiroth better than 'big brother' Seph Lanier anyway," Aeris confessed shyly.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as Aeris weakly pushed herself up to a sitting position.

"You shouldn't try to sit up," Sephiroth told her, "You need your rest."

"Things are gonna dangerous soon," Aeris said softly, "Aren't they?"

Sephiroth only nodded.

"Then I have to do this before it's too late," Aeris said as she crawled to the edge of the bed.

Before Sephiroth could stop her, she managed to tumble into his lap.

"Aeris…" Sephiroth said uneasily, "Stop pushing yourself. You're sick- very sick. Just rest for now."

"I will in a minute," Aeris stubbornly insisted, "Just not until I get something out of my system..."

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" Sephiroth asked, "I can go get Medea to help you..."

"Not _that_ system!" Aeris groaned.

"Aeris- what is this all about-?"

He was instantly silenced as her lips met his. Not thinking twice, he returned the kiss, reminding himself all the while to go easy on her, as she was still sick.

When she pulled away, he could see a faint blush on her pale face.

"So this is how it is now…" she giggled weakly.

"…I suppose it is," Sephiroth admitted.

Aeris stifled a yawn. "I'm kinda tired."

Sephiroth gently lifted her up and placed her back in the bed, tucking her back in.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep, okay?" she whispered with a faint smile on her face.

"Of course…"

* * *

"So what did you do?" Jessie asked as she and Rufus sat near the water altar in the heart of the city.

Everyone else had finally gone to bed a little while ago. When Jessie was sure that Tifa was fast asleep, she had snuck out, knowing from the email that Rufus had secretly sent her, that he would be waiting there for her.

Rufus smirked at her. "Do?"

"I saw the look on your face earlier today when your father's helicopter appeared," Jessie went on, "Why did you father show up and pull such a suicidal stunt like that?"

Rufus laughed. "Connecting your computer to a little PHS and that signal booster sure does take a long time, doesn't it?"

Jessie stared at him confusedly.

"Long enough for me to make a couple phone calls to a few loyal people I have from within," Rufus went on, "People who would pull the wool over my father's eyes over something so serious as WEAPON..."

"Go on…" said Jessie.

"They were able to fool my father into thinking that WEAPON was only hanging on by a thread. Perfect opportunity for him to deliver the killing blow, right? After all, it doesn't matter who did the most damage- just who is responsible for the final attack. People love a good show. So my father decided he'd take all the credit, probably more so after my own stunt at Corel. Too bad that information about WEAPON being on its last legs was such a blatant lie. Amazing what you can plan in ten minutes."

Jessie stared at Rufus in disbelief.

"I did it, Jessie..." Rufus said earnestly, "He won't hurt anybody ever again...and he hurt a lot of people who didn't deserve it."

Jessie looked away. "Like you...right?"

Rufus didn't answer.

"I didn't push the issue the other night," Jessie said slowly, "but...that nightmare you were having..."

Rufus' face hardened.

"You were begging him to stop," she went on, "Stop what? Also...when we were..." She turned away, her cheeks flushing slightly.

That managed to elicit a brief chuckle from Rufus.

"...I thought I felt scar tissue on your back," Jessie ventured, "It was so dark in there I couldn't see, but..."

Rufus un-tucked his shirt and turned around, lifting it up. "You mean this?" he asked.

Jessie stifled a gasp as she saw not one, but three small round scars on Rufus' back.

"Cigar burns, if you're wondering," Rufus said, emotionless.

"... _He_ did that to you?" Jessie whispered, horrified.

"There was another time when I was twelve that he shoved me down the stairs," Rufus added, "Broke my arm in two places. I'm afraid my old man was a real piece of work. Technically, I'm big enough to fight back, but I can't assault the president and hope to get away with it. So I just stayed away most of the time, trying to figure out if there was a way to get rid of him. Hell...the time Avalanche failed to assassinate him, I got drunk out of complete frustration. Before that, I'd considered becoming an anonymous donor to you guys. Glad you were all able to change my mind in the end."

Jessie slowly put her arms around the new president, burying her face against his shoulder.

Rufus glanced down at her. "...Wait- are you actually crying over me?"

"Yes, you stupid idiot!" Jessie snapped, not looking up. "Why wouldn't I after hearing something so horrible happen to someone I...?!"

 _Someone I care about..._ she thought, but couldn't bring herself to admit.

"Huh..." Rufus mused as he placed a hand on her back, "No one's ever done that for me before..."


	28. Chapter 28: The One To Tame WEAPON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultima WEAPON is dealt with in a rather unusual manner, allowing the group to finally enter the Northern Crater.

"What the hell is this?!"

Sephiroth's eyes shot open as he bolted upright into a sitting position. Next to him, Aeris lay awake, frozen in fear.

Vincent stood at the foot of the bed, his arms crossed and looking extremely irritated.

"I've spent the better part of an hour trying to find you and it's _in her bed?!_ While the girl has a life-threatening illness?"

"Nothing happened, Vincent!" Aeris protested weakly, "I think Sephy just fell asleep next to me..."

"While embracing you?" Vincent shot back.

"I...!" Aeris couldn't even respond to that.

"...And I'm not in the mood to hear any stories about evil goblins being responsible for this scenario either," Vincent told Aeris pointedly, "I know your attempts to lie are often outlandish, to say the least."

Aeris bristled at that comment. She may have been a weak liar, but she hadn't attempted to tell a wild whopper like that since she was eleven.

"Leave her alone, Vincent," Sephiroth said as he stood up, "You'll notice I was outside of the covers while she was under them. I do have boundaries when my mind is in the right place."

"What the hell is going on between the two of you?" Vincent asked, "Don't tell me you two were sleeping together while the rest of us were climbing the Great Glacier..."

Aeris let out a mortified squeak as she pulled the covers over her head.

"I assure you that isn't the case," Sephiroth argued, getting irritated himself.

"All we did was kiss!" Aeris confessed from underneath her blanket.

Vincent's eyes widened uncharacteristically for a moment before he recovered and glanced at Sephiroth, awaiting either denial or confirmation.

"...It's true," the Seraph hybrid said finally.

"...You two..." Vincent said scowling, "...have feelings for one another now?"

Aeris finally pulled the covers down, gasping for breath.

"...For better or for worse," Sephiroth admitted as he glanced at her with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Why not?" Reno whined, not for the first time.

"I already told you," Medea said firmly, "The medicine hasn't been tested on pure-blooded humans. It was risky enough using it on Aeris with her being half-human."

"So test it on _me_ when Jenova's dead!" Reno begged the Seraph woman, "Aeris looked like she was having the time of her life on that stuff!"

Tseng went up to them. "No, Reno," he told the younger Turk.

Reno grumbled as he walked away.

The front door opened and Rufus walked in, rubbing his back and wincing.

"Morning, chief," Reno greeted the new president, "Ready to find the last WEAPON and kill Jenova?"

Rufus shook his head. "Count me out," he said, "Headquarters is probably in utter chaos right now. I probably should have headed back there last night now that I think about it,"

"You all right, sir?" Reno asked, "You keep rubbing your back."

Jessie walked into the room just as Reno was asking that question. She then began coughing violently as she hurried away.

"Must've slept weird," Rufus lied. _Never again, on a hard floor…_

Tseng walked up to Rufus and Reno. "Sir," he said, "Do you think headquarters is managing to keep things under control?"

"Of course," Rufus answered, "I've already taken steps to having Scarlet and Heidegger removed, as they're the ones most likely to cause trouble now that the old man is dead. Veld is keeping the Turks in line, and Reeve is currently acting president until I return."

"A guy like Reeve as acting president, sir?" Reno asked dubiously, "Isn't he kind of a wuss to be in charge?"

"Don't underestimate him," Rufus said with a smirk, "He's way too smart to let anything get past him."

"Hey, it's the man with the plan!" Reno exclaimed as Vincent and Sephiroth walked into the room, "So we gotta hike through the snow again or what?"

"Cid will be giving us a lift to Holzoff's place," Vincent informed him, "I think it would also be a good idea for _all_ of us to go, save for Aeris and Reidmar."

"And the chief," Reno indicated Rufus.

"I thought as much," Vincent acknowledged, "I'm sure Midgar needs you right now."

"I suppose this means that my journey ends as well," said Tseng, "I can't let the new president travel back to Midgar alone."

Vincent nodded in understanding.

"What about you, Reno?" Tseng asked.

Reno shook his head. "Hell no! I'm sticking around here! Sephiroth hogged all the fun with the last WEAPON we went up against. I wanna get another chance to kick some serious monster ass! Think I might be getting addicted!"

"Shall we get ready, sir?" Tseng asked.

Rufus nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

"You hear…don't you?" Aeris asked Reidmar as he took the remains of her breakfast away.

"I don't," Reidmar said ruefully, "The Planet has shut me off. It's a miracle it still speaks to you."

"It says I can still make things right," Aeris said half to herself, "That's what I gathered from all it said. But make things right how? It _never_ can make itself clear!"

"I understand your frustration, little girl," Reidmar told her, "But you have to understand something. Planets are all like that. They're not like the rational, sentient life forms that inhabit them. They're unable to articulate properly. They lack the brains we have to do so. All we can do is maintain awareness of their basic needs, and tend to them so that we can continue to enjoy their greatest gift: life. Fortunately, the needs of a living planet are fairly simple. This kind of terrestrial abuse is rare, to tell you the truth."

"But it had to be _my_ home that experienced it," Aeris sighed.

"It sounds as if things will be over soon, though," Reidmar reassured her, "The man behind the abuse is dead, and his son wants to rectify things. I'm confident that your friends can handle Jenova, and I trust that whatever you did with that white materia will take care of Meteor."

"They'll have to hike past Gaea's Cliff again," Aeris said absently, "So they'll send part of the group away."

"Actually, Cloud, Tifa and Jessie will be coming along this time," Reidmar told her, "All three of them managed to surprise everyone with how well they handled Ruby WEAPON, so Vincent offered them the chance to fight, which they all accepted."

Aeris smiled and nodded.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Reidmar asked.

Aeris shook her head. "I'm good," she said, "I guess I'll just take another nap. Though…if Sephiroth wants to see me…it's okay if he comes in and wakes me up."

Reidmar smiled in understanding. "Why don't I just go get him now so you can spend time together before he leaves?"

Aeris' eyes lit up. "Thanks, Reidmar. You're taking this better than Vincent did."

"I'll be downstairs with everyone else if you guys need me," Reidmar said as he winked at her, "You two behave, though. You're not in any shape to be walking, let alone anything else, if you know what I mean…"

"Reidmar!" Aeris' eyes widened in a mixture of horror and embarrassment before she slid completely under the covers.

The older Cetra chuckled as he left the room, just as Jessie entered.

"Not stoned, are you?" the computer guru teased.

Aeris giggled as her head peaked out from her blanket. "My reputation's ruined, isn't it?"

"Well, once you get better everyone else'll probably tease you a bit," Jessie admitted, "I guess with you still being sick, it's not really funny...yet."

The two girls inevitably dissolved into giggles.

"You seem a lot better," Aeris remarked, "How are you dealing with...things?"

"I don't have to!" Jessie announced happily, "I found out all that crap about those employees being killed was complete crap made up by Shinra's publicists. I didn't commit manslaughter like I thought..."

 _At least not that time..._ she thought, reminding herself that her only kill was in self-defense.

"But you've got something else on your mind," Aeris noted, peering curiously at her friend.

"I'll tell you once you're better," Jessie promised, "It's a bit surreal. I don't want the shock to kill you..."

Aeris burst out laughing again. "That bad?"

"Just get better, all right?" Jessie said sincerely, "Don't die on me, okay?"

"Look who's talking!" Aeris half-joked, "I heard you're going to help fight Jenova. Don't get yourself killed, alright?"

"Tell you what," Jessie suggested, "Let's make a pact: neither of us is going to die, at least not until we're old and senile. Sound fair?"

Aeris nodded. "Definitely. Should we shake on it?"

Jessie held out her hand, which Aeris accepted.

"Sorry my hand's so sweaty," Aeris said sheepishly.

"No dying?" Jessie asked.

"No dying," Aeris promised.

* * *

"Any idea of what you plan to say to the public, sir?" Tseng asked as he and Reno helped load Rufus' things into the small airplane.

"That the days of currying favor and elitism are over," Rufus answered, "There are strong, capable, honest people in this world. It's time to let them have their day in the sun, so that things can finally get done right."

"Does that mean we're getting raises, sir?" Reno asked hopefully.

Rufus raised an eyebrow. "On top of the bonuses I promised you two and the soldiers? Dream on. You'll be eligible for higher commissions at the end of the year, just like everyone else. Of course, keep up the stellar work I've seen so far, and the 'eligibility' part will just be a formality."

Reno shrugged. "Fair enough."

"All right," Tseng announced, "Your things are packed. Shall we go, sir?"

Rufus scanned the horizon. "Beautiful day for traveling, isn't it?" he said absently.

He then scowled as he saw something hovering in the air below Meteor.

"Sir?" Reno scowled as well.

The figure in the air gradually became larger and clearer.

"Shit!" Rufus swore, "If that's what I think it is…!"

"That's the last WEAPON!" Reno exclaimed as a big grin appeared on his face, "Oh, YEAH!"

Rufus whirled around to face the Turks. "Do you have materia equipped?" he asked sharply.

"Yeah, chief," Reno held up his nightstick, which held two summoning materia, along with a Comet materia.

Tseng pulled back the sleeve of his jacket, revealing a metal bangle with mastered materia.

"We really got our spells maxed from the fight with Diamond WEAPON," said Reno.

"We've got to warn the others," Rufus said as he instantly took off running.

* * *

"It's beautiful," Aeris remarked as she examined the Masamune, "Seph, this sword looks like it was made for you. Wish I had a fancy-pants staff so we could be a matching set."

"Hopefully you won't be too out of practice by the time you recover..."

"What are you thinking about?" Aeris asked after observing the distant look on Sephiroth's face.

"About what Mom and the professor might have said if they'd seen what we did last night. That wasn't exactly a brother-sister kiss. If Vincent had issues, I worry what they'll think."

"The sure have a lot to get used to, huh?"

Sephiroth nodded. "This probably doesn't make things any easier for them."

"After this is over, they're gonna bring Mama and Papa back here," Aeris told him, "I don't even know what I'm going to say to them…it's been so long."

"I'm sure you won't have a problem once you drink your medicine," Sephiroth joked.

Aeris made a face. "I had to beg Medea not to give me that stuff until after you all leave. I can't believe I acted the way I did yesterday. First I scared off Jessie and Tifa, and then I beaned Zack trying to juggle the kiwi he brought me…"

Sephiroth's expression hardened. "He brought you snacks?"

Aeris saw the look on Sephiroth's face and began to giggle. "Is that jealousy I'm sensing from you? What- you think he's gonna seduce me with kiwi?"

The image of Zack feeding Aeris slices of fruit by hand did not bode well with Sephiroth.

Just as Aeris was about to continue teasing Sephiroth, the door swung open and Reidmar burst inside suddenly.

"Ultima WEAPON is approaching quickly," he panted, "Sephiroth, we need you outside. Aeris, I'm going to take you underground where it's safer."

"Seph…?" Aeris looked concerned.

"Don't worry," Sephiroth took her hand and gave it a brief, reassuring squeeze, "If we could take WEAPON out when we all split up, it won't be any problem with us all together."

Reidmar quickly gathered Aeris into his arms, and the three left the room.

* * *

"I'm sorry, kid," Reidmar huffed as he carried Aeris toward the lake, "I wouldn't put you through this otherwise."

"I'm not going to die just because you had to carry me for a couple minutes," Aeris answered, slightly irritated.

Reidmar stopped after hearing a low whooshing noise.

"What's wrong?" Aeris asked.

Reidmar looked around. "I hear something," he said quietly.

Aeris then gasped and pointed back toward the path to the outer city. Ultima WEAPON was hovering right above the two of them.

"This…can't possibly be a good thing," Reidmar stated lamely.

* * *

"Why won't that thing hold still?" Reno exclaimed as he and everyone else ran toward the lake where the monster had flown off to.

"Oh, shit…!" Jessie said as she saw WEAPON rising above the trees. The first thing she noticed was a familiar figure clad in pink sleepwear, perched on top of the creature's back, clinging tightly.

Sephiroth wasted no time. He shot off into the air, intending to end this once and for all.

"Aeris!" he called out as he approached her.

The young half-Cetra spotted Sephiroth hovering in the air right before her.

WEAPON roared angrily.

"Don't move!" Aeris shouted, "I'm all right! This was the Planet's intention all along!"

Sephiroth stared confusedly at Aeris.

"I guess I'm the only one who can handle WEAPON, since we're both connected to the Planet," Aeris explained.

"You're not in any shape to be taming WEAPON!" Sephiroth protested, "Doesn't the Planet realize that? Do you simply want to sacrifice yourself like your ancestors did?"

"It's not that simple!" Aeris argued.

WEAPON roared again. Aeris began absently patting it on the head.

"Hey, now," she said softly, "It's okay. You've just gotten everyone worried about me is all."

The roaring quieted down to a soft growl.

"Oh wow…" Aeris commented as she looked off into the distance, "When did that end up happening?"

From up in the air, one could easily see the Northern Crater. But what had originally been an invisible energy field was now a bright pink barrier encircling the mouth.

"Guess we have some work to do, huh, big guy?" Aeris said to WEAPON.

Before Sephiroth could say anything, WEAPON flew off, taking Aeris in the direction of the Northern Crater.

* * *

"Reidmar!" Medea exclaimed as she ran over to where her husband lay on the ground.

The Cetra groaned and attempted to sit up.

"What happened?" Vincent asked sharply.

"Just flew down…" Reidmar wheezed, "I tried to protect her, but that thing just knocked me into a tree. I think I might have conked out for a minute."

"You're bleeding," Medea told him.

Reidmar held his hand up to his bleeding temple and proceeded to heal the wound without incident.

"Aeris is riding WEAPON as we speak," Vincent told Reidmar.

"So that's what the Planet had in store for her then," Reidmar mused, "It still thinks that she could still make things right after all. My guess is that her ties to this world might allow her to have some control over WEAPON."

"But she's too sick to be riding around like that!" Medea protested, "I had yet to give her the medicine for today! The kind of physical exertion that would be involved in riding that thing might kill her!"

"Where the hell are they going?" Reno asked.

"Wherever it is, I'm sure Sephiroth is following closely behind them," said Vincent, "Let's head back to where Cid's waiting. We might be able to track them down from the Highwind."

* * *

"See anything?" Cid asked fifteen minutes later as he and Vincent stood in the cockpit of the giant airship.

Vincent peered through a pair of binoculars. "No. Try heading over to the other side."

Cid expertly steered the aircraft around the barrier.

"I see WEAPON," Vincent announced, "Move in slowly."

"The hell I'm going near that thing!" Cid argued, "I saw what that last WEAPON did to the president's chopper!"

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light.

"What the hell's going on now?" Cid exclaimed.

The light soon dissipated, revealing a large hole in the giant barrier.

"I think they've already gone inside," said Vincent, "This is our chance, Let's go."

Cid nodded and began to steer the airship toward the opening.


	29. Chapter 29: Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the final showdown with Jenova...

"I can hear my ancestors so well here," Aeris wheezed, "There's still two WEAPONs that haven't been released."

"Don't talk," Sephiroth told her.

"If we fail in our quest, Omega WEAPON will absorb the lifestream and find another world to release it into. So we at least won't be wiped completely out of existence. I'm glad…"

"I have no intention of letting that demon woman win," Sephiroth stated flatly, "Now try to rest."

"Yes, sir," Aeris teased as she leaned into his shoulder.

The two had been sitting near the entrance to the crater for the past five minutes. Sephiroth was sure that the others would eventually catch up, now that WEAPON had made a hole in the barrier at Aeris' command.

Sure enough, the two heard the whirring noise of the Highwind. The two watched silently as the airship descended about a hundred feet away from them.

"Guess it's time to take my medicine," Aeris sighed as she watched everyone getting off.

"Well!" Medea exclaimed cheerfully as she approached the two, "Aeris, you had us worried for a bit."

"Sorry," Aeris said sheepishly, "But WEAPON doesn't want me to leave its side."

Medea pulled out the familiar blue bottle.

Aeris looked over at WEAPON sadly. "If I decide to use your head as a pair of bongos after this, please don't eat me…"

* * *

"Quite the turn of events," Tseng commented as Rufus guided his airplane over the ocean, "You almost seemed ready to stay put when WEAPON appeared."

"Everyone else is safe," Rufus said dismissively, "What's the news on the eastern continent?"

"Three other Turks have been dispatched to meet us on the southern coast near Fort Condor," Tseng answered, "Then we'll be headed straight to Midgar by helicopter."

"And the status of Midgar?"

"A few small riots, but nothing serious, and nothing near headquarters."

"I trust there's news crews around?"

"Every news crew is swarming headquarters. They were all informed that you'd finally be returning from what your father had referred to as a 'leave of absence'."

Rufus nodded. "Good. Pity that the others won't be able to hear my speech."

"Does it mean that much to you, sir?"

"Huh?"

"Forgive me if I'm being forward, but-"

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock it off with that 'forgive me for being honest' crap? Just say it."

"I think that being around Avalanche has changed you for the better, sir. You seem to have a little more faith in mankind's potential for action."

"I was proven wrong," Rufus admitted.

"By the computer girl?"

The plane jolted a bit.

"How…?" Rufus started to ask.

"You've barely taken your eyes off her for the past couple days," Tseng informed the president, "Plus, you make no effort to talk to her in public anymore, as if you're deliberately trying to hide it. It's a miracle no one else has noticed."

"Mayor Lockheart's daughter and Trooper Strife both know," Rufus confessed, "But they haven't said a word. Thanks for not saying anything either."

"Of course, sir."

"…You're a good man, Tseng. If I hadn't had a sane guy like you for a bodyguard, I might have snapped years ago."

"My pleasure, sir."

A small smile crossed Rufus' face as he continued to pilot the plane.

 _Jessie…don't you_ dare _get yourself killed. I'll be waiting…_

* * *

Sephiroth looked around the area while he waited for the others to finish climbing down the ladder Cid had provided them. He stood on a ledge leading to a large spiral walkway, going further into the tunnel he could see at the bottom.

Aeris was still sitting on top of WEAPON when he'd left her, albeit cloaked in a warm blanket, with Reidmar there to look after her. Just as Ultima WEAPON had left Sephiroth alone at Aeris' bidding, it had warmed up to Reidmar as well. Reidmar was still sore over being knocked out, however, and didn't look too happy to be having to climb on top of the creature to take care of Aeris.

Vincent was the next to reach the bottom. He went up to his son, who was now looking up at the top of the steep hill.

"Reidmar will take care of her," Vincent reassured the swordsman.

"Have you noticed the dark circles under her eyes?" Sephiroth asked.

"She's still a strong girl."

"Let's just get ready," Sephiroth said as he saw the last of the group climbing down the ladder.

"Let's move out, everyone," Vincent announced as everyone now stood before him.

He and Sephiroth led the party down the walkway, shielding the rest of the group from the powerful monsters that would occasionally attack.

Finally, they reached a fork at the bottom.

"Perhaps we might split up into two groups," Sephiroth suggested.

Vincent nodded in agreement. After a few minutes, the two groups had been formed. One consisted of Vincent, Reno, Zack and Jessie. The other consisted of Sephiroth, Medea, Cloud and Tifa.

"We really could have used Barrett and Biggs," Jessie muttered absently.

"Regardless," Vincent said, "It's all over now with this."

"It's a miracle my PHS still works here," Tifa remarked.

"The high concentration of mako might have something to do with that," said Vincent, "If anyone finds anything, we contact the other party immediately. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then let's go," Vincent led his party down the left fork, while Sephiroth's group went right.

* * *

"Whoa!" Jessie exclaimed as she pointed at a small creature approaching them carrying a large knife in one hand, and a lantern in the other.

"The hell is that thing?!" Reno exclaimed.

"A Master Tonberry," Zack replied as he held up his sword, "They look harmless, but don't let that fool you."

"Screw that," Reno held up his nightstick and charged at the creature.

The lizard-like monster was barely fazed as sparks shot out of Reno's weapon, barely doing a thing to it. Then, it casually raised its knife and brought it down, narrowly missing Reno's arm in the process.

"Shit!" Reno exclaimed as he jumped back.

"Why can't you ever listen to anybody?" Zack sighed as he loaded a mastered Fire materia into one of the slots on the hilt of his sword.

"Life's a hell of a lot more interesting when I don't," Reno said with a grin.

"You've got one hell of a death-wish, Turk," Jessie commented as Zack unleashed a powerful spell on the tonberry, "But I like that."

Reno followed with a Quake spell. The small monster stumbled back, slightly dazed.

"My god, the cross-dresser actually said something to me that wasn't an insult!" Reno pretended to look shocked.

"What- who the hell are you calling a cross-dresser?!" Jessie sputtered as she absently gripped the edge of her plain blue shirt.

"Focus!" Vincent barked at the two youths as he fired at the creature.

"MORPH!" Jessie shouted as she held up her right hand, the metal bangle containing a yellow materia.

A fog began to surround the tonberry, completely enveloping it. When the mist cleared, the creature was gone, leaving a small ribbon in its place.

Reno scowled. "The hell?"

Jessie walked up to the ribbon and picked it up. "I'm almost out of remedy bottles," she said as she began to wrap it around her left forearm, "This ought to protect me from any nasty spells anyone else has to throw at me."

"Wait- who said you could keep that?" Reno objected.

"I finished it off," Jessie said with a shrug, "I'll keep it."

Vincent was getting tired of listening to the kids squabbling. "Let's go," he said sharply.

"She's a slick one, that girl," Reno whispered to Zack, "Kinda reminds me of the chief."

Zack nodded absently as he popped an Absorb materia out of his sword and replaced it with a Quadra Magic one. He then offered his old materia to Reno, noticing an empty slot on his nightstick.

"Thanks, man," Reno said as he accepted the blue orb, "Y'know…you're all right."

"Right back at ya," Zack said with a grin, "Even if you _are_ completely nuts."

"I still haven't forgotten about taking ya bar-hopping after this is over," Reno said as they continued to make their way down the deep tunnels.

"If you don't mind carrying me back home," Zack laughed.

"We'll make a heavyweight out of you if it kills us," Reno declared.

"How can you talk about drinking at a time like this?" Jessie asked.

Zack shrugged. "Why not? Sure is a hell of a lot more cheerful than talking about Jenova. Hey- what do you wanna do when this is over?"

Jessie recalled the events at the Gold Saucer. "I owe someone a rematch in _Lethal Warfare_. I just hope he'll have time now…"

"Video games!" Zack exclaimed happily, "See- I like that. What about you, Vincent?"

Vincent looked thoughtful. "Perhaps I'll open up my own store," he said.

Jessie did a double-take. "A _store?_ " she exclaimed, "That's it?"

"Did you expect me to fight forever?" Vincent asked, slightly amused.

"Well…" Jessie furrowed her brow, "I guess…that's all I've ever seen you do. I guess I never really thought about it."

"I think it'll be a nice change of pace," Vincent said with a trace of a smile on his face.

"So what do you wanna do, Zack?" Jessie asked, "Besides get hammered with Reno?"

"The chief's already offered me and Cloud paid vacation time after we're done," Zack answered.

"Yeah!" Reno exclaimed, "Me too!"

"-And I guess I might go see my parents again," Zack went on, "Maybe I can get assigned to help tear down the reactor there, and _then_ take my vacation. After that much time, Mom and Dad'll probably be sick of me."

"Sounds like you really care about your parents," Jessie remarked.

"My mom makes the best baked ziti," Zack said wistfully, "God, I miss that..."

"My aunt...Biggs' mom, that is..." Jessie said, "...makes this amazing meatloaf. I haven't had a home cooked meal in ages. I'm sick of camping food, or even fast food like they had at the Gold Saucer. At this rate, my arteries'll harden before I turn twenty-one."

"Hey- I eat that stuff all the time and I ain't complaining," Reno argued, "I could live off of pizza the rest of my life."

"When we're all done," Jessie said to him, "I'll show you a _real_ pizza..."

Vincent allowed the three youths to continue talking and building up their morale as they continued on.

* * *

"Where are we?" Cloud asked as he, Sephiroth, Medea and Tifa reached a large, open space.

Suddenly, there was a loud screeching noise. Sephiroth looked up to see a large creature descending upon them. To his shock, he realized the monster looked almost exactly like the offshoot that had infected Aeris.

"Stand back!" Sephiroth ordered the two teens.

Cloud and Tifa obeyed, darting back about fifteen feet behind the swordsman. Cloud was not satisfied, however. He held up his fist.

"ULTIMA!" he shouted.

He watched as the monster was weakened by the familiar green mist. However, the creature still had plenty of strength left. Charging past Sephiroth, it picked Cloud up with one arm, and with the other, a bullet-like piece of flesh shot out, ripping through Cloud's right leg. It then dropped the teenager on the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Ignoring Tifa's horrified screams, Sephiroth wasted no time in rushing over to the offshoot, where he proceeded to hack away with Masamune.

Furious at the monster for hurting Cloud, Tifa hung back, knowing her fighting skills were still undeveloped, and stuck with casting spells along with Medea.

Sephiroth had had enough. He leaped up into the air, and then began a rapid descent, his sword pointed straight down.

Tifa and Medea watched in shock as Sephiroth impaled the monster, coming to a halt not two feet above the ground, hanging on the hilt of Masamune.

That was enough to cause a gargling noise to come from the offshoot. It then tipped forward, sliding off the Masamune as it crashed to the ground. Sephiroth managed to land on his feet smoothly.

 _He practically carries us through these battles…_ Medea thought.

"CLOUD!" Tifa screamed as she rushed over to the fallen trooper.

Cloud had lost consciousness during the assault, and now lay on the ground, his arm twisted at an odd angle, and with blood pouring out his right calf, which was slightly bent.

Medea hurried over and examined the boy. "This is bad," she said uneasily, "I'll have to get him out of here and back to the airship where the doctors can look him over,"

"Will he be all right?" Tifa asked frantically.

"I can assure you he won't die if I hurry," Medea said.

"Take me back with you!" Tifa begged her.

Medea stopped short and stared inquisitively at the young girl.

"I've turned my back on Cloud enough times in the past!" Tifa said, "I'm not going to do it again! I have to stay with Cloud!"

Medea carefully gathered Cloud up in her arms. "Grab my arm and hold on tight," she said.

Tifa obeyed.

"You'll be all right?" Medea asked Sephiroth.

"Go," Sephiroth told her, "I'll find Vincent and the others just fine."

"Good luck, Sephiroth."

"Thank you."

With that, Medea sped off, taking Cloud and Tifa with her.


	30. Chapter 30: Don't Forget Me When I'm Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What you pursue will be yours...but you will lose something dear..." -Cait Sith

"How's Cloud doing?" Aeris whispered as she leaned against the sleeping WEAPON. Reidmar had rushed back into the Highwind once Medea and Tifa came out with the badly injured trooper, while Medea had agreed to stay outside with Aeris, under WEAPON's wary eye.

"The doctors and Reidmar both agree," Medea answered sadly, "His leg will most likely have to be amputated. Even Cetra healing can't save it..." She then looked thoughtful. "...but perhaps Seraph healing can..."

"Poor guy…" Aeris wheezed as she began to readjust the blanket wrapped around her.

Medea noticed something, and gently pulled the blanket off of Aeris' left shoulder to take a better look. She gasped as she saw several small black scale-like patches covering it.

"Did Reidmar see this?" Medea asked sharply.

"Oh, wow…" Aeris giggled, "I didn't notice that before…wow…that's pretty gross, huh?"

She began to cough violently.

"Reidmar!" Medea waved her husband over as she saw him getting off the Highwind.

The blond Cetra approached Medea and Aeris.

"She's gotten worse," Medea said quietly to Reidmar, "She's starting to mutate…if even she manages to survive that long. She's coughing a lot more…I don't know what else we can do for her."

Reidmar looked grim. "She never should have been moved at all. The only thing we can do now is hope this all ends soon…"

* * *

She eyed the old outfit she now wore. It was amazing that she had managed to find it where she'd left it. Even after over two-thousand years, it was still in perfect condition, and still fit her nicely.

She had managed, with the will of her own mind, to alter the bottom of it to fit the legs she had acquired since arriving on this world. They suited her well, the legs. And looked rather nice as well, she noted with satisfaction.

The clothes consisted of a dark blue tunic with black leggings. Her feet were bare, yet impervious to the sharp rocks they stood on.

He was coming, she noted. Her…what was he? Her son? Yes, that was right. Her son…

_My son…no…that man…_

He was familiar…but she had not borne him. What then…?

He was the one who would take out the Cetra. But…why hadn't he? Since the altar, she had had no affect on him whatsoever.

No matter. Every time she fought a Cetra, they ultimately died or mutated. If he couldn't finish her off the way she'd wanted him to, she would simply end things herself.

Still, something wasn't right. Recently, she had begun to remember certain things. Places, people…so unexpectedly, something would pop up.

He'd told her he'd wait for her…how long ago had that been? The mission was only supposed to be for two weeks…what had happened?

The Cetra…they had treated her kindly at first. But when the first one had died, she'd panicked. Then more followed. Until every last one of them was against her.

She remembered the one who had dealt the final blow and sealed her. The bright green eyes…the long, chestnut brown hair…she looked so much like that woman…it had to be her!

She smiled. He would be arriving soon…her…son…?

_I've been so lonely…won't you come back to me…? Something isn't right..._

* * *

"Sephiroth's coming!" Jessie announced.

Vincent, Zack and Reno all looked up and saw Sephiroth making his way toward them.

"What happened to the others?" Vincent asked as his son approached the group.

"Cloud was maimed in an encounter with another one of Jenova's offshoots," Sephiroth informed them, "Medea took Cloud back to the Highwind, and Tifa insisted on coming with them."

"How bad is he?" Zack asked.

"His right leg was completely covered in blood," Sephiroth answered, "I honestly can't say."

Zack looked away, visibly troubled by the news.

"I'm sure that runt is fine," Reno scoffed, "With a hot chick like Tifa fussing over him, who wouldn't be? 'Sides- aren't those Avalanche's finest doctors you got in that airship?"

Zack smiled slightly. _Thanks, Reno._

Sephiroth's eyes widened as he finally saw the light coming from below. Curiously, he made his way toward it.

"Holy," he said simply, stopping before the light.

"Way to go, Aeris," Jessie whispered.

A familiar laughter reached Sephiroth's ears.

"She's waiting inside," he announced.

 _This is it…_ Vincent thought as he braced himself, _this will make the years of preparation all worth it. I feel as if I'm still frozen in time. But now, I also feel as though my time is finally about to begin. Sephiroth…Aeris…so that you may finally lead happy, safe lives..._

 _Rufus…_ Jessie thought, _we've got so much to figure out. Wait for me…_

 _Shit,_ Reno thought, _I'm only twenty-one! I still got an ass-load of stuff to do! I'm not letting some psycho bitch from outer space stop me from doing whatever the hell I want!_

 _Mom…Dad…_ Zack thought, _Cloud…and all my new friends…this is for all of us…my ultimate mission as a member of SOLDIER!_

Sephiroth stood before the light, sensing Jenova several feet away.

_Aeris…I will avenge you…_

Not hesitating, the silver-haired swordsman dashed into the light.

* * *

Sephiroth found himself in another room, staring in confusion at his surroundings. It was as if Holy had acted as some kind of portal to another place. He couldn't tell if this was the land of a celestial being…or its innards. Something sacred and yet vulgar about the place. Perfectly clean, yet the ground had the texture of living tissue. Ahead of them, what looked like a tunnel of clouds spiraled into the endless bluish-purple horizon.

"What is this?" Jessie asked as she and the others appeared behind Sephiroth.

"I see something!" Zack pointed at something approaching them from the distance.

Sephiroth recognized the torso of Jenova, similar to how she looked when he'd found her in the reactor all those weeks ago. However, her skin had taken on a more human tone, rather than the bluish hue it had when he'd first encountered her. The tentacles were still there, and instead of legs, the bottom of her abdomen was attached to what looked like a sac of eggs on a queen insect.

"Holy shit…" said Reno, "She turned into a freakin' hot-air balloon or something?"

"Just get ready," Sephiroth told him.

He could see the smirk on Jenova's face as she descended before the five of them.

_You're a part of me, Sephiroth. But all my offshoots need to be reunited with me sometime. You've been a bad boy, so you're no exception._

"Go to hell!" Sephiroth snarled as he raised Masamune.

 _And I thought the other Seraph's reflexes were slow…_ Jenova mused as the two tentacles shot forward and pierced through Sephiroth's chest and stomach.

"Oh…sick!" Reno exclaimed.

_Now…come to me…_

"You've got to be joking…" Sephiroth chuckled bitterly as he sliced Masamune through the tentacles. They instantly regenerated while the old tips fell out of him.

Vincent wasted no time in casting an Ultima spell on Jenova.

 _Damn!_ Jenova recoiled slightly, and then swiped at Vincent, who easily dodged her attack.

Zack took the opportunity to dash toward her and slash his sword at her body.

Jenova then turned to Jessie and raised her tentacle to attack, but the computer guru's whip shot out, coiling around it.

Seeing as Jenova was now partially restrained, Reno dashed in front of Jessie and set his nightstick to the highest voltage setting before jabbing it in her side.

Sephiroth flew up above the madwoman and brought Masamune down on the large sac, piercing it with little effort. He recognized the green substance that began spilling out.

He scowled. _Feeding off the lifestream…just like Medea said._

"WATCH IT!" Reno yelled angrily as some of the liquid splashed near him.

Enraged, Jenova cast a fire spell, burning cleanly through Jessie's whip.

"You bitch!" Jessie shouted.

Following Sephiroth's lead, Zack slashed away, ignoring the liquid that splattered all over him. Vincent also began shooting his gun at the sac.

Sephiroth continued to stab at her from up top.

_You…would do this to your own mother…?_

_A good mother wouldn't try to kill the woman her son loves,_ Sephiroth told her telepathically. _A good mother wouldn't try to manipulate her son into doing things he doesn't want to do. I can't cure you of your madness, but even if I could, I don't really like you that much anyway._

"Are you gonna fight her or are you going to stare at her all day?" Reno asked, annoyed.

Sephiroth stabbed at the sac again, this time, having hit a vital spot. He jumped out of the way as the lifestream began shooting out of the wound. The hole grew bigger by the sheer force of the liquid coming out.

While Jenova's source of power began to deflate, Sephiroth rushed at her once more, slashing her across the chest. The Seraph woman toppled over, the sac flopping over her body. When at last it deflated completely, Sephiroth brought Masamune down again, the blade sinking into the shape of her torso from underneath.

Suddenly, the room began to shift around them, until the group of five found themselves back in the room they'd come from.

"The light's gone," Jessie remarked, "And Jenova's disappeared."

"Holy has been freed," Sephiroth told her, "Jenova must have been keeping it at bay. Aeris' mission is finally complete."

"Let's go back," Vincent said calmly.

The group turned to leave. Suddenly, Sephiroth doubled over, clutching his forehead.

"Sephiroth?" Vincent looked concerned.

The swordsman winced. "Go on without me!"

"Sephiroth-!"

"She's still here!" he whispered, "Go on! This is between me and her!"

Vincent hesitated, but knowing his son wasn't going to take no for an answer, slowly backed away.

"Meet us in the underground part of the Ancient city," Vincent told him, "We'll bring Aeris to the gateway. I'll see you there,"

He and the others left.

* * *

Jenova shakily got to her feet. She had underestimated him terribly. Or had her combat skills deteriorated?

A hazy memory of her sparring against an instructor came to her.

" _Well done, Miss Delrayo!"_

_Delrayo…? That annoying man with the mustache kept calling me Jenova…but I…_

Her broken thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a large sphere of spirit energy bearing down towards her. As it continued to approach her, she could make out the form of Sephiroth in the center of the sphere.

She smiled. This was it. Somehow, she knew this would be over soon. She was tired. After this battle, she would finally get some rest.

_Why did I come here…?_

The others had died on the mission. Their madness had led to recklessness, which had killed them. She had been the last one to succumb to…

Her mind briefly blanked out. Then she looked up to see Sephiroth standing in front of her, his long nodachi poised to attack.

"Can your heart regenerate after I've torn it out of your body?" Sephiroth hissed.

Jenova didn't respond. Nor did she respond when the man drove the blade into her chest, twisting the hilt in the process. When he withdrew the blade and stabbed her again, only this time in the stomach, she barely flinched.

Once he removed the blade again, she collapsed to her knees. Blood trickled from the corner of her lip.

Sephiroth watched her warily. Just then, he could hear Medea's voice in his head.

_Can you hear me, Sephiroth?_

_I hear you._

_You must be close, else I wouldn't be able to contact you. I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time._

Jenova fell over on her side, coughing up even more blood.

 _It's over_ , Sephiroth told her. _Jenova is done for._

_I need you to bring her back with you, Sephiroth. She may still be able to feed off the spirit energy and revive herself. We can't take any chances. The Galactic Capitol is an artificial world with no spirit energy to feed off of._

_I understand._ Sephiroth went over to the mortally wounded Jenova and gathered her in his arms.

Jenova gazed up at him with hazy eyes. _Have…we met?_

"Just shut up," Sephiroth said wearily.

He looked up, and began to fly through the lifestream once again.

* * *

"Meteor's bearing down!" Cid exclaimed as he landed the Highwind outside of the ghost city.

Tifa looked at the large screen off to the side of the room, containing what looked like a satellite map of the Planet. Suddenly, she gasped in horror as she pointed at the large red blotch on the screen.

"It's heading straight toward Nibelheim!" she panicked, "We have to warn everyone! Papa! My friends!"

"I think they got the warning when they saw it right above them, kid," Cid told her.

"All we can do is wait for Holy to do its thing," Reidmar said.

"Wait?!" Tifa shrieked, "This is my _hometown!_ "

Cid turned to a young man with shaggy dark hair wearing a green bandana.

"Shears!" he barked, "Get me some freaking coverage on that thing! How close is it?"

Shears ran over to the screen and messed around with the controls until an image of Meteor hovering only a couple-hundred feet over Nibelheim could be seen. Underneath, what looked like several thin red pillars could be seen razing the outskirts of the city.

Just then, a bright wave of light surged underneath Meteor, blinding the screen momentarily.

"Holy," Vincent stated simply.

Everyone gasped in horror as Meteor continued to plunge through the light.

"It's not enough!" Tifa protested, "Aeris- can't you pray again or something?!'

From the cot she rested on in the corner of the room, Aeris simply stared vacantly at Tifa.

"Aeris has been through enough," Reidmar told her, "It's a relief that WEAPON finally let her go once we knew Jenova had been finished off."

"Then can't _you_ do something?!" Tifa pleaded, "Aeris is only half-Cetra! You're the real thing!"

"The Planet doesn't know or trust me as it does Aeris," Reidmar told her, clearly frustrated. "I don't have half the power here that she does!"

Tifa turned away and looked helplessly at the screen. Just then, a chunk of Meteor came off, crashing down below. Seconds later, flames could be seen coming from where it had landed.

 _That's my neighborhood…_ Tifa realized.

With that, she fainted on the spot.

"Get her back to her room!" Cid yelled at anyone.

A young woman with short, messy brown hair wearing a green shirt went over to Tifa, gently picked her up, and carried her away.

"Thanks, Elfé," Cid called after her.

No one noticed Aeris tossing back her blanket and slowly standing up. Seeing Reidmar's staff discarded nearby, she quietly went over and picked up the weapon, her own still in the Ancient city.

"Aeris?!" Reidmar exclaimed in horror, "Get back to bed!"

"God, do you have some kind of _death wish?!_ " Jessie exclaimed.

Reidmar immediately winced as he heard a voice in his head: _Do not interfere._

When he looked up, Aeris was standing upright, her green eyes glowing, and a look of absolute determination on her face.

"So the Planet is lending you its power, is it?" Reidmar said softly. _And it's giving you permission to steal my staff, huh? Planet…I hope you know what you're doing…I don't like sacrifices._

"So what now?" Cid asked.

"Whatever Aeris does, we'll go with," Vincent announced.

"What the hell is she doing?" Reno asked impatiently as he and the others watched Aeris making her way back to the water altar.

"Just wait," Vincent said.

"Aeris?!"

The others looked behind to see Sephiroth coming out of the building nearby, drenched in the lifestream, his hair and shirt stained with blood.

"Look who managed to beat us here again," Zack observed.

"What is she doing there?" Sephiroth asked Medea sharply, "You told me you would all meet me at the gateway. I've been waiting there for ten minutes now."

"The Planet has intervened once again," Medea said, "What about Jenova?"

"Still hanging in there, but thankfully, she's not long for this world," Sephiroth told them, "She's inside next to the gateway."

"I'm going to go activate the portal," Reidmar announced as he stepped inside the building.

Sephiroth hurried over to the altar, standing next to Aeris, similar to the last time. He watched as she raised Reidmar's staff into the air, and began chanting loudly in a foreign tongue. Sephiroth recognized it from the lessons Ifalna had given Aeris when she was little. It was the old language of the Cetra.

"What's the news on Nibelheim?" Zack asked Jessie.

The techie looked at the small portable TV Cid had loaned her. "The fire seems to be contained to just one part of the town. Whatever Aeris is gonna do, she's gonna have to do _now!_ "

On the alter, Aeris straightened up, and took a deep breath before shouting:"LIFESTREAM, I SUMMON THEE!"

She raised the staff high in the air with her left hand, and pointing up with her right.

"Oh my god!" Jessie exclaimed as she looked at the screen. Everyone crowded around her to watch.

The news cameras had focused on a small hole opening up nearby. A familiar green spiral spewed forth, rising into the air and making its way toward Nibelheim. The POV then switched to two more holes opening up, the same thing happening.

"The whole lifestream…" Vincent said in awe.

"Even the dead don't want us to lose," Zack mused, "Kinda the ultimate compliment, don't you think?"

Everyone watched silently as the Lifestream gathered together, merging with Holy and pushing against Meteor. They began to glow brighter and brighter, until the screen suddenly went dark.

"Turn up the volume!" Zack shouted.

Jessie obeyed.

" _The light has damaged our cameras!_ " an announcer yelled, " _We're getting a reading from the radar equipment, back at Shinra Headquarters! According to their calculations, Meteor is disintegrating! Whatever is out there is actually destroying Meteor, without harming the town!"_

There was silence for a moment.

"What the hell?!" Jessie exclaimed as she fiddled with the device.

A minute later, an image came up again.

" _The light has disappeared, and there's nothing left of Meteor!_ " the announcer howled, " _It's a miracle!_ "

"Hmph," Sephiroth scoffed as he approached them, carrying Aeris in his arms, her eyes closed. "Attributing an act like that to a miracle is an insult to everything Aeris has done for us. Let's go catch up with Reidmar."

* * *

"I've almost got it up and running," the older Cetra told them as they entered a room with a large contraption set up in the corner. "Stupid thing takes so long to set up."

"Just hang in there, Aeris," Sephiroth told her.

"Papa…?" Aeris whispered.

"You'll see him soon," Sephiroth reassured her as he gently put her down on a sofa nearby, "Just rest for now."

The others stood nearby, still riveted to the small TV screen.

"Firefighters are now moving in to take over from here," the announcer said, "We just don't know what to expect anymore…"

Jessie handed the screen over to Reno and headed over to the couch.

"That was amazing, Aeris," she commented with a grin as she gently nudged her friend.

Aeris' head simply flopped forward. Immediately, Jessie grabbed her limp wrist and felt for a pulse. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, god, no!" she screamed.

Sephiroth rushed over and began shaking Aeris, trying desperately to rouse her.

"Aeris, wake up!" he shouted.

"She doesn't have a pulse!" Jessie panicked.

Reidmar sprinted over and tried to double-check for a heartbeat while Sephiroth was still shaking her.

"Sephiroth, stop that!" he ordered, "Shaking her won't do any good!"

"You _cannot die on me, you hear?!_ " Sephiroth shouted desperately, "I swear, I'll follow you and drag you out of the Promised Land myself! What about Mom?! What about the professor?! You were so close to seeing them again- do you want to put them through this?! Goddammit, Aeris, YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME! _I WILL NOT LET YOU BECOME JUST A MEMORY!_ "

Jessie was on her knees sobbing. "You _promised me!_ " she shrieked as she pounded the floor with her fist, "You swore you weren't gonna die...! Why did you break your promise...?!"

Zack angrily wiped away his own tears as he turned away, unable to bear the sight before him.

Reno stood still, rooted in shock at what had happened. _Just a kid..._ he thought, stunned.

Vincent looked distant, as he stood in his own private hell, watching his utterly distraught son holding the lifeless body of the closest thing he'd ever had to a daughter.

"What are you doing?!" Medea shouted as she ran over and flipped the portal switch, "Take Aeris through the gateway now! She may still be revived, but the longer you wait, the less of a chance she has!"

Sephiroth suddenly snapped out of it as he looked at Medea.

"Take her now!" Medea ordered him, "Don't you people know the difference between 'clinical death' and 'dead and buried'?!"

Sephiroth hesitated, then murmuring a brief apology, tossed Aeris over his shoulder. He went over to the portal, stepping over Jenova. He looked over at Vincent and took a deep breath. "I'll be back," he told his father, "Tell Mrs. Gainsborough not to fret over me while I'm gone. She always panics like the mad mother hen she is whenever something happens to one of her little chicks."

Vincent nodded silently. With that, Sephiroth stepped into the gateway.

"Now what…?" Zack asked sullenly as he watched the portal close.

"We'll wait for a broadcast from Beud A'evori," Medea answered.

"You…really think there's a chance to save Aeris?" Jessie asked as she wiped her eyes.

Medea sighed. "I won't lie to you. There's only about a five percent chance of her surviving. At least…if the worst happens, Sephiroth will have his surrogate parents there for him. Perhaps seeing them again will ease the pain."

"If anything, he'll feel worse for not being able to save her," Vincent remarked.

Jessie shook her head mournfully. Why even hold out hope...?

Medea looked around, her mind a complete blank for once. Just then, her eyes fell on the still-breathing Jenova. She hadn't noticed that dying Seraph was now fully clothed.

She went deathly pale as she recognized the outfit.

"Medea?" Reidmar noticed the look on his wife's face.

"Look at that tunic," Medea said quietly.

"It looks like the stuff your people's first space explorers wore," Reidmar observed, still shell-shocked over Aeris.

"It's the outfit that the Seraphim's most prominent space pioneer wore in nearly all the pictures ever taken of her," Medea explained, "My god…I saw all the evidence, but never put two and two together…she disappeared on a mission over two-thousand years ago…I would have never thought…never mind- just open up the portal again."

She went over to the dying Seraph woman and knelt down next to her. "Resara Delrayo?"

Jenova looked up at her with hazy eyes. _Yes…yes, that's right…that's my name…isn't it? What happened…? I feel as if I've been having one long nightmare…I've finally woken up…but I don't feel too well…_

Medea stood up and looked over at Vincent.

"Take Jenova through the portal as well," Medea ordered him, "You're stronger than I am."

"Why?" Vincent asked.

"She's fed off the Lifestream here for so long that it could possibly revive her over time," Medea explained, "That's why I asked Sephiroth to bring her back here. She should be laid to rest in Beud A'Evori anyway."

The possibility of Jenova reviving and causing even more havoc was all Vincent needed to hear. He went over and picked her up, bringing her to the portal before unceremoniously dumping her on the other side and stepping back.

Medea rolled her eyes. "Classy, Vincent."

Suddenly, the ground began to tremble violently.

"Here we go again!" Reno yelled above the sudden noise.

"The lifestream is returning, as well as WEAPON!" Reidmar answered loudly, "Guess their departure is just as theatrical as their arrival, if not more so!"

Everyone found themselves dodging the cracks that were opening up in the ground. The openings continued to widen, making their way to the gateway. As the ground opened up underneath the giant machine, the middle part of the structure collapsed, emitting sparks in the process. The portal quickly dissolved into nothingness.

"NO...!" Reidmar screamed in horror.

Not thirty seconds later, the earthquake stopped.

"Is everyone all right?" Medea asked.

Everyone nodded. They then looked around, not quite knowing what to do.

"How are we ever gonna get in touch with him now?" Jessie moaned.

 _Shit…_ Reno thought, _I think there really_ is _a god…of irony, anyway…_

Vincent looked at everyone, and then spoke:

"There's nothing more we can do now. Let's just go back to the Highwind. I'm sure everyone is worried about us."

Jessie couldn't help but notice the utter exhaustion in Vincent's voice. _God, the poor man…_

She then snapped out of it. Vincent wouldn't want her or anyone else pitying him, no matter what happened to him.

"Right," she said briskly, "We're finally done. Let's go back home."

Everyone left the building quietly.


	31. Epilogue: The Future Belongs To Us

In a slightly isolated corner of Midgar's Sector Five, a minor miracle has happened.

In the front yard of a small house, several tulips now bloom. The only other place in Midgar where flowers bloom is inside a dilapidated old church down the street. The one who planted these flowers is long gone from this place, but her flowers are a constant reminder of her brief existence in the lives of many people.

No hobos or drug addicts dwell there anymore, as they were cleared out several months ago by a swordsman who is also no longer around. Instead, the local children like to stop by and play quietly.

Often, certain people stop by to remember their missing friends and enjoy the odd beauty coming from a patch of flowers growing in the middle of an abandoned building.

In the six months since the alliance between Shinra and Avalanche achieved their goal, many changes have occurred…

* * *

"I just can't believe it," Biggs said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I wouldn't have to commute to work this way," Jessie reminded him, "Besides- I think it'll be fun to live in a penthouse."

"Is _he_ gonna be coming over a lot?" Biggs asked.

"He's not that bad a guy," Jessie told her cousin, "If you wanna stop by too, go ahead. I'll put both you and Wedge on the list."

"Jessie…" Biggs said worriedly, "He _did_ create that big setup that killed his old man. He practically killed his own father!"

Jessie looked evenly at her cousin. "We've all got blood on our hands, Biggs," she said quietly, "I've only just learned to stop staring at mine. Besides- how else were we going to stop the president? Put him in time-out? He was a blood-thirsty man who acted like he wanted to make everyone else rich, except he wanted to control people and take their money. There was no way he was ever going to give up his empire peacefully."

"But to have your own father killed..." Biggs shook his head.

"If you knew what that man put Rufus through all his life, you'd understand."

Biggs looked at the girl helplessly. "I barely understand _you_ sometimes. But whatever. I guess if things don't work out, you can always crash with us again until you find a new place."

"You're the best big cousin a girl could ask for," Jessie said as she gave him a hug. "At least you're still talking to me."

Biggs grimaced. Jessie's parents and siblings had been horrified to learn what she and Biggs had really been doing for the past couple of years. Rather than regard her as a hero, she was now the black sheep of the family, especially when her relationship with Rufus became public knowledge.

"I'll miss joking around with you and Wedge at the dinner table over canned spaghetti and take-out food." Jessie continued.

Biggs forced a smile. "So do the Shinra apartments have dining services there, or are you actually going to learn to cook something besides pizza?"

Jessie waved her hand dismissively. "Ah, cooking is over-rated."

Biggs snickered.

The sound of a horn honking could be heard from outside.

"Well, that's my rideshare," Jessie announced as she grabbed her suitcases. "I'd better get outta here."

"Just be happy, kiddo," Biggs told her.

Jessie's eyes twinkled. "Somehow, I don't think that'll be very hard to do."

She left, using her foot to close the door behind her.

* * *

Zack sat at a computer in the Sector Four library, typing an email.

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_ he wrote, _I hope that computer I sent you is serving you well. President Rufus' girlfriend picked it out herself, so I'm sure it's amazing. Now that there's internet available back home, I hope we'll be able to keep in touch easier._

_Cloud's leg is finally getting better thanks to our friend Medea, so he starts the SOLDIER training program next week. Tifa's still training with her master, who came to Midgar with the both of them just to help them get adjusted to life here. Good teacher for Tifa; tough but fair.  
_

_As for me, no girls on my radar just yet. But never say never:D_

_I hope you two are doing well. I'll do my best to stop by in time for the holidays. Your son, Zack._

Just as he sent the email, he felt his PHS vibrating. He opened it up and read the text message from Reno.

_PARTY SECT0R 2! Ur free 2nite, rite?_

Zack chuckled quietly as he stood up and left the library.

 _Just get me to the train station by 2moro 10,_ he wrote back. _Gonna go check in with Angeal in the afternoon...no, you can't come! :P_

* * *

"Sir, what the hell is this?!"

Rufus turned around to see the Chief Financial Officer standing in the middle of his office, barely controlling his temper as he clutched a piece of paper in his hand.

Director Lazard of SOLDIER raised an eyebrow at the VIP, who had just burst inside, interrupting the two young men's lunch break.

"We're already in the hole from shutting down every last mako reactor on the Planet and running the backup electrical generators at full-capacity," the man went on, "Then you fired Heidegger, Scarlet and Palmer, and hired your _teen-aged_ mistress in the weapons development, and now you're spending your own money furnishing her own apartment?!"

"Yes," Rufus told him, "My own money. So don't worry about it. Not like I'm embezzling company money to take her out on joyrides. Besides, she's been an incredible help these past few months."

"Forgive me if I find this behavior to clash severely with your other romantic interests before. As I recall, you threw your last mistress out of headquarters after exactly two nights."

"Forgive me if I find that to be none of your business," Rufus told him pointedly, "Besides- I'd hardly call those elaborate blind-dates set up by the old man 'romantic'."

"Forgive _me_ if I finish my lunch somewhere else..." Director Lazard said politely as he stood up and picked up his tray, seeing himself out.

"Was this worth interrupting a family meal?" Rufus quipped as the door closed.

"Family meal, sir?" the older man repeated, scowling.

"Yes, _family_ ," Rufus emphasized. "Don't play dumb. Everyone knew SOLDIER's director was the old man's illegitimate son. That makes him my half-brother. And now that the old man is gone, I don't have to pretend he's a perfect stranger."

The CFO shook his head, not interested in discussing family dynamics. "I still don't think that girl is ready to have such an important position in the company!"

"An important position?" Rufus scoffed, "She's starting at the bottom of Weapon's R&D department like everyone else. I doubt she'll stay there for long, though. She's a prodigy. Just like I was. Should I be removed as president of this company? If age is a problem, then perhaps you'd like to run this show? You're what? Thirty years older than me? According to your logic, that makes you the perfect candidate. Hey- here I am- completely vulnerable! Go on- you can assassinate me right now!"

"Sir!" the man was horrified.

"Stupid thought, right? Good. Now unless we have any other financial crises, I thought I might take off for the rest of the day so I can help my girlfriend move into her new apartment. I'd like her place to be set up tonight so we can use it for the next 'Wizards & Warriors' campaign. And you're kind of in my way."

The CFO reluctantly stepped out of Rufus' path, and then followed the young president out of his office.

* * *

Tifa opened the door to the bedsit she now stayed in. Exhausted by Zangan's rigorous training regime that he had put her through that day, she instantly went over to her bed and flopped down on it face-first.

Cloud was likely seeing the doctor again. Even though his leg had been amputated, Medea had insisted that genetic splicing might allow him to regrow it, just as she had regrown her fingers when Rufus had shot them off. She had donated her blood the same night of the amputation in hopes that it would help Cloud literally get back on his feet.

It had been hard, to say the least. Both Cloud's mother and Tifa's father were killed in Meteorfall, along with many other residents of Nibelheim. Devastated, they had encountered Tifa's martial arts teacher and had accepted a ride to Midgar from him. He had agreed to remain in Midgar and teach Tifa as long as he saw fit. Tifa had been grateful for the opportunity.

True to Cloud's words, Tseng had indeed approached Tifa about joining the Turks' training program. While Tifa knew it would be a very good living, she wanted to see how Rufus intended to run Shinra Inc before making any final decisions. Instead, she was doing food prep at a new establishment known as the Seventh Heaven Bar & Grill. It was enough to keep her afloat financially and pay for the bedsit. Besides, she had reasoned, some extra training with Master Zangan wouldn't hurt...except on days like this. Tifa rolled over with a pained groan. Grieving or not, Tifa was subject to the same unforgiving regime that Zangan had always done with her.

...And yet, her new life in Midgar hadn't been all terrible. Jessie had taken the young martial-artist under her wing, much like she had apparently done with Aeris. Yet, the computer guru all but refused to talk about their friend. She, like Tifa and everyone else in Avalanche, had taken to wearing a pink ribbon on her arm. Yet, everyone's reason was either one or the other: they were all missing the kind-hearted staff-user, but while many members of Avalanche were still holding out hope that she might have been revived despite the low odds, many more believed that Aeris was gone for good. Jessie was one of the latter, while Tifa refused to give up hope; she had already lost enough with Nibelheim.

Still, she had Cloud. She had supported him through everything: his injury, his grief at the loss of his mother, and his long road to recovery. And at the same time, he had been her rock as she dealt with losing her father and some of her friends. It was predicted that Cloud would be ready to go back to duty next month, only now, he would be a SOLDIER trainee. He would be gone for a whole month, but Zangan had promised Tifa he wouldn't give her enough time to miss him.

She wasn't sure if she should be relieved or frightened...

* * *

"How are you feeling today, Cloud?" the doctor asked as he entered the exam room where the boy had been waiting.

"Yesterday was still weird," the blond answered as he flexed his leg, "It's like all these regenerated muscles are trying to catch up with the rest of my body."

"Well, Ms. Medea said that usually happens in these situations," the doctor reminded him. "It's still all new, this method of body regeneration. Thank the heavens that woman was willing to donate her blood and do remote consulting. How she got Angeal Hewley out of confinement is a mystery to us all..."

Cloud smiled, knowing the truth behind that. Angeal, convinced he was some kind of abominable "monster", had been languishing in solitary confinement until Medea had shown up and merely unfurled her wings, asking mildly: "So am _I_ a monster too...?" That had been the start of the former hero's healing. Angeal was still resting, but in a cottage north of Kalm, busying himself with gardening and reading. Rufus had given him a full pardon, blaming Hojo and Hollander for letting him think he was some kind of abomination.

"How's everything else going?" the doctor asked, "I don't see your girlfriend here with you this time."

"She's training," Cloud explained.

"Training for what?"

Cloud shrugged. "Just training."

"Excited for the next few weeks when you start your own training?"

Cloud shrugged again.

The doctor chuckled, knowing the kid was taciturn as always. But a lot of people(including the president himself) believed in him. And on top of that, the science department had a new source of Jenova...no, Seraphim cells, and with a willing donor no less. It was proving to become a new and interesting era for Shinra Inc...

* * *

The sunsets in Mideel were something Medea never tired of. Standing on the back porch of the house she and Reidmar had bought months ago, she placed a hand on her swollen belly, smiling as she felt a tiny flutter.

"Aren't you going to come inside, sweetcakes?" Reidmar called from the living room, "Got a piece of pie here with your names on it!"

She felt another flutter.

"He said the magic word, did he?" Medea chuckled at her stomach, "Ah well- I suppose we should go have dessert."

She turned and walked back inside, absently scratching at one of the two grey wings that now protruded from her back. Just then, she noticed a text from Midgar.

_Physical therapy is slowly having an effect on Strife's leg. Will keep you posted. Hopefully you won't have to make another trip back to Midgar._

Medea smiled. She was glad to have been able to help the boy by merely donating a pint of her blood. Shinra's science department had figured out how to use it quite easily. At least Professor Hojo had done _some_ good by keeping good notes regarding Jenova and Seraphim anatomy and physiology.

"Babe, I will eat this slice if you don't hurry up!" Reidmar warned her from inside.

"Coming, love!" Medea called out, still smiling as she hurried toward the kitchen.

_Starting over again has never been so wonderful…_

* * *

In an isolated corner of one of Beud A'evori's largest cities lay a huge cemetery. On top of a hill stood one lone grave marker. A lone silhouetted figure flexed its one black wing, looking around before his turquoise eyes came to rest on the grave.

Sephiroth cleared his throat and began to speak:

"This wasn't easy for me," he said to the tombstone, "It's taken me over six months to finally come out here and see you. The professor told me I should. I suppose he's right…as usual."

He took a deep breath and continued to talk.

"Given the circumstances of your death, it's not like I had much of a chance to say anything to you, nor was I in the right place at the time. But regardless…you did have an important role in my life, and I think you realized that on some level.

"Yet…you're marked here in the corner of some random cemetery. Given all that you did when you were alive, you probably deserve a whole crypt. Maybe someday when people realize that, they'll finally pay proper tribute."

Sephiroth took a deep breath before moving on to the hardest part for him to say:

"I'll never forget you as long as I live, even if the memories are still somewhat painful. But in any case, at least I think I'm finally beginning to heal now…"

A hand gently touched Sephiroth's shoulder. Startled, he spun around to see Aeris standing behind him.

"What are you doing on your feet?" he demanded.

Before the girl could answer, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her down the small hill to where a wheelchair sat, abandoned.

"You're only allowed to walk for one hour a day until the doctor says otherwise," Sephiroth reminded Aeris as he placed her back in the chair. "Am I going to have to tie you to that thing?"

Aeris pouted. "I was just trying to help. I know how hard it was for you to go see Jenova after all she's done."

Sephiroth sighed as he reached over and smoothed Aeris' hair back. The teenager smiled, still a little shy about the new level of intimacy they'd begun to share since she'd come out of her coma three months ago.

An arm around the shoulder, a quick kiss, long embraces…Sephiroth hadn't gone any further than that. Mostly it was because of her still-fragile health(she still hadn't been permanently released from the hospital, and was expected back there in half-an-hour), the other reason being a lingering unease about the age difference. This was compounded by the fact that her parents were still having trouble reconciling the fact that to them, their little girl had aged ten years in two months. As it was, Sephiroth was now living in a small apartment of his own, knowing that the family dynamics had changed drastically.

"Resara Delrayo was a completely different person than Jenova," Sephiroth told her, "I used to feel nothing but hatred toward her, but now, I can only pity her."

Aeris nodded. The two stayed there for a moment, looking up at the pioneer's grave.

"…Hey, Seph?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we could try to come back to the Planet someday?"

"I'd like that. I did tell Vincent I'd be back."

"There's a lot of people we didn't even get to say goodbye to."

"I know."

"But…in the meantime…this place is nice. I really do feel free here. Free to be who I really am. No one thinks I'm crazy anymore when they catch me listening to this planet."

Sephiroth flexed his wing once more. "I feel the same way."

"I've always felt safe with my 'big brother', but now I feel completely at peace."

"Aeris…?"

The girl looked expectantly at Sephiroth.

He regarded her sternly. "Don't ever call me 'big brother' again."

Aeris laughed as she took his hand in hers. "I suppose I shouldn't..."

The End


End file.
